The Warriors of Winterfell
by black dragon
Summary: For thousands of years the people of the North had been known as barbarians and savages. People who know nothing of the culture and traditions of the south. But what if they are not as dumb or naive as you think? What if they are only hiding their true resourcefulness? Major AU you have been warned.
1. The Dragon and the Wolf

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES OR A SONG OF ICE AND FIRE THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

 **A/N: Ok go easy on me ok this is my first time writing in this section, so yeah. Well I read a whole bunch of AU fanfics about what if this happened to Ned Stark instead of the fate he suffered. Well ok I figured I'd have a go but with a different twist.**

 **First off this is what happens when you watch too many Kung Fu Movies, read too many fanfics and watched Game of Thrones at the same time.**

 **Well this was the result an AU that is as weird and strange as it is a festering worm. It is like a case of the runs that just wont go away until you write something down. So while I was working on my art project for work this idea came into the light. Then I went to my In Laws and watched a whole bunch of Kung Fu movies with my nephew and then Game of Thrones at home. So while it was festering I was reading a ton of fanfics and writing down a few ideas and then.**

 **Why not write one of my own!**

 **So I have done so and in this case Ned is still alive and refused King Robert's offer to go to King's Landing. So the beheading does not take place. He and Robert Baratheon were at odds since Lyanna Stark's death. So things in this story are a bit different then the cannon so lots of AU and OCC's going on. So if you like this sort of thing then keep reading but if not then just flip that back switch and go back to the main page. Now I wont bother you any further with my crazy plotting so I will leave the rest to you. Just remember to leave a review and no FLAMES, BASHINGS OR LORE MONGERS thanks.**

 _SUMMARY: For thousands of years the people of the North had been known as barbarians and savages. People who know nothing of the culture and traditions of the south. But what if they are not as dumb or naive as you think? What if they are only hiding their true resourcefulness? Major AU you have been warned._

THE WARRIORS OF WINTERFELL

 **Chapter 1: The Dragon and the Wolf**

"Again!"

The voice was hard and seemingly unforgiving but for Sansa Stark it was the daily occurrence. Thrusting her fan and then opening it in a sweeping motion she did the steps the Septa ordered of her. Her hand ached, her face was sweating and her arm was ready to fall off but she did the maneuver none the less.

"Your hand is shaking Sansa and your thrust is weak. Remember flick the wrist in a snapping motion. A lady must be poised but ready for combat at the same time. It is a show of grace as well as an adamant warning." The Septa said.

Sansa's hands were tired, and her arms about to fall off but she once again repeated the same snapping motion as she was told to do. The fan came out and she slowly brought it back to her.

"Much better," said the Septa.

Just then a servant came and bowed to the Septa, "Lady Stark requests her children make dinner,"

"Very well get washed and report to the kitchen," she said. Sansa bowed low to her Septa while she, her sister Arya, their female ward Daenerys Targaryen and the rest of the female bastard children of the North headed towards the kitchens. It was tradition that the children of Winterfell know how to cook, clean and work like the servants and lowborn do. It is was a show of humility amongst the people and if the highborn can do it so can they. So Lord Stark as his father and grandfather before him as well as generations of Starks had done. Made his children do the servants work along with the bastards of all the major and minor lords of the North.

"So Danny what do you think we should make tonight?" asked Sansa as they entered the room that leads to the kitchens. It was here that the girls changed out of their practice clothes and put on the clothes of the servants. Going into the kitchen they were met with the males of the household. All of them either cutting vegetables, skinning an animal for meat or chopping something.

"I think a venison stew with some roasted rabbit served with some bread and roasted leek sounds nice," said Daenerys.

"Alright I will get the vegetables while you and Arya start on the meat and deserts," Sansa said.

Both of them went over to the table where the boys were busy preparing the meat to either be salted or chilled. Taking some rabbit from one of the tables and a good heaping of venison from another the girls got to work.

Once dinner was set and done they then set the tables in the main hall and prepared the drinks for everyone. Lord Eddard Stark sat on his chair waiting for dinner to be fixed while his wife Lady Catelyn Stark sat beside him. Catelyn came from the south from house Tully and in order for her house to form an alliance with the North had married her off to Lord Stark. Catelyn had a culture shock when she discovered that her children had to work like servants. Once the history and explanations came around she had no choice but to comply. The only one who was not fully working was young Rickon Stark who was only six years old.

The youngest of the Stark children is just starting to learn how to do chores and so only sweep and mops the floors, feeds the horses and tends to the hounds. The hounds are loyal and obedient because they are well cared for. Rickon demanded of it as he brushed each horse down on a specially made stool for him.

Everyone sat at their assigned tables the lord and lady with their true born children sat at the top. The highborn bastards sat at the right while the bastards from minor houses and the true servants sat at the left. Everyone eats together and everyone works together. So with both running the North and working with the farmers in the fields the Lord Stark was a very busy but humble man. Everyone in the North respects their lord and everyone loves their lord for working alongside them. It was a well balanced display of power and humility to the people of the Northern Kingdom.

Catelyn Tully on the other hand was never raised in the North so the customs are new to her. Because she was born from the Riverlands she was used to being pampered on by servants and never worked a day in her life. So when she married Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell in place of his brother Brandon Stark she was surprised to see that she had to get her hands dirty in order to be respected in the North.

So because she did not work most of her life Ned made her the house Steward. She was the one who insured that everyone's jobs were done and to watch the accounting of the hold and realm of the North. She would be working the books all day as well as do her stitching of new clothes for her children. Making cloth for the stitching, learning how to create her own yarn and string from the Septa as well as running the castle. For Catelyn it was hard work and often times she found herself to be too exhausted to do anything else. Her hands were blistered from all that writing her feet ached from all the walking and she had muscle pain all over her body.

No wonder the Starks normally married only nobles from the North till her introduction.

The only thing she enjoyed about all the work was the fact she got to participate with her daughters in the daily routines of fighting in the morning.

Every morning the girls of the castle would report to the Grand Septa. She was the one who was the Master of Arms for all the women in Winterfell. She trained all the girls in the arts of combat and defending the castle and Catelyn was no exception to the rule. So every morning she rose at dawn with her daughters and report to the courtyard. She would then train in the morning before breaking her fast and caring for her other duties.

So Catelyn had learned a lot while in the North. Humility for one and hard work for another. She now understood why her husband had not spoken to Robert Baratheon in many years.

The King as he is now was not a favorable to Eddard's eyes. This much Catelyn could tell for his whoring ways and his drunkeness since Lyanna's death had turned him into a very fat and very lazy king. Her husband had seen as such and had shut the doors to the South for a long time. The only places he would trade with is the Riverlands and Dorne. Currently he is in negotiation with the Westerlands and the Iron Islands. Already trade is doing well with the Free Cities in the East. This much has surprised Catelyn when she started working with the books in her study.

What she had found out was that Lyanna Stark had not been kidnapped and raped as many would have believed. Robert had lied to Ned on that one and told him that Lyanna was kidnapped and he believed that Rhaegar Targaryen had raped her. So Ned had gone out of his way to find his sister and even helped Robert in his war to avenge both his father and his brother.

Well when he found the queen in Dragonstone things were a lot different since then.

She remembered reading her husband's journal while he was asleep. It told of how the Queen was giving birth and while she was birthing her daughter had explained that Robert lied to him. Lyanna had in fact chosen to be with the prince because she was in love with him. The prince had fallen in love with her and they had been meeting in secret since the tourney in Harrenhall. It was not till Lyanna became pregnant that Rhaegar had swept her away. Hoping to hide her till she gave birth and then finding a family to take care of the baby.

But Robert found out and was very angry. He then called a rebellion in revenge for Rhaegar defiling Lyanna. The war had started because of the act of a woman in love. Lyanna chose to start the war when she became with child. Catelyn had envied her that day since reading that passage. And she still envied her now for her courage into bringing the child into the world.

Catelyn knows all too well how most women avoid being punished by their husbands or their betrothed for defiling themselves. Drinking the moon tea that is brewed with special contraceptive herbs helps prevent pregnancy but there is another tea usually found in brothels that helps women eject the baby before their husband finds out. This tea is usually taken when a woman finds out she is pregnant and it kills the baby forcing the woman to eject it. Catelyn put her hands to her belly below the table. No woman should be able to go through that. The joys of motherhood are one of the few things that she had looked forward to since marrying her husband.

Now she could not think of anything else especially her daughters and extended daughters. The girls she had taken in and take cared of in the hold had taught her that the women of the North are a strong breed. They have to be if they are to defend their land against Wildlings and the dangers of the North.

After reading about the queen and about her Sister in Law she began to resent the things that Robert did. She started to hear rumors too when she heard them and they were terrible. The king is a drunk, the queen sleeping with her brother and worse the crown owes a lot of money to both the Lannisters and the Iron Bank in Braavos. It was terrible and thankfully Ned was good at keeping all of them at bay for the North. The Iron Bank in fact had a good relationship with house Stark and through them house Lannister. Tyrion Lannister who studied with the Maesters of Old Town is the North's consultant and scholar. Having left home he wanted to explore his possibilities. And so he became a scholar and a master accountant and librarian loyal to the North. For the Northern Library under Winter Town is the oldest in the seven kingdoms. Even older then Old Town and Maesters have to ask special permission from Tyrion its librarian before entering.

Catelyn was amazed at how advanced the North was compared to the Southern Kingdoms. In fact they can compare them to Valyria. But unlike Valyria who chose to advance more and more and grow more powerful. The North remembers its roots and stuck to its rather humble beginnings thus making them seem like everyone here is a barbarian. When in fact it is quite the opposite and Catelyn had a hard time at first to wrap her head around it.

They even have the secrets to Valyrian Steel!

The door to the dinning room opened and Catelyn was taken from her musing by the sight of the person who seems to know all this knowledge by heart. The Septa of Ice as they call her walked in. She is the Master of Arms for all the women in Winterfell. But she is also one of the oldest people here. She carries herself with the air of someone who was clearly ancient but her long dark midnight black hair was up in her usual bun while her youthful face carried with it a weariness that showed from a soldier that had returned from war.

The Septa sat with the rest of the servants and while she sat dinner began. Lord Stark as usual began to eat his meal along with everyone else. Catelyn began hers too and was happy that her children had made it with love.

Everyone in this hold works and everyone has a job to do. As such Catelyn was just happy that her children knew what it truly means to live humbly.

MEANWHILE

"So Jon I heard you were going on your tour soon, so am I?" said a very excited voice. Jon Snow and his aunt both turned to one of the other bastards on the table. Ramsey Snow who had come from the Dreadfort was seating just across from the royal family.

Ramsey did look rather happy to be touring. It was required for all bastards at the day they reach their coming of age. So far it was Jon, Ramsey, Sansa and Danny that are going. Even though Danny and Sansa are not bastards it is required of the ladies of the North to journey with the bastards to know their kingdom better. It also helps them to be better warriors and rulers and to know what they are against.

Danny's face lit up at the sound of it and started talking adamantly about where they are going. "Oh how I wanted to see Bear Island I heard a lot about the forest there or maybe even Ironwrath I've heard that the forest there are enormous. The trees so tall that one can make their house in it," Danny said.

"You really like the forest don't you m'lady?" Ramsey said to her.

"I do, it brings me peace unlike the noise of the cities," Danny said.

"Have you been to a city?" Ramsey asked her.

"Only Wintertown and White Harbor I had not left Winterfell much," she said.

"I heard King's Landing is much noisier with the streets smelling like shit and the people begging and stealing for food," Jon replied.

"Yeah, King Robert is not much help in that part and from what I read it was not always like that," Ramsey replied while eating a roasted chicken.

"Shhh not in front of Lady Stark she respects protocol too much!" said Danny.

"Well its true!" said the other ward Theon Greyjoy as he finished his meal.

"I know it to be true for I have been to King's Landing," said another voice this one belonging to Theon's sister Asha who often visits her brother in order to teach him the ways of the sea.

"Are you going to go with us Lady Asha?" asked Danny as she took a bite from her bread.

"Yes, at least until we are on Bear Island then I have to return to Pyke to deal with some affairs with our dear loving father. And I have to take Theon with me as the man is insufferable at times he needs to be reminded that he has a son and heir," Asha said.

"Father called me a milk drinker last time and a cock sucker," Theon said as he ate some leeks.

"He always said that about his sons yet he lacks respect around the islands for leading us into ruin again," Asha replied.

"So what are we going to do about it look for Uncle Euron?" Theon asked.

"Fuck no! That bastard is as mad as the Mad King (Pardon your majesties) but he forfeited his right when he tried to lead us against the Lannisters." Asha replied before taking a drink.

"So what do you suggest?" asked Theon.

"You already have the respect of the Iron Islands and the low born. Shown them that you are one of the best sailors I dealt with and you have a good head on your hands. Perhaps you can one day lead our kingdom back to the way it was when Grandfather was alive," Asha replied.

Theon remembered the stories about his grandfather that Asha told him. How he led the Iron Islands to prosperity and independence without pirating. Perhaps when his time comes he can do so again.

"In the meantime you all have a tour to do towards the people of the North. After all you are warriors are you not?" Asha said.

"Aye we are," said Ramsey and they all cheered.

When dinner was over the sound of an arrow could be heard throughout the courtyard. Bran Stark was busy practicing with his bow as he often does before he goes to bed. Right beside him was his sister Arya who was doing the same. Though Arya was much better with the bow then him and she often times has to help him with his shooting.

"Knees slightly bent, there," she said as she helped him with his stance.

Bran was more then happy to stand and shoot.

"Much better but you have to breathe when taking aim," a new voice said and they both turned to find Sansa there with her own bow. She then strung the weapon and shot her own arrow into the target, a perfect bull's eye.

"When you aim Bran you need to breathe. Breathe in to aim, breathe out to fire," with that she shot another arrow and this one split the first one in half. Bran nodded and tried again. It was not a perfect shot but it was better then last time.

"Remember Bran you need to stand up straight to draw in air and focus your energy. When you do so you can concentrate and keep your aim true," Sansa instructed.

"Thanks sis," Bran said and let another arrow go and this time it hit its target.

"Whoa!" he said in bewilderment.

"See I told you so!" with that Sansa and Arya left Bran to himself while he practiced his shooting. The boy was more then happy to have this and it helps when he continued to hit the target.

As the girls entered their room they heard a rustling noise and a happy bark.

"Nymeria what are you doing?" Arya asked.

Her direwolf Nymeria was only a puppy but within the week that Arya had gotten her the wolf had already proved to be a pest.

"Lady!" now she knew she was not alone and that Lady her sister's direwolf was also proving to be a pest. But her father had found them in the woods a week before and now they had new pets.

As they stared in horror at what their new pets did they found that the puppies had gotten out of their puppy cages and practically destroyed the room. Not even a day with them and they are already causing mischief.

"Lady no!"

"Nymeria no!"

Both girls quickly gotten their pups and put them back in the cage. It took some effort on their part to repair the cage and when they did they reinforced it to make it stronger. Normally the hounds are kept in separate pens away from the rooms. But Lord Stark felt that the Direwolf pups who are used to seeing their mother would not fare well on their own. So he had the children take their wolves with them a sign of their house. To train to nurture and to make them their companions. The pups however are just that pups so they need to learn.

So they had to start tonight by cleaning the mess.

"I think they should learn to not trash the room," Arya said.

"My thoughts exactly," Sansa replied.

MEANWHILE

"Danny what are those?" Jon asked Daenerys as he looked at the box.

"A gift from my brother before he died. I received a raven from Braavos he said that my brother had died out in the streets. He was thrown out of the house that sheltered him over a dispute with a servant. The man who housed him didn't like it and threw him out. So he lived as a beggar on the street till he came across these," she said showing Jon the three eggs.

"Dragon Eggs," he said.

"Yes, dragon eggs and the best part about them are is that they are active," she said feeling them.

"Active? Are you sure?" Jon asked.

"Yes I can feel them. The message said that a red priest had sanctified them in Volantis and he had bought them from some merchant. But I think he stole them seeing as he has no money. Valyrians are attracted to such things dragons are one," Danny said looking at the eggs.

Jon in the meantime was petting his new direwolf pup a gift from his uncle and a symbol of his lineage to the Starks.

Danny then reached into the box and pulled out one of the eggs. She then handed it to Jon.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am going to take care of two and you will take care of one," she said smiling.

"But….?" Jon said.

"Jon we both know that you are the son of Rhaegar Targaryen my brother and Lyanna Stark of Winterfell. You have the blood of both ice and fire in you. So it would be wise to take one of the eggs and raise it next to your direwolf. By the way did you name him yet?" Danny asked.

"I was thinking Ghost because he looks like one," Jon replied sitting on the bed.

"Ghost? That is an interesting name," Danny replied.

"Well I thought it suits him after all his fur is white as snow and he has red eyes like a ghost," Jon said smiling while holding the said pup. Suddenly he felt something warm and wet stream down onto his tunic and a curse was said as well as hard laughing. Danny could not help herself and fell on her bed. She was holding her stomach while she was doing this and Jon put Ghost back in his cage while he continued to curse.

"Danny really its not funny!" he said while trying to clean himself up. Luckily for him he managed to put the egg carefully back on the bed. Ghost was wagging his tail happily as he yipped at Danny's feet. Laughing Danny scooped up the pup who continued to lick her face.

"Oh alright you little rascal!" she said and gave him a hug. The Direwolf pup then ran up to Jon and Jon put him in his little cage bed. The pup then circled around it before settling down for the night.

While everyone was settling down another member of the family was in his solar. Ned Stark was up late once again going over the reports with both Maester Luwin and Tyrion Lannister. Both of which were in deep discussion with the financial reports that came from the south.

"The kingdom is going bankrupt what was Robert thinking with this?" said Luwin as he looked at it.

"From what my sources tell me he owes a lot of money to the Lannisters, the Tyrells, the Iron Bank and various houses throughout the kingdom," Tyrion replied.

"So basically the King has been drinking and whoring himself into nothing," said Luwin.

"Yep that is what they told me," Tyrion replied.

Tyrion Lannister came to Winterfell to hopefully make a living with the Starks. Having done extensive research into the family and the people of the North he wanted to explore it himself. And found that he was of great use up here in the colder North then he ever could down south. So he became the children's teacher relieving Maester Luwin of those duties as he was getting on with age.

As it was the Lord of Winterfell had to bargain with the Lord of Casterly Rock for his son. Tyrion came on his own much to his father's fury and Tywin threatened to send his entire army up North. Something that Eddard Stark can't afford not with winter coming. So the two leaders met a few years ago to discuss Tyrion's transgression. It was agreed that the Imp can stay but Tywin made it clear that even though he detested his son it was better he were far away from him then causing trouble in the west.

Tyrion not only became the master Librarian for the North but the main informant. He and the old Maester would talk about the happenings with the South as well as the North. And as such would discuss the matters with Lord Stark keeping the lord informed of the things that happened in the South.

"So the last turney that they did that we once again failed to show up for how much did that cost?" Ned asked Tyrion.

"Around five million dragons," Tyrion said.

"That much? Why so much?" asked Ned.

"From what we gathered the money it costs to make it grand plus all the servants and the people attending for the feasts afterwards were too much. Plus the wasted food that was brought out and wasted for the crows to eat. Ned that was more the the crown could afford," said Maester Luwin.

"You said that the Master of Coin Little Finger was it is able to magically bring up money. Do you know how he does it?" Ned asked.

"Loans my Lord. Petyr Baelish uses loans that he has gotten from other holds that is why he is in such debt." Luwin said as he showed Ned a report from the South.

"So Little Finger thinks he can somehow take loans from other kingdoms to benefit the people of King's Landing?" Ned said and snorted.

"It would appear so my Lord," Luwin said.

"What about the reports I've been hearing lately about the dead rising?" asked Lord Stark.

"We've been hearing many stories sir from both the Free Folk and the Night's Watch. There have been many more reports afterward of things happening beyond the wall. And we had a long summer which does not make things look good," said Maester Luwin.

"No it does not. In fact the Long Night is nearly upon us again," said Lord Stark.

"The Long Night? Like in the legends?" Tyrion replied.

"Yes, just like in the legends. Only here in the North the Long Night is real. Every ten thousand years or so the Long Night comes. And every time this happens the dead rise up from the lands of always winter to fight." Lord Stark said.

"So is that why you are sending your bastards towards the wall along with your daughters?" Tyrion asked.

"They were always sent to the wall to spend some time with the Night's Watch and the Free Folk. It is what helps keeps the peace to show our strength and to show that we still care. Those bastards down south send ups criminals but here in the North every man has to spend sometime at the wall. It is tradition and no matter what anyone believes it happens." Lord Stark said.

"Who is leading the wall now?" Tyrion asked.

"Lord Jeor Mormont of Bear Island," Luwin replied.

"The 'Old Bear'?" Tyrion asked.

"Yes the 'Old Bear' he has served me well as Lord Commander at Castle Black and will be the one who will let the others know that my children are coming. For now I will let them practice some more. Within the week they will travel towards the South towards the neck and the Barrowlands to start their tour. They will even make a trip to the Iron Islands for over seas training with Yara," Lord Stark replied.

"But sir what about the Targaryens?" asked Luwin.

"What about them?" asked Lord Stark.

"Aren't you afraid that Robert will try to murder them away from Winterfell?" he has done it before?" ask Luwin.

"I am not worried any more. I was when they were children but they are members of my house by marriage. And should Robert attack them again then he would face the whole might of the North the same as Ageon the Conqueror. Now if you will excuse me my lords it is time to retire," with that all three men got up to excuse themselves before going to bed. It was another long day for them.

TBC

 **a/n: Ok I will admit it is kind of confusing but bare with me after all. Since I did say it is an AU and this is my first time writing in this section. So I will admit that this is only a small plot bunny and I don't know how far this will go but I will try to make it work. I will be however basing this mainly on the T.V. series since I am not familiar with the books. So if there is anything that is related to the books it most likely will not be here. As for the Septa she is my OC and will have a larger role to play in the future. So remember no FLAMES BASHINGS OR LORE MONGERS PLEASE!**


	2. The Septa of Ice

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **A/n: Holy Cow! I never thought about how many people fav and are now following this story! Omg! You guys are awesome! I never would have thought that such an out of the way AU would get such a response. And to the reviewer who pointed out a spelling error I am sorry it happened and I will remember the correct spelling next time.**

 **Anyhow on with the story.**

 **THE WARRIORS OF WINTERFELL**

 **Chapter 2: The Septa of Ice**

"Theon you need to balance better, like this," Asha said to her brother as she was balancing on a thin rope.

"I'm trying!" Theon replied.

Asha decided early on to teach Theon how to hold himself while on a ship. That included balancing on ropes to mimic the movement of a rocking boat. Since being in Winterfell Asha had learned that the North is a lot more formidable then she would have thought. She realized that if they wanted to the North could have easily wiped out the Greyjoys. Instead they just took Theon as a ward and forced her father into compliance.

But Lord Stark was not a cruel man, far from it. He wanted what was best for Theon and teaching him about the sea was one of the things Asha was set to do.

Throughout the years Theon had been in Winterfell Asha has taken it upon herself to teach her younger brother the ways of the ocean. Having become one of the best sailors in the Iron Islands and the best captain the Pyke has seen. Asha wanted to teach her brother the fundamentals of ocean faring. But seeing as they are so far inland she had to make due with ropes and uneven grounds.

"Move your legs with the ropes Theon! The ocean is not going to be kind to you," Asha said and her younger brother struggled with the weights on his legs and his arms moving wildly. With a sudden jerk in the wrong direction Theon once again fell into the pile of hay below them.

Asha sighed as she fell off into the pile of hay as well.

"Why do I have to learn this?" asked Theon.

"Because you are Ironborn and Ironborn are people of the sea. We have to be to survive. And if you are not of the sea then what kind of Ironborn you're going to be?" Asha replied.

Theon grumbled as he got up and struggled to find balance again.

"Perhaps it would be better if Theon was in his cups then he would be able to see better what it was like to be at sea?" said a voice and both Greyjoy's turned to find the Septa of Ice smiling at them.

"Septa," Asha bowed in respect for the older woman.

"Lady Asha it is good to see you are teaching your younger brother how to be a proper sailor. But perhaps it would be better to teach him from the source," she said smiling.

"How so Septa?" asked Asha.

"The tour you and Theon are going on with the Bastards are taking you to Bear Island is that correct?" the Septa asked.

"Yes," Asha replied.

"Well the people of Bear Island have an area with rough water that they often take their people to for ocean training. Perhaps you can show him what you mean there," she suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing. But at the same time I was trying to get his sea legs," Asha said.

"I think I can help with that," the Septa said and led them away from the ropes.

She led them to an area that was filled with mud but also large logs.

"Not the logs Septa!" Theon complained.

"Yes the logs! They are the reason why I have them! To make you learn how to hold your own on the water. The uneven ground and the instability of it resembles that of the ocean. You have been lacking in your training lately Theon. You will be out in a week to do your tour so now would be the best time to brush up on it," the Septa said.

Asha could only laugh at the discomfort her brother had when he had to go back on the logs.

LATER THAT NIGHT

A wolf howled in the distant forests surrounding Winterfell. The moon was high and the night was quiet and calm. A lone figure started to make her way down the long stairway towards the cave that was beneath the castle hold. The stairway cut into stone though seemingly slick was actually not. Rough stone carved into the bedrock allowed anyone who came down these steps to see for themselves that the stairs were in fact safe for them to travel. Steaming pipes that house the hot water from the springs that warms the castle flow through here. The figure walked down the steps as silent as a ghost. Not one sound could be heard as this person entered a room at the far end.

There at the end of the hallway a large door sat. This door was opened with a very special key. That key was inserted into the keyhole and the door clicked a few times before opening. When the door opened the room lit up as if taken to another world deep underground.

It was here that hundreds of books were located beneath the castle. With a special elevator like that on the wall to take one down the person who approached it looked around before entering the elevator. Going down a ways it finally stopped at the very bottom of the staircase. The restricted section was where this person was heading off to.

"Hello my Lady," a voice said from off to the side.

The figure only smiled as she turned, "Tyrion, up late again I see," the woman said.

Tyrion Lannister the teacher/librarian of the North only smiled back before closing his book. "I had to write my lesson for tomorrow with young Bran and Rickon. Being the youngest of the Starks they are still learning a bit about the many houses that they are to be seeing. So I thought I might make it more fun for them by playing a game," Tyrion said.

It was well known that Tyrion uses games and pictures for the youngest of the Starks to help them learn. It has shown great progress in their marks with the Maester. It also helped with some of the older ones when he challenged their intellect and that helps encourage them to read more. Robb had issues with his reading lessons perferring to play with his sword. But Tyrion started using that as a method to get Robb to pay attention more. Especially to his numbers and his economics lessons.

Seeing as this would be his last week to teach the older children before they are officially adults. He loves to share his lessons with others as well. And he also learns a lot through reading in the library beneath Winterfell.

"So I figured that the geometry shown in these figures can relate to bows and arrows what do you think," he said showing a few figures for the Septa to look at.

"Indeed but also add some dancing into it. That way it would help with getting them to understand the circumference of a circle. Seeing as one day they will have to dance in a circle." the Septa said.

"Good Idea, I think I might use that," Tyrion said and yawned.

"Go to bed Lord Tyrion it is rather late," the Septa said.

"Oh alright I will," Tyrion replied before getting out from behind his desk and started towards the elevator that would take him back up towards his rooms.

The Septa however was not heading towards the castle but rather deeper underground.

Right behind Tyrion's desk is another door that leads to another elevator. This one leads directly towards the Septa's rooms. These rooms are rather different then the ones that everyone else has. The temperature for starters is a lot warmer here then the rest of the castle. Once at the door to her room the Septa opened the door using that special key. When she got in and locked it behind her she finally gave a sigh of relief.

Walking into the room she flipped the switch to turn on the lights. Or should I say torches.

As one the torches were automatically lit thanks to a special fuel system built into the castle and the room. Everyone knew where the Septa's rooms were and everyone respected her need to be underground.

Just they never could figure out why.

The answer to that was because the items in the room were rather special to the Septa. For as she took off the last of her clothing and stepped into the hotspring that was her tub. She let her raven locks loose from her bun and dipped herself into the hot waters soaking herself thoroughly as she began to scrub the grit and grime from her hair.

 _Another Long Night_ she thought as she raised herself from the waters again. Scrubbing off the dirt with special soaps that she had made herself she allowed her skin to glisten in the light.

When she was done she rose from the spring to clothe again in a night gown of white silk. Walking towards the bedroom where she keeps her things she then looked at a special monitor that showed the entire castle. It was a castle map that held images of all the interior as well as the exterior and the forest that grew beyond it. It also held the town and the buildings surrounding it.

Sighing she looked at another image this one of taller buildings and a magnificent castle overlooking the sea.

 _King's Landing_ she thought again.

Pressing a button she let the images fade to another one this one held that of a happy family. A single tear fell from her eyes as she looked at the image. It was that of a woman with several children and a man smiling at them. Their clothes was obviously not Westerosi nor from anywhere in the known world. Oh how she wanted to cry. She was tired and lonely but in her many centuries of existence she has lived mainly for the memory of those who came with her.

And have vanished into nothing.

She remembered that time centuries before when she first came here from another world. A world filled with strange things that no one here has ever seen. In fact if she ever got the chance to go back to her own world she would have forgotten how to live in it. Taking that into account she closed the image before her and looked down to a rather small device that was beside her bed. It looked at first like a small dark mirror. But she pushed a button on the side and the mirror lit up. Smiling she saw the time as 1:47 a.m. and it would be about seven hours before she has to wake to tend to her duties as Septa of Ice again.

The image on the screen in front of her was that of the children she viewed earlier. All of them gone and done for. Without thinking she pushed the button again to show a different image this one with a list of names. She put her finger onto the name on the list and soft music started to play. Smiling she then put the device down and laid to rest.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Alright can you tell me why is it important to leave the peat moss alone in the moors?" Tyrion said to the class in front of him.

A hand was raised, "Bran?"

"The Peat Moss is used as a compost sir. It warms the ground beneath to allow crops to grow while it lives," he said.

"Excellent now if the peat moss were indeed used to warm the ground to grow crops how long does it take for it to warm?" he asked.

This time it was another child a bastard from the looks of it. "Samantha?" Tyrion said.

"Peat is expected to warm the ground for about a weak before the ground is warm enough to plant," she said.

"Good so then…." as Tyrion's voice was fading into the distance the Septa moved away from her vantage point behind the Librarian's desk towards the elevator that would take her up to the upper levels.

As she neared the top and out the passageway she walked along the corridor that would take her out into the sunlight. The children normally would get their morning lessons while the older children would prepare breakfast. They would then rotate for lunch and the older children again would make dinner. She could smell the bread baking in the kitchens when she exited the library. Smiling to herself she walked towards the main training yard where the men where busy taking care of their equipment and training. Some of the older men were busy washing their armor or at the forges sharpening their blades. Some like the blacksmith was busy making new ones or repairing old ones. Valyrian steel may be the best metal there is but hiding it and forging it are two different matters.

The North must stay vigilant but also hidden at the same time. The south underestimated them once and they shall not do it again. It was one of the reasons why Ageon's Conquest never reached the North. Instead the North bent the knee to him seeing as he had three dragons. Still as she continued to walk she could hear Lady Stark yelling at some girl either a servant or one of the bastard girls about something or another.

Looking over the wall she could see the men working the farms just beyond the walls of Wintertown. Lord Stark would be there along with the older Stark Boys tending the fields. Winter she knew was coming and so the harvest must be good in order to sock up. They already have supplies that can last them about forty years if needs be. The Long Night has been known to last half that long but they must be ready. The North must always be ready for the Long Night.

The caw of a raven could be heard overhead as she looked up. Already she could see the message attached to its leg as it flew overhead. The bird headed for the Maester's Tower where she was sure the Maester was going to read it. Shaking her head the Septa walked around the training yard. The guards who are not on duty are busy training and the ones who are manned the walls. Everyone works in Winterfell the people from the nearby town are busy helping with maintenance of the castle. In turn the younger sons of the lords would help with their own homes. It is tradition after all as well as tending the fields.

Lord Stark had mounted his horse when the Septa appeared in the light.

"Ah off to see me tend the fields again?" he said jokingly.

"Always my lord," the Septa said in jest.

"My lovely wife had already seen to me. You know I still find it odd that we in the North are the only ones who tend our own fields. Those in the south only stay in their castles while others do the work. And yet here I am off to work like a low born," he said smiling.

"Admit it you enjoy it my lord," The Septa replied back at him.

"Alright I admit it does feel good to tend the ground you rule with your own hands. And it gives me an advantage should something happen and I find myself alone with no servants. I heard that the men are a bit soft unless they are a soldier like Tywin Lannister," he said.

The Septa smiled, "You best be off My Lord before they start to worry,"

"Oh don't worry about it they can wait," he said and rode off with half a dozen men off to the fields again. Shaking her head she made her way towards the garden where the older girls are busy doing their daily chores. Sansa and Dany are seen sweeping the floors while two other girls were seen scrubbing the marble of the great hall. Still several more were cleaning the tables and the Septa could count five cleaning the pots and the kitchens.

She smiled for unlike a normal Septa who hides her hair. The Septa of Ice is only a title given to her because she had been celibate for centuries. Choosing to wear humble clothes of the North which makes her seem like a Septa. The title was also given to her because she is in charge of teaching the older girls how to perform their duties to their husbands and defend their homes.

"Marvelous work ladies the floors look spotless as it is," she said.

"Good Morning Septa!" they all said at once.

"Did any of you tend to the Glass Garden?" she said.

"We all did Septa the mushrooms are almost ready to be harvested as well as the gleam blossoms," said one girl. One that the Septa recognize as Ariana Snow a bastard from White Harbor.

"We also checked the holding pools and the fish are nearly ready to be harvested as well," said a rather large girl this one the Septa recognized as Faylinn Snow who was in charge of the specially created fish pools.

Winter town has an underground river that feeds into the town. The river feeds the well that also feeds the sewers. The sewers then flow down the river into the farms where they fertilize the crops. But the part that goes into Winterfell also goes into another part that has a special pool filled with fish from the rivers. The warm waters keep the fish alive and the flow of the river keeps them constantly clean and healthy. The fish are then harvested for feasts.

Another pools is used for the glass garden to give it a hidden surreal beauty. It also gives water to the Godswood. Making the trees healthy and strong. The hot springs are what keeps Winterfell and Winter Town warm throughout the harsh weather. No one knows where the warm water comes from but many speculate to be the product of the peat moss that the Northern farmers use in the fields.

The Septa knew better.

There are geothermal hotspots all along the area. Though they are far from anything she had seen from her world they were enough to provide accurate warmth in the town and the castle above it. The magic that created these hotspots may have been long lost but the damage had been done. Thank goodness this world is stable.

"Well ladies now that chores are over it is time for lessons," she said clapping her hands together.

The girls quickly rushed over to their Septa as she looked at them with pride. "Good now lets head on outside for warm ups.

A FEW HOURS LATER

The cry of the women in the yard was profound the girls at the moment were practicing their sparring sessions while the Septa looked on.

"Golda you are dropping your shoulder again keep it up! Marden spread your legs out more and bend your knees! Good! Liza kick higher you can't do any more damage if you hit your opponent's chest! Catelyn you need to flick your wrist when you hit!"

That last one was directed at Lady Stark who was sparring with one of the servant girls. The low born had their own teacher who teaches them leaving the highborn and the nobles to the Septa. Her raven locks danced in the wind as she corrected Lady Starks posture.

"Elbow down hand up equal to your lips with the wrist loose like this," she demonstrated.

"Good! Now again," she said and Lady Stark did so.

"Much better, remember your hand and your shoulder must move together to give maximum impact. Such a block can knock a person unconscious or even break their jaw. Any higher and you can kill them," the Septa said.

It was then that she heard the whispering. Turning her head sharply she was confronted with two girls from the servant's quarters.

"Might I know what you two are doing?" the Septa asked. Both girls immediately silenced at seeing her.

"Nothing Septa!" they both said.

"Nothing brings guilt so out with it and no secrets!" the Septa commanded.

Both girls sighed before asking, "We sometimes see the Southern Men trading with us Septa and their ladies are said to not even have to do any work that we do. Even Lady Stark said so, but why do we have to work like the lowborn do, and why do we have to learn how to fight like the men do. Ladies in the south don't do that and the men look down upon us," she said.

"Men from the south you mean?" the Septa replied.

The girls looked at each other before sighing.

"So you would rather give up all this for the sake of living in luxury with the Southern Girls? Is that it?" the Septa asked in a low tone one that sent chills down the girls back.

"Why do we learn to fight Septa?" the other girl asked, "I mean we do chores that the servants clearly can do for themselves and we work the same jobs as the lowborn. We also learn to fight like the men do instead of just sewing and chatting and..." "Eating like pigs, sitting there letting the men do all the work while you lounge about like some decoration in a man's household?" the Septa interrupted.

"Let me tell you something, where will your men be if they had gone off to war and a band of bandits broke into your home hmm? Where would they be if said bandits or invading armies hit you or raped you or gut out your children hmmm? Where is your sewing or your stitching or your pretty dresses if there are no servants to do the work for you? If you have the keep or the house to yourself who will defend your children if a wild beast comes through those woods? Or worse rogue Wildlings if your men had gone off to hunt or fought in a battle? Who will defend you then? The old? The wounded or the sick? The guards perhaps? You have say…..thirty or forty men to defend your keep and you lands? Jayne Poole right?" she said that last part asking the girl's name.

"Yes Septa?" the girl said.

"Do you know why we do this?" the Septa asked.

"No," Jayne replied.

"Then you did not pay attention to a single word I said in those lessons didn't you?" The Septa replied.

"ummmm," the girl Jayne spoke with uncertainty.

"Sansa!" the Septa yelled for the young Stark girl.

Sansa stopped sparring with another bastard girl to look up, "Yes, Septa?" she asked.

"Come over here, EVERYONE FORM UP!" she yelled.

All the girls gathered around in straight rows. All of them standing up straight like soldiers going to war.

"Sansa, Jayne here says that we should be more like the Southern women doing nothing but sitting behind closed doors while their men do all the work? Tell me is this ideal for a Northern woman?" she asked.

"No Septa," Sansa replied.

"So tell me then what do women in the North do? Do we do it like they do in the south where all we do is sing and dance?" the Septa said.

"We sing and dance like the Southern Ladies do. We sew and stitch like they do, and we do a lot of the things that they do." Sansa replied.

"But?" the Septa asked.

"But we also learn to fight as the men do, to work as the Lowborn do and do our duties as ladies should," Sansa replied.

"Why?" the Septa asked.

"Because the North is an unforgiving land, and its people must be strong to protect it from the lands beyond the wall," Sansa replied.

"Good," with that the Septa turned back towards where Jayne Poole and her friend were.

"What is the motto of House Stark?" the Septa yelled to the girls.

"WINTER IS COMING!" they replied

"What is the motto for house Targaryen?" she asked.

"FIRE AND BLOOD!" they all yelled.

"Fire and blood…. is what brought Valyria into greatness and it is also what brought its downfall. We are the most advanced nation in the seven kingdoms, but instead of using that advancement to build an empire we use it to protect ourselves from what lies beyond that wall," The Septa pointed north.

"The Wall is what protects us from the Others and the Night Walkers. The Undead who live in the lands of Forever Winter. The children of the Forest who come to trade with the Free Folk and us have been good about keeping the Others at bay. But the magic of the Wall has grown weak in these last centuries because there was no one to maintain them. And also because the Great Long Night is coming. The only time where the armies of the dead rise up to take over Westeros. A mistake that the children had made in the past during the time of the great war." The Septa then walked along the rows of girls.

"The North has not forgotten what the Others and the White Walkers had done to the Children and the First Men. That is why the term 'The North Remembers," is always spoken when a deed was done. For it is true the North does remember and we remember it well. For we are the first and last resort of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros!

We are the ones who must stand up and fight while the Southern Lords grow fat in their warm fertile lands. It is we who have to defend our homes against the likes of the undead. We who have to endure the cold and WE who have to ensure that our children and our homes are safe." she said walking around the group of girls and women.

"You see the women of the south depend too much on their husbands to do the work for them. For they are nothing more then broodmares and prisoners to their own society. All they care about is material things and status. Though we are of noble houses we are the same as the lowborn who farm the fields, and catch the fish. We are the same as the ones who build the walls and dig the trenches. We work as the people of our realm do. We fight as they do to defend our homes because it is _our_ home," this last statement was said to the two girls.

She could clearly see them from her vantage point on the raised dais.

"You girls...no women are the last resort to protecting our home. The men go off to war but we...we are the ones who are left behind to defend our home. We are the ones who have to look after the sick, wounded, old and young. In the south they look after their folks true but they are limited to how to defend their home. They don't have the strength to fight off a man as he rips her clothes off. They don't have the intelligence to see that there is a problem with two children that needs to be solved now. They hide behind giggles and smiles and silk dresses. But tell me this, can those same dresses protect them from a man's sword? Or a man's whip? Can they block the blow from a man's slap or fist to the face? No they can't," the Septa said.

"The women of the south use their guile and wit to win favors with the men. Preferring to seduction and prestige to find the way. We can do the same but we also draw the line where most women who live in the south don't. We can sail on the oceans just as well as any Ironborn. We can fight as well as any knight in the Vale and the Reach. We can do as the men do and sometimes even better why? Because we are Warriors of Winterfell! We are women of the North! Whether we are born here or not! If we swear our allegiance to the North then we swear to defend the Seven Kingdoms our home. Lady Stark is a prime example as she has come from the south. But look at her now training beside her daughters to become stronger.

Look at Tyrion Lannister a dwarf from the Westerlands who has been rejected by his own father. A father whom everyone knows to be a cruel and dangerous man has come north to see for himself if we are barbarians. He has since then become the teacher to our children and protector of our library.

Our Maester is a man who hailed from the Reach has come here to seek higher learning that the Maesters of Old Town can't. He found that our library is more expansive then that of Old Town and that many things the Maesters teach is wrong. I myself am centuries old and have traveled far from Westeros long before the first men had set foot here. I had seen many things and learned many things and even fought many enemies in my extended lifetime. But never in my life have I seen such an enemy as the Others. Never have I seen how terrible the Night King can be. His army of undead men and soldiers do not rest when men are sleeping. They ravage villages day and night. The Children created them in hopes of winning the war against the first men. But their mistake was that they had reveled in magic that should have been left alone. So now we suffer for the missdeeds of a few."

The Septa then walked back towards the front of the row of women and stood in front of them again.

"We are here as generations before you have done to prepare ourselves for the Long Night. Every one thousand years the long night comes and with it the White Walkers. But every time the Wall protected us from them. But every ten thousand years the Great Long Night befalls us and with them the Others come with the White Walkers. The Wraiths and the Wrights that come to kill us and make us part of their army. Why do you think we burn our dead and place their ashes within the crypts of both Winterfell and Wintertown?" she said.

She was met with silence.

"It is to ensure that our dead stay dead and their rest is not disturbed by the Night King and his men. For we the women of the North fight to uphold these ancient vows and oaths as our ancestors have done. For we are the last resort in case our men fall. So tell me Jayne does this not satisfy you?" she asked.

"Yes Septa," she replied.

"We are the Warriors of Winterfell: the women of the North! We are the ones who will guard our homes and protect our families with our lives. To lay arms against those who will pillage our villages and enslave our children. To them we are the fiercest beasts. To our husbands and our families we are the gentlest of mothers, sisters and daughters. For the Gods have trained us for thousands of years, highborn, lowborn, baseborn or trueborn we are here this day together as our ancestors have done before us. We are here because we are the last line of defense against the dark night. We are here because we need to be. We learn to fight because we have to be ready for when the wall comes down they come with it. For it is our duty to protect the Seven Kingdoms. So WHO ARE WE!" The Septa shouted.

" _WARRIORS OF WINTERFELL!"_

"WHAT ARE WE?"

" _WOMEN OF THE NORTH!"_

"WHO ARE WE!"

" _ **WARRIORS OF WINTERFELL!"**_

"WHO ARE WE?"

" _ **WARRIORS OF WINTERFELL!"**_

"Good, remember that class dismissed," the Septa said and they all parted ways.

All but one.

"Can I help you Lady Stark?" the Septa said.

"Can I have a word with you Septa?" she asked.

"You may," the Septa said and mentioned for the lady to follow.

"I hope I have not insulted you with my speech back there?" the Septa said to her.

"Oh far from it Septa. What you said made sense I suppose and I have to agree that was me before I had my children. I was nothing more then a spoiled woman. I was raised to snub my nose at lowborns and servants but you taught me different. I now understand how hard a servant must work to please their lord." Catelyn Stark replied.

"What about the bastards?" the Septa replied.

Catelyn sighed, "It took much work Septa to accept that I would be helping bastards. For years I thought that bastards where a shameful mark upon our family name. Here you use them for many purposes. Take Jon Snow for instance I thought for sure he was Ned's because the boy looks so much like him. When he brought the baby home I was for sure thinking that Ned had been unfaithful to me. But when Ned explained that the boy was in fact Lyanna's trueborn son I was at first skeptical. After all the boy had Ned's features but then again I never knew Lyanna. I only seen her briefly at Harrenhal." Catelyn said.

"She was a wild spirit that much I can tell you. She was a woman who would rather explore then do her chores. At least till she started her training. Then she sort of mellowed out. But it took a prince to bring the woman out of her," she said.

"I admired her courage to bring Jon into this world...and her sacrifice,"

Catelyn nodded as both women continued walking down the corridors of Winterfell. Her thoughts were to herself till she finally turned towards the septa.

"You're not really a Septa are you?" she said.

"No I am not. The title Septa was only recently given to me by the people you had brought with you. Because I dress similarly to one I suppose the title stuck. Before that I was simply known as Sensei a title that was from my homeland," the Septa replied.

"After all these years do you even remember your own name?" Catelyn asked.

"Yes, I do but that name has not been said in a very, very long time," she said.

Catelyn nodded in understanding, "I goes the same as it always does when one has a title. One calls you by that same title and not by your name anymore," she said.

"I would have to agree just like one can never forget that she was a mother once," the septa said with regret.

"You had children?" Catelyn asked.

"A long time ago before the curse," the Septa replied.

"My apologies I mean no disrespect," Catelyn replied back.

"It does not matter they are long gone. But still the memory of them is still there," the Septa said.

Catelyn smiled sadly at this ancient woman. At first one would say she was a woman in her late twenties to early thirties but she is older then anyone in Westeros. In fact she is older then anyone here. The woman is ageless cursed with some sort of immortality. Unable to die in any form given (and she has told those tales many times) to her children even showing some of the scars. But the Lady Stark had to remember that with that comes experience and wisdom that no one else has. The reason why the North remembers the Others and the Night Walkers is because the Septa has been there. She has seen such horrors and even the doom of Valyria she had been there. The woman was ageless but she has lived with nightmares that most people had not even thought of.

"Thank you Septa," she said and watched as the woman left the courtyard to continue her rounds. The girls had already gone into the inner part of the solar where they receive their lessons and further training after lunch. In fact if she is not mistaken the younger children should be making lunch by now.

Catelyn had to admit that the Septa of Ice was a mysterious woman. Someone who was cursed with undeath while her family rots in the ground for centuries. It must be hard to wonder the world with nothing and experience the change in everything. Catelyn does not wish that on anyone not even her. Though true you tell her that years before and she would have wanted it in a heartbeat. But now….now she'd rather live here and now with her children and watch them grow old.

She walked towards her solar where her books were kept. She was surprised to see the Maester there.

"Maester how can I help you?" she asked.

"There is a letter from King's Landing for Lord Stark ma'am," he said and handed her the scroll," Catelyn took it and opened it up. Since he gave it to her it must mean that she is allowed to read it.

"The King is coming to Winterfell?" she said looking at the Maester.

Maester Luwin nodded, "With the queen and her brood,"

"Send word to Lord Stark immediately," Catelyn replied.

It did not take long before Lord Stark arrived with the Septa and the Master of Arms Sir Rodrick. He quickly sat down and read the scroll that was given to him by his wife.

"Where is Lord Tyrion?" asked Lord Stark.

"Right here my Lord," a voice said from the door as Tyrion Lannister entered. He was breathing hard meaning he was running as fast as he could down the halls. A specially made chair was brought out for him as he sat down.

"Now are we all here?" he said with his people around him.

"Good, now I brought you here to inform you that King Robert Baratheon is on his way north to see me as his hand. Now mind you I told him many times that I refused. This time he is going to force me south which you know as well as I it does not bode well," Lord Stark replied.

"No it does not my Lord," replied the Maester.

"So how long till he gets here?" asked Catelyn.

"About a month from now so that means we have to make sure the Targaryens are not harmed during this time. Knowing Robert he will try anything to get his hands on Daenerys and Jon." Lord Stark replied.

"It was luck that Jon is a Snow for his safety or else he would have killed him too." Catelyn said looking at her husband fondly. She was rather fond of the Targaryen heir and having the baseborn name of Snow does come in handy.

"Aye but still Robert has not entirely forgiven me for taking them in instead of killing them. Tywin would have killed them ripping the house out root and stem. But I am not one to kill off infants when they emerged from the mother's womb." Lord Stark replied.

"So why is the king coming to Winterfell? Why not send an envoy to do it for him?" Tyrion asked.

"The answer is simple Lord Tyrion. He wants to ask Lord Stark personally so that way the Lord has no choice but to go south." this time the voice was Sir Rodrick. "If a lord or a king comes up to you personally or in person and asks you to do a duty for him. Will you tell him to his face to fuck off? No, I doubt it because the way the King mentions it is a sign of trust. Even after all these years of estrangement to ask Lord Stark now would be a sign of trust. Either that or he would basically use this as an excuse to visit Lyanna's grave. I know for a fact that he still loves her and that is why he and the queen are at odds. The reason why she is coming too is a show of trust in their marriage."

"Thank you Sir Rodrick, Sensei do you have anything to say about this?" Lord Stark addressed the Septa.

"Sir Rodrick is right, the King is coming up here personally to ask you for your help in King's Landing. You know as well as I do it does not bode well to lead the wolf away from his den. Especially when he has pups and a pack out there waiting. Robert wants to lure you away from here so he can continue to butcher the funds of the kingdom." this time much wisdom came from this speech.

"Aye, I figured as much and knowing Robert as soon as I get to King's Landing he would want to throw some enormous celebration to my position as Hand," Lord Stark said.

"So will you accept this time?" Catelyn asked.

"No," he replied

"No my Lord?" Maester Luwin said.

"Like I said the North needs me here now more then ever. The Long Night is coming and we need to be ready. The Night's Watch needs good men to aid them when the time comes. Their Order is dying thanks to the King and the Kings before. I hope that if Jon were ever to reclaim the throne which is one in a million years he would change that," Lord Stark said.

"You wish to have him back on the throne," Tyrion asked.

"We need someone with some sense there. Not those rats that run around the gutter," Sir Rodrick said.

"No matter who sits on the Throne, King's Landing is poison. The serpents who live there are not like those in Dorne. These serpents are unpredictable only favoring those they see as strong and consume those who are weak. Robert is weak and his queen's bastards is even worse," the Septa replied.

"What do you know about the crown prince?" asked Lord Stark.

"I've heard rumors and words from traders. The Prince is spoiled and as mad as the mad king. His mother cuddles him constantly and instead of learning how to properly wield a sword like he should he instead sits with his mother. He tortures his animals from his brother's cats to his sister's birds. That boy would be a monster if he is crowned king," the Septa said.

"So we have one month till Robert shows himself on our doorstep, so we have one month to prepare." Lord Stark said.

"Yes, My lord," they replied.

SOMETIME LATER

"You wanted to see me Lord Stark?" the door opened and Daenerys Targaryen entered followed by her nephew Jon Snow.

"Yes Dany I wanted to see you sit," he said indicating the seat in front of him.

Dany sat down on the chair waiting while Lord Stark stood up.

"I am here to warn you my Lady that King Robert is coming North to Winterfell," he said.

Dany felt an intake of breath as she remembered the man who murdered her family. Such bitter thoughts had flowed through her mind until a gentle but firm hand landed on her shoulder. Lord Stark kneeled down to her level, "Now you listen to me Dany. You are not a child anymore you are a woman grown. A warrior unlike any I have seen before. Do you know why I took you in?" he asked.

"Because you felt sorry for me?" she said.

"Partially that but also because of the promise I made to your mother and Jon's. I promised to protect you both to the best of my ability and protect you I did. I kept you away from him and his horrid ways. Your brother on the other hand I could not save," he said with some regret.

"My brother Veserys?" she said.

"Yes the same when we found your mother fighting to stay alive long enough to bring you into this world. Your brother had already started to show signs of going mad. He was young then and when the signs started to show I knew I could not save him. Not from himself and not from the mind." he said.

"So you sent him to Pentos to live with a merchant?" Jon said.

"Yes, at least for a while till he is old enough to go on his own." Lord Stark said looking down.

"My brother is dead," Dany replied.

"I know, killed for his actions in the free cities. I remember that message as well as the dragon eggs he sent you," he said.

"You mean the dragon eggs he had probably stolen," Dany replied.

"Maybe but you can feel them can't you," he said pointing to Dany.

Dany looked down reluctantly at her eggs. Lord Stark took that as her answer.

"You need to protect them Dany, Jon. Winter is coming and with it the Long Night. Those dragons are all that you and Jon have to help in the fight to protect the realm." Lord Stark said.

"I know," Dany said sadly.

"I know my lord," Jon also said.

"You were brought here to train to be a fighter. To be a strong woman a princess worthy of her name and her ancestors." Lord Stark said to Dany.

"You brought me here years ago instead of killing me why?" Dany asked in a whisper.

"Because I made a promise to your mother," Lord Stark said.

Dany turned to him in surprise, "You mentioned it before what promise did she make you do Lord Stark?" she asked.

"To guide you on the right path. To protect both you and Jon till the day where you both can defend yourselves and the realm. She knew that the Targaryen Dynasty is at an end but the blood of the dragon still lives. In you and Jon. Both of you need to survive to live and protect this realm. I can only do so much these days with what I do for a living. This soil is all I know I had only ventured south to avenge my father and my brother and to bring you here." with that he took both her hands into his.

"You are like a daughter to me just like Sansa and just like Arya my true born children and the many bastards I take in. Just as Jon is like a son to me like Robb, Bran and Rickon. You are all my children and wolves protect their pack no mater what the species. So do dragons they look out for those they are friends and kill their enemies. Tywin what he did in the past was because his family was threatened by your father. He did what he had to do to protect his own. Robert…..well he only did it out of hatred and that is why we both are at odds with each other." he said.

"You were against Robert telling Tywin to kill my family?" asked Dany.

"I was totally against it! The king I could see because he had sentenced innocent people to die. Your brother, my sister, Princess Elia and her children did not deserve what they had gotten from him. Your mother knew that your life would have ended if she stayed and tried to take Princess Elia with her. But your father wanted her to stay. So she escaped but Elia was unable to get out in time and was killed by the Mountain. Lyanna my sister knew that if Jon was born where Robert could see then she was doomed to die. She broke her betrothal to him by marrying the prince. All this could have been avoided if they had not married. But love moves things and does things that make people mad. She saw this and wanted you to have the best life before she died. I have kept that promise. I not only made you a lady but a warrior as well," he said smiling.

"You forged me and Jon into something that no one had seen since Ageon the Conquerer. But Lord Stark how do I hatch dragon eggs? From what I understand its a lot of work to get them to hatch?" she said.

"You will know when the time is right. For now they may still be stone but...you will know when it is right for them to be born. Your essence is tied to them that is why you can feel them. Jon can feel them too for his blood calls to them as well," Lord Stark replied.

"I must prepare for the king's arrival then?" she said.

"You will be gone lone before they get here remember. You will be on your tour with Theon and the others. So for now you are safe," Lord Stark said.

Both Jon and Dany rose from their seats.

"Remember both of you maybe dragons but you are also Warriors of Winterfell you are part of this pack. For the lone wolf dies but the pack survives don't forget it," he said.

They both nodded their heads before they headed out to finish their chores and continue their training.

"Be well Warriors of Winterfell," Lord Stark said before sighing.

TBC

 **a/n: Man that was rough! I took me a whole week to come up with this and the worst part about it was that stupid LEAK! I mean I love to wait till sunday to watch the next episode of Game of Thrones but come on people! Patience is a virtue! I am just bummed the season is nearly over with just one more episode left. Man I really, REALLY have to watch it from the beginning now.**

 **So yeah as you probably noticed this chapter may drag but there was a lot of details I wanted to cover. First off the formal introduction to my OC the Septa of Ice and how she was made to fit in. If anyone asks yes she is form our world brought into theirs. Only I did it in a way that made her blend in better. So what do you think so far? please leave a review and no FLAMES, BASHINGS OR LORE MONGERS PLEASE this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE.**


	3. A Tearful Departure

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAMES OF THRONES THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **A/n: Holy smokes! Not even two chapters and I am nearly at a hundred follows and favs! Thank you guys so much! You don't know what this means to me. Man all those positive reviews helps too to keep me going. So anyways I am just saying that after the ideas and the foundation for this story has run out I am going to put it on a rotation with my other stories so I can update those to satisfy my other fans. So I still have a long ways to go and that helps me a lot. Also if I run into writers block all I have to do is watch the series again since I have all the seasons up to season 6 and when season 7 comes out on DVD I will get that too. So anyhow thank you all you are the best.**

 **So without further a do I present to you with….**

 **THE WARRIORS OF WINTERFELL**

 **Chapter 3: A Tearful Departure**

A week had passed since Lord Stark had told Dany and Jon of what is going on with the king. And so far the departure from Winterfell was a hard one. Even so it was even harder to say goodbye to some friends for sometime.

"I am going to miss you Sansa!" Arya said to her elder sister as the older Stark girl was dressed in riding gear.

"I will be fine sis don't worry. After all not long after you will be taking your journey as well," Sansa said to her younger sister.

"I hope you find lots of bandits to fight," she said.

"Oh you can count on that! And rogue Wildings too," she said.

"Tell Uncle Benjen I said hi!" she said.

"I will do," Sansa said to her.

Right beside her Dany and Jon was also saying goodbye to their friends and family as well as everyone else who was going with them. In their group there was of course Dany and Jon whom everyone calls the Targaryen couple. Theon and Asha Greyjoy who is going back to the Pyke that is why they is going with them. Ramsey Snow who was also of age and Tyrion Lannister who is on his way to visit the wall for copies of the reports from the Lord Commander.

The Septa of Ice was also saying her fare well to them all as she held the girls close to wish them well.

"I have something for you when you return," she said. The girls looked on in delight at the sight of what is to come.

For the final part of their coming of age every girl in Winterfell had to go through a rite of passage. Meaning that after they finished their journey throughout the North they had to choose a weapon that will be their companion. That weapon will then be forged by their own hand and it would be part of them for life. Every girl learns to do the forge at least once or twice a week for this day. So it is this day that they will be able to choose whom they will become.

"Alright ladies are you ready to depart?" said Jon on top his horse.

The girls then hurled themselves onto the horses before they took off towards the East Gate at the Eastern side of the castle. Winter Town was full of cheer as everyone bid them farewell as they made their way out the gates. It was then that they started to set off towards the south and towards their tour to come.

High on the wall watching them leave was Lord Eddard Stark with his wife Catelyn and the remaining Stark children. Robb having taken his tour the year before watched them leave for the first time. And for the first time he would be without his two best friends in the year or two of their tour. Sighing for himself he turned back to his father to prepare for the day out on the fields again.

Lord Stark turned to look at his eldest son and sighed. Robb probably wanted to wait till they were ready to go with them. But a trueborn must make his journey alone so that way all the lords would know who they will eventually be bowing to. All Trueborn children of the Northern Lords make their journey a year before their coming of age unlike bastards and wards who do so later. They usually are accompanied by their sisters if they have any of the same age. But Robb was by himself since Sansa was a year younger then him and Theon was a ward so he had to wait till he was of age. So Robb was left alone with his younger siblings while his father goes off to tend to Lordly matters.

As Robb started to head towards the stairs… "Robb?" this time his eyes turned towards his father.

"Yes Father?" Robb asked.

"Why don't you run the courtly meetings today. That way you can get an idea of what I have to do today," Lord Stark said.

"Yes, father," Robb said with a sigh he was brought up to do his duty and by the Old Gods was he going to do it.

So Robb walked down towards the main room where the people would be waiting to have an audience with their lord about such matters. Lord Stark would be right behind him to help him through it.

MEANWHILE

Arya, Bran and Rickon watched as the group left through the gate. Rickon was crying because he was only six years old and did not know why they were leaving. Bran turned to his sister, "When are they coming back?" he asked.

"They are returning within a year or so according to father. Sometimes two years if they are lucky." she said

"Are we going to do the same thing they are?" Rickon asked.

"When we are older and Father deems us ready we will," Arya replied.

"Well we better get back to our chores before father or the Septa catches us," said Bran.

All three of the younger Starks ran back to where they were supposed to do their chores. Unknown to them that they were being watched by amused gray eyes.

Lord Stark watched his younger children run off before turning towards his son Robb. "Today you shall participate with me to know what needs to be done to rule the North. For I will not always be here and when that day comes you will be ready," he said.

Robb nodded as they headed down towards the main hall where Lord Stark receives his court.

MEANWHILE

"So where are we going first?" asked Jon.

"According to this, Castle Cerwyn which is only a half a days ride from here," said Danny.

"I heard they make some really good mead," said Theon.

Ramsey gave him an elbow to the gut, "Is that all you can think about is Mead and whores?" he said in jest which earned him an elbow in return much to the girls amusement.

They traveled down the road for sometime till the wooden structure was seen in the distance. The makeshift castle looked more like a fort then a castle with its keep made out of Ironwood. But still the seat of the Cerwyns was not something to joke about. They are there because of their deeds in the past, and only recently had been able to get a proper fort out for them to eventually mold into a castle.

"Well I hadn't had a good fuck in a while," Theon replied.

"You had one last night before we left. Don't tell me you had a whore that did not empty your balls out," Asha said to the amusement of everyone else.

"You know sister that they refill fast," Theon joked.

"Really what if I cut them off would that stop you?" Asha said with amusement in her eyes.

"Then I will just get the ones from a cow they are much bigger or maybe cut off Ghost's balls and sew them on," Theon joked.

"One, don't touch my direwolf and two if that were the case then your children would be half wolf not all human," Jon replied back.

The others laughed with him as they continued their slow trot towards the ever growing keep. The girls mostly kept to themselves talking with Lady Asha about the ocean and the Iron Islands. While the men were busy discussing something when someone came running towards them.

It was a man dressed in furs.

They knew that some of the Free Folk families had settled here with the Cerywn's to have a place of their own. So to see one screaming for help was an understatement. Just as they heard it everyone quickly grabbed a weapon from a bow to a staff as the wolves both Lady and Ghost growled low in their throats. The man continued to approach as if he was clutching something and when it was apparent that the man was in fact clutching something. Then out of the blue the raiders came.

At once the free folk man ran past them with his clutch while the bandits came closer. When they saw the riders they stopped in their tracks.

"You there get out of the way!" the first man shouted.

"On what count do we have to move from you?" asked Jon.

"This man is a Wildling he should be beyond the wall like the rest of the dogs before him!" yelled the man.

"This man may be of the Free folk but he is also a man who chose to become a subject of the North. Do you deny this man's claim?" Ramsey said to him his bow drawn.

"This man hunted on our lands and stolen our food and you think that would stop?" asked the man.

"What is your name?" Sansa this time spoke up.

"I am Hector I serve as city watch for the Cerwyns," he said finally.

The group looked at each other, "City Watch? Seems more like a tyrant then a watchman," said Asha beside Sansa.

"Who are you to say that to me you bitch!" the man said.

"I am Asha Greyjoy of the Iron Islands. This is Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen of Winterfell, Ramsey Snow of the Dreadfort and Theon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands do you have anything to say about that?" she said to him.

The man looked stunned before he quickly bowed low to the group, "My apologies my lady I did not mean for you to see this?" he said.

"See this?" said Sansa now looking annoyed, "Seeing you violate a treaty with the Free Folk that had stood for thousands of years. As I see it this man was hunting to provide for his family. Judging by the way he is protecting that bundle and the way it moves I would say that he was also protecting his baby. So tell me why are you insisting on treating him like any rogues hmmm?" Sansa demanded quietly.

"Like I said my lady he had stolen from House Cerwyn and he also stolen from the stores we had for winter. That alone can't be tolerated," the man Hector said.

"Have you brought this up with Lord Cerwyn or did you just decided to take justice in your own hands to hunt him down?" Sansa asked.

"Lord Cerwyn doesn't know," the guardsman said.

"Then we shall take him under our protection until otherwise, and you and your men shall escort us to castle Cerwyn. You will also be present in front of your captain and the lord himself when I present this case to him," Sansa said and the man instantly went white knowing the consequences of such actions. The other men however only started forward to protest only to be met by the growling and snarling faces of Ghost and Lady. They immediately backed away from them and so the man managed to get the guards to let them through.

WINTERFELL

Lady Stark stood there looking out into the distance hoping to see her daughter once more.

"It is hard I know," said a voice and she turned to see the Septa standing beside her.

"I am sure you had the same reaction when your children left the nest," she said sadly.

"My children died when our home was invaded. My son was the same age as Robb when he was killed and my daughters were raped and murdered. My husband...he never stood a chance," the Septa said and Catelyn could hear the sadness from the woman. They must have been very painful memories to carry for centuries.

"I have a question if you don't mind me asking," Catelyn asked.

"Alright," the Septa replied.

"How old were your children whey they died?" she said.

"My oldest boy was the same age as Lord Robb Stark. My husband was getting on with years and I still looked as young as when we first arrived. It disheartened me to see my family fading so." she said.

Catelyn saw the single tear fall from her eyes.

"Then they were gone in an instant," the Septa said.

"How did you gain your immortality?" Catelyn asked.

"I was cursed by a falling star," said the Septa.

Catelyn said no more knowing the memories were painful as it was. For someone as old as the Septa remembering such memories with clarity was something that Catelyn was glad she does not have. Just remembering such actions were enough to tear a man apart.

"She will be fine Catelyn. Unlike my daughters Sansa and Dany are capable warriors. They will be fine and Lady Asha has started to blossom into a true leader." the Septa replied to her.

Catelyn sighed knowing that she was right, "Asha Greyjoy has been growing here considering she spends more time here then back at the Pyke. Her own men respect her more now then they do her father. I saw it on their faces when she brought her men here to see Theon. I heard one mentioned that if Theon did come back to the Iron Islands they can stop being pirates and be as they always were. Islanders," she said.

The Septa smiled, "That is good it was what Winterfell hoped for."

"What do you mean?" Catelyn asked.

"Well the truth is, is that Balon Greyjoy never listened to his father when it came to politics. He prefers to pillage and take from others rather then grow it himself. Paying the Iron Price as they say. His own people resent him for it and as they are now the most fear pirates in the seven seas. They want nothing more then to be who they once were again. They fear the Storm God has taken Balon's body leaving him mad. His brother Euron is no better for he is just as mad as the mad king believing himself to be the Drowned God reborn. Well the Drowned God does not like his company any better then the Storm God.

That earned a laugh from Catelyn, "You and I have something in common," she said.

"What about Jon Snow?" the Septa said.

"What about the Targaryen Heir," she asked.

"I heard you wanted to kill him when your husband first brought the two babies home," The Septa replied.

Catelyn sighed, "I did because I thought Ned was unfaithful," she said, "Looking at Jon and Dany I thought for sure that he was unfaithful and that burning rage in me from that result just….it wasn't right but I could not help it," she said.

"You were raised to hate bastards unlike here in the North or in Dorne. You resented them for their symbolism and the fact they can be treacherous. But here we know that bastards are people too. So we use them for our own means just like Dorne does and treat them as they should be treated like family. Why did you think I took someone like Ramsey away from the Dreadfort. Who knows what Roose Bolton would have done to his bastard son should he do it. Thankfully we found him in time," The Septa said.

Catelyn gave a shutter, "I really can't stand someone like Roose Bolton. He is such a cruel man and to flay the dead as he does! I can only imagine what Ramsey would have turned into had his mother not given him to us,"

"He would have been a monster," the Septa replied.

"Yes he would be," Catelyn recovered enough from that memory.

"You still have not answered me," the Septa said.

"What more do you want me to say? That I hated him until Ned told me of his true origins? That for the first time I had felt such jealousy to have my husband sleep with another woman?" Catelyn felt such bitterness and regret but the Septa had another look on her face.

"You've seen it before?" she said to her, "Haven't you?" Catelyn said.

"Do you think that I had remained celebate for all these centuries? I am a woman after all and I do have needs just like you do. And yes I was married a few times after my true marriage. I loved all my husbands but I disappoint them by baring no heirs." she said.

"You've become barren?" she said.

"Yes, after I was cursed I could have no more children. I was nothing more then a barren wife. But luckily the men I married were not heirs. They were third or forth sons." she said.

"I'm sorry," said Catelyn.

"I know but I do recall one time I did have children after the fact. The man I fell in love with was nothing more then a stone mason and yet he was the greatest man I had ever seen. My first husband will always be in my heart as well as my children. But him? He was the only other man who had filled my womb and allowed this immortal to gain children.

"You told me you hadn't any children?" Catelyn said.

"I hadn't my child never left the womb," she said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was killed," the Septa replied.

"Oh," understanding seemed to dawn on Catelyn.

The Septa then turned towards the road, "I have lived here for generations seeing the world turn as the years past. The long nights that came and went and yet this was the first time my death devastated me so." she said and tears started to run but she quickly wiped them gaining composure yet again.

"How many times did you die?" Catelyn asked afraid of the answer.

"Too many times to count and many different horrific ways," the Septa replied before walking off.

CASTLE CERWYN

"Order!" a loud voice boomed across the great hall of castle Cerwyn. Already everyone in the Cerwyn's court was there when Sansa and her party entered and told the Lord of House Cerwyn. Lord Cley was the first to greet them and after some explanation had ordered everyone to the great hall with the captain of the city watch and the men accused.

"I said ORDER DAMN IT!" Lord Cerwyn slammed his fist into the table silencing the room.

"I called this meeting because there has been a violation of the Free Folk act of the North. For centuries we allowed the Free Folk to come into our borders to start a new life south of the Wall. Most of them adhered to the new laws and started a new life. Then there are those who violate that law and are punished accordingly. This man here stands before us accused of violating such an act. How do you plead?" he said.

"My lord I beg you I only wanted to feed my son," he said and as he said it a baby's cry was heard and Sansa was busy shushing the baby. Dany was nearby also helping.

"You hunted in the forests just outside of our hold and stole from our stores to feed your baby why?" Lord Cerwyn demanded.

"I tried to work to gain enough money for a wet nurse since my wife passed in childbirth. But these men refused to allow me to get what I needed to take care of my son," said the man. He was on the floor begging for his life and the life of his child.

"You tell me that the city watch accused you of violating the Free Folk treaty just to feed your baby," Lord Cerwyn said.

"My Lord seriously you would believe this _Wildling_ over your own city watch!" the same man Hector said to Lord Cerwyn.

"Please my lord if it pleases you save my son, do whatever you want with me but please save my son," he said begging and crying.

"Lady Sansa you said that this man was running from these men who were harassing him is that true?" he said to Sansa who stood with the baby in her arms.

"He was my Lord, we saw him ourselves as we were approaching Castle Cerwyn. He was being chased down by these men all while trying to protect his son," Sansa replied.

"Lady Sansa is a lia….!"

"Say that about your Liege Lady again and I will personally cut your tongue out and feed it to the direwolves!" Lord Cerwyn replied to him. The man instantly silenced backed away to join his men.

"Captain Logheart you had known Hector for sometime. Tell me has there been many complaints about Hector's activities involving the Free Folk?" Lord Cerwyn said.

"There had been complaints my Lord," the captain said his voice shaking.

"And why hasn't it been dealt with?" Lord Cerwyn replied.

"It was dealt with my lord. Officer Hector along with several others was released from the city watch three moons ago for harassment of not only Free Folk but some of our own too." said the captain.

"He Lies!" Hector argued.

"Really? Then what is this I hold here," Lord Cerwyn said holding out papers for everyone to read.

The look on Hector's face was enough to get everyone talking in the great hall. It was only by Lord Cerwyn's insistent tapping of his goblet that silenced the room.

"This is evidence of your treachery throughout my hold. How do you plead?" the Lord said to his man.

"Not guilty!" the man declared.

"Alright then what is this I hear from your superior of you raping and then killing an innocent woman for not paying her dues?" the Lord said.

"I did not do the crimes my lord," Hector pleaded.

"No but your friend did and seeing as your friend is with you I would say that you are partially responsible so how do you plead," Lord Cerwyn replied.

"Not guilty," he said though his face grows more red as sweat began to build.

"Your face tells me otherwise admit your guilt," he said.

Then as if a fuse has been lit the man charged, "NEVER!" and rose to strike the Lord's throat.

But Lord Cerwyn was not deterred and used his leg to push him away from the flying man's fist. Then reaching up he grabbed the wrist and flung the man across the way into the wall behind him. Striking his head against the wall the man was instantly on the ground. The other men went to attack the lord but he was quick on his feet. With blinding speed he had unleashed his sword from its scabbard and proceeded to annihilate all the men who attacked him in the room. Blocking the first blow and using the momentum to slice the second man's head and left shoulder off. He then proceeded towards the third man who tried to attack him. Lifting his leg up high he deflected the blow meant for his throat. Then he sent lightning quick hits to vital pressure points on the man causing intense pain. The man in turn fell towards the ground screaming as blood came oozing out of his mouth.

It was over in a matter of moments and the accused lay dead before him.

Turning towards the captain of the guard Lord Cerwyn smirked, "I can see why you ousted him," he said, "But next time you do send a copy of that report to me so that way this wont happen again," he said.

"As you wish my Lord," he said and left the main hall.

"Do you need help cleaning up the mess?" Sansa said to him having been disturbed by the commotion.

"Not at all," he said and he beckoned Sansa to give him the baby.

She gently passed the baby to Lord Cerwyn who then walked over to the Free Folk man was was on his knees. Lord Cerwyn lowered himself to the man's level.

"What is your name?" he said

"Ha, Hammond sir," the Free Folk man said.

"Do you have a name for your son?" he asked.

"His name is Orin sir, Orin Swiftrunner," the man replied.

"Hammond Swiftrunner? Well that is something new? Tell me did you arrive here recently or have been living here for sometime?" Lord Cerwyn asked.

"I have been living here for about two years sir. Been working in the fields with the other farmers and helping with the hunters. But my wife was pregnant with my son when she grew ill. I had to hunt to give her the liver she needs for the baby. She recently passed from this world," he said.

Lord Cerwyn signed, "Well Hammond we here in the North do not tolerate such actions that you saw today. In fact such an act is punished as you see here. You risked a lot to keep your child alive I will give you that. What skills other then farming and hunting that you know?" Lord Cerwyn asked.

"I know how to tan hides sir to make leather out of them," Hammond replied.

"Well I could use a new tanner the one we have is being overwhelmed by demands and a new one will help ease the burden. What say you?" he asked.

Hammond's eyes lit up immediately, "OH I would like that sir and it would give me more time to be with my son!"

"I will have Captain Gosler provide you with a wet nurse for your son seeing as he would need his mother's milk to survive," the Lord said much to the man's happiness.

"Oh thank you sir!" with that he gathered the baby and proceed out the door.

"Harper!" he yelled across the room.

A younger version of Lord Cerwyn appeared this one seemed to be in his 30's while Lord Cerwyn himself is approaching 60.

"Find a wet nurse for our friend and let Yuri know that he would be having a new helper in his shop," Lord Cerwyn said.

The young man bowed low before departing leaving Sansa and her group with the lord.

WINTERFELL

It was the late afternoon in Winterfell and around this time Lord Stark was busy dealing with the matters of the Northern Courts. Robb who stood beside him along with Robb's direwolf Greywind watched as his father tried to deal with the many problems in the North. After about two hours of court dealings Robb begins to understand why his father is the way he is. Juggling his schedule to meet both the lowborn's needs and those of the lords.

Mornings are almost always dedicated to helping the farmers. They in turn help them with repairs to plows and planting seeds. Even making sure the peat that grows around the crops is growing right. You can't grow proper crops in the North without the fire moss that warms the ground to allow the crops to grow in this climate. Twice a week is dedicated to the fisherman to help with the catch in the rivers that feed Winterfell. Special ponds are created thanks to the beaver dams to help with catching fish. They always make sure to put the ones with the eggs and seed back in the river to keep the fish coming.

Then they would spend sometime with the hunters after lunch to make sure there is fresh game for the winter months. Usually fall is the best time to hunt as the deer are fat and ready to hunt down for supper. Spring is not a good time as the females are calving so his father have taught that Spring and Summer are for the deer to repopulate. Autumn is best because it is mating season and the young are big enough to hunt. That is when the hunters start gathering the meats needed to survive the winter.

Late afternoon such as now near dinner time and after dinner is dedicated to the Lords and Lordly duties. Robb would sit and watch his father proceed with dealing with the many problems in his hold. Having the largest hold is no easy task and thankfully most of the lords just send ravens or messengers with their problems. Those that do come in person his father meets with them in the great hall. Helping to solve problems was what the Lord of Winterfell is good at. And Robb can see that soon he too would be the one to lead his family as the eldest son.

If Jon was not on his journey or Theon then both would be learning how to rule as well. Jon because it was his duty as the crowned Prince even though he no longer has a crown and Theon because he is the heir to the Salt Throne on the Iron Islands.

As they neared the fourth man to list his complaints Robb was growing increasingly bored.

"You are going to have to deal with this someday Rob so get used to it," Lord Stark said to his son. Robb could only groan.

A WEEK LATER

It was only a week since they had been there but already they had to depart from the Cerwyn hold. After the exciting first day with the Free Folk man and his son which they got to know the group departed. They headed further down the road towards the fork that would take them towards the Barrowlands. It was going to be close because from what they had heard the King's company was already at the foot of the Neck. So they decided to avoid the King's company they would head towards the Barrowlands. None of the Lords know which holds they would go to on their journey but Sansa and her group were indeed going to avoid the King as much as possible.

"You think Lord Stark is going to head south?" Dany asked Sansa one night while they were camping.

"I don't know all I know is that father was adamant about not going, not with the Others coming," Sansa replied.

"He won't go, the Long Night is nearly here and it is getting colder by the day," Ramsey said as he sharpened his arrows.

"I know that, but you don't know anything about the king and how they were like brothers," Dany replied.

"Were like brothers till the King ordered the Mountain to kill innocent women and children," replied Jon.

Dany sighed her nephew was right. As much as it pains her Robert will try to persuade Lord Stark even doing the pity trip. But after what had happened to them in particular...it was better this way.

"Hey guys!" Theon said as he brought back some rabbit and a bird. He started to clean it immediately while the others started to make sure that other ingredients were in place. Asha returned not long after with some mushrooms and herbs. Together they made their food in silence and enjoying the warm fire. The nights were getting colder and thankfully they brought their winter clothes with them to keep them warm. Ghost and Lady were sleeping near their master's bedrolls when both their heads snapped up in alarm. But the sounds of the animals filled the woods and the wolves don't seemed alarmed.

Asha only laughed when she saw the deer and some normal wolves coming closer. But at the sight of the direwolves they quickly moved off.

"You know what we need a good song," said Ramsey.

"Really? I bet your voice would sound like a harpy?" Asha teased and Ramsey caught the teasing.

"Said the lady who thinks she is a siren when in reality she is nothing more then a screeching banshee," he replied.

Asha threw a mushroom at him and he ducked just in time. It was then that the wolves raised themselves up growling a warning. The others noticed and quickly reached for their weapons. It was with luck that the food was only starting to cook when the first bandit arrived.

The first flew at Jon who rolled backwards raising his feet at the same time to guide the bandit over him. At the same time he slashed upwards killing the man instantly. Ghost and Lady attacked two others in the dark tearing out their throats. Sansa held her spear out just as a man came from behind. But not before she jabbed him in the gut and delivered a high kick to his face. Asha had a pair of daggers with her and threw one at a man heading towards Ramsey. Ramsey in turn shot an arrow into the face of another behind her and Theon used his bow like a shield against a man with a sword. The weapon obviously was not of Northern make or else Theon's bow would have shattered. Instead it just banged against the ironwood that it was made out of. Theon then struck upwards with his other fist and grasped the person in the throat. Twisting he broke the person's larynx killing him instantly.

Ramsey fared no better as he too was using his bow. But unlike Theon he took his string out and converted it into a makeshift staff. Twirling it around above him he then swung his staff at a few other bandits who stayed in the background baring arrows. Twirling it he used it as a shield before going after a few of them. Leaping over their heads he brought his staff down on them hard. He heard bones shatter as he struck and then used his leg to wrap around another man's arm before breaking it.

Dany was busy using her own sword against three thugs at once. It was a rather large group and they wanted what they could to steal from killing the owners. Well she was not going to have it as she stirred the pot of stew and turning the spiggot with the rabbit before pushing two of the men away. Taking a burning coal which does not burn at all in her hand she thrust it into the third man's face. The man screamed at the feeling of hot coals down his throat before Dany shoved him away and decapitated him. Everyone it seems was fighting someone or another and in turn she too was fighting. But luckily for her she was trained by the best and used that to her advantage.

Using her smaller body she made it appear that she was the weakest. When in fact she was one of the best.

The largest man of them tried to go for her but being faster she went for first his legs then his head.

As the last man fell she looked around the camp to see a whole string of corpses. Nodding to the others they went and buried the bodies in forest and with their burial they burned the graves to makes sure they don't come back. The deep pits that the bodies were buried in are what is used to bury the unwanted dead. It was a tradition that lasted for centuries in the North and as par with their beliefs. They are also renewing the earth with the ashes.

"Well I think that was exciting don't you think?" said Ramsey.

"Very much so I think all that makes for an appetite don't you think?" said Jon.

"Not until all of us have a bath we are covered in blood," Dany replied. Which was true they are covered in one form or another. Ghost and Lady are also covered in blood and are licking it off each other.

"Well good thing we chose a good spot then there is a hotspring nearby," said Asha.

"Well we will take turns then the boys will go first followed by the girls," said Theon.

"And we will make sure that Theon does not spy on you ladies," said Ramsey eyeing Theon with distrust.

"Alright then shall we?" said Dany

"Let's," said Sansa as they made their way towards where Asha found the hotspring.

WINTERFELL

The Septa of Ice once again entered her chamber. The deep underground home of the most ancient members of the Winterfell staff. When she entered the familiar room the room itself has not changed much in the past millennia but it still looks the same as it did that day. The same stone floors and the same kitchen that brought them here. The pantry full of goods now stands as it once was. She reached in and pulled out a bottle of wine that she had gotten from the stores. Its contents is rather potent. But the Septa can no longer be taken by drink.

She poured herself a glass and stared at the fire that was kindled in the fireplace. The chamber was once a house before time had grown around it. She chuckled at the slowly sinking home and how the stone seemed to have molded around it. She was still surprised that electricity works still in this home even after many, many millennia in this world.

She was even more shocked at how her electronic equipment still works. But she put such thoughts aside as she sat down on the comfortable couch and stared at the blank T.V. in front of her. There is no cable in this world so all she ever watched as all the movies that lined the walls and read all the books on the shelves. Even those in her children's rooms were still working. As if time had stood still in this house. The wood had long since turned to stone but the electronics, the sinks everything else still worked. That was one of the many mysteries of this world and one she does not know how to solve.

She stared at the screen and remembered what she had heard that day in the Solace of Lord Stark.

It had started out fine until a scout sent a raven about the arrival of the King to the Northern Boundaries. He was making good pace and was expected a week sooner then anticipated. It was a good thing that they had the Targaryens leave as it is. Who knew what Robert Baratheon would have planned if they were still here. She stared at the empty screen again.

"Robert you fat bastard all these years and still jealousy clings to your heart," she said.

As she stared her eyes began to wonder around the well lit room at the other pictures on the walls. Pictures of a much happier time and many more to come. She smiled softly to each each and everyone of those faces. Mostly to the faces of the people she had lost. Namely the ones dressed differently then the rest of the images.

They were her original family her husband with his tawny hair and clean shaven face. Her eldest son who was holding her youngest child with them. Her daughters and her dog and cat staring happily at them. On the side was a big black raven that they had adopted years ago when they found him as a chick. He was on her husband's shoulder with his mouth open. She remembered that memory all too well.

FLASHBACK

" _Alright everyone gather around now?" she said holding the camera on the tripod._

 _The family had just thrown a party for her eldest son_ _Jacob_ _who was going away to the military. They had just finished his graduation at his high school just a few weeks before. And now they are gathered around waiting for her son to appear._

 _When he did appear he was carrying her youngest son who was only three on his arm. She smiled at the sight as they all gathered around. The dog Tracy was right there by their side along with Max their cat and_ _Maleficent their raven. Percilla her eldest daughter was laughing when Jacob held up her youngest Alex towards the camera._

" _Alright everyone smile," she said as she quickly ran into position beside her husband. The family waved as the picture was snapped._

 _END FLASHBACK_

It was all gone in an instant. The flashback from that time still stung but it was there. Sighing she looked down at the parchment in front of her. It was a map of Westeros before the war between the First Men and the Children. It showed the continents united and the land bridge before it. But the way it was separated was nothing like the old legends. The children did not destroy the neck or the bridge with their magic.

It was simply an act of nature that did it. She was sure of it as she poured herself another drink.

She studied the drawings again and it became clear that along the route she saw several sand banks.

"This place is so strange," she said. As she rolled up the map again.

Getting up she prepared to make her bath ready again. As she slipped in she felt her muscles relax as the hot water began to massage the aches and pains of the day. When she felt it leave her she began to relax. Her skin felt warm under its methods and she looked towards the radio. She then reached for the remote and turned it on. Soft music began to play from the next room. It was an old song she remembered from her time on a Native American Reserve.

Allowing herself to immerse in the soft music she let her mind rest. As she laid there staring at the ceiling she let her mind drift once again to that happy time. It just seems so long ago. Then _it_ happened and she found herself in this world of dragons and monsters as well as magic. How could such a thing happen to someone as ordinary as her?

As she thought that she rose from her bath. The tub still boiling with the water from the hot springs. Cleaning herself off she made her way to her rooms to get dressed.

At least here she has something of her past to come back to.

As she prepares for bed all she could think about is the coming of the Long Night.

LORD STARK'S ROOM

Lord Eddard Stark stared out the dark window with loathing. His wife has yet to return from her duties as Steward. But he does not complain much. It was the letter of Robert's arrival that had him clenching his fist.

His blood boils at the fact that Robert would dare make haste up to Winterfell to ask Ned to be his hand. The only excuse he has is that he wants to visit the remains of Ned's long dead sister Lyanna. And to probably discuss with Ned about killing Dany, or to make him hand of the King. All these things Ned can see Robert journeying up North to do in haste. Things in King's Landing must not be doing so well. He had just gotten the Raven from King's Landing about a possible Bastard of Robert's being found amongst the lowborn of Flea Bottom.

If that were the case then Robert needs to deal with this himself.

The door opened behind him and Ned found himself staring at his wife as she entered the room. Her face was all that he needed to know how tired she really is.

"Still thinking about Sansa and the others?" he said to her.

"All the time I can't help but worry just like I worried for Robb when he left last year. This time I worry for her and the others. They are all my children even if they have not come from my womb." Catelyn replied as she quickly shed her day clothes and quickly gone into the waiting bath in the other room.

Lord Stark smiled as he joined his wife in the larger bath. As they both settled down she was just glad to have this private moment with her husband. "You seem troubled?" she said.

"I am, I just received a letter that the King is due sooner then expected," Lord Stark replied.

"Oh Gods! When is he due to arrive then?" Catelyn asked.

"A week from today a lot sooner then expected," her husband replied.

"Thank the Gods that Sansa and Dany are not here," she said.

"Thank the Gods old and new indeed," Lord Stark said.

"We can only hope for the best that much I can assure you dear husband. And I hope you have the strength to keep to what you said," said Catelyn.

Lord Stark only nodded his head.

Later that night his wife was fast asleep but Lord Stark could not sleep not one bit. His thoughts drifted towards Robert's arrival and how things would have played out. If he was as people say he was then he would have said yes very quickly. But appearances are deceiving and he was not about to abandon his people to travel south for the King. He knew the Long Night has returned and for centuries his people are ready to face their ancient enemy. The first time was the last time the Others and the Undead have caught them off guard. Now after centuries of refinement they are more ready then ever.

But he still worries because the Septa of Ice had warned time and time again to expect the unexpected. Meaning all their preparations may not help them but be ready just in case. Ned sighed knowing that the ancient Master of Arms is right. As she has always been. Most men would have thrown away the wisdom of a woman no matter how old they are. But for him his father told him years ago to trust what this person says. Ancient wisdom comes with experience and with experience comes wisdom. She is older then anyone and even older then civilizations. In fact she was the one who brought the secrets to Valyrian Steel to the North. Ned was quite pleased with that aspect but he must remember what he was told. Keep the secrets of the North to the North. The south is full of lies and mistrust. He knows that Robert only plans to use his honor against him.

Well he will get a very tearful departure.

TBC

 **a/n: Whew that was hard to write considering I just watched season 7's conclusion again. Oh man so much crap has happened then. A lot of stuff that happened in earlier seasons are finally making full circle. So now all that's left is finishing the series. Well I for one can wait for them to finish it. Waiting makes the story better they say. So I will post this new chapter to answer that. As for writing it….well this chapter was a bit rough to write. I mean I have so many** **things I wanted to put in here but that would make it too long. So I will just post the main point which was what was happening around the time our group left for their tour and afterwards. Next chapter would be the arrival of the king which means a time skip. So be prepared.**

 **And as always please leave a review but no FLAMES, BASHINGS, OR LORE MONGERS PLEASE this is an alternate universe so please leave it at that. Thanks !**


	4. The Fat King Robert

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for your support you are the best! Now as I said in the last chapter I will start a rotation with this and my other stories to satisfy my other fans. So bare with me. This will the last chapter of the weekly updates and then it will be on rotation.**

 **As for those of you who supported this story so far thank you all so much! Your reviews and likes are what keeps this story going.**

 **Now on with the story itself for I will not keep you waiting.**

 **THE WARRIORS OF WINTERFELL**

 **Chapter 4: The Fat King Robert**

It has been nearly three weeks since Sansa and her friends left Winterfell. Lord Tyrion Lannister had sent a raven letting Lord Stark know that he had arrived at Castle Black. He is currently working his way along the wall towards the other two remaining castles run by the Night's Watch. The rest are run by the Free Folk and the town's peoples that reside there.

Tyrion reported that the Others are indeed making their way down from the Lands of Always Winter. And so far they are marching towards the east. If this keeps up then Ned Stark knows for a fact that they will finish crossing the Thenn Mountains within a year or so because of how the mountains are arranged. Winter is coming for sure but the signs point to another few years. Possibly even five if they are lucky. But winter is coming and the Others are already on the move.

Caster's Keep is a small town deep in the forests just beyond the wall. Their leader a free folk person named Caster has been recently been charged by the Council of Chiefs for sacrificing his own offspring to the Others. Ned Stark knows the laws that the Free Folk govern beyond the wall. And as such will remain out of this and let Commander Mormont sort this out.

As for his other reports everything seems to be going fine as far as Sansa and her party is concerned. There was a few run in's with bandits in the southern regions near the Barrowlands. But that was to be expected as criminals hoping to escape the Wall tend to hide in the Barrowlands. What they find is that Northerners do not like bandits and are treated accordingly.

Borrowton and Torren's Square had greeted Sansa and her party with open arms. As had Moat Cailin which luckily for them had just missed the King's Party as they made their way further south. Lord Stark was happy that they are safe. He may not admit it to his wife but he worries just the same about his oldest daughter and three wards. They are also part of his pack. But he knows that they must prove themselves if they are truly to be ready.

Walking outside he has just enough time to spare to get some much needed practice done.

Walking out towards the Godswood he stopped in front of the sacred weirwood tree and began the motions for his forms. Taking off his outer coat he stripped down to his breeches and his bare chest. Letting the cold chill calm his nerves he began to slowly move his body in the forms shown to him by his teacher. Slowly he lets his knees relax as he practiced his breathing.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice said and Lord Stark turned to find his wife standing there at the entrance to the Godswood.

"Why yes please do I just needed some time to relax," he said.

"Then by all means let us do it together," Catelyn said smiling.

Lord Stark smiled as his wife striped down herself to a more comfortable form. Then both husband and wife used fluid movements to slowly practice. Catelyn loves these moments where she can relax with her husband. It was even more apparent now that as the Lord and Lady or the North they must keep up appearances. As they moved they began to sync as one in the slow form of the fighting style that Lord Stark uses to relax.

"I miss these moments with you Cat," he said to his wife.

"I know my love I do too just doing this with you is enough for me," Catelyn replied.

With all the goings of the King's arrival they had many problems from reports of bandits to more reports from the Wall. It was getting on Ned Stark's nerves. So sometime in front of the Heart Tree with his wife practicing the ancient fighting arts was a way to go. With each breath he felt the stress of the day leaving him till at last he was relaxed enough to stop. Catelyn was only in her dress which was tailored to be fashionable and combat ready.

"Thank you Catelyn," Lord Stark said to his wife.

"You know I am always there for you Ned," she said to her husband and gave him a quick kiss to show her support.

"What brings you here now that my meditation is over," he said.

"I have received a raven from the royal party. Apparently the King had just stopped at a small town about a day's ride south of Cerwyn. So they should be here within two days," Catelyn replied.

Lord Stark could only nod his head in reply. Trust the King to run his horses ragged and his party to exhaustion just to get to the catacombs and see a dead woman.

Taking a deep breath he turned to his wife, "Send a Raven to Lord Cerwyn inform him of the King's arrival to his castle. I am sure he would be more then welcoming before coming here. After all there is a storm approaching and that should buy us some time," Lord Stark said.

"You are delaying the inevitable aren't you?" his wife said.

"In a way yes I am," Lord Stark replied.

"My love surely you are not thinking of accepting Robert's offer now?" she asked.

"My answer will still be no. The Long Night is not something to laugh about Cat. It is indeed real and the signs are there. The Wrights and the White Walkers are coming. I have to be ready for them," Lord Stark replied.

His wife sighed as she embraced him even with his shirt off.

"Well Robert will be here and you will have to get your mind together before you embarrass yourself and our family Ned," Catelyn replied.

Lord Stark sighed might as well get it over with.

It was about noon four days later that the first signs of the King's arrival was seen from one of the lookout towers. Bran was high on the tower with Pidge Snow a Bastard from White Tower and Piper Snowstrider a Free Folk girl from Winter Town whose mother is one of the servants here. All three of them were busy cleaning the bird poop and nests from the rooftops as well as collecting any Raven and crow eggs from the nests when Piper noticed the first of the banners.

"Bran what are those?" she asked.

Bran quickly ran over to the edge and looked hard.

From the woods to the south men started coming down the King's Road. Banners of red and gold as well as yellow and black filled the roadway.

"It's the King!" Bran said and quickly rushed down the side of the main building towards the stables below.

There Lady Stark has seen her son and shook her head. One of the training factors in Winterfell is climbing the walls. Special footholds help with learning to climb but each side was for a different step in the training. Girls are required to learn such a skill to and though the lady of Winterfell hates it. She has to go through the training too though at a slower pace.

"Bran? Why are you down here so soon?" she asked.

"I saw them mother!" Bran said excitedly.

"Saw what?" Lady Stark said.

"The banners! The Banners are here, I saw the King's Banners!" he said and his two friends quickly joined him.

"Go tell your father immediately and clean yourself up!" she said and the other two quickly followed after Bran.

It was not long after that the royal party started to show through the town's main streets. People from all over came to see their King and his men. Among them was Arya who climbed to the top of one of the houses with Bran, Piper and Pidge.

"Wow look at them!" said Pidge as the golden armor of the Kings' Guard filled the streets. They were also followed by soldiers from House Lannister and House Baratheon.

"Hey look at that boy with the short blonde hair!" said Piper.

"That must be Prince Joffery I heard he is a spoiled brat!" said Arya.

"Yeah Lord Tyrion had very low opinions of his nephew," said Bran.

"I'd say he looks like he has his cock stuck up his ass," replied Piper.

"Glad mother isn't here to scold us or else we would be in a lot of trouble," said Arya.

The children quickly leaped down from their perch and ran as fast as they could to Winterfell. Taking a side tunnel to be safe the group separated with Bran and Arya going towards their parents and the other two children towards the other servants. Once in place the two were given a glare by both their mother and their oldest brother Robb. Just as their mother was about to scold them the first of the King's Guard came riding in on a brilliantly white horse. This person made a sweep with his horse followed by a second and then a third guard. They were then followed by a darker horse with a boy no older then eighteen. His richly dressed outfit and golden hair could only be the Crown Prince. His bright green eyes seemed dull with disinterest as he too rode about and then finally dismounted his horse. The Stark children all knelt when their father kneeled to the king when he finally made his appearance.

The King then had his squire bring him some stairs as he slowly stumbled off of the horse. Lord Stark tried not to laugh at his friend's bumbling as he slowly gotten off his horse. When he finally gotten off and onto the ground he twitched his fingers to let Lord Stark and his family rise. When they rose Lord Stark and the King stared at each other for a while.

"Well now you certainly maintained your physical prowess Ned," the King said to him.

"You have not," Lord Stark replied.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" the King said.

"I'm saying that you are a whopping whale," Lord Stark replied.

Then as if nothing happened the King started laughing. It was a deep bellowing laugh and Lord Stark grimaced at the smell of wine and whatever it was that the King last ate. As he looked at the laughing King he quickly embraced Lord Stark with his laughing.

"Ned, Ned, you are always so honest that is why I love you so much," the King said between laughing bouts.

He then turned to Catelyn, "Cat how are you looking as lovely as ever," he said. Catelyn remembered her manners and curtsied the King.

"Who is this little girl!" he said to Arya.

"I'm Arya are you Fat Robert," she said. Her mother looked shocked, "Arya!" she said.

King Robert just laughed, "Aye a fine young lady you have here," he said and went to Bran, "Show me your muscles," and Bran showed him his muscles.

Then he moved on to Rickon and tossled his hair before looking at Robb, "So this is the boy who was named after me?" he said to Lord Stark.

"Aye that is Robb Stark short for Robert," he said.

The king smiled as he extended his hand and Robb took it with enthusiasm. Shaking it hard and firm the King was satisfied that such a young man could have such a strong handshake.

"Well now your hands are strong you got quite a grip there," he said and Robb beamed with enthusiasm.

"Now Ned take me down to the crypt I would like to pay my respect," the King said.

"I'm afraid I can't your grace," Lord Stark replied.

"Why not?" the King said annoyed.

"Because you have a wife to attend to. Surely she is in need of settling down Robert and we have a feast to attend to. When you are finished then we can go see Lyanna," Lord Stark said.

"Are you denying your king?" he said.

"No, I am denying a man who wants to disrespect his wife," Lord Stark replied.

Just as he said it a wheel house pulled up and several people quickly pulled out a stepping stool for the Queen and her small party as they quickly exited. The younger Prince and the Princess was quite impressed with the castle. The queen only snorted at the sight noting that she had seen far better. Both Starks bowed again to her as she offered her hand to be kissed, "My Queen," Lord Stark said.

"My Queen," replied Catelyn.

She gave them all a smile of content before walking towards her husband who was having a stand off with Lord Stark.

"I demand to see her Ned," the king said.

"No, like I said you will attend to your family first Your Grace, then the feast and then I will do as you requested," Lord Stark replied.

The King's Guard slowly pulled out a sword but the King held his hand to them. It was a signal to tell them to stand down. Knowing that Lord Stark is not going to back down.

"I see I came back just in time," said a jovial voice and the Prince and Princess rushed to meet the newcomer.

Lord Tyrion came riding in on his horse. The horse was used to the Imp and so laid down to allow him to get off. Then rising up again it was led to the stables by Hordor. As Tyrion neared the group the queen had a sour look on her face.

"Nice to see you too sister," he said to her and she sneered at him.

"Your Grace I'm sorry for interrupting but I need to ask Lord Stark if it was ok for me to start draining the crypts," Tyrion said.

The King's eyes lit up at the sound of it, "Drain the Crypts?" he said.

"I am sorry if I never told you sooner Robert but one of the pipes that feeds Winterfell's heating system burst and flooded the crypts. That was why I said we wait till after the feast. It would give the servants time to fix it," Lord Stark said.

"Well why didn't you tell me sooner!" the King demanded.

"I was embarrassed your grace," Lord Stark replied.

"I see well then you said it should be drained and cleaned by the time the feast is over yes?" the King said.

"Yes your Grace," Lord Stark replied.

"Well I will be off to see to the wife and the children and then we shall be off to the feast," the King said and Robb led them off into the castle to be situated in their rooms. The only ones who did not follow were some of the King's guard and the soldiers that came with the King.

"Tell them we have inns that can take them in if you don't mind Bran," said Lord Stark.

Bran quickly disappeared leaving the Queen, Lord Tyrion and the Stark Adults. Tyrion made his leave and started heading in the direction of the Crypts and hopefully the library. The Queen and the Stark adults looked to the queen who had a grateful look on her face.

"You did not have to tell my brother to lie to the King," she said.

"I had to Your Grace it would not be prudent if I had said otherwise. Besides it is rather rude of him to demand to see the remains of a dead woman while the wife he has is standing right before him," Lord Stark said to the Queen.

The Queen smiled for the first time, "I thank you for your kind act My Lord and I hope to see you at the feast tonight," she said and she walked away after her husband and children.

Lord Stark and his wife were now left in the courtyard alone. With only the servants running around to do their duties along with the Bastards of the castle. That left the Starks to do nothing as long as the King is here. The women while the king is here is forbidden from practicing their arts out in the open like they normally would. They instead have to do it in the library where the tables would be removed and the area cleared for combat training. The only exception is the Mormonts who are already known to have warrior women in their ranks.

The boys are allowed to do as they normally would but the Stark men were not allowed to help in the fields. This is to ensure that the King and the Southern Lords don't know of the North's true strength. The bastards will be servants and do their chores like normal. Seeing as the Southern Lords don't know who they are dealing with it was fine to remain as it was. But if King Robert were to treat the women like anything other then a servant they were to report to Lord Stark immediately.

"I hope to the Gods that you have the strength to resist Robert's temptation," said Catelyn.

"I hope so myself," Lord Stark said.

MEANWHILE

Arya was busy with her sewing. Seeing as it was also part of her weapons training she took extra effort into trying to do her best. Still her needlework is not the greatest. But she is only eleven years old so according to the Septa it is to be expected.

"Not bad I wish I could sew as good as you," said a voice.

Arya turned to see Princess Myrcella Baratheon or should she say Rivers sitting next to her. Everyone in the North knows of her true origins but the people of the South are in denial. Myrcella just like the other children are fathered by Jamie Lannister and through incest had birth the three royals. But unlike her rotten brother Joffery whom Arya can't stand looking at. Myrcella is actually tolerable being that she and her younger brother Tommen were in fact innocent.

Myrcella looked at her own needlework and it looks like a mess.

"You have you flick your wrist like this," Arya said showing her how to move the needle, "I may not be as good as my older sister Sansa but I am still learning," Arya said to her.

"Thank you Lady Stark," said Myrcella.

"I am not a lady that is my mother I am just Arya," Arya replied

"Thank you Arya I have never been good with needles," Myrcella replied.

"Don't worry I was horrible but the Septa is a good teacher. She said needlework is useful in fixing armor and she said that sometimes a wife has to help her husband when the squire is not available," Arya replied.

"Oh, um, if I maybe so bold but where is your sister? You mentioned your older sister Sansa but I did not see her?" the princess asked.

"My sister is away tending her duties as the future Lady of Winterfell. She and my half brother Jon have to travel the entire North to introduce herself to the other lords. And hopefully find a suitable husband for her," Arya said.

"Will you be taking such a journey?" Myrcella asked.

"When I am of age," Arya replied.

"Wow I wish I had such a choice," Myrcella asked.

"It is not that easy if Sansa chooses a man then that man has to go before my father. If my father does not approve then the marriage is off. But if he does accept the match then a wedding is called. But as of now my sister is only tending her duties. That is the ensure that the other holds have sufficient supplies for winter." Arya said.

"Couldn't the lords just simply sent ravens?" asked Myrcella.

"Not all of them are entitled to a Maester my lady," said Catelyn from the other side.

"Some of the lords in the North are too poor or live too far out for Old Town to send a maester to them. Even those that do would send us false reports and we would find out about looting or selling of goods under our noses. We even have to ensure that they are paying their taxes fairly. This way when Sansa is riding out with her half brother it is to ensure that the Lords know that the Starks ride out themselves and if we have to justice will be served. Though Jon is only a bastard he still has Stark blood and with Sansa there as a witness and a full blooded Stark. Then the other Lords will fall back into place." she said.

"Oh so what happens if someone were to kill Lady Stark?" asked the Queen.

"Then Winterfell will ensure that the house who has done it or the bandits who did it be rooted out root and stem," Catelyn replied.

"Must be hard to keep the other lords in line," she said.

"Oh they remember their place though some more reluctant then most. But they remember their place," Catelyn replied.

"How often did the Starks have to do such a deed?" asked Cersei.

"The Last time was about a hundred years ago with Lord Stark's Grandfather. The Greystarks and the Boltons has refused to pay taxes and had been stealing from their people. So when Lord Starks grandfather's brother went to investigate he was murdered for uncovering it. It was with luck that one of the servants requested that the maester send a raven to Winterfell and the Starks rooted out their treacherous hides root and stem," Catelyn replied.

"So they are extinct?" asked the Queen.

"The Greystarks very much so but the Boltons are not my lady," Catelyn replied.

"So how is my brother and what has he been doing these days?" the Queen asked.

"Oh he has been teaching the younger children as Maester Luwin is getting on in years. And he has been good with the upkeep of the castle. Like we said earlier the Crypts became flooded due to a rupture in the heating system. So he other then the Steward and the Maester are the only ones who could fix the problem. So that is where they are now." Lady Stark replied as she finished repairs on one of Rickon's clothes.

The queen knew that the lie was meant for the Princess so that she don't tell their father the truth. So the conversation quickly went to more meaningless topics. Until a servant called everyone to dinner.

MEANWHILE

Robb was in the courtyard practicing the more southern style of fighting. Since the northern style is forbidden to practice while the King is here. So Robb was working on his form with Sir Rodrick when clapping was heard. Turning in surprise he was startled to see Prince Tommen there along with Bran.

"I thought you were at lessons Bran?" asked Robb.

"Lord Tyrion is busy fixing the leak in the crypts so that leaves me here to show Prince Tommen around," Bran said.

"So you brought him here why?" asked Robb.

"I wanted to show off my archery skills!" Bran said excitedly.

"Well that can be arranged," said Sir Rodrick as he set up the target and gave Bran his practice bow. The boy was more then happy to show off what he had been practicing for some time.

The prince was impressed as he tried to shoot but his hand was unsteady and he was unable to pull back the bowstring. Disappointed he tried again but he was unable to do so. The third time resulted in the string snapping back into his face and he gave a yelp of surprise. Bran and Robb immediately went to his face to see an angry red mark on the prince's nose and lip. Robb instantly went for some salve.

"Here my Prince rub this on your face it will relieve you of the swelling," Robb said to him.

The prince instantly did so and was grateful for the cooling feeling that it gave. It also numbed the pain so that the swelling can go down.

"Wow, that is some strong stuff," said the Prince.

"Yes the plants only grow here in the North but they are very useful for welts and cuts," Robb replied and the Prince was glad for it.

"Here you're highness let me show you how to shoot a bow," said Robb and held it in front of him.

"Why are you wasting your time on this wimp for?" said a rather rude voice and they all turned to see Prince Joffery standing near the staircase.

Prince Tommen who was standing next to Bran only whimpered in fear as his older brother walked down. Joffery was confident and arrogant with a swaggar that could put anyone on edge.

"He was only trying to learn how to use a bow your grace," Robb said while bowing to him.

"Well he don't deserve it! His is a crybaby and a wimp who only plays with his cats. He doesn't learn how to fight and he sure as heck doesn't learn how to do anything but read," Joffery said.

"That is because you don't let me!" Prince Tommen replied.

"What was that?" Joffery said to his brother and marched over to the other Prince.

Prince Tommen backed away in fear as his older brother marched up to him. But it was Bran who blocked his way.

"Out of my way!" Joffery yelled.

"No," Bran said to him. Joffery's face was murderous as he lifted his hand to slap him. Only to be blocked by Bran's quicker reflexes. In an instant Bran's hand lashed out and grabbed the striking hand of the older Prince and twisted it causing Prince Joffery to yelp in pain. Then faster then Joffery could think Bran shoved him into the dirt.

Everyone was stunned as the body guards who protected Joffery ran to help him up.

"You little shit!" he yelled at Bran.

"You were going to hurt him first my lord and as you are in our house Prince Tommen as well as you are under our protection. That means we even have to protect our guests from themselves," Bran replied.

"Guards kill him!" Joffery said.

But the guards made no move to obey his order.

"What are you standing there for I said KILL HIM!" Joffery screamed.

"What is the meaning of this!" a voice said and King Robert came out of the main hall with Lord Stark and the Queen.

"JOFFERY!" the queen said as she rushed out to her eldest son. Holding him she checked him over, "Joffery! Are you ok?" she said her voice in hysterics.

"Kill him! Kill him!" he shouted towards Bran all his hatred mixed within.

"What happened here!" King Robert said as he marched over to where they all were.

"Bran was just defending Prince Tommen Your Grace!" said Robb speaking up for the first time.

"Why was Bran defending Prince Tommen?" Lord Stark asked.

"Because Prince Joffery was going to strike the younger prince father. Bran was only showing him his archery skills and when Prince Tommen went to shoot the bow himself it snapped in his face. So we got him some salve for the sting because it was a pretty good welt. Then Prince Joffery arrived and when Prince Tommen talked back to him he went to strike the Prince. That's when Bran stepped in and protected Tommen." Robb replied.

"Is it true my Prince?" Lord Stark asked Prince Tommen and when the younger Prince nodded his head. Robert glared at Joffery and the older Prince blanched at the sight of the King. Queen Cersei on the other hand was not detered.

"You hit my son! Your Prince! You should be lashed for it!" she screeched.

"Mother no!" Prince Tommen said for the first time as he stood in front of Bran.

"He hit your brother and you defend him!" Queen Cersei said to her younger son.

"Enough wife! The boy was only defending your son so shut your mouth," The King said to her and she glared at her husband, "He hurt our son! He dared to hurt our son!" she yelled.

"He was defending your younger son woman so shut your trap. That boy is as spoiled as a babe. He should have been learning how to fight and defend his country by now. Instead he sits and is weighed on because you insisted. At least Tommen wants to learn something useful," the King bellowed. The queen was silenced steaming in anger at the King's words.

"He is my child and my baby!" she bellows at him.

"That is enough both of you," Lord Stark said.

Both the King and the Queen glared at him for speaking to them that way but Lord Stark had his eyes firmly on the King, "You will not fight in my house! Save your fighting for the capital or on the road. Now my Queen this is all a misunderstanding. My son is brought up to protect those who can't protect themselves. That is the way of the North and seeing Tommen about to be beaten by his brother drives that instinct don't you agree?" Lord Stark replied.

"Yes, I guess your right," the Queen said between gritted teeth.

"Now that, that is all taken cared of I am going to check on the crypts and see how progress is going. If you are free your majesties I suggest you retire. After all you did have a long journey and I will send someone to get you for dinner," Lord Stark said as he left.

When everyone was gone that left the Queen with her two sons once again.

"Did Joffery really try to strike you sweetling?" the queen said to her youngest boy.

Prince Tommen nodded and quickly hid when Joffery rose from his position in the mud, "Don't lie to mother you little twit! I will cut out your tongue!" Joffery said.

"Shut your trap! Because of you Lord Stark is now angry with us for even trying to attack one of his sons. I don't care if you are the crown prince you will show respect in another man's home! Remember we are far from the capital and the men here will kill us if we so much as break their rules. Now come I have a few choice words with you about your behavior. Tommen," she said bowing to her son as she walked away.

Prince Tommen looked down towards the ground, "Thank you," he said his eyes shown how grateful they were.

"It was no problem my Prince," said Robb, "Perhaps we can show you how to properly shoot a bow would that help?" he said.

Tommen's eyes lit up, "Really? I would like that!" he said. 

"Tommen!" the queen called.

"Coming mother!" he said and excused himself.

"That is some fine work you did back there boy," a voice said and both Stark boys turned towards the figure that emerged from the shadows.

A man dressed in golden armor appeared with a finely shaved face and short golden hair showing on his features.

"Sir Jaime," said Robb nodding his head and Bran also nodded.

"Lords Stark, it was nice to see Joffery put in his place once in a while. And I am glad to see that Tommen has some interest in something. Perhaps I can ask the king to get him an instructor to teach him in secret. His mother would never approve of him learning how to wield any weapon." The Knight said.

"Tommen at least wants to learn; his brother is another matter, no offense," Robb said.

"No offense indeed, now I heard that you are the finest swordsman around is that right?" Sir Jaime said smiling.

"No, that would be the Septa she is far better then me," Robb replied. Sir Jaime looked at him with curiosity.

"The Septa? Why would she be better then you?" he asked Robb and the older boy only smiled, "She took out even my father in a duel once because he talked back to her. He told us that story a thousand times," Robb said.

"I would gladly do it again Robert if you asked me nicely," said a voice.

They all turned to see the said Septa sanding there with her hands in her sleeves and a smug look on her face. Sir Jaime looked at her in surprise he had never thought that the Septa was a rather tall woman. In fact looking at her he saw that she hid most of her form in her dress which was loose like those of a Septa or a Maester. But the design was wrong they are not robes to look at but rather reminded him of sleeping robes almost. And her hair was hidden in a hood but her eyes can clearly be seen through the hood. They give off an eerie glow to them but by the dark brown color they had in the streaming sunlight. He can see the intensity that they shown to him...and the sadness.

"My Lady I did not mean to disrespect you," Sir Jaime said.

"I am no lady Sir Knight but I could not help but overhear someone saying I am a better swordsman then they are?" she said to Robb.

"Well it sort of slipped," Robb said.

The Septa smiled a him a warm smile as she turned to the Knight. "You must forgive me Sir but Septa was only a title. I am just merely the women's teacher and bodyguard." she said.

"Bodyguard? Then if you don't mind do you wish to spar with me then?" Sir Jaime said as an invitation.

The Septa smiled, "I would love to,"

MEANWHILE

"No," Lord Stark said to the King.

"Ned I need you down there," the King said, "That place is a nest of vipers and if I so much as twitch then it would be my downfall. I need someone I can trust down there!"

Lord Stark would not budge however, "I am needed here Robert. Winter is coming and I have to be able to oversee the North. Robb is not ready for it yet and my eldest daughter is off to oversee the taxes one final time before winter sets in." Lord Stark said.

"But Ned I really need you!" the King pleaded.

"That is why I am recomending Tywin Lannister instead. He has experience with being hand of the King and he would do better then me down there," Lord Stark said.

"Tywin will only do it to further his ambitions!" King Robert complained.

"But he can watch over the kingdom and the Realm has more respect for him then they do me," Lord Stark replied calmly.

"Ned you are my friend why would I march my men up here to the North if not to see my friend and to beg you to come south." the King replied.

"You did not come to see me you came to see Lyanna," said Lord Stark as he sat down at the table.

"What is taking your men so long then?" asked the King.

"It takes time to drain the water and even then to assess the damage done to the cavern and clean it up." Lord Stark replied.

It was then that commotion was heard from outside. The two men rose from where they were sitting in Lord Stark's Solar and hurried over to the window. It was there that they saw Sir Jaime Lannister dueling a woman with robes on.

"What in the name of the Gods?" the King said and wobbled his way out. Lord Stark only smiled and trotted afterward.

IN THE COURTYARD

Jaime had to admit that the Septa was _fast_. In fact she parried nearly all of his blows and those blows he should have been able to disarm her. But she was too fast and she managed to counter every move. He was covered in sweat and was panting while she hardly looked winded. Twirling her blade around she shown that she was better and Lord Jaime Lannister had to hold his own quiet well.

By now they had a gathering of all the King's men and the Stark men watching. News of the duel had hit the halls of the castle and everyone stood cheering. Even the Queen and both young princes and Princess. They had forgone using wooden swords a while ago and are now using real swords much to the Sir Lannister's dismay. Real swords meant they can easily get hurt so Jaime was given a run for his money when the woman only smiled. She then moved faster then he could and he could barely hold his own when she came at him with her sword out. He could see the dents in both swords and when she came down with her long sword and he came up with his broad sword. Both blades shattered under the tremendous force.

Not one to lose so easily he rolled to avoid the next blow to gain a new weapon this one a spear. And tried to thrust it at her only for her to roll her head around while he did so. And when he tried to get to her underbelly she just moved quickly away and using her arm she wrapped it around the spear. Then taking her leg she gave him a round house kick to the face forcing him to lose his hold on the spear.

Rolling away quickly he managed to get another spear ready and faced her. By now the crowds began to cheer louder as they are now facing each other. It was also in that instant that he realized that at some point that the Septa lost her outer robe. What she wore underneath was not the usual women's undergarments. It was similar to the dress of Dornish warriors but lacked armor. Her well formed figure gave her an athletic appearance. Her long dark hair was tied in a bun while her slightly slanted eyes gave her the look of a wild animal.

Jaime attacked again with another spear and she once again parried with the spear she took from him. He tried to throw a fist to her face but she easily slapped his hand away. Cheers went on as the courtyard grew louder. Her leg came swooping out at the last minute catching him off guard. He fell backwards but rolled out of the way just in time before her spear met his heart.

Swooping upwards he tried to disarm her but she proved to be too fast for him. Running away from her Jaime rolled and caught the sword in his hand before he swept it up just in time to defend against her spear. She rolled the spear tip around hoping to get him but he quickly ducked and rolled out of the way.

By now Jaime was panting at the amount of effort made to keep up with a woman who was barely making a sweat.

"You're toying with me!" Sir Jaime said to the Septa.

"How would you figure?" she said.

"I am over here sweating like a horse yet you are barely making a sweat!" he complained.

"How do you know I am not wiping away my sweat while you are not looking?" she replied smirking.

Growling he was starting to get angry and he tried to cool his anger down. Anger makes one stupid and she does not need to take advantage of that.

"Though I had to admit this was the most fun I had in a very long time," the Septa said as she too lost the spear and had gotten another sword. This one another long sword and began to twirl it around like it was a chain. Sir Jaime held his in front of him in a defensive position. Crouching down in a defensive position herself everyone cheered the Septa on.

This time Jaime Lannister is going on the defensive. She came at him like a wild cat with claws unleashed. A blur of movement that only the trained eye can see. Jaime had a hard time keeping up his defenses when she pressed her attack. Sparks flew from their weapons as he felt himself being pushed back as she came at him. He then tried to push his way forward till he felt something give in his armor.

He looked down to see his front breastplate had a large gash across it. Not enough to penetrate the leather underneath but strong enough to penetrate the metal. He looked up in surprise to the Septa who twirled her sword around. Finally snapping he rushed into the fight blindly coming after her with frenzied hits.

But once again she danced around him till at last she gave him two final hits. One roundhouse kick to the head and another sweeping motion with the same foot under him knocking him to the ground.

On his back he found himself with a sword at his throat before he could rise. Panting hard Sir Jaime looked up at the emotionless eyes of the Septa as she pointed the sword at his throat. He could not move for she had it in a position where if he were to move she would cut him and possibly kill him. He slowly raised his hands in surrender knowing that even if he tried to get the sword in this fashion from her he would lose some fingers. The cheering was deafening as the crowds around them cheered and slowly the sword was removed and a hand was offered.

Sir Jaime smiled as he grabbed at the hand offered and was surprised at the grip the woman had on her. At this point he was too tired to move but when he rose again and dusted himself off he held her hand and shook it.

"That was a good fight!" he said.

"I didn't have this much fun in a long time," the Septa replied smiling.

"Tell me who taught you how to fight?" he asked.

"My late husband," the Septa replied

"My apologies," Sir Jaime said as he looked at his armor. There were many good dents and sever places the armor had completely caved meaning that he was going to get some pretty good bruises come morning.

"Now that is what I call a very good fight!" said a bellowing voice and the crowd parted for the King as he marched up to them with Lord Stark in tow. The King was in a jolly mood as he walked up to his kingsguard and shook his hand. "Sir Jaime you outdid yourself this time my boy! I mean look at the way you fought in the ring against the best swordsman the North has ever seen!" he said.

"It was nothing Your Grace! The Lady and I had a little sparing match that is all," Sir Jaime said.

"Well that was one hell of a sparring match better then any tourney I've been to. Now tell me," he said turning to the Septa she just returned the sword to its place on the rack.

"How did a young lady like you learn how to fight like a seasoned knight?" he asked her.

"My late husband taught me how. We lived alone in the wilderness for a long time so he taught me how to defend myself against bandits and wildlings," the Septa replied.

"So after he died is when I presume you became a Septa is that correct?" he asked.

"Oh no Your Grace the Septa part is only a title given to me by the Stark family. They only call me that because of the way I dress." she said humbly.

The King laughed and seeing the wine spray from his mouth would have disgusted most women, but the Septa remained unmoving. "I should say that the Stark women are in good hands then if they have you to protect them. I should say that someone as beautiful as you..." as he said this she put her hand up in a silencing motion.

"Your Grace I am sorry to be rude but the flirting is only reserved between a husband a wife. And frankly your wife does not look like the woman who would take another woman flirting with her husband kindly. Even if it is in jest. So to save grace on both our parts I would have to depart for I have other duties to attend to. Good day Your Highness, Sir Jaime," she said as she walked away.

The crowds parted for her to allow her through. This left the King stunned as he watched the only woman who rejected him leave. She was graceful when she did it mind you but she reminded him of Lyanna. A woman who was stubborn but graceful in her movements. He watched as she grabbed her fallen robe and put it on her again before departing.

Sir Jaime was being held up by two other men seeing as he strength finally gave out and they hauled him to a bench. The King smirked as the crowds departed slowly leaving the two lords once again alone.

Well almost alone.

Tyrion walked out to them looking worse for wear as his sloshing shoes and his wet appearance had anything to go by.

"Well your majesty the leak has been fixed just give it a few hours for the waters to drain and another few to dry before it is safe to enter the crypts," Tyrion said.

"Thank you Lord Tyrion though you should not have done it yourself. You could have had the servants do it?" Lord Stark said.

"I had cleaned the sewers of Casterly rock by myself thank you Lord Stark, and I am familiar with the plumbing there as well as here. So I had to take it personally to clean the crypts. After all your family was the one who took me in when they didn't have to," was his reply before he left.

"Now then before we were interrupted…." the King said. Lord Stark could only sigh.

TBC

 **A/n: So how was that? I was watching a few videos on Youtube of Eastern vs Western fighting styles and the idea came up. So I thought why not have Jaime vs the Septa as a means to ending the chapter. Now as I stated in the beginning this will be put on a rotation after this chapter is posted so that way I can update my other stories as well. So it might take a while to write. Well with that being said what do you think? Please read and review and remember no FLAMES, BASHINGS AND LORE MONGERS PLEASE! Thank you.**


	5. The King's Obsession with Dead Women

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

 **a/n: Ok this one took me a while to write first off because I had to find the muse to do so. And second I had to figure out an alternate way for Bran to have his accident. Though that won't be in this chapter. So it was nerve wracking. I also fixed Myrcella's age I had to look it up and repost this chapter.**

 **WARRIORS OF WINTERFELL**

 **Chapter 5: The King's Obsession with Dead Women**

It was not till two days later that Lord Eddard Stark allowed King Robert into the Crypts. The Crypts themselves were still a bit moist from the recent break in the pipes, or so they say. But the winds from the outside and the opened doorways allows the air to flow into the crypts. This will help it to dry out, but it will also make them even colder then they are normally.

Now the real reason it was moist was because Eddard Stark wanted to fool Robert Baratheon into thinking that the Crypts really were flooded. To do this he had several men under the guidance of Tyrion Lannister to close all the doors and leave only the door that leads to the hot springs open.

The hot springs under Winterfell had several doors carved into it. That way people can have access from many sides. Though this is not the only one to heat the castle and the town surrounding it. It was the only one of two used for the people to bathe in.

The steam from both springs had poured into the crypts making them moist and wet. Thankfully the Starks were smart enough to make their memorials waterproof in case the pipes really did break.

Then he had Tyrion on the second day close the spring doors, and open the doors to the outside cooling the air in the crypts. This returns the crypts to its true temperature and keep the moisture inside.

It was only when Tyrion gave the all clear did Eddard Stark allow King Robert into the Crypts.

The stairway was icy which was part of the plan and thankfully specially made stairs allows one to enter without falling. The steps were rough instead of smooth and hand rails allows one to hold onto the sides to prevent slipping.

Once inside they quickly made their way towards the memorial of Lyanna Stark. She was after all Eddard's sister and Robert's betrothed before she was taken by Rheagar Targaryen.

Or so everyone else thought.

Originally Lyanna's statue had many things from House Targaryen. This included her wedding cloak that she had gotten from Rheagar on their wedding day. Lord Stark gotten it after taking Lyanna's body from the Tower of Joy. Much to the chargin of Arthur Dayne the man who was protecting his sister.

Now Arthur and Eddard had an agreement both he and the other guards never really killed each other.

Not at all.

In fact the three guards Gerold Hightower, Arthur Dayne, and Oswell Whent saw Eddard coming. They quickly drew their swords but Eddard was smart enough to hold the letter he had gotten from the queen in Dragonstone. Knelting in front of them he presented the letter to the Kingsguard. After reading the letter it was then that Eddard was allowed to see Lyanna one final time before she presented Ageon Targaryen. But Eddard told his sister that it would be dangerous. She made him promise her to protect her son now and forever.

When he returned the guards stood waiting. It was here that Eddard presented the new prince to them. After seeing their new king for the first time the three Kingsguard knelt to the baby and Eddard put his hand on the three men's heads along with his Northmen.

He made them promise to keep silent about the birth of their future king. He would be taking them to the North with him to protect them from Robert Baratheon. Lyanna was his sister and he cherished family more then Robert after hearing what he did to King's Landing.

The three knights wanted to stay with them, but Eddard reminded them that they would be fugitives if they stayed. However they can be of some use to the North.

It was the gifts that they gave to Eddard that he after he had left for the North that he had removed from the statue before him. Making Lyanna look plain and ordinary.

"She should be on a hill overlooking the sea not buried here," Robert said to Lord Stark.

"Lyanna is my sister and a woman of the North. She worshiped the Old Gods. She asked for this, it was her final wish and I can't go against her wishes," Lord Stark said to King Robert.

"Her final wish you say?" King Robert said.

"Yes, she wanted to be with our father and brother," Lord Stark replied.

"You know I loved her right Ned?" he said to him.

"Yes, I know you do and if you were married I would have honored the Baratheon way of death. But she was not married to you and so she was still a Stark." Lord Stark replied.

The King sighed as he saw her then he turned to Lord Stark, "Why did you refuse my offer Ned?" he asked.

"Because Starks do not belong in the south. We are people of the North and from what you had seen we don't do well in the south. I fear if I went south things would have ended badly for both of us," Lord Stark replied.

"I understand that Ned but I really need you there," King Robert said to him.

"You don't need me there. You need me to keep your whores coming and your wine flowing. Robert you can't go on like this! You are a King not some drunken sellsword! You need to be there for your people. The realm needs you to be strong and here you are wasting your time being drunk. What about the debt you owe the Iron Bank? I heard all about it from Petyr Belish a while ago. Robert you are pulling this kingdom into ruin! You need to pull yourself together if not for the Realm then for Lyanna." he said to his friend hoping to reach him.

"I can't! I am stuck with vipers at my feet all the time! I can't let her go Ned I love her too much to forget," Robert said his voice getting louder.

"Yes you can with the wife you have now! What about your children?" Lord Stark said.

"Fuck that Lannister Bitch! Fuck her father, brother and those whelps I call children! Joffrey is a spoiled little cunt who sucks his mothers tits more then he wants to fight. Tommen is a little pussy and Myrcella? She is just a girl so why should I bother with them?" King Robert said.

Lord Stark thanked the Old Gods that Robert could not see the fury on his face. He willed himself to breath and to find his center like how he often does at the Heart Tree.

"Though true Joffrey is a spoiled brat Tommen however shows promise if you let him," Lord Stark replied.

"Promise? Oh you mean what happened two days ago in the courtyard? Alright fine the boy has some potential but his mother refuses to let him train." King Robert replied.

"Then train him in secret so that way no one can know," Lord Stark replied.

"Really? The boy can't hold a bow much less a sword," King Robert replied.

"Then teach him how Robert! Be there for him. Show him what it means to be a man! The boy wants to do so, but he can't. Not with the Queen constantly hovering over him. You need to teach him away from his mother if he is to be a proper son," Lord Stark replied.

"How can you keep that bastard with you? The one thing that stains your marriage and shames your name? Why is that Ned?" Robert replied changing the subject.

"I was asked by the boy's dying mother to take care of him that's what. When the raven came that I had a son from the whore whom I've fucked out of drunkeness and stupidity you expect me to leave him to die? I don't think so." Lord Stark replied.

"You Northerners are a strange lot. If he was my bastard I would have left him to die out in the streets of Flea Bottom," King Robert said.

"A shame he would be on _Your_ marriage but not to mine. Catelyn loves Jon and she understands that the North thinks differently to how you Southerners think," Lord Stark replied.

"So why did you keep the bastard?" King Robert asked.

"As I said we here in the North cherish our bastards. They may not inherit lands unless legitimized by the King, but he can still be a soldier and a brother to any true born son," Lord Stark replied.

"I still say they are a disease," King Robert said.

"Is that why you glare hateful thoughts to your wife?" Lord Stark said noticing that Robert was staring hatefully at his wife since he arrived.

"That is why I force my daughter and my son to wear dyes in their hair and glass in their eyes," said King Robert.

 _Now this is interesting,_ Lord Stark thought as he heard this.

"Now which son wears the dyes my king? I am just curious as to why you would force them to do so?" asked Lord Stark.

"Myrcella and Tommen, I made them dye their hair and put colored glass sap in their eyes to make them look like their mother. That way I won't be reminded of the fact that I have a bitch from House Lannister instead of my Lyanna from the North." King Robert said.

"Well I should say that it is an interesting fact Your Grace, but I should remind you that doing that makes people question their lineage," Lord Stark said.

"I don't fucken care! That place can go to hell as far as I am concerned," King Robert said as he pulled something out of his pocket.

It was a feather and placed it in the hand of the statue. The statue did not move and the dripping water in the back ground a sure sign that Tyrion had done a wonderful job of insuring that this place seemed like it leaked.

"As I said she should be buried on a hill with the sun and the clouds above her," King Robert said.

"And as I said she is my sister and this is where she belongs," Lord Stark replied more firmly.

"You Starks and your traditions," King Robert said to him.

"We Starks honor our traditions my King," Lord Stark replied.

"But still you have never accepted my request to be my Hand," King Robert replied.

"Of course not sire as I said I am facing a difficult battle ahead with the Wildlings up north and winter approaching. Remember the winters here are harsher then they are in King's Landing," Lord Stark replied.

The King sighed knowing that he won't get anything out of his friend.

"Then what about a marriage proposal?" he asked.

"Oh and whom would you suggest?" asked Lord Stark.

"Your oldest girl Sansa have her marry Joffrey that way our houses will be united." King Robert said.

"No, I don't want my eldest marrying that spoiled brat! No offense your majesty but Sansa will never abide by it," Lord Stark replied.

"Abide by it? You are her father you could _o_ _rder_ her to do it," said King Robert.

"I won't because that is not the way of the North. However instead of marrying Joffrey how about she marry Tommen? I think she would like that better," Lord Stark replied.

"Why my youngest? He has no claim to the Iron Throne? Your daughter could be queen Ned!" King Robert replied.

"She could be queen but she won't because I won't let her," Lord Stark replied.

"Come Ned see reason," said King Robert.

"No and this conversation is over," said Lord Stark as he walked away from the crypt.

King Robert stared at the statue for a bit more before departing also.

MEANWHILE

Brandon Stark had just exited from the entrance to the library. His lessons with Tyrion Lannister were very fun. He and the other children of the castle often times enjoy the lessons he gave, and he had been rewarded for his correct answers to his tests. He wanted to rush to his mother's solar to show her his new test scores, but with the King here and his queen always hovering. Brandon can't show off the strange education he has been getting compared to the south.

As he walked out accompanied by his friends and the younger Prince Tommen he had then noticed the Queen. She was walking through the courtyard as if she was on a mission. Looking around she seemed a bit lost. Bran quickly ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Your Grace but are you looking for someone?" he asked.

"Why yes sweetling I am, I'm Looking for my brother Ser Jaime have you seen him?" she asked.

"Oh," said Bran, "I saw him with Lord Tyrion in the library I can show you the way," Bran said.

"Thank you my sweet," she said and Bran showed her where the library is through its main entrance. When she entered she only saw a small library not like the one she was told would linger here.

Then Bran led her down towards a doorway which was intricately marked. The direwolf was shown in the carved door. As the door opened thanks to Bran. Cersei was again unimpressed with only a larger circular room. It was as large as the castle itself with a deep pit that went down. Walking towards the edge she looked down.

And to her shock seen just how _deep_ the floors went. She could barely see the bottom at all just a tiny pin prick.

"Here we can take the elevator the bottom your grace," Bran said.

Cersei nodded dumbstruck as Bran led her to the wooden box that resembles that of the one used on the wall. Then pulling on a lever they began to descend slowly down. The queen was struck by how much books, scrolls and tomes that the library holds. She even read the different sections of the floors.

 _History_

 _Arithmetic_

 _Agriculture_

 _Astronomy_

 _Sea Faring_

 _Mythology_

 _Mysticism_

 _Black Smithing_

 _Geography_

 _Geology_

 _Biology_

Every subject available was kept here and the queen could see that even in the pit. But she can see that the layers of each subject goes deeper back then what you can see. Hallways and doors are opened and people are coming in and out of the halls. The library was _huge._

"Sweetling does Old Town know of this place?" the queen asked.

"Yes, in fact all the Maesters come here to study if they want to advance in a field they want to specialize in," Bran asked.

She must give these Northerners credit for their ingenuity. She could see the many pipes that go around the library and the many vents that pour air into it. The air itself is warm so she can relax in here and not freeze. The deeper underground she went to more she got to see how Bran the Builder built his library.

There was just enough moisture here in the air to be comfortable, but dry enough so that the pages don't become brittle or moldy. She could see numerous people including the children working in the library dusting books and scrolls and ensuring that they remain healthy.

When she finally got to the bottom after about an hour which is a long time. She spotted Jaime with her younger brother Tyrion. Though Tyrion does not look like the richly dressed brother she once knew.

Instead Tyrion Lannister was dressed almost like a Maester. His clothes were rather plain but the design on it was different. It was similar to the Septa she saw earlier only the coloring was a lot darker. The only thing around his neck was a large key so she assumed that it is the main key for the library.

Her footsteps could be heard as she approached them. The silence in the library was deafening but she managed to make it to them in a few strides.

"Ser Jaime I was looking for you," she said interrupting their conversation.

Jaime Lannister turned to her, "What can I do for my dear sweet twin sister?" he asked.

"I wish to speak to you in private if I may," she said glaring at Tyrion.

"Of course your Majesty, dear brother do you know of any place in which we can speak in private?" he asked.

Tyrion getting the hint only rolled his eyes, "Try the study rooms on the top floor which are back the way you came," he said.

"Thanks," Jaime replied as he and the queen made their way towards one of the elevators. Bran glad his job was done went on another elevator to get back at the task at hand. This left Tyrion quiet happy to get back to his routine of cleaning up the Library. He had to love the way it was organized and maintained throughout the centuries. He even spotted a few Maesters among those who study here.

"Ah Maester Jorgan nice to see you enjoying your study on Draconology?" Tyrion asked.

"Yes you have the most intricate studies on Dragons from Valyria I am impressed," he said looking at the chart of a dragon.

"So what brings you to ask for my permission to go through our library other then dragons?" Tyrion asked him which is part of his job as chief librarian.

"I am here to study the biology of a species of plant that grows only here in the North. The Arctic Lycan as they call it is a plant whose sap has simular properties to the Eastern Opium plant. The only difference is that the Northerners use it for treating Asthma and lung infection. They also use the leaves for other ailments as well. I wanted to study the plant but the amount of information here about dragons has taken my attention away," he said rather excitedly.

"Ah yes the biology of dragons and how they reproduce is quite fascinating. We even have books on how the dragonlords tamed such a beast," said Tyrion.

"Oh really?" the Maester said.

"Yes, but how about you get back to where you are _supposed_ to be since you only asked permission to use our library for that plant." Tyrion said pointing in the direction of _Botany._

Smiling sheepishly the maester left to return to where he was at. Shaking his head Tyrion walked back to where he was checking his student's work.

MEANWHILE

The crypts were dark and damp. That is where the King was found as he walked down these musty hallways. Looking at the statues of dead Stark Lords and Ladies as they stood proud in the darkness.

It was also where the King found the Grand Septa cleaning the statue of Lady Lyanna Stark.

"Why are you here?" asked the King.

"Why are you here?" the Septa replied.

"I was only here to pay my respects and to see Lyanna again," said King Robert.

"And I am here to ensure that her statue does not grow any sort of mildew or mold," said the Septa.

"Oh, well why are you doing it and not the servants?" asked the King.

"The Servants are not allowed in here for this is hollowed ground."The Septa replied.

"Again my apologies," the King replied.

"Alcohol of any kind is also not allowed here," the Septa said pointing to the bottle in the King's hand.

Making his excuses the King left leaving the Septa to finish her duties to the underground workings.

MEANWHILE

The sound of creaking could be heard as Bran looked up from his studies. Princess Myrcella stood there with a sheepish look on her face and a tome in her hand as well.

"I'm sorry I thought this wasn't taken," she said.

Bran the gentlemen he was stood up, "You're Majesty I had no idea, Come sit with me I was just working on what I learned today at lessons." he said and Myrcella gladly allowed herself to sit.

She opened the tome and started to read while Bran himself sat back down. Myrcella looked over to see what he was reading.

"Direwolves?" she asked looking at the title.

"Yes, Summer is a direwolf pup and as a sigil of House Stark. So I thought I'd do my paper on direwolves," Bran said while taking down a few notes.

"I personally am obsessed with stories about the first men. In King's Landing you don't see much about them or about Valyria and so I found this book about the history of the first men. It was actually kind of interesting to read and wanted to have some privacy in reading it." Myrcella replied.

"That is great I wanted the same thing if you don't mind," Bran said.

"Of course," said Myrcella.

They continued to read long into the hours till at last an announcement was made.

" _Attention all patrons the library will be closing in five minutes. So please gather your belongings and make your way to the exit that you will be exiting."_ Tyrion's voice could be heard in the room.

"How does he do that?" asked Myrcella.

"The pipes, we found that they can carry sound up through the vents. So Lord Tyrion has something installed to allow him to speak into the pipes and his voice is carried up the vents by the air that is pumped into here." Bran said excitedly.

"That is so neat! I wish we had something like this in King's Landing." Myrcella replied.

When they both exited their room and started down the hall Bran suddenly stopped. Myrcella stopped also, "What is it?" she asked.

Bran put his finger to his lips and both of them leaned in to listen to the sounds that was coming from a room just adjacent to theirs. Both of them crept up towards the room and as they got closer the sounds grew louder and louder.

"That sounds like my mother?" Myrcella whispered to Bran.

Both the child and the teen crept closer to the door. When they leaned in they could hear the sounds of heavy panting and breathing on the other side. Myrcella put her hand to her mouth in alarm. Bran had a look of alarm too when they heard another voice.

Jaime Lannister's

Bran put his finger to his lips for the princess as they both crept into another room. This one was adjacent to the one they came out from. As they looked Bran was the first to notice the light from one of the vents. Both he and Myrcella climbed up on the wall with Myrcella using a chair for assistance. Bran just used the wall to climb and peeked in.

What they discovered horrified the both of them.

The Queen was shouting for joy as Jaime Lannister thrust deep into her. The image was shocking to say the least but when the two children backed away in fear when Bran slipped. They both knew they had to disappear before they are caught.

As they exited the door however their luck ran out. For out came the queen in her undignified manner and sir Jaime also looking just as distraught. When they encountered the two children it was the Queen who spoke first.

"Myrcella what are you doing here?" she asked the princess.

"I was asking Bran here about his direwolf and I was researching some of the stories found in the North. You don't find such stories back in King's Landing. What are you doing here mother you don't look like you were researching anything?" Myrcella asked playing innocent.

"I was speaking to Ser Jaime about a private matter," the Queen said.

"Alright mother but we better get going before Uncle Tyrion locks us in here," said Myrcella.

They all exited the Library through the entrance that Bran showed them. Just as they said it the doors were closed and locked leaving them looking on in wonder before heading in their separate directions. The first place Myrcella went to was Bran's room after wishing her mother and uncle a good night. Once in the room Bran quickly shut the door and turned to Myrcella.

"How long was this going on?" he asked.

"I have no idea! I swear it by the Gods. I have heard rumors all over King's Landing but this…." Myrcella said she was disgusted.

"You're mother and uncle," Bran said.

"Now I am ashamed to dye my hair gold." she said.

"What are you talking about?" Bran asked.

"My hair is not really gold it was bleached and dyed that way. Father does not want us to show our true color and so made myself and Tommen dye our hair. Mine is actually dark see," she said pulling a strand out from her head.

Bran looked closely at it and saw for himself that at the very root of her hair. It was dark enough to show Myrcella's true parentage. She then poked her eyes and soon something glassy fell out. This startled Bran when he saw it and saw that her eyes were in fact stormy blue. The glass she wore made them look green like her mother.

"Why are you showing me this?" he asked.

"Because I can trust you, and I can tell you now that my mother and uncle what they are doing is disgusting. The only one who does not dye or hide their features is Joffrey. If he is what I think he is now then that would explain everything," Myrcella said.

"What do you mean?" asked Bran.

"What I am about to tell you must not leave this…." at that there was a noise.

The door opened to the Grand Septa's tall form. She stood above them when she entered.

"Princess Myrcella I did not expect you to be here," she said.

"I was just thanking Bran for helping me with some of my studies. I have problems with my numbers and he was good at helping." she said

"You are most welcome my lady, but it is now time for bed," she said indicating the door.

Nodding her head Myrcella walked out gracefully like the lady she was. This left Bran alone as the Septa also gave a nod to him before leaving.

WINTERFELL CRYPTS

Robert Baratheon the first of his name stood once again in front of the statue of Lyanna Stark. The torches were lit and the sounds of water no longer bothering him. In his hand was a simple blue winter rose. A rose that grows only in the north and as he had always done night after night. He had come to this particular statue to pay his respects and his apologies for failing her.

"This obsession you have for a dead woman is not healthy my king," said a voice.

The king turned to find the Septa once again standing behind him. He did not even hear her come in to the crypts. Normally one can hear someone enter but either he has been distracted from his thoughts or she has a very quiet gait.

"What can I do for you Lady Septa?" the King asked.

"I was only here to do my duty to the dead and by making sure that the dead are not disturbed," she said.

"My apologies though I would not mind a change of heart to let me sit here in peace," he said wagging his eyebrows shamelessly.

"As much as it is tempting for most women I however have to decline your Grace. I have my duties and you have yours good night," with that the Septa continued her walk further into the crypt leaving the king alone.

King Robert watched her go. It was as if she vanished in the shadows of the crypt before he turned towards the statue once again. He stood there praying for her forgiveness to the seven.

And while he was praying he never saw the shadow that watched him.

THE LIBRARY OF WINTER

Several figures made their way towards the library. One of them was Lord Stark as he walked with the silence of the shadows. Next to him was his wife and followed by Rob. All three of them entered the library through the entrance in Lord Stark's Solar. The entrance doors had been unlocked using Lord Stark's key. When they entered the Lord of Winterfell quickly closed the doors. Then they once again entered the library and descended down the elevator towards the bottom. Once at the bottom they made their way towards Tyrion Lannister's office which was on the far side.

The door was a solid oak door that was open to allow them in. Already the Maester, the Master's of Arms, the official steward, the other heads of staff were waiting for them in the office. Chairs were made to allow them to sit and relax while the current host Lord Tyrion was there behind his desk. As soon as he saw the Starks he quickly moved to allow Lord Stark to sit.

When he sat down the others acknowledged his presence as the leader of this meeting.

"Alright, what can you report for me?" Lord Stark said.

"The King's men are pigs! They demand more food then we are allowed to give and make passes at my girls!" said the head of the Kitchens Fay Snow as she shown her outrage at the actions of the King's Men.

"I agree Lord Stark I wish I would show these dogs their place," said another this one the head maid Matilda Snow.

"Now you must remember that the King has the support of all the other kingdoms. Should we initiate war they will come to his aid save for Dorne." Lord Stark said.

"Don't tell me you're afraid father," Rob said.

"Your father is not afraid boy, he is smart. A true Lord of the North knows that to go against the other lords is treason. We can't afford that not now, not with the long knight coming!" Ser Rodrick replied.

"Ser Rodrick is right we need their support if we are to fight off the Night King. The Wall's magic is weakening even further and so we must be ready for when it comes down," Lord Stark said to the Head Maid.

"What about my girls?" said the Head Maid.

"Perhaps I have a solution to that?" said the Septa speaking up from her place on the side. "Maybe you can discreetly teach these men their place. If they touch you, touch them back but make it known that their advances is not wanted," she said

Both the Head Maid and the Kitchen Maid both smirked while they nodded.

"Alright anything else we should know before I get down to business?" he said.

"My Lord if I may," said Lord Tyrion as he leaned forward from his seat. "It has come to my attention that my sister the Queen has not been truly quiet in her meetings with my brother. In fact Princess Myrcella and young Brandon had an encounter when exiting the Library."

"That is not forgivable at all! How could the King allow such a thing!" said Catelyn clearly outraged.

Lord Stark raised his hand to silence his wife, "My wife is right what both of them are doing is both scandalous and unacceptable. I would talk to the king and see what he has to say. But first I have some information that may change your views on the children. Namely the Princess and the youngest Prince," Lord Stark said as he stood up.

"As we knew are have heard is that all three children are bastards. But Robert himself has told me that the Princess Myrcella and the Prince Tommen are in fact legitimate heirs. Both of them were born dark of hair and blue eyed like their father. The reason why their hair is gold is because Robert himself forced them to bleach it blonde. This way it hides the fact that these children are in fact his true heirs. Making Joffery the true bastard out of all three of them." as he said this the others in the room started to mutter to themselves.

"If that is true then Tommen is the heir," said Tyrion.

"Yes, but right now he is too weak to even take the throne. Perhaps you could persuade the King to let him stay?" asked Ser Rodrick.

"I could do that, but he still insists that I take my place in King's Landing as his hand." Lord Stark replied.

"You still refused father," Rob said to him. Lord Stark nodded in reply.

"Aye, I did refuse because I wanted to show him that I am not to be intimidated." Lord Stark replied.

"You must be careful Ned the King has a queen who is very convincing," Catelyn said to her husband.

"I know My Love, but we don't have to worry much about the queen. She won't be helping her husband even after what I learned about both Myrcella and Tommen." Lord Stark replied.

"Perhaps I can help My Lord," said Lord Tyrion as he sat up from where he was on the far right.

"How so Lord Tyrion?" Asked Lord Stark.

"His Grace the King is very stubborn about his love or obsession for Lyanna. He feels as if he had failed her. Perhaps we can do something for him that is just as precious." he said.

"And that is?" Lord Stark said.

"Remind him that Lyanna will always be with him and to help him move on. Maybe we can convince him to have my father back as Hand of the King. Maybe then we can have the realm repay its debt to Houses Lannister and Tyrell, and the Iron Bank," Lord Tyrion replied.

"That could work but what about what we learned about the Queen?" asked Robb.

"That we can't do much without raising suspicion. We will have to expose them first and foremost and to do that we will have to play it smart." Lord Stark replied before turning to the Septa.

"Septa perhaps it is time to bring out that magic mirror of yours. If we are to catch the Queen and her brother in the act and say….show it to Lord Tywin then he would be the one to force the King's hand." said Lord Stark.

"Are you sure my father would be convinced by the image of a magic mirror?" Lord Tyrion said.

"He would have to be if you ever saw the images in the mirror yourself Lord Tyrion. In fact the Septa herself has taken lifelike portraits of myself and my children in the past. She even showed me an image of Bran the Builder and the makings of the Wall. That is how the North remembers the Long Night. The mirror records the events of the world and it stores them. Perhaps I can ask the Septa if she can show you herself?" Lord Stark said.

"I have the smaller mirror here my Lord. So perhaps I can convince him to see for himself." The Septa said as she stood up. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small rectangular object. It was about the size of her hand and its reflective side was black. However it had a circle on the bottom while on the hard side it had the image of a raven. On the raven's head was a crystal that looks almost like a third eye. The Septa then pushed on the circle and the mirror came to life.

It _glowed_! And on the image was the sigil of House Stark. The Septa then swiped her finger across the area where it was written in strange symbols. There the image grew darker and numbers appeared. The Septa then pulled it away to put in a sequence of numbers. When she was through the image changed to reveal several smaller images around the Stark sigil. She then pressed one that looks strangely like a mini portrait.

It was there that Lord Tyrion saw for himself the many images that flowed in front of him.

"Pick one," the Septa said.

Lord Tyrion looked to Lord Stark who nodded his head. Then reached his stubby fingers out and tapped on an image.

There the image of a vast city where hundreds of dragons flew appeared.

"What is this?" he said.

"It is an image of Valyria taken nearly a year before the Doom. The mirror can record images as well as events, watch," she said and picked another image this one with a white triangle in the middle.

The image was once again that of Valyria until it suddenly came to life as dragons soared past. People walking around him and the towers were spectacular. The sounds that came from it was also incredible as hundreds of thousands of people marched across the city. Dragons of all shapes and sizes were flying across the sky. There was shops and inns everywhere and the slaves and slavers all littered the streets as well. The buildings were spectacular rising higher then anyone could have thought.

"By the Old Gods and the New!" he said his words caught in his mouth.

The image then ended its movement and Tyrion looked up at the Septa, "What sort of magic is this?" he asked.

"The Mirror can record events that had happened in the present and save them for eternity. So a thousand years from now if one of your descendants wanted an image of you they can find it on the mirror. So I think if we gave King Robert something from the mirror like say a portrait of Lyanna. Then he will appreciate the work done." the Septa said.

"I can do that!" Robb said excitedly as he stood behind Lord Tyrion.

"You son?" Lord Stark said.

"Yes, if you can give me the image from the mirror I can draw Aunt Lyanna for the King,"

LATER THAT NIGHT

It was well after the meeting and Ned Stark was making his way back to his chambers. When he saw someone make their way to the crypts. Sighing to himself he recognized the large image of King Robert. Turning towards the crypts he went to see for himself why the King was out without his guards.

When he entered the crypts he once again found King Robert in front of the statue of Lyanna Stark. He was kneeling as always his tear streaked face a sure sign of his defeat.

"I kept dreaming of it Ned," he said as he recognized Lord Stark's footsteps.

"I know my King," he said.

"I kept dreaming of killing the dragon who took her and then I dreamed of her blood in that vase of yours. The blood of Lyanna instead of the ash that you'd shown me. The song you sang in the old tongue the day we sacked King's Landing. I still dreamed it," King Robert said.

"Every soldier has nightmares of the battles they fought Your Grace," Lord Stark replied.

"What was that song you sang Ned? It was a strange song," King Robert replied.

"It was a funeral song Robert. It is sung by the people of the North to wish the dead a proper sending." Lord Stark replied.

The King huffed, "Those people did not deserve a proper sending Ned I don't know why you did that," King Robert replied.

"I did it because it was the right thing to do. In the North we respect the dead no matter if its an enemy or a friend. You should know that Robert," Lord Stark replied.

"Fine," Robert said before turning fully towards Lord Stark, "You really don't want to obey your king on this one don't you," meaning he wanted Lord Stark as his hand again.

"No my King, my place is here up in the North. Starks don't do well in the south that is for people like Tywin Lannister. He is a much better hand then I would ever be." Lord Stark replied.

The King sighed as he finally stood up from his crouched position. His wide girth made it difficult to stand but he managed to stand straight.

"Fine," the King said.

"Besides old friend before you leave I will have a present worthy of your time waiting for you," he said.

"Really? When will it be done?" the King said.

"It will be done right before you leave. It is a cherished gift so don't soil it." Lord Stark said before leaving.

The King just looked at the statue of his beloved in all her likeness. He is still amazed that someone was skilled enough to carve every detail of her face and her body. Her ashes are in their cartouche. As he stood up again he gave his beloved Lyanna one more look before moving away. He walked towards the entrance after Lord Stark.

"Ned hold up!" the King said catching up to Lord Stark.

Lord Stark stopped and turned towards him. His face was quiet as always but the King was breathing hard trying to catch his breath. "Why did you defy me?" he asked.

"What do you mean Your Grace?" Lord Stark asked.

"Why did you disobey a royal decree to be the Hand of the King? Most lords in fact most _men_ would feel honored to have such an honor. But not you Ned why?" the King asked.

"As I said before Robert my place is here in the North. The Long Night is coming and with it a long and devastating winter ahead for my part of the realm. So for me to submit to coming down south would be a disaster waiting to happen." Lord Stark replied.

"I see, does this have to do with what happened to your father, sister and brother?" he asked eyes with understanding.

"Yes, it has everything to do with it," said Lord Stark.

"What is this I hear that you are marrying your youngest daughter to a son of Dorne? I had heard those rumors for some time." said King Robert.

"It was an agreement between myself and Doran Martell long before the end of the war. It was the only way to pay for passage into Dorne to bring Lyanna home." Lord Stark replied.

"I see, and you will honor this agreement I bet?" he said.

"Yes," was the reply.

"Well what can I offer to make you my hand Ned for I need someone I can trust down there." the King said.

"There is not much I can offer since in truth all you do is whore yourself around and probably have a thousand bastards. Look Robert there is nothing you can offer me that would change my mind. My people need me here. Your obsession with Lyanna has to stop. She is dead Robert and there is nothing that would bring her back." Lord Stark said.

"I know that Ned but I can't stop myself. I love her and I will always love her." King Robert said.

"I know you do and if you still love her you will let her go. She is gone and she would want you to be happy," Lord Stark replied.

The King sighed to himself, "You're right Ned, but every time I close my eyes I still see his face as I bashed my hammer into his skull." King Robert said.

"I know but Robert you need to remember that ghosts can't rule a kingdom only the living can. And you have that here with Cersei and your children," with that he walked away leaving the King to himself.

LORD STARK'S BED CHAMBERS

Catelyn was already waiting for him when he arrived. As soon as he got in he stepped into his bathing chambers to clean himself up. His wife was the first person to help him undress and then sooth his aching muscles.

"Just two more days My Love and they will be gone," Catelyn said.

Lord Stark could only close his eyes and sighed. The day was long and tiring and his body feels the aches of dealing with the royal court. Already he had caught the King in the crypts too many times to count. Robert was not a man that would normally be this obsessed with anything. But his sister's ghost seems to haunt him and Lord Stark will have to see if he can let the king give up on his obsession.

After that refreshing bath he and his wife settled into bed. She also told him of the Queen's irritation with the King in the crypts.

"It has been getting worse from what I understand Ned. Robert drinks himself into a stupor everytime and hunts when he pleases. The Queen is quiet upset by all this and she too has started to drink herself into a stupor to ease the pain," Catelyn told her husband.

Lord Stark sighed, "Robert will have to let go if he is to survive."

MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CASTLE

Princess Myrcella was just about to get into bed when there came a knocking sound from the window. Curious she made her way to the window and cautiously opened it. Bran hung on and waved to her.

"Bran!" she whispered and allowed the boy in. Quickly closing the window the Princess stood there stunned as the second youngest Stark male dusted himself off.

"Sorry but your door was guarded," he said quietly.

"I know, mother thinks that someone is going to kill me here," Myrcella said giggling to herself.

"Is she always this paranoid?" Bran asked her.

"Yes, ever since father started letting whores into his bedchambers she felt that everyone is an enemy. Well everyone except her, uncle Jaime and Joffrey. Myself and Tommen well we are mostly ignored or put under heavy guard. In this case we are put under heavy guard. Joffrey has the Kingsguard watching him. We just get the left overs just because he is the heir." Myrcella said.

"Joffrey is just a spoiled brat. I am glad that I hit him when I did," Bran said with his chest puffed out. Myrcella giggled as she remembered what Tommen told her.

"Have you visited Tommen Bran?" Myrcella asked him.

"Why just earlier this afternoon right before our episode in the library," Bran replied.

"I saw how much happier he is here. I just wish I could stay just a little bit longer but we have to go back the day after tomorrow." Myrcella said.

"Will Tommen go too?" asked Bran.

"Everyone is going back we can't stay in Winterfell anymore. Father has to rule the realm and he can only do that from the Iron Throne," Myrcella said.

"I understand, will I ever see you again?" Bran asked.

"Maybe," she said and Bran went back to the window.

"If I ever see you again hopefully I can find more books on the tales of the North," Bran said.

The eleven year old girl smiled, "I hope you can find some for me too," she said.

"By the way you look way better with dark hair," and with that he leaped out from the window.

Shocked and surprised Myrcella raced towards the window and looked down.

Only to find Bran gone.

TBC

 **a/n: Well what do you think? A little slow I know but at least it gives a few plot builders. So what do you think about Myrcella and Tommen having to dye their hair. Personally I like both of them they are not like that idiot Joffrey so why not make them the true born children of Robert. Next chapter we will be going back to Sansa and her group and the adventures they had while traveling the North.**

 **Till next time and remember to please leave a review at the end and no FLAMES, BASHINGS OR LORE MONGERS PLEASE!**


	6. Of Bears and Foresters

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES THEY BELONG TO GEORGE R. MARTIN AND HBO.**

 **A/n: Wow who would have thought of such a response for only one chapter. Well then time to go for another one but this time I am going back to Sansa's group since we can't leave them in the dark for too long. Though note there will be a time skip so I will not go into details. So be prepared.**

 **Oh and one of my reviewers said that Myrcella is in fact 11 in season one. When they told me that I quickly went to the Wiki and looked it up before going back and re-posting the chapter with the corrections in it. My bad.**

 **Ok now that, that part is over with on with the story.**

 **THE WARRIORS OF WINTERFELL**

 **Chapter 6: Of Bears and Forresters**

OFF THE COAST OF BEAR ISLAND

Sansa watched as the ship neared the southern shore of Bear Island. The home of house Mormont. She along with her companions had traveled far to get here. To avoid the King's party and the discovery of the Targaryens in their midst Sansa and her group decided to head west. Thankfully they did for the King's men had just passed them by and totally missed Barrowtown. From there they went southwest towards Flint's Finger where they had to solve a dispute between two of the houses under Lord Flint. From there they went west to Kraken Point and to Kracken Town. A town where there was a large population of Iron Born who wanted to live on the mainland.

It was here that they greeted Lady Asha and Theon like the lords they are. And from there they learned that Balon had grown un-right in the head with his old age. Balon himself is not well liked by his own people and because he is lord they can't do nothing about it.

It was on this day also that they learned about the King's arrival in Winterfell and the supposed flooding of the crypts.

YESTERDAY

" _Oh that is just sweet!" Ramsey had joked to the rest when they were eating at the Inn._

" _Yes trust father to come up with something like that to keep the King away from the crypts for at least two days," Sansa said to him also laughing._

" _But the thing that disturbs me is the fact that Lord Stark mentioned Myrcella and Tommen as being Robert's true heirs?" Jon said looking down at the scroll one final time._

" _Yes, that does disturb me as well. A king forcing his children to hide their features," Dany said. Her dragon eggs in the satchel beside her._

" _I would have had them broadcast it for the whole world not hide it. People will question their birth," Theon also said from the side._

" _Aye, I have to agree with my brother why hide? I mean isn't that the point of being the king's heirs?" Asha replied as she took another bread from the basket._

" _Well father seems to think that because of this latest predicament if anything were to happen then Joffrey would be king. Even though in reality the crown should go to Tommen," Sansa said._

" _Tommen is just a boy of what eight?" Asha asked._

" _Nine Tommen is Nine," this time it is Dany who replied while studying her eggs closely._

 _Jon noticed, "Dany what is it?" he asked his aunt._

" _I don't know I just felt the eggs move somehow?" Dany said._

" _Let me feel," said Asha as Dany held the eggs to her. Asha felt the eggs and she felt movement. With a smile she handed the eggs back._

" _Aye, they are moving, but it is still too early for hatching. Dragon eggs from what I remember studying take about a year to hatch. The babies are just starting to test their legs. But are still too small to come out," Asha said._

 _Dany sighed, "I thought they would be ready by now and how are you able to tell? I thought dragon eggs can only be felt by those of Valyrian blood?"_

" _I saw hatching kraken not too long ago. The eggs are like those of dragons only they need water not fire to survive. I read in your library that even after being sanctified eggs of a dragon need to be tended by fire. I saw you put them in the flames at night so I guess you read the same thing?" Asha asked._

" _Yeah, I did when my brother gave me my eggs I had to read up on them." Dany replied._

" _I wish I could look into the Septa's mirror. I remember Lord Tyrion saying that her mirror is magic, and that it can look into the past by recording the present time. So if you have a memory you want the mirror to see. It can see for you, and then it can record it. If you want to see it you can look for the image of that memory." Theon said._

" _Yeah but you have to know the magic symbols to open the mirror's powers. Or else all you get is nothing," Ramsey said as he finished his pork._

" _Your fine slicing is making me nervous," said Theon._

" _That is because you don't like my fine cutting. Besides I have to practice, after all I am the bastard son of the Dreadfort. You do remember what they do right?" Ramsey said while eating a bit more of his pork._

" _Yes we all remember," grumbled Jon as he finished his fish._

 _Sansa was the only one smiling at how hilarious it all was._

PRESENT

That was several days ago and now they are on the ship bound for Bear Island. Sansa sat at the stern while Asha steered the ship. She had her ship docked at Kracken Town along with her crew of traders and former pirates. Men who had traveled the seas and are seasoned veterans just like Asha. And like their lady they enjoy spending time onshore in Kraken Town to visit family and friends.

As they neared the shores Asha quickly gave the steering wheel to Theon who gladly took it. Taking out a cylinder that was created in Kraken Town with powder imported from Skagos she pulled on a string. Immediately a brilliant flare of light was raised and exploded in the sky. The color that rained down on them was a brilliant pink while the reply from the shore was the same. The color though of the light blue and white which gave Asha the signal to approach the shore. Taking the wheel again she looked for the single white lookout tower on the tip of the bay they were entering.

Just as predicted a fire was lit and a mirror swept around lighting the way for ships docking on the shores. Asha knew that if Ironborn Pirates were to invade the lighthouse would go out and the Ironborn would be forced into the reef. But Asha being a familiar face was welcomed on Bear Island.

The thick fog which surrounded the ship suddenly was only normal. Thanks to the lighthouse the ship can safely travel into shore.

"Sound the horn!" she said to one of her sailors.

The men rushed towards the bow with a horn in his hand. He then blew the horn as loud as he could. He waited for an answer and when an answer came it came from the left.

Asha steered them towards the left following the light to avoid the reef. As they near the main bay of Bear Island trying to avoid the jagged reefs. Asha saw the pier for the first time in a long time. There a small party was waiting for them one of them was wearing a long cloak of bear fur.

 _Lord Jorah Mormont_ she thought as they landed.

When they did Lord Mormont and his host bowed before Sansa and her friends.

"My lady Sansa welcome to Bear Island," Lord Mormont said.

"Sir Jorah it is good to see you again. Though I don't see your wife anywhere?" Sansa said confused.

"She won't be coming back. Lady Hightower has seen the likes of Bear Island for the last time. And has tried to take my fortune for the last time." Sir Jorah stated as he aided Sansa down from the ramps and then proceeded to help Dany down. Jon, and Ramsey came down afterwards but Theon and Asha remained onboard.

"How long till you come back from Pyke?" asked Dany.

"About two weeks we will be staying there. Theon has to get his anointment by the high priest. All Ironborn has to go through this. And my father has to see him again to know that he is still alive. I swear the man is a jackass!" Asha said.

"You be careful now Theon and remember to come back," said Sansa.

"I will don't worry about me," Theon said and the group left the Ironborn at the docks.

"So Lady Sansa I bet you'd be wanting to hear how I ended my marriage with Lady Hightower?" said Ser Jorah.

"Yes, I am sure you will tell us all about it, but first something to eat I'm starving," Sansa replied.

"Right this way," Ser Jorah said.

The ride to the main keep of Bear Island was a short one. Just to the top of the hill. The horses that were provided for them to make the ride were well trained to climb the mountains. As they climbed archers and armed guards stood on either side of them. The hills were filled with bears hence the name Bear Island. The people there also greeted their lord as he made his way up the hill towards the keep.

"How was your journey so far Lady Sansa, Lord Ramsey, Your Majesties," he said addressing Sansa's group.

"It was a bit rough we had a few run ins with bandits and some wildlings but so far nothing short of open warfare," Sansa replied when they finally got to the keep.

The wooden halls of House Mormont were in fact made from strong Ironwood trees. The sounds of people training filled the halls as they entered. All of them quickly formed up into straight lines and bowed to their lord and his party. As soon as they left they resumed training.

"I see Bear Island is doing well," Sansa said when they dismounted.

"Indeed my Lady, I will tell you more at the feast tonight but for now you should rest. My Aunt Maege shall show you to your room," he said.

LATER

"I like this room! Hey Jon you can see the ocean from here!" Ramsey said as ran up to the window. Already he saw the bay area with the ships and the open fields where the people of Bear Island worked. As he watched he looked down to see Ghost standing there by his side.

The direwolf had grown a lot along their journey and he is right now about the size of a normal wolf. But he will grow much bigger with time. Jon reached his hand down to pet Ghost while the wolf had leaned in. His tongue hanging while he looked out over the ocean. As he looked he saw the Greyjoy's ship set sail towards the open waters.

"Hey look there goes the Greyjoys!" Jon said to Ramsey.

"Where?" Ramsey asked.

"There!" Jon said excitedly and Ramsey looked out over the water as well.

"I see them! I wish they knew that we wish them luck on Pyke," Ramsey said.

As if the answer him Ghost threw his head back and howled. The distant sound of another wolf howling showed that Lady also joined the farewell. As the ship sailed away they saw a shadow move under it. If he believed in the Drowned God then Jon would have smiled to see that they are protected.

MEANWHILE

The sea was calm as Asha steered them out. Theon looked towards Bear Island one last time and heard a howl on the wind. It was followed by another howl this one was more feminine. Both he and his sister smiled for it was like a farewell from both Jon and Sansa. Theon was a man grown and as an adult he can make his own decisions. Lord Stark entrusted him to keep the peace between the North and the Ironborn. Something that Theon intends to do now that he is a man grown.

Looking into the waters below Theon felt like he had come home at last. The ocean was his home and the sea was lapping up to greet him. Also a shadow seems to dance under it and as it moved Theon was taken back by the size of it.

Laughing Asha saw Theon's face.

"That is just Timmy!" Asha said.

"Timmy? The baby squid we saved years ago on our last visit home?" Theon said surprised.

"Aye, what we thought was a humble squid with a will to live turned out to be a baby Kracken. Theon we rescued a damn Kracken! The thing grew to a monster and I didn't recognize him at first. Till he showed me his eye," she said.

And Theon looked into the waters below from the stern and found the giant eye looking at him. The same eye that was scared from the top to the bottom where a fisherman's hook had caught it.

"Well I'll be damned! It is you Timmy!" he said happily as the Kracken leaped from the water into the ocean. The waves met them as they exited the harbor and into the open sea. The waves suddenly picked up as the sunset sea met them. The Kracken stayed with them as Asha smiled at her brother. Theon truly felt like he had come home.

BEAR ISLAND

Sansa and Dany were in the shared bath together. The volcanic hotsprings that keeps the baths warm in Winterfell also apply to Bear Island. The old volcano had long since sunk into the sea forming the island. But the heat from the hotsprings are still there. Both girls wanted a bath ever since they got to the islands. The mineral baths of Bear Island are famous throughout the North. In fact the North had learned how to use the steam from hotspring vents to heat up their keeps and towns to keep them warm.

Bear Island may not appear to be as luxurious as Winterfell but at least the baths for guests are still the best there are.

"So what do you think happened to Lady Hightower?" Sansa asked Dany.

"I have no idea probably threw her out because her mouth is as big as a whale," Dany said smiling. Right beside her the three dragon eggs are kept in the open flames. They sat there while she saw the baby dragons within. Their shells may be solid on the outside but the open flame allowed her to see for the first time her and Jon's babies. The dragons were tiny within the shells only about the size of her pinky finger. They did not even look like dragons at all with only a the large heads of them were distinguished but it was enough to show their dragon features.

"They are small still Dany, but when they hatch they will look like dragons. Remember what the Maester said all babies look like blobs of disembowled joints when they are in the womb. Even an egg is a womb and it shows." Sansa said when she came beside her.

"I know I just wish they would hatch already," Dany said.

"I'd rather they hatch naturally so that way they are perfect when they are born. How's Jon is he holding them too at night?" Sansa asked.

"Yes he is, in fact even Ghost surprisingly enough stays with them," Dany said.

"The direwolf wants to cuddle with the eggs?" Sansa said laughing.

"Yes, surprisingly enough," replied Dany.

When they both exited the bath they had dressed in their dressing gowns used during feasts. The gowns themselves don't look like ordinary gowns one wears in the South. In the North the dresses are slit on the sides which allows them to move their legs more freely. Women wore breeches like the men do and they are designed to be more feminine which is how they are dressed. The dress itself was also cut higher then those of the south to allow for more leg movement. Women of the North had to be battle ready at all times. But that also lets them get creative with how their dress looks.

Sansa's dress had wolf fur patterns to show off who she was. The direwolf was present on her right breast to show she was from House Stark. Dany's was a more leather bound dress with Sand Snake scales that were black with red stripes on them. They were the colors of house Targaryen and the dragon scale design was meant to show whose house she belongs to.

Beside them Jon wore a dark tunic with tuffs of white fur and scale patterns. This shows whose child he is and they bowed to the true Prince. Ramsey wore a dark blue tunic with red stitches to show that he is a bastard from the Dreadfort. Lord Mormont wore a dark green tunic with a bear pattern inside them. The rich celtic patterns allows them to see that he is indeed a Northman and he is from Bear Island.

Sansa and her party bowed low to show respect to their host.

"Lady Sansa this is Maege Mormont my Aunt and my niece Dacy," Lord Mormont said bowing to her.

"The pleasure is mine my ladies may I present to you Princess Daenerys Targaryen of House Targaryen Prince Jon Snow also of House Targaryen and House Stark and Ramsey Snow of House Bolton," Sansa said smiling.

"It is not often we get a representative of House Bolton, welcome," Lord Jorah said to him with a smile. Ramsey smiled back politely as was all Northman. It was one of the reasons why he loves the North so well. Bastards are treated as equals and as equals they are welcomed in any household. The only thing stopping them from getting any entitlements was the Westerosi law of bloodlines. But Ramsey didn't mind as they all sat at the high table for once as honored guests.

JUST OFF THE COAST OF CAPE KRAKEN

The good thing about the North was that there was a very strong current that flowed from the North to the South. Ironborn use these winds to return home after pillaging from the North. But ever since the Starks had opened up Cape Kraken to them things had been a lot easier between the two nations. The way south was a lot faster then the way north, but if one were to go north they had to go out to sea. There the current goes in the opposite direction towards the North. That was why it only took a few days to get to Bear Island then the months it normally would take to travel the same distance to White Harbor from Skagos.

As they traveled towards Cape Kraken they had one final stretch before they can get to the Iron Islands. It was there that Timmy the Kracken had left their side to travel back up north. It was here that they encountered other ships belonging to the Iron fleet.

Theon was at the helm this time with his sister to guide him.

"Hold her steady brother, good!" she said smiling.

"You are going to make him into a fine sailor captain!" one of the crew members said to her smiling.

"Aye, I am lads and when I am through with him he will be as good if not better then me!" Asha shouted to them. The cheers went up as Theon smiled. He truly felt as if he had come home to where he belongs.

LATER THAT DAY

As the sun began to set over the sunset sea the ship made it around the coast and finally into open waters. The trip would take them at least a day and a half but for Theon it was the trip he was both excited and dreaded.

Asha stood to the side as she watched her brother steer the ship towards the direction of the Iron Islands. Pyke was just a day and a half away and as the sun sets. She could see her brother looking already to the stars that are now forming.

 _He has taken his navigation training to heart, good. Those old books about star navigation without a compass came in handy._ Asha thought as she remembered reading them to Theon a while back.

As she looked over to coast as they left the mainland. Her thoughts were on Timmy the Kraken as he left them back at Kracken point. She had grown to love the North and the people in it. She had learned so much from them and now she has to go back to her dreary father and his hatred of everything greenlander.

"All good things must come to an end," she said softly to herself.

BEAR ISLAND

The music was loud, but the feast was festive. Many folk from the nearby village and the fishing villages beyond that were at the keep. They had brought their own food with them and soon everyone was enjoying the feasts. Even the bears who had come to eat the scraps in the woods had come. There were so many people that the hall thankfully was made to house them all.

Bear Island may not have much of a population, but it knew how to accommodate people. At the high table the guests of honor. They were eating a large roast made from a bear. The bear meat was saturated in a honey glaze with nuts and some roots for flavoring. There was also fish soup served with vegetables and herbs which the girls wanted to help in. But Lord Mormont insisted that they are guests and that they shouldn't prepared the feast for them. The lord himself had carved the bear for the people to roast. His sisters helped with gathering the herbs. Together with their servants and the village people they prepared the feast themselves.

As they ate they talked about the journey to Bear Island and the avoidance of King Robert.

"I know how it went in Winterfell. Lord Stark has told everyone and to me I find it rather amusing to see such nonsense. King Robert's obsession with a dead woman can't go on forever," This was Maege Mormont speaking.

"Aye, it can't, but what can we do? And with what I hear about the Princess and the youngest son? Well I will have to ask Father to see if he can keep them up here. At least that way they can get a proper education and training. I fear the Prince will not know how to rule if anything were to happen to that spoiled brat," Sansa said her tongue showing disdain for Joffery Baratheon.

"Speaking of which can you tell us about Lady Hightower? I heard you sent her packing and I would want to hear more of it?" said Dany interrupting the talk.

Lord Jorah smiled fully for the first time, "Of course my ladies and gentlemen I shall tell you but first a song!" he said laughing.

As soon as he said it a man walked in. In his hand was a lute which he started to play while laughing the whole time. The cords carry a merry tune but it was the lyrics that caught everyone's attention.

 _I sing you a tale of a bear and_ _tower_

 _born on opposite sides of the sea._

 _One was a warrior_

 _the other a flower_

 _oh how true love was meant to be._

 _So they wed on the night when the moon was so high_

 _and the stars have not shown in the sky. The wind was blowing the_

 _wolves were howling and the_ _t_ _ower…._

 _She wanted to die…._

By now Sansa was confused when the minstrel sang this song, but as she listened more her face started to pick up a smile.

 _So the bear in his glory tried to make love in the morning_

 _but the tower she wanted to whine. It was gold and riches_

 _she wanted for snitches and the bear…_

 _he wanted to cry._

 _So they wed on the night when the moon was so high_

 _and the stars have not shown in the sky. The wind was blowing the_

 _wolves were howling and the_ _t_ _ower…._

 _She wanted to die…._

 _Oh the tower was greedy she hated the dreary and wanted the gold and the wine_

 _a spoil brat queen who was always so mean…._

 _But the bear…_

 _just said goodbye_

 _So he had enough and then he got tough_

 _and called the ministers here_

 _he took the brat queen and said she was mean_

 _and made her land on her rear!_

By now the entire hall was laughing at the minstrel as he was trying to keep a straight face while singing this tune. By now everyone joined in the singing.

 _So we say goodbye to the tower on high_

 _a greedy whore she is._

 _The bear was mean he bit the great queen and said…._

 _So long and goodbye!_

When the song ended the entire hall was filled with laughter as they applauded the minstrel. Even Lord Mormont who can't keep his mirth when he did this was deep into laughter. Sansa and the others joined in to the singing as the minstrel repeated the song much to the request of the audience.

"So I take it the song was about you and your...ex-wife?" Jon said to him.

"Yes it was about us and it was about how I literally booted her from my home and sent her right back to Hightower. She was a greedy bitch and had I seen it sooner I would have called off the marriage before I married her. She was such a bitch from the start. She had no appreciation for anything we do and even tried to make it seem like I was selling slaves! Me a slaver!" Lord Mormont said.

Sansa remember the conversation her father had about Lord Mormont. When she heard about the poachers and how he dealt with them she wanted to kill him herself. Until Lord Mormont himself came before her father and told him the truth. He said that the men were not poachers of animals they were slavers themselves. They had wanted to come and take some of his people to be sold as slaves in Essos.

Now when her father heard this he was very angry at how the slavers would dare to invade Westeros. So he told Lord Mormont to find out why they are here.

"So she was the one who sent the slavers here?" Dany asked.

"Oh yes, because slaves in Essos come at a high price. So she thought of sending some of the people from my home to Essos to be sold as slaves. Lady Asha was most kind to pay the Iron Price to bring them home and I got to send my wife the most welcoming boot I had. Right up her ass and back where she belonged." Lord Mormont said.

"What did her family say?" asked Ramsey now curious.

"Oh they were most upset when I sent them a raven explaining why I called off the marriage. I had to get a priest from Old Town to do the annulment because we were married in the Reach. So we were married by the New Gods. I made sure she never stepped foot in the North again. Lord Tyrell was most displeased when I also sent a raven to him telling him that one of his bannermen's daughters had broken the law." Lord Mormont sat back with a smile, "Oh the results of her being stripped of her title and her name was more then satisfying to me." he said.

"Then why the song?" Jon asked.

"That was Dacy's idea. She was toying with a song for a while and a minstrel heard her and tried his own hand. Then it became the most popular song on Bear Island." Lord Mormont said laughing.

"I think if you played it in Winterfell it would also be popular Lord Mormont," Sansa said laughing.

The rest of the feast went as if nothing went on. The whole time Jorah Mormont explained why he got rid of his wife. And how foolish he felt when he found out the truth about her. It was not a pretty zeal to remember, but Jorah in a way felt relief to let go of the greedy bitch. In fact if she was truly in love with him then Jorah would have shown her that Bear Island was as wealthy as Hightower. Unfortunately that was not the case. She had shown that she was not worth Jorah's time so Jorah kicked her out and asked the Septon in Old Town to annul the marriage. Thankfully there was not children involved and Jorah at last was free to find himself a better wife.

The people of Bear Island appreciate it very much she was horrible to them. So Lord Jorah got rid of her.

When the feast was over Sansa and her party returned to their rooms. Jon and Ramsey had decided to take a night out just to enjoy the night air. Dany and Sansa remained in their rooms and went to bed right afterwards.

OUTSIDE

"So Jon they say that Bear Island is full of bears that is how it got its name right?" Ramsey said as they walked down the path that led down to the village outside of Bear Keep.

"Yeah large Grizzly and Kodak Bears if I am not mistaken." Jon said.

"So why are they called Kodak Bears?" Ramsey asked.

"I have no idea. I remember reading that it is a very old word that predates the First Men and that the children don't remember where the word came from. I bet the Septa probably knows, but she won't tell us." Jon said as the lights of the village came into view.

"So what do you think the Ironborn are going to show up here or what?" asked Ramsey.

"I have no idea with Balon in charge anything was possible." Jon replied.

The lights of the village came closer into view. The ironwood and weirwood trees that were all around them were like towers. The forest was strong here and the weirwood trees even more numerous.

"The Gods surely love this forest," said Jon.

"Aye, they did and now we are here," said Ramsey.

Sure enough they entered the village and with it the men went to have their fun.

MEANWHILE

Dany was asleep next to Sansa when Lady's ears suddenly went up. The wolf was alert to any danger that came in the night. As if sensing her direwolf's distress Sansa woke.

"What is it girl?" she said to the wolf.

Suddenly Lady began to growl. Her teeth bared for all to see as she stared at the window. Both Sansa and Dany who had been awoken by the growling grabbed for their weapons. Just as they grabbed for their weapons Lady's ears were fully pulled back and her teeth were fully bared. Sansa prepared her staff while Dany prepared her swords.

Just then a shadow appeared in the room a man with a cap on his head. It was an old man whose rail thin body and thin face gave all the encouragement they needed.

"What do you want Cat's Paw!" Sansa said to him.

"You weren't supposed to be here. She wasn't supposed to be here," she said pointing to Dany. Dany readied her swords just as the man leaped into the room.

Only for Lady to take him out first by going for his throat. When that was done Sansa and Dany ran towards the window to see other assassins start to make their climb up.

"Oh shit the boys are in the village!" Sansa whispered to Dany. Looking out they saw smoke coming from the village so they knew that they would be busy.

MEANWHILE

"Ah man that was good!" said Ramsey as he slammed down his drink. Nothing like Northern vodka to get one going.

"OH yeah, now that is the good shit!" Jon said as he too put down his drink.

The Bear's Ass is a well known and very popular pub and Inn in Sunset Cove. The village that is closest to Mormont Keep. The village has a clear view of the Sunset Sea and the fading light of day. It is a popular hangout for everyone on Bear Island and often times sailors come here to trade and to set up shop. Bear's Ass is often used as a main rest spot before they move on the next day.

The food here is of excellent quality as the chef who runs the kitchens had come from the Reach. The man had moved up here when his wife a Northern Woman and native of Bear Island wanted to move home. So they came and settled in Sunset Cove.

The man himself was busy in the back making the food for his guests. While his wife who is also the waitress was passing around the drinks. Those who get too rowdy find themselves with broken fingers and maybe a dislocated shoulder. She takes no crap from anyone.

Also helping out is the couple's daughter who also is a tavern wench. She smiles as she serves her customers and likes to listen to the stories they tell.

In fact she is there as Jon and Ramsey's serving girl.

"So have you boys decided what you want to eat yet?" she said.

"Nah, we just ate at Mormont Keep so we just wanted to have a few drinks," said Ramsey.

"Ah you and everyone else here. No matter, enjoy the drinks and the music boys," she said and went off to serve another customer.

The music was playing well and the boys were enjoying themselves. As they enjoyed themselves it was Ramsey who brought up the subject first.

"So Jon I know that everyone thinks that you are a bastard, but in actuality you're not. So how do you suppose to find a wife hmmm?" Ramsey asked.

"I am not, it is common among Targaryens to marry their relatives. So it is assumed that I will be marrying my aunt in the future," Jon replied.

"You know that is just weird. I mean you basically grew up with her and now they say you have to marry her! What if you don't want that? And what if she don't want that either. I mean look at your late parents. Both Prince Rhaegar and Lady Lyanna both are not related and they got married. Has it not occurred to you that no one gives a shit about who you marry unless there is some gain to it?" Ramsey said.

"Just what are you getting at Ramsey?" Jon asked.

"What I meant was you are of age now Jon to start looking for a wife. I mean come on everyone in the North knows who you really are Prince Ageon. It's about time you look for a woman who is worth your time," he said laughing.

"You mean you want me to make more bastards?" Jon said jokingly.

"Hey the more the merrier," Ramsey said while holding his cup.

"To the bastards!" he said

"To the..." suddenly an explosion shook the establishment an everyone started running.

"What the fuck?" Jon said getting up and pulling out his sword. Ramsey did the same with his bow and together they ran outside.

There they saw numerous explosions rock the bay. And just beyond it….

"Are those….?" Ramsey started to say.

"Sell swords," Jon cursed as he started to hack into a man who came at him.

Huge balls of flame came from the sky. They landed on the tops of the buildings and many people ran to get weapons. The attack came from the sea yet the ships who are approaching don't bare any Ironborn sigils. So that left Sellswords from Essos have come to take people for the slave trade in Slaver's Bay. Slaves heave a high price and from what both Jon and Ramsey gathered it was probably an irrate wife out to get what she wants.

The men and the villagers began to fight back either with weapons or bare handed. It was one thing to handed to Northerners they know how to fight. Ramsey dodged a blow to the head and smashed his fist into the man's stomach before heaving him into Jon. Jon's knife was the first thing that man felt as he landed on the smaller man. Jon then threw the man to the side as Ramsey took another knife and threw it across at the man coming in from the door. Another Northerner beside him also threw a knife then came up with a short sword. The Innkeeper came with a crossbow and began to shoot at the men coming in from the back.

It was a good thing that both men took their weapons with them.

Suddenly a snarling growl was heard as a white blur came crashing through the window. The flesh of a man's throat was evident in Ghost's mouth as the direwolf stood there proudly in front of his master.

"Didn't want to stay home eh boy!" Jon said as he swung his sword and kicked the man behind him. Then with a quick swing of his sword sliced into the man in front. Ramsey did the same with his knives as he hacked into the throat of another. Then doing a series of front flips threw two if his knives into the men who came after a little girl.

The girl went into a room full of children while her parents put up one hell of a fight.

"We have to fall back to the keep!" Jon said.

"I know but we can't leave these people behind," Ramsey said.

"That is why we need to find out how we are going to sink the ships!" Jon said

"Fuck we could use Asha and Theon's help!" Ramsey said just as he cocked his bow and shot at a man coming from behind Jon.

"Fuck is right!" Jon said.

MEANWHILE

Sansa and Dany now in full battle gear ran down the stairs with Lady on their heels. The direwolf was already tearing at the throats of some of the men there. Sansa knew that the halls were too narrow for her spear so had used the split versions of them. It was a neat thing to do so that it would make easier transport. She can also use the two sides as weapons. Dany held her two short swords and was already hacking into the enemy.

Running along the wall she did a sideways summersault before stabbing two men on the side. One man tried to grab her from behind only to find out that Daenerys Targaryen was not a damsel in distress. Rearing her leg she sunk her heel into the kneecap of the man who tried to grab her. Screaming in pain he did not see the other sword till his head went flying across the room.

The main hall was in full battle mode as men rushed in to take the keep. They saw the Mormonts in full battle gear taking on several of the men at once.

Lord Jorah Mormont used his sword like a pole vault to launch himself at two of the men before hacking away with them. Sansa had to give these invaders credit they were not half bad. But still she could tell that they are being beaten by the Northern host.

It was not long till they were fully beat that Lord Mormont gathered his forces to race towards the ocean. The village still needed help as more ships were coming in.

IN THE VILLAGE

Both Jon and Ramsey found themselves back to back as the men came from all angles.

"We need to do something about those ships!" Ramsey said as he started to head towards the docks.

Jon was beside him as he too ran and as they neared the docks it was then that Jon noticed the light house.

"We need to put the light out! Why is the fire lit in the first place?" Jon asked.

"It wasn't earlier not since the Greyjoy's left," Ramsey said.

Both Snow's looked at each other before racing to find some horses. When they found them they immediately rode towards the lighthouse with Ghost running alongside them.

When they neared the tower both men were surprised at the bodies there. Holding out their weapons they made towards the tower only to be confronted by two men with large axes.

"Oh shit!" Jon said as he ducked while Ramsey took on the other one.

The first man was a giant next to Jon and the Prince wasted no time to duck and wield after him. Leaping away from his ax he took out his sword which hacked off the man's arms. Screaming in agony he held his two stumps only for Jon to do a running leap and send the man over the cliff into the sea below.

Ramsey also sent a man tumbling, but he took two knives from his pouch and stabbed him in the shoulders. Hitting the tendons the man was made useless as he was thrown over the cliff.

Just as they fell several more men came from the tower.

"Oh this will be a fun night eh Jon?" Ramsey said.

"You bet it would be fun," Jon replied.

Ghost only howled.

MEANWHILE

Lady's ears perked up at the sound of Ghost howling from the cliffs. Dany and Sansa also heard it.

"You heard it right?" Dany said.

"Yeah, it is coming from the lighthouse tower!" Sansa said.

Lord Mormont who was with them also heard it, "You! Get some men and follow me quickly!" he said as he rushed up towards the tower with men in tow. Several of them managed to get horses for Lord Mormont and his group, allowing them to race upwards towards the tower.

AT THE TOWER

Jon and Ramsey did not realize the numbers that came from the tower. But they managed to kill the last of them. It was thanks to Jon doing a wall run before backflipping behind the man pursuing him and cleaving him in two. Ramsey did the same only used his bow to shoot two arrows into the other men. Just then the sound of horses could be heard as Lord Jorah Mormont, Sansa and Dany raced up along with a few other men from the village.

"You two are you alright?" Lord Mormont said dismounting.

"We are fine my Lord but the lighthouse was crawling with them!" Ramsey said.

"Sir they were using the lighthouse to signal to their men," Jon said.

"They must have known about it from someone on the inside. The Ironborn I know couldn't have done it for they were gone right before they got here," said Dany.

One of the men was moaning meaning he was still alive. Ramsey managed to find him first and pulled him up, "You, why did you attack us!" Ramsey said.

The man spat in his face and just before he could bite his tongue Ramsey's fingers went into his mouth and pulled out a fake tooth. Shocked the man looked as Ramsey smelled it before tossing it to the ground.

"That shit ain't going to save you here," he said before pulling the man up.

Lord Mormont's men quickly came to take him away while Dany rushed up the stairs to douse the flames.

When they doused the flames the only thing bathing the reef was the moonlight. Soon the ships started to set sail again, but without the light to guide them many of them met their fate in the rocks. Those that made it past the rocks never made it past the reef. And no sooner have they passed the reef then large tentacles made itself known.

They could hear the screams of the men as they were thrown into the sea and consumed by the Kracken.

"Well at least Timmy gets to have a good meal," said Sansa.

"Timmy?" asked Dany.

"I don't know about you but I had enough for one day," Jon said.

"I need to check up on my eggs and then I will call it a night," Dany said.

LATER

Daenerys was lying on her bed with her three eggs roaring in the fire next to her bed. Dany made an effort to move the bed next to the fire so she can be near them. From what she read only the females or dragons with female tendencies do this. Jon being the male and a half breed only needs to be near them when they hatch. But he still sleeps with them often but not tonight. In the meantime Dany kept an eye on her eggs as they incubate and special pouches were made for them to retain their heat when they travel.

"Why would slavers from Essos come here of all places to raid this island?" Daenerys asked Sansa as the other girl had just emerged from her bath. Dany had already bathed while Sansa was being debriefed by Lord Mormont.

"I have no idea but Lord Jorah has told me that they managed to round up enough officers or high ranking slavers to get some answers," she said while she dressed in some sleeping clothes. Lady was already sleeping at the bottom of the bed her eyes closed while her paws showed how relaxed she is. As she slept Sansa looked out towards the village. Most of the villagers are sleeping in the great hall tonight until the sun comes up to assess the damages done to their homes.

The slavers did a number on their homes and burned quite a bit. The bears would be feasting on the flesh of the dead today. Lord Jorah had made sure to use the slavers bodies as offerings to the Old Gods to thank them for their protection.

ELSEWHERE

"So what do you think nephew this attack was not deliberate," said Maege as the Mormonts gathered in Lord Jorah's solar.

"No it is not," Jorah replied.

"What do you think Uncle is it from _Her_ ," Dacy spat and refused to say the name that all of them dreaded.

Jorah growled in his throat at the thought, "If they were hired by Lady Lynesse then she is breaking Westerosi Law again by having them here!" he said as he looked at each of his companions.

"So what do you suggest dear nephew we already sent her packing with an annulled marriage what more does she want?" Maege said.

"I disrespected her and ruined her honor she would want revenge. I will send a raven to Highgarden immediately to deal with the issue. Lord Tyrell knows the law as well as I and this must be dealt with." Jorah replied.

"It is convenient that they knew about the light house my Lord. You think the Greyjoys have anything to do with it?" asked Dacy.

"No, Asha and her brother were in Winterfell so the fault does not lie with them. No, I think it is someone on the inside who had told them about the lighthouse. I want them found and I want them dealt with," he said.

"Yes brother," said Maege as she walked out with Dacy.

Jorah Mormont put his hands to his head and began to think of who might have allowed them into the harbor. Bear Island is full of reefs and dangerous surf. It is only in winter that the seas become frozen over with ice. They are so far north that the ice becomes a problem for most but the most skilled sailors. Asha Greyjoy he knows can navigate the sea ice and her ship is built to do it.

No

That is not what worries him.

The ice has been frozen before and with it came the wildlings. Freefolk who do not honor the treaty of the North. But they are usually dealt with swiftly.

It has to be her, his former wife. She has to have been the one who had sent those Slavers here to take the people of Bear Island for slaves. He has yet to hear from Lord Hightower and if this is the response he was getting…

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" said Jorah.

The door opened and the Maester came in.

"How is everyone?" Lord Jorah asked.

"They are fine my Lord but this just came in for you. The poor bird was wounded and barely made it. Luckily one of the patrols found it and brought it here," he said holding the bird and showing Lord Mormont the scroll.

He took the scroll and observed that it had the sigil of House Hightower on it. Opening it up he was surprised to see the message inside.

 _Lord Mormont_

 _I must warn you before she found out that I knew. But my daughter Lynesse has done the unthinkable. She has hired a group of slavers to invade Bear Island in retaliation for your annulment of her marriage. Please I do not wish harm on our families and you only did what was best for your house. I hope this message gets to you on time._

 _Lord Hightower_

So Lord Hightower tried to warn the Mormonts of the impending danger.

But the bird had been wounded meaning that someone wanted the message not to get through. Or at least delay it till it was over.

"You have done well Maester. You should get some rest the night has been long," Lord Jorah said.

"I wish I could but there is still many wounded to tend to," the Maester said.

"Let your apprentices deal with them. You look like you are ready to collapse. Go rest, and we shall see about tomorrow," Lord Mormont said.

The maester nodded before departing. Lord Jorah was tired himself as he stood up and made his way out of the Solar.

Just as he was about to open the door instinct kicked in and he quickly threw his knife at the window. The sound of gagging was heard as a man fell from the curtain.

"Damn Cat's Paw," he said before exiting.

THE NEXT DAY

The smell of something spicy rained in the air when Sansa woke. The night of fighting had wore both her and Dany out. Getting out of bed they were surprised they were not awakened sooner.

"It was Lord Mormont's idea m'lady," said a servant girl.

"Really?" Dany replied from beside Sansa.

"Aye he did, he wanted to make sure you are fully rested. He made the morning meal himself a fine meal it is," the servant girl said.

 _As a Lord of the North should_ thought Sansa.

"Very well, where is Lord Mormont?" she asked.

"Lord Mormont is currently giving food to the injured. Prince Jon and Lord Snow went to search the village for any more survivors," said the servant.

"Thank you," Sansa said as she entered the main hall.

Already people were lined up to have the morning meal. Many sported numerous wounds but nothing too fatal. Those that were fatally wounded were already fed and dressed by the Maester and his men.

Those that have died overnight were buried in the forest to be consumed by bears as is the custom of Bear Island. As they neared the food stand Sansa and Danny could make out lord Mormont with his aunt and cousins pulling out bowls and filling them with stew.

"Good morning my Princess, Lady Sansa," Lord Mormont said to them. The two ladies already greeted him while he served them up a bowl of stew with some bread and cheese.

"I am sorry if the high table is not available," Lord Mormont said since the high table is currently being used to give out the food.

"Don't worry about it we will find another spot." Sansa said.

"Now don't fret yourselves up Lady Sansa go sit by Lyanna over there she needs the company," Maege Mormont said to Sansa and Dany.

Both women made their way up the tables to where a young girl was eating. She was dressed like a typical lady of house Mormont. Though she lacks the weaponry and the armor that most of them wear. She is still young with a youthful face to prove it. Young Lyanna was the youngest daughter of Maege Mormont and the sister of Dacy Mormont. As she sat she was across from another woman whom was a lady in her own right.

But unlike Lyanna she was dressed in fine silks though her hair and her posture screams Northern.

Both girls sat across from Lady Lyanna and ate in silence for a while.

"You're Sansa Stark aren't you?" she said to Sansa.

"Yes, I am and you are Lyanna Mormont are you not?" she said smiling to the young girl. The girl smiled at her, "Yeah I am Lyanna my friend next to me is Mira Forrester she is from Ironwrath. She was spending the night here before she heads to Old Town but then we were attacked." Lyanna said.

Mira only rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Actually she has it backwards, I am returning to Ironwrath from Highgarden for a brief visit to my family. My mother requested my presence because my brother Asher is getting married." Mira said.

"Really? I never thought they wanted you home from someplace as far as Highgarden. Normally they just do the wedding," said Dany jokingly. She knows well enough everyone in the family must be in attendance to a wedding. Even if they are far away as Dorne or Slaver's Bay.

"I know and I told my mother that in the South they don't do that, but she wrote to lord Tyrell asking for a temporary release. The ship that I was riding had to stop at Bear Island to drop off some trade before going towards Deepwood Motte. I was at the Inn when the attack happened and I wished I had my sword with me. Luckily the bastard I killed loaned me his," she laughed.

"I found it funny that a woman like you could be at Highgarden. What were you there for?" Dany asked.

"My mother is from the Reach from house Branfield. She managed to somehow arrange for me to be one of Lady Margaery's handmaidens. It was her wish that I learn the ways of the Southern Courts not realizing that she just denied me access to Winterfell's advance schooling," she said.

"Not to worry Mira we don't have age limits to requests. In fact we have old maids who are still studying there. So when your time is over you can arrange to go there to learn a craft if you want," Sansa said.

"Really? Oh I would like that very much. My half siblings Josera and Elesra had just come back from the Northern Grove. They studied Dragonology at Winterfell before going north to live with the freefolk. Father chose them to watch over the Ice Dragon rookery there," Mira said.

"Ice Dragons?" Dany said remembering her lessons with Lord Tyrion and Master Luwin.

"Aye they said that Ironwood grows from the scales of an Ice Dragon. In fact every lord goes there at least once for a visit if my letters were correct," Mira said.

"Isn't that one of our stops Sansa?" asked Dany.

"Yes, just after we visit the Shadow Tower and the wall. It is one of our stops since I am of house Stark. It is also my duty to see to the Freefolk who live outside of the Seven Kingdoms and to ensure that the treaty is maintained." Sansa replied.

"I see so any other person of age who does the tour does not visit the Northern Grove?" Dany asked.

"No, it is mainly House Forester's duty to maintain it and to protect it," said Mira.

"So your family protects the grove? Who in your family looks after it?" asked Dany.

"It is mostly our bastards that guard it. They find that it is their duty to do it. It is optional of course that they do it. Sometimes legitimate children will take the place of the bastards to ensure that someone from House Forester guards the forest. The ice dragons favor weirwood trees as a nesting ground. The many heart trees that litter the ironwood forests also provide a place for them. Ice Dragons unlike Fire Dragons are rather shy. They prefer that you gain their trust before approaching. They don't like people riding them for obvious reasons," Mira said.

"Their spines are said to be made of ice," said Dany.

"Well they are not but they tend to feel cold when you touch them. Lately my brother has been writing to me saying that the ice dragons are getting jumpy," Mira replied.

"The long night is coming and from our reports the Others are already on the move," Sansa said.

"Just as I thought," Mira replied.

They ate in silence afterwards enjoying the meal that was made. As they ate Sansa and Dany observed Mira as the woman also ate. They noticed that her skin was tanned not the usual pale like most Northerners with the exception of the Crannogmen near The Neck. As they ate in silence the doors opened to let Jon and Ramsey through. They walked towards Lord Mormont who just gave out the last of the food.

"Lord Mormont we have accounted for all the dead," Jon said.

"And?" Lord Mormont replied.

"Mostly on their end sir they did not expect a village like us to fight back. They are used to people fleeing from their ships not staging a fight," Ramsey replied.

"Did the men we'd thrown into prison finally talk?" Lord Mormont said.

"No, it was just a wild guess," Ramsey replied.

"Oh,"

"Do you know who might have sent those men?" asked Jon.

"I have an idea. Come I will discuss this with you and your aunt and cousin," Lord Mormont said.

As they walked they saw Sansa with Dany and a woman that Jon could not take his eyes off of. She was beautiful that was for sure and Ramsey not one to ignore it smirked. He elbowed Jon and laughed, "Someone caught your eye lover boy?" he said noticing the girl in strange clothes.

"Yes..I mean no," he stuttered and Ramsey started to laugh.

"She is Mira Forester I met her when I was going to Winterfell to study a few years ago. Her family runs the Ironwood business in the North and they also guard the sacred Northern Grove beyond the wall," Ramsey replied.

"The Northern Grove? The Ice Dragon preserve?" Jon asked.

"Yep been in their family for generations. The Freefolk give them wide berth because of it. In fact we are scheduled to visit the Northern Grove after we visit the Shadow Tower. Before we make our way to Castle Black." Ramsey replied.

"Ok," said Jon.

"Lady Sansa, Princess Daenerys, Lady Mira if you would follow me," Lord Mormont said to them.

They all walked into Lord Mormont's solar and it was Maege who closed the door. A hand gestured for them all to have a seat while he sat on his table.

"As you all know those slavers had indeed come from Essos," Lord Mormont said and then produced a note, "However this raven was injured trying to get this message to me and it arrived too late for us to prepare," he said.

"Who is it from?" asked Maege.

"It is from Lord Hightower in the Reach. He was warning me about Lynesse's anger towards our annulment. She wanted to take revenge out on me for throwing her out and sending her back to her family in disgrace. I already explained to her father why I wanted the marriage annulled and he agreed to it. What I didn't know was that Lynesse wanted revenge for disgracing her so. No man in the south would desire her now that she is broken goods," Lord Mormont said.

"You mean since she is no longer a maid you mean and she was thrown out by her former husband," Sansa said.

"That is correct. The sellswords came from her with money she had stolen from her family. I already sent a raven to Lord Hightower and to Lord Tyrell since she broke Westerosi law. By the time I had gotten this message it was very late and the raven barely made it here. My men found it in the woods wounded. The maester is caring for it now the poor devil." Lord Mormont said.

"The bird was very brave to travel this far and faced such adversary, but my question is how was the bird injured?" Ramsey asked.

"A good question something I am having the Maester look at right now. This bird is loyal that is for sure and from its bigger size it is a Northern breed so they are built to be strong fliers," Lord Mormont replied.

"It was probably shot by an arrow somewhere nearby or hit by a bludger," said Dany.

"Could be," Lord Mormont said.

"If I may Lord Mormont I would like to send a letter to my lady in Highgarden. Perhaps that way the message about Lady Lynesse would reach Lord Tyrell." Mira said to them.

"That would be most helpful Lady Mira and I have to ask why are you here? Normally when one becomes a handmaiden to a Southern family they often don't let their handmaidens return home till they are done serving the host?" Lord Mormont asked.

"My mother had written to Lady Margery and asked her if I can return home. My brother Asher is supposed to get married in a few weeks and had asked if I be there. I am after all the eldest daughter so it is my duty to present Asher's wife with the sacred blessing," she said.

"The blessing of the ancestors," said Sansa.

"Yes, Asher is marrying Gwyn Whitehill and because of tensions between our houses. My father asked Lord Whitehill for this union to unify our houses once again." Mira said.

"So that is why you are here to carry out the rite," Sansa said.

"Yes, to carry out the rite as all eldest daughters of the Forrester Lords had done. Lord Whitehill is also sending his eldest daughter to ensure that the rite is carried out on their end." Mira replied.

"Alright we can hope for the best from you my lady and I hope your message to Lady Margery goes through," said Lord Mormont.

Mira bowed before she stood up to leave.

"Now then my ladies and my lords we can discuss how they knew of the lighthouse,"

TBC

 **A/n: Ok so this chapter was getting kind of long so I had to cut it short here. But I introduced to you Lord Jorah Mormont and Lady Mira Forrester. Now if you are aware Jorah Mormont was exiled to Essos to escape Eddard Stark's justice for selling poachers to slavers. Well that was because his wife was a greedy spoiled bitch and because of his blind devotion to her he put his family through bankruptcy. In this story however the opposite happened. Jorah became well aware of what his wife was doing and annulled their marriage in the Reach. Telling her family that she had shamed him and his house. So she was sent back to Hightower with nothing. So in this story he is still Lord of Bear Island.**

 **As for Mira Forrester she is from Game of Thrones the game by Tell Tale and was a hand maiden to Margery Tyrell so if you played the game you know her. If not then watch some videos on youtube to know who she is.**

 **How do you like that so far? The next chapter will be more of Sansa and her group with a little more on Theon and his sister in Pyke. So remember to leave a review and no BASHINGS, FLAMES AND LORE MONGERS PLEASE!**


	7. The Kracken's Day Out

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES THEY BELONG TO GEORGE R. MARTIN AND HBO**

 **A/n: Wow you guys are awesome! Thank you all so much for last chapter! To the reviewer who asked me about the Grand Septa not dying by paranoid Southerners. Let me tell you that She did die many times and in many horrific ways. She had not always stayed in the North. She traveled the world in all her centuries of life. She has seen a lot of things and died so many times that you can lose count quickly. She mentioned it in chapter 3.**

 **Other then that you guys are awesome! And now on with the story.**

 **So anyways please remember to leave a review and no FLAMES, BASHINGS AND LORE MONGERS PLEASE!**

 **WARRIORS OF WINTERFELL**

 **Chapter 7: The Kracken's Day Out**

OFF THE COAST OF PYKE

Asha stood proud on her ship _The Black Wind_ as they spotted the coast of the Iron Islands. The waves were crashing against the northern coast of Blacktyde as she watched Theon steer the ship towards the west hoping to catch the current that runs between the islands. She was proud of her brother as was the men on her ship. They complimented her on a job well done teaching him about the sea.

"You did well Cap'n" one man said, "He will make a fine Ironborn captain one of these days."

"He truly is a son of the sea as I had never seen a man navigate without a compass before," another man said.

Asha smiled at the compliments from her men. they meant them with all their being. Theon had grown into a fine sailor and the past few days out at sea proved it. His training at Winterfell was proving fruitful and with his warrior training was even better.

As they entered the channel between Old Wyk, Great Wyk and Orkmont it was then that Asha noticed something was not right about the situation. For starters the normal trade route between the islands is lacking ships. In fact there are none at all.

"What is going on?" asked Asha.

All the time she spent here in her homeland the sea route was always full of ships. They were either fisherman or sailors going by. But today there was nothing but silence.

"It is too quiet Capt'n something ain't right," her quartermaster said.

"Theon I need you to remain on the helm," she said to her brother.

"You sense it too," Theon said.

"Yeah, something ain't right," Asha replied.

"SMOKE! THERE IS SMOKE!" the lookout said.

The other sailors looked beyond the starboard side of the ship to see smoke in the distance. Sure enough where the dark shadows of Pyke are just forming there is smoke rising from just beyond its peak.

"Fuck!" someone cursed.

Asha didn't like it at all. She had never seen smoke from Pyke like this before. Usually when there is smoke it was from the many homes on the island cooking their meals. But that smoke was small and white. This time it was large and black meaning there is a large fire in the distance.

"Hoist the sails I want full sail on this lads!" she shouted.

She then started to make her way down, "Garlan I want all my men armed and ready for combat," Asha was now the captain of the boat once again and ordered her Quartermaster to begin sounding the alarm. She then had everyone started to put the ship into full sail. Theon at the helm steered her towards the island.

In fact as they went further into the bay more islands were smoking as if a battle was fought.

"I had not seen this much smoke since the rebellions Cap'n," said her Quartermaster.

"You mean we could be facing an attack?" asked Asha.

"Who knows but we better start moving," he said and Theon nodded before a gust of wind pushed the boat faster. As if the Drowned God was with them.

As they neared the Iron Island of Pyke the smoke became more obvious and darker.

It was when they neared Lordsport that they truly saw the extent of the damage done to their home. As smoke rose higher and the people were crying with many of them wounded.

As they landed and lowered their sails Asha and Theon were the first to leave the vessel.

"What happened here?" she demanded of one of the priests who was helping the wounded.

"Slavers M'lady! It was slavers from Essos they came and ravaged out islands. They demanded supplies from us, and when we refused they came in the night and slew most of our men and took our women and children. That is not the worst of it. Euron he was here!" the Priest said with fear.

"My uncle? Why was he here?" Asha asked.

"I don't know ma'am but the castle…..it burned!" he said wailing.

Theon and Asha looked at each other before Asha went to her ship.

"Garlan!" she called for her Quartermaster. The man rushed down from the ship, "Get the supplies off to these people help as many as you can. My brother and I will head towards Pyke I have to see my father," she said.

The Quartermaster nodded and began to bark orders. Theon and Asha managed to find a couple of horses that were spared the massacre before heading towards the cliffs of Pyke. As they traveled up the steep hill and the mists of the Ocean hit. The smell of smoke also hit their noses. Urging their horses faster the siblings made it up the hill and down the road till.

"Storm God be damned!" Theon breathed.

There was Pyke or what's left of it in a smoking ruin. The towers that were on the many jagged pillars of stone were gone. The sea had consumed the rocks and the only part that still remained was burned to the ground. As the two rode in there were bodies everywhere. Servants and stewards alike littered the ground. They spotted a man who was hobbling around muttering to himself. He wore armor that was caked in blood and his ax never left his side. The kracken shown through the dirt and mud on the man's breastplate.

Both of them knew who it was instantly.

"Uncle Victarion!" Asha cried as she and Theon dismounted their horses and ran to the man.

Victarion Greyjoy looked up at the two. His face was caked with blood and his hair was matted and covered in soot. He looks as if he had been in a hard battle. His carried himself with a limp and from the wounds on his side they had not been treated.

Both siblings helped their uncle to a well to clean his wounds. As he could barely stand himself they both took each side to help him into what was left of the castle. The only areas that were not affected by the fire was the stables where the horses and hounds were kept. They lowered their uncle onto a stump so that Asha can help him out of his armor. Theon went to get water from the well.

When he returned he gasped at the wounds his uncle had sustained when they removed the armor.

"We have to get him to a maester," Theon said.

"Where is the medicine we packed from Winterfell?" Asha asked.

Theon quickly went to his horse to get his things and pulled out a satchel. Inside were several bottles and boxes full of ointments. Pulling out one bottle he quickly went to his uncle to lather up his wounds. Asha cleaned him as best he could. He whimpered from the pain but that did not stop them. Asha remembered her training in Winterfell in field medicine and so started to use the pots and lathers that they had brought with them to deal with Victarion's pain. The man quickly leaned back and his face went slack.

"That is all we can do for him, we have to get him back to Lordsport!" said Theon and Asha quickly agreed.

So both used a wagon that miraculously survived the fire to place their uncle in. Then saddling up their horses pulled the wagon down the hill back to Lordsport.

LATER THAT NIGHT

The candle was lit when their uncle finally awoke. His breathing was ragged as Theon quickly gotten a cup of water to give to their uncle. Quickly sipping the water the man leaned back on the pillows he laid on.

"Where am I?" he asked hoarsely.

"You are on my ship it was the only place that had a bed available," Asha said.

"Asha?" he said looking at her with weak eyes.

"Yes uncle, I have returned with Theon," she said smiling.

"Thank the Drowned God!" he said as he smiled.

"Uncle what happened someone told us that slavers came through here?" Asha said.

"Aye, they did, took us by surprise. What got us was how they got past our defenses! It was as if they knew where we were and how to approach. Like someone on the inside told them of our weaknesses and where to exploit them." Victarion said to them his voice nothing but a harsh whisper.

"Uncle what happened to father?" Theon asked.

"I'm sorry Theon but Balon is dead. He was killed by Euron while fighting them off on the bridge between the main castle and the first tower," Victarion replied.

The news struck both Asha and Theon hard. Their father even though he was a cruel man was still their father. And as such the rules of succession were as follows as Theon suddenly realized how grave everything is.

"They will call a Moot won't they uncle," Theon said.

"Aye, they will for you Lord Theon but the Moot can also decide if a new king is needed. Usually when a Moot is called it is to determine which of the Greyjoy heirs will be king. But since both you and your sister are his only heirs left that means a Moot will be called to determine the winner," he said.

"No," Asha said.

"What?" Victarion replied.

"Theon is not ready and he does not have a ship. The rules of the Moot state that only the captains of the ships decide who of Balon's heirs will be king. But since Theon does not have a ship of his own that leaves only me and you uncle," Asha said.

"No there is one more," Victarion said.

"Uncle Euron," Theon said.

"Yes, as much as it pains me he will also be arriving to the Moot," Victarion said.

LATER

It was dark with the moon hiding its presence behind the thick clouds of a passing storm. Theon and Asha found themselves in the crow's nest of her ship. It was quiet as most people were asleep save for those currently on patrol around Lordsport. The guards themselves were a meager few and they held their weapons ready.

"I don't want to face Uncle Euron," Theon said as he shivered in the cold wind.

"I don't either and from what I understand he is crazier then father. He impregnated Uncle Victarion's wife," Asha said.

"He raped her?" Theon replied.

"No, he seduced her and then impregnated her so Uncle Victarion was forced to kill her," Asha said.

Theon nodded knowing the custom of the Ironborn towards marriage and those who were unfaithful. Asha had taught him as such. Though stories of Ironborn sailors who raped and reaved the women of other lands came to mind. In reality most Ironborn would rather court a woman the old fashioned way. Ironborn women however wanted to make sure their males can provide for their family. So most of them would watch what their husbands did during the day. If they proved unfaithful or if they are lazy the women just simply leave. In the case of Victarion, Euron just simply wanted to cause trouble.

In Ironborn customs if one was unfaithful to ones spouse then they are to leave. However if a man impregnates another man's wife then the woman and her unborn child were killed and sacrificed to the Drowned God for atonement. The Drowned God does not like it when men are unfaithful to their wives unlike what most people believe.

"So Uncle has not been able to find another bride then?" Theon asked.

"No, he still mourns for the one he lost," Asha said which was understandable. What their uncle did was unforgivable disguising himself as Victarion while his wife was drunk and impregnating her. That was one act that should not have happened.

"So, when will he be arriving?" Theon asked.

"I don't know," Asha replied.

"We need to send a raven to Bear Island," Theon said.

"I know and I know just the bird to do so," Asha said.

BEAR ISLAND

Black Wings flew with great speed but also were exhausted by the time they got to Bear Island. The Maester who was tending to the birds noticed the Raven right away. It was a raven with a gray underbelly. The underbelly was painted gray a sign that it was from the Iron Islands. On it was a message with the sigil for House Greyjoy. Taking the scroll from the bird he immediately gave it food and water before closing its cage. The bird didn't mind as it was fast asleep by the time he left.

Jorah Mormont Lord of Bear Island was busy in the kitchens with Lady Sansa Stark and Princess Daenerys Targaryen. They were helping the people make the evening meal. The meal they were having was a large seal that was killed just a few hours ago. The animal was brought in by some fisherman who caught it in their nets. The meat is tender and the fat even more so. It would make the meat buttery to the taste. And as they carved it to put into the stew pot to cook the Maester came in with the scroll.

"My Lord a message from the Iron Islands," said the Maester.

Lord Jorah reached out and took the scroll. Then opening it up he read the contents. Eyes growing wide he read them before passing them to Sansa who also read it.

"What does it say?" Dany asked.

"The Iron Islands was attacked by Slavers." Sansa said and everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to look up at her.

"Are you serious?" asked Dacy who was busy skinning a rabbit.

"I am, this letter is from Theon Greyjoy he says that when they got to Pyke everything was burned. Their father Lord Balon Greyjoy is dead and their uncle Victarion was found injured. The castle of Pyke is gone burned and destroyed to the ground. The pillars that the towers sat on was also destroyed. The men there say that these slavers knew how to strike them." she said.

"Strike the Ironborn fleet? The only one who did that was Eddard Stark and that was to allow Robert Baratheon and his men to take the islands. This time it is different these are slavers!" Jon said.

"If Balon is dead then that means that they are going to call a Moot to decide on a new King," Lord Mormont said.

"I know I have to send a raven to father. This bird is Asha Greyjoy's personal raven used to send messages to Winterfell. It must be exhausted." Sansa said.

"The bird is exhausted my lady," the Maester said as he walked up to them, "However I can send a different bird in its place and use your seal to tell Lord Stark what is going on,"

"You do that old friend I will write up the report myself," Lord Mormont said.

"We better prepare then," said the Maester as he stood up to leave.

"We better get back out there to help as well," said Dany as she and Sansa made their way out.

Lord Mormont stared at the letter before going to his desk to begin writing to Winterfell.

LATER THAT EVENING

"So Pyke was attacked just before Bear Island. That does not make sense! If Lady Hightower wanted to get back at Lord Mormont then why attack the Iron Islands? Is she asking for a war?" asked Sansa as she sat down facing the fire with Dany. The three dragon eggs were being rotated carefully with her hands. Dany discovered that fire can't hurt her at a young age. Both she and Jon possessed this gift but Jon being only half Valyrian also had gifts of the First Men. Much like Brandon does.

Since they both discovered their gifts and since Jon bragged about it to Lord Stark. Both of them had been taking side lessons with a Greenseer from the Freefolk as well as the Grand Septa. Though Septa was only a title given to her by mistake. The immortal proved to be very knowledgeable in the ways of magic. She even gotten Jon a teacher for his accidental Warging.

Though magic lessons were part of their curriculum all Northern Children are versed in it. They know the fundamentals of magic and what it took for one to use it. Hordor was a product of accidental use. That much they can tell.

Bran even talks about seeing a three eyed raven in his dreams. One the Septa quickly urged him to seek out when they took a trip to the Heart Tree near the Ice Dragon Preserve. It was a good thing to know. Bran's expertise in Magic grew from them. So Lord Stark encouraged Bran to study more if he wanted to control his budding powers.

But as it was Dany was content to just turn her dragon eggs in the open flames.

"I have have to admit that was rather bold. To attack the Ironborn that way can only spell trouble." Dany said.

"Yes, especially after what had happened here on Bear Island. Whoever hired the slavers is asking for both the North and the Iron Islands to burn them to the ground," Sansa replied.

"I agree and if they are slavers hired to do just that then Lady Hightower is putting her family and the Reach in danger by doing this," Dany said.

"Don't worry about the Reach after all Lord Hightower himself had stripped her of her title and her fortune. It would be whoever she stolen gold from that would be her downfall," Sansa replied.

"I am not so sure, but if anyone were to try and invade us they are in for a rude awakening." Dany said.

Lady snorted as if agreeing with Dany. Sansa ran her fingers in her direwolf's fur also agreeing. "Lady is right they can try to invade us."

Just then there was a knock on the door and when the invitation came in to open it. Jon poked his head in, "How are the eggs Dany?" he asked coming in to check on them.

"I just turned them so they are doing fine. Besides its your turn tonight to care for them," she said as she gently took them out to be placed in their special satchel. Jon gently thanked his aunt and wished both her and Sansa a good night before heading back to his room.

When he was gone the girls started giggling.

"Did you see the way he looked at Mira Forrester?" Dany asked Sansa as they changed the subject to something more lighthearted.

"Oh my goodness I remember Jon having fancies before but nothing like this!" Sansa laughed. Dany also laughed, "You should have seen his face whenever she is near him. Even Ramsey says he hears him at night moaning her name,"

"Oh Gods! You know Ramsey he does not exaggerate when it comes to that!" Sansa said laughing.

"Yeah I am so glad Theon and Asha are not here!" Dany replied.

And as she said it the mood became somber once again at the mention of their friends.

"What do you think Sansa should we sail for Pyke to help them?" Dany asked.

"I don't know it is up to father. But Ironborn are stubborn and if Asha and Theon are anything to go by then we will help them when they ask for it." Sansa replied with much wisdom.

THE FOLLOWING MORNING

"I sent your raven to Winterfell m'lord," said the Maester as he came in to check on Lord Mormont.

Jon and Ramsey were there helping the lord with herding the sheep. The sheep were being corralled into a small pen so they can be sheered of their wool. They can only do so a few more times before winter sets in and the sheep have to keep the wool on. But the boys were more then happy for the chores. They then can help the women weave the wool into string to be sown into clothes by the tailors. But like the girls the night before their thoughts were on their friends.

"Thank you Maester," said Lord Mormont as he continued to gather wool. The Maester left to help out the people who are still in the great hall. After several days many of them returned home to begin the rebuild. After the Slavers burned down their villages many started the long process of rebuilding their homes. The Lord himself was busy with making wool for the winter to help his people with staying warm.

The Mormonts were taking things in stages. Lord Mormont with Jon and Ramsey would help the women in the day. Then the Mormont Women and the girls in the evening. There were many sheep to sheer and many more to pasture. The young boys worked well with the lord of Bear Island.

"Has the Maester also delivered our message to Asha and Theon?" asked Jon.

"Yes, he was suppose to send the Raven out this morning," Lord Mormont said. The boys said nothing else as they continued to work on the wool.

PYKE

It has been three days since the raven left for Bear Island. And the villagers of Lordstown are starting to get back up again. Like true Ironborn the men started to go out to fish in the ocean while the women went back to work on the nets. Asha and Theon were still in her cabin discussing the future.

"We'll have to send ravens to the other lords of the Iron Isles," Theon said.

"I know," Asha replied.

"What are we going to do?" Theon asked.

"I will send the ravens letting them know of father's death. They don't know that you've returned yet. They still think you are in Winterfell and for now that is our weapon." Asha replied as she got a pen and paper.

As she wrote the messages her Quartermaster returned.

"Cap'n its your uncle," he said.

Both Greyjoys rushed out of the room towards the lower decks where Victarion Greyjoy was being nursed. The Healer onboard was a wiry man but he was still young. His skills as a healer astonished them as he checked on the wounds from Victarion's fight.

"Is he alright?" Asha said as she and Theon came into the cabin.

"He had a terrible spell but thanks to your trading with the North I have the salve I needed here," he said holding up the bottle.

"What spell?" asked Theon.

"His wounds are infected he hasn't cleaned them so they made him with fever. I managed to get the salve on him to sooth the wounds and clean the infection. I also applied maggots to eat the rotten flesh. But the fever hasn't gone down yet," said the Healer.

"Shit!" Asha said.

"It will take time m'lady for it to go down. But for now the man is not in the clear yet." the Healer replied as he put a cool compress to Victarion's head.

"How long do you think it would take to get ravens out to the other lords?" Asha said to him.

"It would take about several days to a week before the other lords respond to the call for a Moot," a raspy voice said and both Greyjoy siblings turned towards their uncle.

Victarion had a fevered face but he was glad that he was being tended to. Asha held his hand as he was covered in sweat. Theon also grabbed his other hand, "Uncle you need to get better," he said.

Breathing a deep sigh the man looked at them all, "If those slavers come back tell them the Ironborn are not happy with them," he said.

"Oh don't worry we won't," Theon said as Victarion slipped once again into sleep.

With his ragged breathing the siblings turned to the healer. "Help him as much as you can healer. We need him to referee the Moot," Asha said to him.

"Yes, Captain," he said with a bow.

As they left the Quartermaster was there to greet them. He was standing on the deck making sure everyone was working. Asha and Theon went into the village to see about the people there.

There were many that needed to be put to rest and both siblings helped as much as they could. The bay was full of sharks eager to feast on the flesh of the dead while the Salt Priests gave the blessings of old. Some of the folks began to sing songs of departure to the sea. Both of them even joined in some of the singing as they mourned the dead.

"We need to leave Theon," Asha said.

"I know and I will tell uncle about it. When are we setting sail?" Theon asked.

"We sail at dusk when the tide is high and the winds are good," Asha replied.

BEAR ISLAND

The men were busy repairing the homes that were burned in the attack. Dany watched as Jon and Ramsey both shirtless were admired by several of the women. Dany wanted to laugh, but then again her nephew grew into a handsome young man. Had he not been disguised as a bastard he would have had women flocking over to him from all around the North.

Well being a bastard has not stopped them anyways, but still it would be more appealing if he wasn't disguised as a bastard.

She was helping some of the women with plastering the house which would insulate it against the cold. Putting the stones back into place and putting plaster on the inside. The plaster itself is made from mud, straw and turf roots. The outside once the stone is put back will be used with turf as well to lock in the warmth during the coming winter. The slavers had burned the houses that they formally lived in so people cleaned up the mess and nothing went to waste. Dany was glad that Jon had Ghost up at the keep turning the eggs. The wolf was good at doing that. Lady would often switch with him to guard the eggs. She can't turn the eggs like the Targaryens can but for some reason Ghost _can_ turn the eggs.

Dany remembers hearing Jon tell Ramsey the other morning about it. It was totally weird that a wolf would be immune to fire. But then again she did read up that some animal familiars reflects their masters. The wolf would be the same. So being both a Stark and a Targaryen would prove that Jon has the blood of old Valyria in his veins.

Dany smiled as she started to hum a song while pushing more building materials into the walls.

"Ships approaching!" a lookout said.

Quickly everyone rushed out some with weapons drawn.

That is until a light raced upwards and exploded above them. Being as it is the signal for a friendly vessel a horn was sounded. It was there that more ships started to arrive but all of them bore the sigils of House Glover.

Many of the men peeled off to help with the ships. The loading docks thankfully are still intact and allowed them to unload from the ships. Lord Mormont was there as he was walking up with Dany and Sansa trailing behind them. Jon and Ramsey also joined them as Lord Glover's youngest son came from the ship.

"Lord Gawen it is good to see you," Lord Mormont said as he shook hands with the man.

"The same is said to you Lord Jorah. I see that you have suffered as we did," he said.

"The slavers had hit your end too?" he asked.

"Aye, they did and we sent them a message on their burning ships. Kraken Town also had been hit as well as several other towns along the coasts. We thought we would check up on you to see if you were still alive." he said laughing.

"Indeed we are Lord Glover," Lord Mormont said smiling and it was when he noticed the girls that he smiled, "Lord Glover please meet Lady Sansa Stark, Lord Jon Targaryen also known as Snow and his aunt Princess Daenerys Targaryen along with Lord Ramsey Snow of the Dreadfort," he said.

Lord Glover bowed before Sansa and the Targaryens before offering his hand, "I've heard that you've been attacked and came to offer some assistance," he said.

"Much appreciated thanks," Lord Mormont said.

"My Men will offload the supplies needed sir and what's more we also came to collect Lady Mira Forrester. She is due back to Ironwrath. Her father insisted because the wedding is near," he said.

"Very well then Lady Sansa if you will?" he asked of Sansa who bowed before leaving.

Dany and the others left Lord Mormont to deal with Lord Glover and his much needed supplies. The harvests that were being pulled were destroyed by the Slavers in their quest to destroy Bear Island. They returned to helping build the new homes for the families of the village.

The day pretty much went the same till nightfall. As night fell upon them the men that came from the mainland told them more about what happened at Winterfell and how stories seem to travel fast in the North.

"They struck several major towns along the western coast," Lord Glover said as he put his hands down on the map.

"From my own home to Kraken Point. Word spread that the Iron Islands were also hit. So I was about to get down there to check it myself, but then I thought 'Why should we do anything for those blasted pirates?! The only ones I wouldn't mind helping are those in Kraken Town. At least they contribute to society even if they all came from those wretched islands."

"Even if they came from the Iron Islands they are good traders and better seamen," Lord Mormont reasoned.

"Aye, I don't doubt that. I've been wanting to know why did those slavers attack us though?" he asked.

"I received a letter from Lord Hightower in the Reach," Lord Mormont said showing him the scroll. Lord Glover read through them and was shocked at what he read.

"You must be joking?" he said.

"I believe it was only part of the story," Lord Mormont said as they both walked down the shoreline.

"I know because if it is from her then why would they pillage the North? That is asking for war," Lord Glover replied.

"I have no idea Lord Glover but Lady Sansa and I are trying to find that out as we speak," Lord Mormont replied.

"Jorah, I know she is helping and she has proven herself an admirable warrior and leader. I've heard stories as far as the Barrowlands of Lady Sansa and Princess Daenerys's journey. The young prince and the bastard have proven themselves admirable warriors and capable leaders as well," Lord Glover replied.

"You best mind your tongue Gawen that bastard is a Warrior of Winterfell and Lord Bolton's son," Lord Mormont replied.

"My apologies Jorah I had forgotten," Lord Glover replied.

"Best you not forget it unless you want Lord Stark's army on you," Lord Mormont replied.

"Sorry," was the reply back.

They continued walking along the beach until they reached the edge where there were some rocks being splashed by the pounding surf. Here it was hard to hear but at least they have some privacy.

"If the Slavers were sent by Lady Hightower then why had they attacked the rest of the coastline? That is asking for war?" asked Lord Glover.

"I don't know but I sent a raven to Lord Tyrell just in case to prevent the North from going against the Reach." Lord Mormont replied.

"I hope he sends a reply and deals with the problem," Lord Glover replied.

"Tell me what do you think about the Targaryens here in the North," Lord Mormont asked his fellow.

"Well I think they are a huge asset to have. I mean even with the king here in the North the Targaryen presence has stirred quite a bit of fuss within the last few years." Lord Glover replied.

"At least the last living heir to the Iron Throne is still safe," Lord Mormont replied.

"Aye, Lord Stark was mighty brave to take him on as his bastard son. That was mighty clever of him and even wiser to allow Lady Catelyn in on the secret. Imagine if he had not? I bet she would have hated him like all women do in the South. Their bastards are treated little bit more then garbage. The only exception is Dorne who treat them like family. If it wasn't for Westerosi law of Bastards not claiming anything then I bet they would have had the same rights as legitimate children," Lord Glover said.

"Had a few bastards lord Glover?" Lord Mormont asked.

"Yes a few, all of them are studying at Winterfell," Lord Glover replied.

"What are they studying might I ask?" Lord Mormont asked him.

"Milla my eldest bastard is nearing her time of touring and would be home soon. Jilanna is only ten and six and is currently going for her mastery of forgery. Lucius had finishing his second level education and will be following Milla after her tour. He wants to then go on to his third level of education to become a master healer. He hopes to be able to travel to Old Town for his education in becoming a Maester." Lord Glover said.

"Well why couldn't he get it here?" asked Lord Mormont.

"Well he can but to get full certification he has to travel to Old Town and pass a few tests. Not many Northerners travel to Old Town to become Maesters but Lucius wants to see the world. He hopes by becoming a fully fledged Maester he can travel around and see for himself what the South is all about. That boy has a knack for travel." said Lord Glover.

Lord Mormont met him with silence as he gazed over the rough ocean. His mind was elsewhere as he thought about the events of the past few days. So much has happened from the attack on Bear Island and then hearing about the attack on the Iron Islands. Something was going down he could just feel it on the wind. As he could feel it the cold wind from the North brushed his skin.

"There is something brewing you can feel it can't you?" asked Lord Glover.

"Aye, I can and I don't like it one bit," Lord Mormont replied.

"Something is brewing in the South and it is making its way North. I don't like it Jorah I don't like it one bit," Lord Glover said to him.

"First the Long Night and now the Southern Conspiracies," Lord Mormont said.

"I know what you mean," replied Lord Glover.

"What next the King's death?"

They both laughed at the joke until it was time to return. Both men made their way back to the port where the younger group was busy cleaning up the mess. Some of the sailors from Deep Motte looked ready to sail back. It was growing late and it takes about three hours with a good wind from Bear Island to the mainland.

"Well I best be on my way I have to inform Lord Stark that the supplies we have came in handy since those bastards destroyed your crops," said Lord Glover.

"Aye, you take care now and tell Lord Stark to watch his back hmm," Lord Mormont replied.

The man bowed before he left leaving Lord Mormont to stare at his guests.

MEANWHILE

"Well Mira it was nice seeing you," said Sansa and Dany as they bid their friend fare well.

Mira Forrester boarded the boat sailing back to Deepwater Motte because it was the only vessel leaving for the mainland. She wore her family's colors of green and white with her house sigil stitched on her side. She smiled at them before giving them a hug. The silks she wore when they first met are gone replaced by the thicker dresses of a Northern woman.

"I will send my regards from Ironwrath. And when you come back to the mainland be sure to visit," Mira said.

"Oh we will!" said Dany.

The ship that Mira boarded pulled back its plank and began its voyage to the open sea. The tide was high enough to let them depart and the sound of a horn was heard. The lighthouse was once again lit to allow them passage out of the harbor.

The four companions stood there watching their friend leave and waved her off. She waved back and smiled which for Jon Snow had in his thoughts as she disappeared over the horizon.

"So, what do we do from here?" Ramsey asked.

SOMEWHERE OFF THE COAST OF KRAKEN TOWN

"Smoke! Smoke on the horizon!" the man in the crow's nest called out.

Asha and Theon rushed towards the bow of the ship to see for themselves. Sure enough there was smoke coming from the town. But the smoke appeared dark gray not black like how Pyke was.

"Get the signal flares ready!" she shouted to her men.

Soon a light was shot up from the stern and a huge explosion of light could be seen. It was then followed by another one from the shoreline. This one was red signaling that trouble happened while they were away.

"Theon steer us in," Asha told her brother.

Nodding Theon rushed towards the stern to steer them in. As they sailed in debris floated past them. At first if was very little then slowly more and more began to float past.

"By the Drowned God!" someone said.

The once prosperous town of Kraken Town was in shambles. Those who survived were being helped by their northern brothers. As it was those that were suffering were pleading for food and shelter when the ship arrived.

"Lady Asha!" one of the men yelled when he arrived. He as the inn keeper of the village. The others gathered around him.

"Oh thank the Drowned God your here! We had been raided by Slavers from Essos….Lady are you alright?" he said finally noticing Asha's dirty appearance.

"I just came back from Pyke," she said, "The Iron Islands has been attacked too," she said.

"So has the whole western coast of the North my lady," said another man this one has the looks of a sailor.

"Bear Island, Deepwoods Motte, all the towns along the west coast were raided. I've sent the only raven we had alive to Lord Stark hoping he could help. Lord Balon is he still alive my lady pardon my rudeness," the man said all at once.

"All the towns along the coast?" this time it was Theon who asked as he came off the ship.

"Aye, every town along the coast at least that was what the sailors had been telling me. They stop here on their way south, but were surprised that this place was hit as well as the others. Now we hear that the Iron Islands had been struck as well? Something or someone is planning a war," the Innkeeper said.

"I know and my father is dead," said Asha.

"So that means they are calling a moot then," said another man.

"Aye, and being a woman I can't participate and my brother has no ship of his own so he can't join. So if any luck were with us it is up to my uncles Euron or Victarion to fight for our family," she said.

"No offense Cap'n but everyone knows that your uncle Euron is a psycho and Victarion is a coward. We would rather have you lead us then have those two shits." The man said and the others agreed with him.

Asha smiled enjoying the compliment, "Thank you good men of the Kracken Coast. I will find the leaders behind this and I will pay the Iron Price with their heads," she said.

This got them cheering for her.

"Now if you excuse us we need to find some place to rest and to tend to my uncle," Asha said to them.

They all parted to allow her and her brother to pass. Several men followed carrying Victarion on a stretcher and several of the most critically injured have also been brought by Asha and her crew. The people of Kracken Town quickly moved out of the way to allow the sailors through. There they placed him with the other wounded of the city. As they left both Greyjoy siblings could only sigh.

"What will we do now Asha?" asked Theon.

"We rest for two days and on the morrow we make for Bear Island. Then we will help Lady Sansa and her party as much as we can. For all we know things are stirring and I don't like it one bit," she said.

TBC

 **A/n: Ok this chapter was hard to write especially with trying to get the scale of the Slaver attacks on the North. Now how did lady Hightower get that many men to attack the entire west coast of the North. Well that will come later. For now** **the** **next chapter is the chapter you all been waiting for. So hold your horses for now I just finally bought season seven of GOT so I will be doing a marathon for inspiration.**

 **So as always please leave a review and remember to NOT LEAVE ANY FLAMES, BASHINGS OR LORE MONGERS PLEASE!**


	8. An Accident Waiting to Happen

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES IT BELONGS TO HBO AND GEORGE R. MARTIN**

 **A/n: Well I hope everyone had a good Holiday season. I sure as hell didn't since I had to work. Oh well!**

 **As a Late New Year's Present it is the event you've all been waiting for! So stay tuned and if the title of this chapter is not a dead giveaway then this is.**

 **THE WARRIORS OF WINTERFELL**

 **Chapter 08: An Accident Waiting to Happen**

WINTERFELL

The sounds of laughter were giving Ned Stark a headache. He could hear them all the way up to his solar from where the King was currently occupied with his many whores. The queen was currently out and about with her brother probably sleeping with him while the children are doing their own deeds. Already he was busy trying to decided whether to give into the headache or just hit something.

He had just received his reports from all over the western coast and things are not looking good. Already the slavers had attacked more then twenty different ports along the coastline. From as far south as Kracken Town all the way north to Bear Island. From what he had learned they had been sent by lady Lynesse Hightower of the Reach. Or that is what the reports are there to believe.

The other report astonished him as it was from the Iron Islands. Asha Greyjoy reported her home of Pyke being burned to the ground and Balon Greyjoy is now dead. A Moot is being called upon all the captains that remained, but Asha being a woman was not allowed to participate. Theon can't because he is not a ship's captain and has not earned the respect of the other Sea Lords yet. So that leaves her uncles to represent their family. Victarion is heavily injured and was taken to Kraken Town to be treated while Euron who has started the invasion is no where to be seen.

Though the report is fresh and the poor bird who delivered it flew nonstop it was enough to give Lord Stark a migraine. Already he dispatched riders and wagons of supplies from other settlements to help those who live along the effective areas. His main worry was both the Iron Islands and Bear Island. The two most effected. From what Jorah Mormont described Bear Island had been hit hard, but they were able to kill off most of the invaders. Those that they imprison were kept in the dungeons for them to interrogate.

"Dealing with the invasion again my love?" a soft voice said and Lord Stark looked up to see his wife at the door.

"Yes, I've been receiving more and more reports as of late about these slavers. I don't have enough information other then what Jorah and Asha already gave me," Lord Stark replied. As he looked at the documents.

The letter he had received from Sansa detailing what happened during the attack on Bear Island, and the reports of the damages done did not bode well. It seems as if someone from Essos wanted to invade the North and the Iron Islands cutting both off from trade with the east. But from what Lord Jorah told him something else is stirring.

If what he had read is true then Westeros is in for a full scale invasion. But….things don't add up.

Such as the copy of Lord Jorah's letter from Lord Hightower about his daughter. If Lynesse wanted she could have just hired one assassin to kill Jorah but why disgrace him and then try to invade the North? For that matter why invade the Iron Islands with the help of Euron Greyjoy? That archipelago has no place in all this.

Asha mentioned in her letter that Euron Greyjoy was the one who slaughtered Balon. Both Greyjoys are now in Kracken Town tending to their uncle who would not have made it if they did not find him first. It seems as if these slavers knew what they were doing. He would have to write to the other lords to see what sort of damages had been done and how many were killed.

"You've been up here for a while Ned it is time to sleep," Catelyn said to him.

Lord Stark sighed as he stood up from where he was sitting down on the large chair. The chair that was once occupied by his brother and his father. Now Ned Stark owns that chair as he slowly made his way towards his wife and to bed.

The sounds of laughter still fill the air as well as the hard grunts of the King as he slept with all the whores.

MEANWHILE

"So Bran if Joffery is a Bastard then that means that Tommen is the rightful king?" Myrcella said to Bran as they both sat in Myrcella's room along with Arya and Tommen. Rickon was already sleeping in his room.

The children had taken it upon themselves to study in one room a night. Tonight it was Myrcella's turn seeing as their mother insisted that their lessons still are carried out.

"Yes, but seeing as your mother never brought it up with you or the king then things can happen if the King dies." Arya said.

"The Bastard King has a ring to it," said Bran.

Indeed the laughter that came into the room had filled the room. They felt safe here since Joffery or the Queen for that matter does not come here.

"Alright how about The Mad Bastard King?" Arya said to them.

There was silence till….

Everyone fell on the bed laughing as if there was nothing funnier then the picture of Joffery in a jester suit on the iron throne.

Tommen along with Bran was laughing harder then the rest. As time would have it they eventually started back on their studies.

"So tell me House Arryn is the symbol of the falcon why is that?" asked Myrcella as she read the question given to her by Tyrion in their lessons.

"It is because of the Eerie in the Vale. The smallest castle in Westeros. From what I read the castle oversees the valley in which it lives by the builders who built it. It was placed on a mountain peak known as the Giant's spear." said Tommen who was looking at his book.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. All four children looked up right when the Queen entered the room.

"Alright children it is getting late and time for bed," she said.

The four children walked out being guided by one of the guards towards their own rooms. As they walked away the queen closed the door after saying goodnight to Myrcella and guided Tommen to his room. Bran and Arya looked at each other before hearing the sounds of laughter from the rooms the King resides in. Both children shuddered before finding the hallway that leads to their own chambers. As they walked down both Stark children gave each other a look before entering their chambers.

It was when the door was shut that Bran waited. Sure enough Arya slipped in through the window.

"Wow it is getting rather late," Arya said as she leaped onto Bran's bed.

"Yeah, I bet the King and Queen wanted to go to bed," Bran said.

"I doubt it with all the noise the King is making from his room. I am surprised the Queen doesn't share the same room as him," Arya replied.

Bran thought back to when he and Myrcella stumbled upon the queen and her brother in the library. Those thoughts made him shudder. He did not want to think about it but it was already there.

"What are you thinking about?" Arya said to him.

"I was thinking about the week before where Myrcella and I stumbled upon the Queen and the Kingslayer in the library. They were having sex in the library," Bran said.

"Have you told father this?" Arya said to him.

"I think father already knows or at least Lord Tyrion," Bran replied.

"If they did it in the Library I am sure everyone heard it," Arya said remembering that sometimes if you are in the right room everyone can hear you.

"Yeah you should have seen poor Myrcella. She was disgusted that her mother and her own brother could do something so gross," Bran replied.

"What did Myrcella say about being a bastard?" Arya asked.

"Well I don't think she is a bastard," Bran said.

"Why not?" Arya replied.

"Because she told me the king forces her and Tommen to dye their hair and put glass in their eyes. That way her eyes looks like her mothers," Bran replied back.

Arya was shocked when she heard this, "Are you sure?" she asked.

Bran reached towards the table next to his bed and pulled out some hair. Myrcella gave it to him to show as proof. Handing it to Arya she delicately held the hair and looked at it from the light of the fire.

Most of the hair was of course Lannister blonde, but the very root and a small bit from the root that the hair was pulled was dark. As dark as that of the shadows of the closet.

"What color was her eyes when she removed the glass?" Arya asked her hand shaking.

"They were blue like the kings," Bran replied.

"Dark blue?" she asked.

"Stormy blue but blue all the same like any Baratheon. She said Tommen is the same as her with his hair and eyes." Bran said.

"What about Joffrey?" Arya asked.

"No Joffrey is the real deal nothing fake or hiding," Bran replied.

"So that means that Joffrey is a bastard then?" Arya said.

"Yeah, wait Arya if Joffrey is a bastard then he has no claim to the throne!" Bran said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Arya quickly ran towards the window. Just as the door opened and Robb appeared.

"I knew someone was sneaking about," he said smirking. Arya breathed a sigh of relief as she climbed back into the room.

"What are you two doing up this late?" Robb asked.

"We were talking about the Princess," Arya replied.

"I know I heard it just before I came in. Now both of you off to bed it is late," Robb said.

Both Arya and Bran sighed as Arya was escorted out of the room by Robb.

LATER

Robb walked out into the courtyard doing his duties when he spotted a shadow going across the walls. Recognizing the figure Robb smirked as Bran headed towards Myrcella's room once again.

MYRCELLA'S ROOM

A knock on the window alerted Myrcella to her nightly visitor. Quickly going to the window she opened it up for Bran to enter. The boy was quick as he entered and quickly closed the window again.

"Are you ready?" Bran said to her.

Myrcella was wearing breeches instead of a dress. She borrowed them from Arya whom was nearly the same size. The girl was growing like a weed and at the age of eleven the same age as the princess herself. She was about the same size. So Myrcella was wearing the same clothes that Arya would wear. Bran led her out onto the window sill. She gasped at the sight of how high they are from the ground.

"I hope you are not letting the Princess go out the window Bran without proper training?" a voice said.

Bran quickly turned his head upwards to see Robb holding onto the side of the tower. His smirk was ever present as he held made his move into the room. Bran quickly gotten out of the way of his older brother before he too leaped into the building.

"Bran give me one good reason why I shouldn't be telling father of your late night adventures?" Robb asked.

"Myrcella and I wanted to see for ourselves the Queen and her brother. We saw them at the library Robb she was having sex with him." Bran said.

"I asked Bran if we could borrow the magic mirror that your Septa had hidden in her chambers. I heard that it can see into the past and it can record events of the present." Myrcella said to Robb.

"Bran what did father tell you about the mirror?" Robb asked.

"That it was dangerous," Bran said.

"Yes, it is dangerous and it should be used with extreme care," Robb replied.

"But Robb if we can prove the Queen was having an affair with her brother then Joffrey will be denounced as a bastard!" Bran said.

"That is no way to speak about the crowned prince Bran," Robb replied.

"But Robb if we can prove it then we can prove that Joffrey is not King Robert's son," Bran said.

"Now why are you saying this?" asked Robb.

"Because my brother is a monster! He would rather torture his people then rule them as a just king should. Mother forbids both Joffrey and Tommen from learning how to fight because she wants them at her side always. But I want to learn how to fight and so does my brother. We want to be a proper prince and princess to be worthy of our name. But Mother? She wants us to be weak and dependent on her. I think she wants us weak so that Joffrey can beat us. I wish….I just wish I was not allowed to dye my hair and to show my true parentage. I wish I didn't have to wear these glass contacts that hurt my eyes." she said now rubbing them.

"Dye your hair and glass in your eyes?" Robb said.

Slowly Myrcella took out the glass that was in her eyes. And Robb saw for the first time that her eyes were not green like how everyone thought, but stormy blue like the Kings. She then plucked a hair from her head and presented him to him. Robb took the hair and examined it and sure enough he saw the dark roots stemming from the golden locks.

Shock came to his face, "So it's true," he said.

"Yes its true I as well as my brother Tommen are the true heirs to the name Baratheon. My brother Joffrey is nothing more then a golden bastard. And I want to prove once and for all that my mother and my uncle are seeing each other in secret. To do that we need to find where they went," Myrcella said.

"I think I saw them heading towards the broken tower. Perhaps that is where they meet," Robb said.

"Then let's go!" Bran said going for the window.

Robb offered his back to Myrcella who can't climb and the princess reluctantly went to grab her.

"We should find Tommen first I am sure that he also would want to come," said Myrcella.

"I already have him," said another voice and they all looked towards the window to see Arya with Tommen waving.

"My Prince be careful!" Robb said to him.

"Don't worry Lord Robb, Lady Arya was teaching me how to climb. I have a safety rope to keep me safe," the prince said to him.

Sure enough Robb looked out the window to see the Prince was indeed tied to a rope. The rope was the safety rope that the Starks use to prevent fatal falls. And it helps with training the younger children in climbing.

"Very smart Arya! But what about the Princess?" he asked.

"Already covered," she said and held up another harness.

It took a few minutes to change the Princess's clothes into something more akin to climbing. She was in her night clothes but seeing as she was the same size as Arya it was not very difficult to change. The two girls looked alike in their clothes with Myrcella's hair in a braid and wrapped around her head like a hat. She looked rather silly but at least they can now travel.

Climbing down took time on behalf of the two royals but they managed to get down onto the lower levels.

As they climbed they saw the king in his bed. Several naked girls were sleeping soundly with only the last one being ridden hard by the king. The children gasped at the sight.

Robb snorted in disgust at the King for his disgusting example to the people of the North. He quietly guided his siblings and the royals away from the window further down towards the courtyard.

MEANWHILE

The hallways were quiet save for the sounds of the guards that frequent them. It was enough for the Septa to wonder them with caution. The Lannister men who are guarding the Queen have no idea that their lady had gone. The Septa knew it was only a matter of time before the forbidden lovers made a move. Looking at the courtyard below she could make out the figures of the lovers.

They were making their way towards the broken tower. It was also then she heard the laughter of King Robert and his many whores. Sighing to herself she was surprised to see the first snowfalls of the night.

It was common in the North for snow to fall during the summer. In fact the passing clouds that deposited the light snow was enough for the Septa to smile. She remembered going to the true north on occasion to see the world beyond the wall. In fact she was due to go there to pay a visit to her old friend the Three Eyed Raven.

As she looked around the castle she continued to do her rounds unaware of the events taking place near the children's lodging.

MEANWHILE

"Hurry up!" said Bran as Robb finished reaching the bottom of the tower.

"Well you try having someone on your back Bran!" Robb whispered to him.

"Shut it you two!" Arya said as Tommen was released from his harness. The pudgy boy was smiling head to toe.

"That was fun!" he said a little to loudly. It was only the sound of multiple "SHHH!" could be heard from everyone else.

"Oops!" he said.

"You need to keep quiet Tommen!" Myrcella scolded him her voice a whisper.

Tommen put his hands to his mouth and nodded.

"I've seen them head towards the broken tower. Maybe if we climb up the sides we can get a better view of them?" asked Bran.

"No, what we need is to see if they are actually in there then come in the morning to scout the area. We need to find evidence and for that we need to find a black mirror," Robb said.

"But first we need to see them actually in the tower," Arya said and the four of them nodded before running in the direction of the tower.

MEANWHILE

It was the movement that caught the Septa's attention. She was just about to enter the courtyard when she heard, "That was fun!"

Quickly she hid in the shadows to avoid detection. As she hid she spotted several figures scolding the form she had come to recognize as Young Prince Tommen. The others she easily recognized such as Bran, Arya and Robb Stark. What surprised her was young Princess Myrcella accompanied them as well.

 _Now what are they up to?_ She thought as she followed from the shadows.

THE BROKEN TOWER

"Remember to be quiet," said Robb to Arya and Tommen. Both of them nodded as they began their climb up towards the top. Bran being lighter was able to reach the window where he could see the light first. Robb had Myrcella on his back while Tommen was once again placed in a safety sling. When they reached the top the sounds of grunting could be heard.

All four heads hid as they climbed into the window. When they came around the corner they had hidden behind some broken debris. It was with luck that Myrcella's dress and hair were hidden under a dark cap. Tommen also hid his golden locks to hide them from being seen. The Starks hid in the rafters or behind another pile of debris.

The Queen was the first to enter. Already her long hair was being held by the Kingslayer as he crushed his lips to hers. His hands wondering around her body. Both royals held their hands to their mouths in horror at what they had seen. The Starks looked at them in disgust.

The Kingslayer continued to touch the Queen and her moans grew as he slipped his hands beneath her skirts.

When they got a bit too intimate the children hid when the Queen looked up. Only Robb who was hidden almost completely in shadow and an unknown figure that watched from the rooftops can see the spectacle full on.

When the Queen's cries of pleasure finally came to an end she started speaking.

"We leave in two days," she said.

"I know and I will only have one day with you before we are too busy to have time to ourselves," Ser Jaime said to her.

"Oh my love how can you say that? We can make time for ourselves," the Queen said.

"My beautiful sister don't forget that we will be constantly traveling across the North and then into the Riverlands. It would be with constant movement and I can't both protect the King and see you. He would bound to notice if this happens," he said.

"I don't fucken care about the King. He can screw himself to death with all those whores or maybe drown in wine for all I care!" she said rather loudly.

"You must be careful for sound travels through these stones," Ser Jaime said to her.

"Fuck the Starks and their bannermen what do I care." with that they watched as she put her hand to him.

"All I care about is us, everyone else is an enemy." she said.

"What about the children?" Ser Jaime said.

"I wish Myrcella and Tommen were from your seed, but alas I fear only Joffrey shares the same. He was born gold of hair you know with my eyes." Cersei said.

"Cersei, my love you know it is dangerous to consider it. If the King finds out that Joffrey is my son then..." Jaime said.

"Don't worry about the King, that fool would drink his way to oblivion before he finds out about us," the Queen said as she kissed Ser Jaime.

Robb turned towards the children and found their faces full of disgust. When the lovers left the tower they waited as their steps exited the tower. Bran even went to the window to ensure that they had left to go towards the keep before letting a sigh of relief.

"That is just disgusting!" said Tommen.

"I should say the Queen with her own brother...EEEEWWW!" Arya said.

"Keep your voice down Arya!" Robb scolded. Arya put her hands to her mouth but looked out and no one moved.

"So the rumors were true then. Joffrey is a bastard," Myrcella said as she came out of the shadows.

"Aye just like you said they are seeing each other," Robb replied.

"My, my this is quite the scene I see here," a voice said.

All of them turned at once with Rob, Bran and Arya placing themselves in front of the royals. A light suddenly is shown from a small object as the Septa of Ice made her appearance. Her face illuminated by the light of the small object that she carried.

"Is that a black mirror?" Tommen asked as he looked over Arya's shoulder.

"Indeed and thanks to you I have the evidence I need to see them both hanged. But there is a slight problem," the Septa said her voice a bit scolding as she came closer.

"Why are you children out of bed," she said.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"How could you let them go through with it!" Lord Stark roared at Robb.

Robb had his head down a face that was clearly ashamed for what they had witnessed, "I had no other option father. It was either they were supervised or they go on their own and someone gets hurt," Robb defended.

"Or you could have persuaded them to remain in bed," Lord Stark said.

"Don't you think I tried father? Ever since Bran saw them together in the library…." at that Lord Stark's hand went up.

"He saw them in the library?" he said and Robb nodded, "Both he and the princess saw them father. That is what he told me," Robb replied.

Taking a deep breath Lord Stark stared down his son, "Bran already put himself at risk as well as the princess for his foolish actions. You were lucky this time but what about next time? You have to learn how to think Robb a Northman must be ready at all costs. Bran knows this and so do you. The royals were also put at risk when you climbed the tower and worse! You had them spy on their own mother and uncle! If the King were to know of this they would be put to the sword!" Lord Stark said.

Robb hung his head, "I know Bran told you about Myrcella and Tommen, but I just wanted to prove they were doing it. I wanted to be the one to go to Casterly Rock and show Lord Tywin what his children are doing," Robb said.

"And what if Lord Tywin didn't listen had you considered that?" Lord Stark said.

"No, father," Robb replied.

"You need to learn Robb that you are a man grown not a boy anymore and your actions have consequences. Now go to your room and when you get up in the morning report to Lord Tyrion he will have your punishment ready." he said dismissing his son.

Robb huffed as he made his way out of the room. The other children watched the oldest son of Ned Stark storm his way to his chambers.

"Bran!" he called to his next son. Bran hung his head as he walked into the room to get his punishment.

THE NEXT MORNING

"This sucks!" Arya said as she, Bran and Robb were busy helping Lord Tyrion clean the toilets in the library.

That's right toilets!

Because the Library of Winter is so large and so deep underground there are privy's built on every level for everyone to use. There was even special ones for the women and the crippled.

And all three Stark Children were forced to clean the privy's of all the levels.

Bran who could not contain his stomach put his head into one and began to puke his guts out. Arya took deep breaths to keep her stomach in tact. Robb did the same for they were in this together.

The Royals were no different as they were punished in their own rights by their mother. It seems as if Lord Stark had informed the King and Queen of their children leaving their rooms. Thankfully he did not tell them where they really were. He only told the Royal couple that they had been sighted by the Winterfell Guards for leaving the grounds. The Queen was angered and wanted the men who was supposed to guard them dead. However it was the King who found that to be folly.

"They are just children and all children cause mischief once in a while so shut it woman!" the King bellowed.

The argument was loud between the couple which ended in the Queen being struck by the King.

The Queen glared daggers at her husband but he glared at her. "All Children act up woman now get a hold of yourself," he said.

Myrcella and Tommen were confined to their rooms and were not allowed to see anyone not even their siblings and father. Joffrey was laughing at them for this folly but the Queen had forbidden him from seeing them. That was the only relief for both royal siblings.

The Starks on the other hand…..

LIBRARY BATHROOMS

"Bran stop it I will get sick if you keep puking," Arya said.

"I….can't…..help….it!" Bran said between heaves.

Both siblings sighed as their brother was sick to his stomach. They had only gotten to the third floor from the bottom when the sound of flushing was heard. All the Stark siblings turned to see a very fat maester exit from the one on the far side.

The largest one.

"Oh shit!" Arya cursed.

SOMETIME LATER

"Awk! I don't want to ever clean those toilets again!" Arya complained as they exited the library.

The servants gave them a wide berth at not only the smell on all three siblings but their appearance. When they entered the great hall all activity stopped as people turned towards the three that entered. Though the faces did not betray much the twitching hands did.

"You stink!" a high pitch voice said and little Rickon was quickly hushed by Lady Catelyn as she gave her son a quick scolding.

"But mother they do stink they smell like poop!" Rickon said to her.

"Now dear you need to learn some manners it is not polite to say things in front of everyone," Catelyn said to them.

"Yes, mother," the six year old said to them.

"As for you three I hope this will teach you all a lesson about sneaking out at night?" she stood up glaring at all three of them.

"Yes mother," they said together.

"You will remember to report to Lord Tyrion first thing tomorrow morning is that understood?" she said

"Yes mother," they all said.

"No go on and take a bath you really do stink," she said holding her disdain for the smell.

All three of them exited the room much to the relief of the servants, "Someone please open the door and the windows I don't want the smell to permeate the room," she said.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"So did your mirror catch anything?" Lord Stark asked.

"It caught some but I was above them so the mirror only caught the tops of their heads. It was at a bad angle that it saw them," the Septa replied.

"We need to get to a place where the mirror can catch them fully but where?" asked Lord Stark.

"I know they are going to the tower often perhaps I can get up there and place the mirror where they can't see," she said.

"Perhaps, but do be careful Shifu we don't want our girls to think you died yet again of a tragic accident," Lord Stark said.

"How can one forget," she said as she walked out of Lord Stark's solar towards her destination.

The Broken Tower has always been a place of meditation. But it's appearance is only deceiving. It appeared broken but in actuality it is a training tower to help the students learn to climb towers without aid. The stairs is where the instructor will be sat and instructed his students. The broken things in the tower and the many pieces of trash all over the empty tower are proof that the tower was used more for training or….other activities.

The Septa carefully looked around and saw that no one is in sight.

 _Now where to hide it?_ She thought as she looked around till finally she spotted a small ledge hidden from the light. It was here that she planted her mirror and turned on the timer.

 _Now if my calculations are correct then they should be here around mid day._ _That_ _when the King goes on his hunt with Lord Stark tomorrow_ she thought as she smiled to herself.

Turning around she walked out of the tower hidden from view. She made her way towards her chambers deep underground. There she opened the door and walked in. As she walked in she made sure to lock it behind her just in case. Once in she flipped the old switch on the side and the candles lit up once again illuminating the room in the same faint glow as before.

"Now let the games begin," she said.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Lord Stark! Lord Stark!" Maester Luwin's voice said as he pounded on Lord Stark's door.

Getting up from his furs he called the Maester in. The Maester looked put out when he entered. But when he did he carried a scroll with him.

"What is it?" Lord Stark said as the Maester quickly handed the scroll to him, "A messenger came just now to deliver this," he said.

Lord Stark looked at it before handing it to Catelyn, "It is from the Eerie," he said and sure enough when Catelyn looked the dark blue falcon flying across the moon was shown.

"Thank you Maester," Lord Stark said and he bowed before leaving. His gait was long and tired.

"What does it say love," Lord Stark said as he turned towards his wife.

"It is from my sister Lysa she says that the Lannisters are the ones who killed Jon Aryn...but I know for a fact that something does not smell right," Catelyn said.

"I agree something does not smell right at all," was what Lord Stark said.

"What do you mean?" Catelyn said.

"Didn't you say that your sister was often considered crazy after her marriage to Jon Arynn?" Lord Stark asked his wife.

"Yes, I've heard she had not been right in the head since the death of her children. Varys informed me that she had been visiting someone." Catelyn said.

"Does he know who?" Lord Stark asked.

"No, I don't but I can find out," Catelyn said.

"I hope so Cat for our sake as well as our families," Lord Stark replied.

THE NEXT DAY

"Mom how come Robb gets to go hunting with the King while we are stuck at home scrubbing toilets!" Arya complained while she was eating with Catelyn.

"Because Robb is heir to Winterfell and future Warden of the North. He has to be with your father when the King goes out to hunt, and the King felt that he intruded on us long enough so he wanted to repay us by helping us stock up on stores." Catelyn said.

"Will father go south with him?" Arya asked.

"No, your father made that loud and clear with him," Catelyn said.

"So why are they going hunting?" this time it was Bran who asked.

"The King feels bad for using up our stores for the winter. So he decided to go on a hunt to replenish our supplies and luckily your father knows where to take him that won't let him discover our secret." Catelyn told her son.

"The North remembers," Bran recited.

"The North remembers and the North also remembers that you two still have several toilets to clean?" Catelyn said with a smirk.

Just as she said it a horn sounded announcing the departure of the King. Then as one the King's men and the men of Winterfell all marched out towards the Wolf's Wood to start the hunt.

Groaning Arya went into the direction of the library while Bran went to put Summer back in his pen.

On the way back towards the pens however he looked up at the broken tower. Bran knew he was breaking a rule for doing it but he had to know for sure. So he started to climb and using the foot holes in the wall that they use for training. Summer started whimpering as he climbed but Bran ignored the pup and continued to climb towards the top. As he did he could hear the sounds of someone moaning.

Grinning to himself that he caught them again he started to make his way towards them…

MEANWHILE

Tyrion Lannister waited patiently for Brandon Stark to show himself. With him was the Septa of Ice. Already she had Arya cleaning the twentieth floor privy's much to the girl's dismay.

"Brandon is late," Tyrion said.

"It would seem so," the Septa said as she walked out from the entrance to the Library.

"How is Lady Arya doing?" he asked.

"She has already started and I made sure she is kept under close watch by one of the older children. But Brandon is usually here on time. So where is he and why is he taking so long?" Tyrion asked.

"I will watch the library you can look for him Lord Tyrion," the Septa offered.

Tyrion nodded as he walked out towards the entrance.

MEANWHILE

Bran was just at the window. The sounds of grunting and moaning filled his ears as he peeked once again into the window. Trying to stay out of sight he caught sight of Ser Jaime once again with the Queen. Both of them giving sounds of pleasure as he was thrusting into her. Bran watched in fascination and cursed himself for not getting a black mirror.

But as he watched however his fascination made him fail to realize one important flaw.

Stealth.

While in the throws of passion Ser Jaime who had mounted her like a hound. Lifted her up so he could give her the best pleasure when Bran's shadow over came them. The Queen who had not noticed at first gasped in alarm at the sight of Bran.

Knowing he was caught Bran was petrified when she ordered Jaime to stop. When Bran went to climb down Jaime's arm reached out and snatched him. Bran struggled when he was pulled once again into the window.

"He saw us!" the queen said to him.

"How old are you boy?" he asked.

"Ten," Bran said nervous.

"Quite the climber you are," Ser Jaime said to him.

"He saw us!" the Queen shrieked.

"I heard you the first time," Ser Jaime said.

Bran was about to start climbing down when Ser Jaime's hand shot out again and caught him.

"The things I do for love," he said and shoved Bran out the window towards the ground below.

All he saw was black when he hit the ground.

MEANWHILE

The Septa was making her rounds around the castle. After Tyrion returned empty handed they both decided to switch places. Tyrion had other duties to take care of leaving the Septa to do her duty. The King's presence has forced her to train her girls in secret as to hide their true fighting prowess. But when she rounded the corner she could hear one of the direwolf pups barking in alarm. Something in the way the wolf was howling and crying alerted her that something was wrong. Running as fast as she could across the grounds she was the first to find Bran on the ground.

"SOMEONE SEND FOR THE MAESTER NOW!" she shouted.

Several guards showed up and one of the passing servants ran to find the Maester.

"You! Get a stretcher and under no circumstance must you move him," she said to a guard.

The girl returned with the maester along with a stretcher to carry the boy in. The guards remembering their training in the medical field helped roll Bran onto the stretcher before hauling him off towards the Maester's tower. Another servant went to fetch Lady Stark while a third under the Maester's orders went to fetch Arya.

MAESTER'S TOWER

It was not even twenty minutes later that Lady Stark along with her daughter burst into the room. Arya knowing that she would be needed hurried towards the bath area. It was an area used to clean one's self off for surgery. Since she was cleaning toilets that has come as no surprise. So as soon as she was cleaned and properly dressed she raced into the room. Her training with the Septa on emergency aid has helped and she was often seen helping the Maester since her hands are small.

"Lady Stark I need you to get the tools used for spinal surgery," the Maester said.

Arya quickly ran as fast as she could to get the tools needed.

"Lady Catelyn I need you to bind young Bran's ankles and wrists so that way he does not move," the Maester said.

Catelyn knew her medical training came in handy and now was the time to use it. She began to strap him down having already changed into the proper clothes to help with the surgery.

"Lady Catelyn I need you to feel along his head and see if there are any injuries there," he said to her while she felt along his temples and then the back of his head.

"There is a growing bump and I see some blood," she said.

Cursing the Maester quickly gave her some shears and knowing what to do began to trim away at Bran's hair to get to the wound. Once she trimmed away most of his hair the wound was there to see.

The gash was quite large and blood was pouring out. Thankfully the moss and mud had cushioned his fall saving his life. If he had hit any of the rocks he would have surely perished underneath. Quickly Catelyn started probing for other things such as where there any fractures to his skull and if there is any breaks in his vertebrae. As she searched she found only signs of concussion.

"I don't see any permanent damage but I do see some signs of concussion," she said.

"That is good the stitching equipment is there if he needs stitches," the Maester said as he felt along Bran's spine.

"I brought the venom you requested," this time if was Robb that broke through the door.

"Good bring it here," he said.

Robb quickly turned to the Maester as he pulled out a strange device with a needle attached to it. Squeezing the large wide side of it he quickly injected it into Bran's back. The boy remained unmoving throughout the whole ordeal as the Maester continued to feel along Bran's back.

"Lord Robb you've studied Warging is that right?" the Maester asked.

"Yes Maester," Robb replied.

"Good do you possess any warging abilities?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Robb asked.

"Good, I need you to warg into one of the bats that I keep in my tower. I will need their help to find where the break is," the Maester said.

Lady Stark watched as her oldest son's eyes had gone white as he warged into a bat. She heard the flapping of wings as a bat landed softly on Bran's back. Its mouth moving at a rapid rate while its icy white fur glistened. She watched the creature's ears twitch this way and that till finally it flown off and Robb's eyes returned to normal.

"There is a break here Maester!" he said pointing to a spot along Bran's now bare back.

"Good anything I should know," the Maester said.

"It is dislocated and a piece of the bone has pierced the nerve here," Robb said.

The Maester cursed as he reached for his tools. He then injected more of that venom that Robb asked about into the spine before making his cuts.

The venom itself is both a numbing and a blood clotting agent. The straight stinger that was used did its work while both he and Arya started treating Bran's afflictions. As the Maester started to work he could feel the back swelling meaning things are working to their favor. The swelling will help with pulling away the flesh from the spine allowing the Maester to remove the bone.

When he gotten down to where he wants to be he could see the break in the boy's spine.

If this was the south or the citadel then Bran would have been a cripple for the rest of his life.

But he was in the North, and the Maester used the ancient knowledge that he had learned from the library of Winter to help him.

Using a lamp with a mirror that reflects sunlight into the room he began to work.

"Lady Arya you know what you must do right," he said to her.

"Yes, Maester remove the bone from the nerve," she said.

"And any other pieces that are broken in there," he said as he started to make his mixture.

Arya's hands were shaking as she stared into the bloody hole that was Bran's back. She knew the risks for a child of eleven years doing the work of a master surgeon. But the Maester needed someone with smaller hands. Plus it was part of the women's fieldwork training making them ready to help the men as well as fight.

Arya breathed slowly with her mask in place. She had a cloth wrapped around her face to protect it from any blood or fluids that might squirt out of Bran's back. Taking deep breaths to calm herself she was ready to do this. After all they had practiced on animals and dead things. Now was the time to practice on a live human.

Not just any human, her own brother.

If she does not do this then Bran will forever be paralyzed and with winter coming they can't do this to him. So without further cause she started using the tweezers given to her by the Maester to start removing the bone.

Piece by piece she took out the bones that had broken and chipped along the wound. The broken spine was evident on Bran. She knew what she had to find and after what felt like hours of digging she finally found it.

There after taking out all the broken pieces she found that one piece that mattered most. She remembered reading about nerves in the library the strings in the body that allows one to feel pain and helps with movement. The ancient books they had studied said that without them men could not function, and remembered that the ones for the spine are the most important ones. They help a man to walk and fight and without them a man was nothing more then a cripple. Any damage to them was like death to a future warrior.

So Arya carefully reached with the tweezers and started to pull on the bone. Using her other hand with the other tweezers she pulled the flesh away to allow for safe removal. When she removed the bone she had a happy face attached to it.

"I did it!" she said to the Maester.

"Good now put that one here and I will do the rest," the Maester said.

Arya quickly put the large chunk of bone where it should be, and watched as the Maester put something in the place of the broken spine. Two rods of flesh has hard as steel as well as a strange spongy substance into where the bone was removed.

"Lady Catelyn I need you to stitch this up for me," he said to Catelyn.

Giving her the needle and string lady Catelyn started to sew up the wounds using the curved needle to expertly bring the flesh together. Arya could see that Bran's hair was removed from the top of his head to relieve him of the stitches. When he was stitched up he was fine and his face looked pale but peaceful.

"He will sleep here for the night to see if the danger has past. We had done all we can for now and I suggest we all get some rest," the Maester said.

LATER

"Robb what are you doing back early?" asked Catelyn as they were cleaning themselves up from the blood and gore.

"One of the men had gotten hurt while on the hunt. Father sent me to tend to him while they continued. I only just got back when word got to me about Bran," Robb replied as he finished dressing in his regular tunic and breeches.

"Well how is the man you brought to the Maester?" asked Arya.

"He will live that gash was nasty but he will live. The stag got him across the gut and thankfully not deep enough for his intestines to spill," replied Robb.

"I guess I have to go back to cleaning toilets after this," Arya said.

"No I think you are done for today dear. Inform Lord Tyrion of what happened and the Septa must know of this as well. As for the Queen inform her that Bran is unconscious but he will live. I am sure she is full of worry as to why I have left the solar suddenly," Catelyn said to her youngest daughter.

When Arya left to fulfill her duties she was left with Robb.

"Do you think the queen….?" Robb did not finish before Catelyn cursed.

"That foolish child what was he thinking! He knows full well what happened last time and he did not listen! When he walks again he will be cleaning all the toilets in the library himself!" Catelyn said her fury was evident.

Suddenly a knock was heard and three heads poked in.

"Is Bran going to be ok? We just heard what had happened," said Princess Myrcella. Behind her were Prince Tommen and little Rickon.

Her anger suddenly vanished and her smile at the three became evident.

"The Maester said if the mud had not cushioned his fall he would have perished. But he will not be able to walk if he awakens," Catelyn said.

"Can we see him?" Rickon asked.

"I'm afraid not sweetling for he is right no\w under watch of the Maester. Bran had a bad fall and did not wake up. The Maester will take care of him until he is ready to see visitors," his mother said.

"Ok," downtrodden Rickon was suddenly lifted up by Robb.

"Don't worry yourself Rickon soon Bran will be able to play with you again," Robb said to him.

"I wish he could play now," Rickon said.

"I know sweetling but Bran needs his rest and when he wakes we can come in to say hello ok?" Catelyn said to him.

"Ok, mamma," Rickon said.

"I better ride out to inform Father and the King of what happened," Robb said as he made his way out.

"Be careful Robb," Catelyn replied.

"Oh I will," Robb replied.

LATER THAT NIGHT

When Lord Stark returned after hearing about Bran Catelyn quickly filled him in on what happened. At first he was surprised then he was enraged.

"Who could have done this!" he said.

"If it is my sister who had done this rest assured the King must know," said Lord Tyrion.

"As if Robert would believe such things. Even if he did he can't do anything about it because Tywin Lannister is backing him," said Lord Stark.

"My father will only back them so long as he was faithful and loyal to my sister which we all know he was not. And also my father knows this too but doesn't care. However if we were to show proof of my sister's betrayal then my father has no choice but to banish them both." Lord Tyrion said.

"Why are you so against your siblings Lord Tyrion? Surely you must have some spark of love for them?" Lady Catelyn said to the dwarf.

"I have love for my brother Jaime for he was the only one who loves me. My sister and my father on the other hand don't give two shits about me. My aunt and my uncle also care about me, but not as much as Jaime did. But even I can't forgive him for harming a child all because he wants a quick fuck with his sister. To harm an innocent child for the sake of a sick twisted sense of love has gone too far in my opinion," Lord Tyrion replied.

"Surely you must have known growing up with them?" asked Catelyn.

"I had seen the signs my Lady and had I known they had truly been fucking each other then rest assure you that I had no idea they had gone so far. But if they truly did the unthinkable we need proof," Tyrion said.

"How can we get proof?" asked Ser Rodrick.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice said and they turned to see the Septa as she entered the chamber. She was followed by the Maester.

"Maester how is Bran?" asked Catelyn.

"He will be fine Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen are watching him. The direwolves are with them also to keep him safe for I fear that whoever did this will try to finish the job," the Maester said.

"I believe I know who did it and I have proof," said the Septa as she produced something from her sleeve.

"A Black Mirror!" said Catelyn in surprise as she stood up.

"I placed one in the tower in case the two are meeting there again. You should see what the mirror has seen," the Septa said.

She ran her finger along the mirror's surface again to show the image there. Then with a flick of her finger pressed the appropriate symbols. Then it lit up to the image of the window in the broken tower. There they watched the scene unfold once again from start to finish. When it was over some of them wanted retribution.

It was only with a raised hand that Lord Stark silenced the room.

"This act of treason must not go unpunished but we must act carefully. After all Cersei Lannister is the Queen and wife to Robert Baratheon. If we show this to the King I am sure that retribution will be at hand. But the Lannisters are not as forgiving as one sees fit. We need to act carefully. Lord Tyrion since you are the second son of Tywin Lannister you know him best. Tell us how long has it been since you were at Casterly Rock?" Lord Stark said to him.

"Many years my lord. Fourteen to be exact I left when I was not even twenty my lord," Tyrion said.

"I remember Lord Tywin was most cross with you and tried to get you back. But we held him at bay until he agree to allow you to remain here," Lord Stark said smiling.

"My father does not forget so easily but he often times remembers his place when dealing with a much more powerful house. Besides the Greyjoys gave him a run for his money at that same moment if I recall correctly," he smiled.

"He remembers his place normally he won't even back down from such a challenge?" Lord Stark said.

"He remembers because the North is nearly a third of the continent. We have the largest nation and the largest army. Father doesn't know about the second one but he remembers the first. I won't put it past him to try something stupid," Tyrion said.

"He already did remember? Try to slay me in my sleep and ended up with several heads on his dinner table instead. But as far as I know he will believe you if you show these to him?" Lord Stark replied.

"He would have no choice my lord the Mirrors only show the truth. And when he gazes on them he will only see the truth. He can't hide behind it. He can rant about sorcery all he wants but the mirrors can only do what they are made to do." Tyrion said.

"The time will come when Tywin will have to listen. Until then all we can do is pray for Bran's recovery," Lord Stark said.

Catelyn and the others can only agree.

TBC

 **A/n: Whew that was going to be a lengthy one! Wow anyways how was everyone's new year? Mine was** **boring because I had to work** **. And as always please leave a review and remember no FLAMES, BASHINGS OR LORE MONGERS PLEASE! Thanks.**


	9. Wolf Riders of Winterfell

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ONLY THIS FANFICTION EVERYTHING OTHER THEN THE SEPTA IS THE PROPERTY OF GEORGE R. MARTIN.**

 **A/n: Wow I really love the responses people made to the last chapter and how it effects everyone. Someone once commented on my reviews about the similarities between the techniques used by the Maester and modern medicine used in Bran's operation. Well I was using my father's own back surgery as a reference. My dad got into an accident at work when I was just a kid and luckily he worked at a hospital at the time. So for them to help him get the help he needs for free that is awesome. And I get to play some youtube videos on back surgery as also a good reference. Since only the Septa of Ice knows of the ancient cultures of the known world I get to play with them for a bit.**

 **Anyhow this one is in reference to one of my fav animated movies and as always please leave a review at the end and no BASHINGS, LORE MONGERS OR FLAMES PLEASE!**

 **THE WARRIORS OF WINTERFELL**

 **Chapter 9: The Wolf Riders of Winterfell**

" _Iā vōljes flies hen Jelmor_

 _naejot se embar_

 _iā zaldrīzes whispers zirȳla brōzi_

 _isse se ñāqa"_

 _Iā iōrves Dēmalion Āegenko_

 _holds iā valītsos daor mazverdagon_

 _iā pāletilla laced isse pirtra_

 _ao ērinagon iā ao morghūljagon_

 _se watcher umbagon_

 _va se jelmōñe dōros_

 _iā tala_

 _iderēbagon bē iā vīlībāzmio's egros_

 _iā iōrves Dēmalion Āegenko_

 _holds iā valītsos barely mazverdagon_

 _iā pāletilla laced isse pirtra_

 _ao ērinagon iā ao morghūljagon_

 _iā lēkia_

 _bound naejot iā jorrāelagon istis ruaragon_

 _se hāedykta's_

 _grēze korziō iksis puñila isse se mind_

 _iā iōrves Dēmalion Āegenko_

 _holds iā valītsos barely mazverdagon_

 _iā pāletilla laced isse pirtra_

 _ao ērinagon iā ao morghūljagon_

The voice who sang that song to the boy who slept in the furs sang with such a fine voice that Catelyn and the Princess were in tears.

The Septa was there with her rather strong soprano voice as she sang in High Valyrian. From her time here Catelyn had learned how to understand all forms of Valyrian fluently as her frequent conversations with Essosian traders had to prove. But this song was different as if it was not originally written in Valyrian. She even recognized some of the words from other forms of the language and from different regions. Her study of linquistics here in Winterfell taught her that.

"That was beautiful Septa!" said Princess Myrcella as she entered with Catelyn and some food.

"The Maester said it might take a few days for Bran to wake, but it will take him months to a year before he can fully train again," Catelyn said.

"I know, he was in here not too long ago to check on Bran's progress." the Septa said.

"Has Ser Rodrick been in here?" Catelyn said to her.

"Yes, as well as all of Bran's classmates and friends and Lord Tyrion. He felt as if it was his responsibility that Bran is this way." the Septa said to her.

"Bran is this way because of me. I feel responsible," Myrcella said to her.

"No you are not child. Bran made his choice when he climbed that tower, and he was foolish enough to get caught. I know what type of woman your mother is and I am not afraid to say it." the Septa said it to her and the Princess nodded her tears in her eyes as she said it, "I know, but I can't help what I feel. Bran is the first true friend I had made since leaving the Red Keep. Everyone I know is only my friend because of my status save for Arianne when she visits me from Sunspear."

"Princess why don't you sit down for a minute while I put the food to the side. I have to attend to Rickon and make sure he goes to bed then I will be back," she said and the Princess nodded to her.

When she left it was just the Septa and her.

"You are not really a Septa are you?" Myrcella said boldly.

"No I am not, Lady Catelyn's men only gave me that title as a means to a jest. I am actually not a worshiper of the Seven," she said to her.

"Oh then what were you called before that?" Myrcella said as she placed the rag on Bran's head.

"Shifu or Sensei," she said.

"Oh what does that mean I don't recognize the language," Myrcella said.

"It is a dialect of eastern Essos beyond the mountains of Morn. It is an ancient language one that was lost through time. But the First Men remembered the names and brought it with them when they first came to Westeros in the time of Stone," she said.

"Oh and what does it mean?" Myrcella asked.

"Both mean Teacher. I am first and foremost a teacher to the girls here on how to properly be ladies," the Septa replied.

"But I saw Lady Arya climb and she does not act much like a lady. Is Sansa like her or is she more like her mother?" the Princess asked.

"Sansa and Dany the other girl who went with her are more like her mother. Though Sansa is only ten and three years of age she is a skilled warrior and a lady of Winterfell. The only reason she is able to travel on her own is because in the North the coming of age for girls is different then the south." she said.

"When is a girl considered grown? In the south or at least in King's Landing a girl is considered grown when she has flowered?" Myrcella asked.

"A girl is considered grown when she starts to blossom. Meaning when she starts to show signs that she is turning into a woman. That means she is of age to start her journey around the North and go from keep to keep till she finds a man she thinks can rule wisely beside her. The only reason why Lord Rickon Stark made Ned Stark marry Catelyn Tully was to form an alliance with the Riverlands. So they had to use the more southern traditions to wed." the Septa replied.

"Won't Sansa have to wed by the time she is fully grown?" asked Myrcella

"No, she has to prove to her father and to me that she is fully capable to running a keep before a husband is chosen. That way when she has returned on her sixteenth nameday or later depending on her journey she will be able to fully understand what is at stake." The Septa said.

"But she is only one and three namedays!" Myrcella said.

"She is of age princess. Lord Robb was only one and six name days because he is a lord's son when he left, but Sansa is one and three and is protected by her half brother and wards," the Septa replied.

"I wish I could be like her then," the Princess replied.

"Oh?" asked the Septa.

"You said she was a warrior. Does that mean she trains with a sword as well? I wish to learn it, but mother said a lady is not allowed to wield a weapon. She must be poised and bring her husband many sons and daughters to keep the family name and continue their legacy," Myrcella said with some disdain.

"You truly are a Baratheon! They are known for their warriors and if you want I can introduce you to the warrior women of Bear Island. They are formidable warriors and every woman has to train to protect their home from Ironborn raiders or pirates." The Septa said to her.

Myrcella's eyes lit up at the mention of warrior women and the education they get.

Beside her Tommen who was dozing off next to Bran's bed also rose at the sound of it. "Really women who are warriors? I want to see it too?" he said.

"Now, now I know for a fact the King and Queen will not like the fact that I had instilled in their children's minds of warriors and warrior women." said the Septa smiling.

"But Septa I want to learn more father always neglects us, but Uncle Stannis and Uncle Renly always told us stories!" Tommen said.

"Oh and what sort of stories are those?" the Septa replied.

Before they could go any further there was a knock on the door. Getting up she went to answer. There at the door was a servant girl with a tray for both her and the royals.

"Lady Catelyn said that you would be up here and insisted that you all eat something. The Queen wanted the Prince and Princess to dine with her and the rest of the Royal family." the Servant said.

Nodding Myrcella accepted the food, "Tell my mother that we will join her after our meal," with that the Servant left.

"You should not have neglected her that way," the Septa said to her.

"She had stopped being my mother the day I found out the truth about her and 'Uncle' Jaime," Myrcella replied.

"In your mind she stopped being your mother, but in your heart she will _always_ be your mother. You can't change that child. Cersei Lannister has her faults, but there is one thing I notice quite well being a former mother myself. Her love for her children is fierce and she would do anything to protect you," the Septa replied.

Myrcella looked down in what appears to be utter shame for she knew that the Septa was right. Her mother may have neglected her and Tommen, but Cersei was still her mother. But she also knew how cruel her mother can be and she saw it in Joffrey. Her spoiled bastard brother was nothing more then a psychopath and killing Tommen's cats was proof. But what was she going to do about it?

"I'm sure father has many bastards of his own all in King's Landing and the Vale. From what Mother told me once he has quite a bit. I think when I go back I want to find my half siblings and learn all I can about them. Maybe make them servants of the castle that way they can have a better life," Myrcella said.

"And what if the life they have now is the one they want?" the Septa asked.

"Then I will except that as Princess of the Seven Kingdoms," Myrcella replied.

"Good remember that for it can be your greatest ally," the Septa replied.

It was sometime later that a servant came to collect Myrcella and Tommen and they left to return to their chambers.

LATER THAT EVENING

Catelyn sat there stitching some clothes while sitting next to Bran. The maester came to check up on him and found that Bran should be waking in a few days. The medicine that the maester mixed in his drink kept him sleeping which allows his back and head to heal. She had made a ringlet with the seven on each corner of the ring. It was a thing that mothers do for their children in the south. It was part of their religion as worshipers of the Seven.

Even though here in the North such things were not part of Northern tradition. But still she did so for her sake as well as for Myrcella's when she was here.

Now however late into the night she stitched some clothes. Most of it was repairing clothes that were torn by her children during the day. The particular one she was stitching belonged to Rickon because the little wolf is unable to keep himself out of trouble. He managed to trip three guards and barrel his way through several of the King's men before being stopped by Ser Rodrick and put back in his lessons.

Lord Tyrion was not his teacher that day seeing as he was attending to Library duties as well as dealing with his sister. But that did not stop the little wolf from trying.

And since then he has torn his breeches and left some impressive holes.

Bran remained resting as the drought given to him by the Maester made sure of it. She remembers reading up on spinal injuries and remembered how it was said that during recovery one must not move for so long. It would destroy all the hard work that was done on the spine and leave a person permanently crippled.

At least Bran would be able to walk again.

It was then that the door opened and Robb entered the room. His eyes landed Bran and his smile was sad as he sat down.

"How's Rickon Robb?" Catelyn asked her eldest son.

"He is sleeping for now, but he kept asking for you," he said.

"I will seen him later when Lord Tyrion comes to relieve me," she said.

"That is good to hear, So whose shirt are you repairing now?" he asked.

"It's Arya's she had torn it during training and the seem needed some stitching. Plus it helps me pass the time," Catelyn said.

"I thought you would be reading about Spinal Injuries again," Robb replied as he sat down.

"No, I wish it was the case but….its difficult looking at him like this," Robb said.

"The Maester said he was to be unconscious for a few more days, and then he can start the process of awakening him." Robb replied to his mother.

Catelyn stared at her son sleeping silently on the bed. His slow breaths coming and going each rise and fall of his chest. Summer, his direwolf slept soundly next to his bed. Greywind Robb's wolf was near the fire next to his master who was staring into the flames.

"Robb dear? Are you alright?" Catelyn asked her eldest son.

"I am worried mother," he replied.

"I know you are, we are too, even the princess and the young prince are worried." Catelyn said.

"They could send assassins to us," Robb said.

"They wouldn't dare! Not with the king still here," Catelyn said.

"I don't doubt they will wait and I will have people watching." Robb said.

"When is the King supposed to leave?" Catelyn asked.

"They leave on the morrow. The King has felt that he had intruded on us long enough and has helped in restoring Winterfell's stores to their full capacity again. Not like we truly needed it but still the gesture is there," Robb replied.

Catelyn is well aware of the hidden stores underneath Winterfell. Just like the library the stores are underground where the cold from up above is used to keep the food fresh and ready for the long winter or times of starvation.

"You must forgive the King if he felt the need to aid his host Robb. A Good King must remember to give back what he took from his host. So if the King felt that he had intruded on us long enough then he has intruded on us long enough." Catelyn replied.

"Oh speaking of which I finished the gift I have for the King. That was the other reason why I am up here mother. I wanted to show you first to ask for your approval," Robb replied as he pulled out a scroll.

Catelyn gently took it and opened it up. Her eyes lit up at the image of Lyanna Stark in her prime. She was there with armor on and the face of the laughing tree was evident on her shield. It was a look of pride on his face and right beside her was Cersei Lannister the queen sitting on a throne of gold with a golden lion at her feet. The queen had her hand stroking the Lion's head as she looked at Lyanna with pride.

It was the image of Lyanna as she always wanted to be, a Southern Knight. The message was clear to her. Lyanna always wanted to be a knight not a queen. The image was basically of Lyanna bending the knee to Cersei as if she was a sworn knight. Cersei as queen had held her goblet which was laced with gold and jewels out to her. It was the image of a toast acknowledging the fact that Lyanna was dead.

It was enough to hopefully allow the king to leave well enough alone.

Robb felt proud that his mother approved his image as he planted a kiss on her cheek and went out the door. Greywind followed leaving Summer to guard Bran with Catelyn.

SOMETIME LATER

"Oh Robb it is beautiful I'm sure father would love it!" Myrcella said to him as she looked at Robb's painting.

"Well I made it myself. Father said that I had a talent for catching the eye," Robb said.

"Mother will love this as well!" she said.

"I'm sure the King would like to frame it and hang it in his chambers," said Myrcella.

Just as she said it the door opened and in walked in the King himself. He was dressed in his full attire.

It was time for them to leave.

"There you are Myrcella your mother was looking for you," the King said.

"I'm sorry father, Lord Stark here was just showing me a picture he painted for you and for mother," she said holding out the rolled painting.

The King took it from him and unrolled it. What he saw was shocking and he looked at the painting and then up at a blushing Robb.

"Boy did you paint this?" he said.

"Yes," Robb replied now clearly embarrassed.

The King had tears in his eyes as the looked at the image of both his lost intended and his queen.

"It is very good work, I had forgotten what she looked like. You were just a babe when she was killed," he said.

"Father described her for me down to the very detail. I wrote it down and then applied it to paint," Robb replied.

"I also have another one for the queen if you don't mind giving it to her," he said.

Just as he said it the Queen herself entered the room. She was also dressed for travel in a shorter dress then the ones she normally wears. This one was cut just above the ankles to allow her to walk in the mud.

The King held out the rolled parchment for her, "A gift for you from Lord Robb Stark," he said.

The Queen nodded to him graciously as she opened the parchment. When she saw the image her eyes looked shocked as she gazed at the image before her. The painting shown in all its glory and the image that came from it was astounding.

"Thank you," she all but choked.

"You're welcome My Queen," he said bowing.

The Queen then curtsied to him before walking down the now assembled line of Starks. The whole house hold had assembled to see the King off. As they were about to leave Joffrey spoke and his comment had all the Starks glaring at him.

"It's too bad Lady Sansa isn't here I bet she would be lovely in bed," he spoke with arrogance in his poise. The Queen winced and apologized to the Starks before glaring at her son.

The King however was more vocal, "Shut your mouth boy! You are not to say one more damn word about it. If you want to fuck so bad you can fuck a whore," the King shouted before leaping onto his horse. The horse itself was a large Destrier because it was the only horse that can carry the weight. The horse moved a bit before the King was satisfied and then he turned to Lord Stark.

"Well Ned I'm sorry I couldn't convince you to come down with me to King's Landing. It was at least not totally for nothing, I did get to say goodbye to Lyanna. I hope your boy gets well Ned and may you prosper in this shit hole." the King said with a smile.

"As do you, you fat bastard," Lord Stark shot back with a smile.

The King gave a bellowing laugh before he rode off out of the castle with his troop. As they past Ser. Jaime rode up to the Septa who was standing next to young Arya.

"Maybe if you ever come to King's Landing we can have a rematch," he said with a wink.

The Septa was unfazed, "I would gladly accept Ser. Jaime," she said and the man rode off with the rest of his troop.

The Starks then made their way to the wall of Winterfell to watch them leave. As they rode away Lord Stark himself gave a sigh of relief. "If I was any other man or in any other time frame I would have said yes."

"Any other world and you would be a fool husband and I would be a completely ignorant twit," Catelyn said to her husband.

Lord Stark could not help but crack a smile at the jest with his wife. Even Robb and Arya couldn't help but laugh at their parents antics.

"Well then shall we get back to business Lord Stark or do you want to wait?" Tyrion said to him.

"We shall wait for a full day then we go back to business. Personally I miss practicing. Now that they are away I can finally stretch my legs again. They are getting awfully cramped in these boots," he said.

The other Starks started to laugh leaving little Rickon confused at the words.

LATER THAT NIGHT

After the King left the children set to clean up the royal chambers. The Stark's take great pride in doing the cleaning themselves. As they cleaned the children's chambers both Tommen and Myrcella's chambers were very clean and tidy. The Queen's however was a bit messy with goblets around and large pitchers of wine. No one could blame her for hearing the King. Joffrey's chambers were full of holes that had to be patched and torn linens that had to be taken out every day of their visit.

However the King's chambers were a different story.

"Ah gross!" Arya grumbled as she held up another fur blanket with something slick and smelly on it. Robb who was beside her winced at the smell along with a few others.

"Throw it there please I can't stand the smell!" grumbled Jayne Poole.

Arya quickly threw it in the pile that was to be burned for the smell was horrendous.

"Awk! Who could stand the smell anyways!" she grumbled.

It was then that one of the girls screamed as she backed away. There amongst the piles of linens and furs were a very messy pile of blood and bones. An animal that was shot in the bedroom by a crossbow from the looks of it.

The smell was horrendous and many of the people in the room had to rush to the windows to open them. Others ran out to lose their lunch. Arya had to hold her stomach in before she followed the others.

From the looks of the carcass it was a dead bear cub tortured and killed for the King's entertainment.

"I will tell my father," said Arya as she went out of the room.

The others disposed of the body while she was doing so.

LORD STARK'S SOLAR

Lord Stark was busy working in the solar going over the finances of the realm. He had just returned from the fields when Arya came through the door.

"Arya dear what's the matter?" he asked.

"The King is a filthy pig! He killed a bear cub in the room and left the place stinking," she said to him.

Lord Stark rose from his seat, "Where?"

MEANWHILE

Robb was in the smithing shop with Micken working on a pair of swords that needed to be repaired. He went there after the rooms had been cleaned to give the old smith a hand. The King's men had done a number on them in the practice yard and the poor smith could use some help. So Robb decided to get a couple of the boys to help out as well.

As they pounded the metal back into shape and sharpening the blades conversations broke out.

"Hey Robb the King sure as hell messed up the place yah?" said one of the boys a bastard from Greywater Watch from what his patch told him.

"Aye, that he did look at that armor it need to be pounded out," Robb replied pointing to the armor that the boy was working on.

The armor sported several dents and the leather underneath was torn and shredded Robb felt a sense of disgust at having to host these people. The mess they left for the Starks to clean up was phenomenal. It was a good thing the only ones who left the room clean were the younger siblings. The others on the other hand were horrid and the King was the worst of the lot.

 _No wonder father often complains about his friend's lack of cleanliness._ Robb thought as he finished hammering out another sword.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Arya was now in Bran's room her book was in her hand. She was catching up on her true studies as the month of absence left her behind along with Bran and the others. Robb is past graduation already but he was behind on his adult studies. So the Stark children had taken up studying in their rooms.

The door then opened revealing Old Nan the wet nurse that had taken care of them all when they were little. She walked in with a tray filled with food and something warm.

"I brought you dinner Lady Arya along with some spiced milk." She said as she laid the tray on the table beside Arya and allowed herself to sit. Bran's quiet breathing was heard through it all. The boy was once again administered his medicine for the pain. However Maester Luwin did not give him the drug that would allow him to sleep. Instead he said it was time for Bran to wake but it will take a few days for the drug to fully leave his system to allow him the time to do so.

Nymeria and Summer were already there beside Bran guarding him from any sort of harm. Arya began to take in the stew and bread that Old Nan left her. The woman then pulled out a couple of needles and started to knit with the balls of yarn below her.

"Do you want to hear a story young lady?" she asked.

"What sort of story?" she asked.

"What are you studying now?" asked Old Nan.

"I was studying for my history exam." Arya replied.

"Oh and what are you studying?" Old Nan asked.

"I was asked to find something in our history of interest and make a report on it. So far nothing," Arya said.

"Oh did you look hard enough?" asked Old Nan.

"Alright you got me what do you suggest?" Arya said as she put her book down.

"Well if you want this old woman's opinion I would suggest look into your own history. Perhaps ask the Septa if she knows anything." Old Nan said as she continued to work.

At this point Arya yawned and Nan put down her knitting kit, "Lady Arya perhaps it is time for bed. The hour grows late after all and you had a rough day. I will watch over Bran until he wakes." she said and Arya nodded before she and Nymeria left the room.

When she closed the door Old Nan sighed as she continued knitting much to Summer's annoyance.

DREAM SEQUENCE

 _She held on as her mount flew through the woods. Her hands held onto the soft fur of her steed as the forest was nothing but a blur. The smell of the earth filled her nose as she felt herself rise as her steed rose higher into the forests. When she reached the summit she could see the world below. The mountains stretched far into the distance with the snow covered peaks gracing the view._

 _She inhaled sharply as the cold mountain air filled her. Beside her she could see her brother joining her riding his own steed, a proud gray wolf. The wolf itself was like the wind while hers was more white and gray. A rustle in the woods and another this time her younger brother emerged from the forest on his tan and white wolf. And her youngest sibling with his black wolf steed._

 _She smiled as she saw them Nymeria howled to the wind followed by the howls of other wolves. She looked over the horizon and saw her sister Sansa with her cousin Jon and their wolves. Though Ghost looks more dragonlike in her dream. Both took off running towards them. Urging Nymeria on Arya raced towards them._

 _When she got there it was when she heard the sound of someone calling her name._

END OF DREAM

Arya woke with a start. Sweat poured from her head as she looked at the time. The air was still cold but the outside was still dark. Looking at the window she could just make out the first rays of light starting to peak over the horizon. Groaning she rose and started to get dressed for the day. Putting her hair up in a pony tail she rushed out of her room.

Just as she rushed out she met up with everyone in the Kitchens. The younger kids usually do the breakfast dishes before lessons.

"Morning Lady Arya!" said one of the girls.

"Morning," she said as she got to work on the dishes which were bagels, eggs, and toast with some jam, bread and meats. The drinks are usually some green tea that was imported in from the northern mountain regions. This was to give the people some energy.

Arya got to work on kneading the breads for the breakfast tray. Adding the ingredients in and mixing it up together before bringing it up to her nose to smell.

 _At least the yeast is still good_ she thought as she continued to mix them together.

When the mixture was ready she made out her shapes before putting them in the ovens to bake.

As she made her bread rolls her mind drifted towards the dream she had.

 _What was that about?_ She thought as she finished.

Breakfast came and went without a hitch. Then came time for studies. As she was sitting in class Tyrion lectured the class on the history of the First Men and how they crossed into Westeros from the other side.

"Now as you know the arm of Dorne is or was a land bridge that stretched from Westeros to Essos from….Lady Stark are you listening?" he asked noticing at last that Arya was not paying attention to anything he has to say.

"Um...sorry what?" she said.

"Lady Arya what did I just say?" Tyrion said to her.

When her mind became blank Lord Tyrion sighed, "See me after class young lady as for the rest of you time is up report to your Master of Arms for training," Tyrion said.

The students filed out making their way to the elevators that would take them to the top floor and out into the courtyards. Arya however stayed behind her face looking solemn.

"Now Lady Arya mind telling me what has gotten you so distracted?" he asked.

She looked down, "You would laugh if I told you so," she said.

"I would not laugh Lady Arya. If it is serious enough to distract you from your studies you must tell me," Tyrion said.

"I have been having this dream. The dreams are always the same I am riding Nymeria as if she were a horse and I come upon a mountain cliff. There I meet up with Robb, Rickon, Bran and even Sansa and Jon though Ghost looks more dragonlike then wolf," she said.

Tyrion thought about it and then a memory came to mind, "You know the Septa once told me a story about people who used to ride wolves. You might want to ask her about it sometime," he said.

"Really?" Arya asked her eyes lit up.

"Yes, we were having a conversation once about the history of the first men and she brought it up. You might want to ask her about it," Tyrion said.

Feeling a lot better now she quickly grabbed her books and rushed out, "Thanks Lord Tyrion," she said.

"No problem,"

MEANWHILE

Robb was having his turn watching Bran when the door opened. He looked up and saw his father standing there at the door.

"How is he?" he asked.

"He is still the same though his eyes are rapidly moving so that is a good sign," Robb said to him.

Lord Stark sat down on the other side of the bed and held Bran's hand.

"The Maester told me his latest checkup. Things are looking good that is for sure," Lord Stark said to Robb.

"I hope so father, Bran had one hell of a fall. If he were anywhere else he would have been crippled for life," Robb replied.

"I know, and I brought this," he said holding up the scroll. It had the seal of House Stark on it.

"What is it father?" Robb asked.

"It is a letter from Sansa saying that they are on their way to Deepwood Motte. The Greyjoys managed to return to give them a lift to shore. There she will make her way to Ironwrath and then to the Wall. To the Shadow Tower and to the Ice Dragon sanctuary," Lord Stark said.

"The Ice Dragon Sanctuary? In the Northern Grove?" Robb asked.

"Yes, remember we have two Targaryens with us they could use the education," he said.

"I understand father," Robb replied.

It was then that the door opened again and Arya appeared. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her father and brother conversing.

"Sorry, I will come back later," she said and went to close the door.

"No, it is alright Arya I was just on my way out," Lord Stark said as he walked out leaving Arya at the door. Nymeria always at her side moved out of the larger man's way. Greywind and Summer were already on the floor sleeping. Nymeria went to join them on the floor.

"So Robb why did you name Bran's wolf Summer?" Arya asked as she bit into an apple that was on the stand.

"Why not? I mean look at him he reminds me of the Summer's sun. That and Bran was taking his sweet time naming him," replied Robb as he sat down to finish reading his study guide.

Arya went to sit down her legs dangling from the chair as she herself opened her own book to read. Her mind was boggled as she tried to make sense of the words in the book. But the letters proved to be a blur and her mind kept going back to the dream.

"Something troubling you?" Robb asked.

"Yes," Arya said.

"You can tell me," Robb said.

Arya sighed she might as well tell him even if he was going to laugh it off.

"Alright, it was about a dream I had last night. You were in it as well as Bran, Sansa, Rickon and Jon. We were all in it and we were riding our direwolves. Though Ghost looks more like a dragon then a wolf. But we were all riding our wolves like they were horses though the forest and into the mountains. I thought it was odd yet cool at the same time." she said

"That is an interesting dream," Robb said.

"It sounds like someone was dreaming of the wolf riders," said a new voice.

Both Arya and Robb looked up to see the Septa there along with Old Nan. The older lady walked right when the Septa made herself confortable.

"Arya, Lord Tyrion told me you had some trouble with dreams is that right?" she said.

Arya looked down, "I'm sorry that I caused a distraction with my training."

"What does these dreams have to do with these 'Wolf Riders'?" Robb asked.

The Septa smiled as she pulled a chair from the side, "A lot of things." she said.

Robb quickly poured a glass of water for her, Arya and himself before sitting down. The Septa looked outside the window at the torches that lit the castle and the moonless night. Then looking down at the three sleeping direwolves and then at the humans who claimed them.

"The wolf riders are a group of people from the time of the First Men who ride on direwolves. They were both Wargs and riders. But unlike a normal Warg that uses his powers to control the mind of the direwolf the Wolf Rider is part of them. So much so that they can speak to their wolves using their thoughts, and the wolf answers back." The Septa said as she took a bite out of some bread.

"So Arya's dream about us riding our direwolves?" Robb asked.

"Is a sign that the Wolf Riders are returning," she said.

THE NEXT DAY

Arya was scouring the library looking for anything about the wolf riders. She searched the myth section from top to bottom. It was not till she gotten to the very oldest books in the mythology section that she finally found the story of the Wolf Riders. She was surprised by the sheer thickness of the book. But the glass wolf's eye and the sigil on the book was enough to convince her.

 _Tales of the Wolf Riders_ was the cover of the book.

She slowly opened her book and read the first part of the chapter, _The Wolf Riders were those who rode on the backs of dire wolves. Having a bond that can only be compared to those of the dragon riders of Valyria. These people formed a lasting bond with their wolves. So much so that they can sense where the wolf is at all times. They share dreams with their wolves from the moment they are bonded. This book details how the bonds are made to how the wolf riders came to be._ _And how they fell._

Arya spent a good portion of her afternoon in the library working on her studies. She managed to finish her report for her lessons by the time dinner came around. It was with the sounds of a small breeze that she knew that someone was in the room.

"I am surprised you took the stories so seriously Arya." The Septa said as she came up to her.

"I needed a subject for my lessons so I found this," Arya said and showed her the book.

"Well the library is closing and you can ask Lord Tyrion if you could take that book with you," she said raising her eyebrow.

"It is that late! Oh man I missed…..I'm so sorry Septa I will accept any punishment you give me!" she said.

"You are not being punished I understand the need for yours studies. Now go on and get dinner and then resume your watch over your brother," The Septa said.

Arya rushed out of the library not noticing Lord Tyrion as he entered, "You know she has been here all day reading that book and writing her report," he said.

"Give her credit at least she is trying," The Septa replied.

"True, the girl was enthused when you told her about the wolf riders," Tyrion said as they both exited the library to make their way towards the main hall.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Arya sat in her room with her book in hand as she opened it to reveal the page she was on.

 _ **Tale of San and Ashitaka**_

 _Ashitaka was a warrior of the Vale who had to travel west due to a curse he received from a demon. There he met San a wolf rider from the Westerlands who was in a war with a group of people that were destroying the forests there. The war was tragic and they both watched the leader of the city kill a god and took its head. Hoping to give it to her king as a prize. That only led to the land being placed in tragedy and death. It was only with the combined efforts of both warriors that the head was restored. This story is amazing!_ Arya thought.

Her mind was reading the entire tale as she read others of wolf riders throughout history. From the Famous tribe of wolf riders whom were among the children to this tale of San and Ashitaka. Arya was enchanted with the stories. It was well into the night when she finally felt her eyes droop. As she put the book down and blew out the candle her dreams were once again filled with people riding wolves.

LORD STARK'S SOLAR THE NEXT AFTERNOON

"We have received even more reports from the tribes to the farthest north that the White Walkers are on the move," said a man dressed in animal skins. He was one of the Free Folk scouts that had spent generations keeping an eye on the White Walkers.

Lord Stark was busy checking the latest reports, "They are moving rapidly then and they already crossed the mountain pass from where we last spotted them," he said.

Right beside him Robb was looking just as worried, "Isn't Sansa supposed to head towards the Ice Dragon Sanctuary soon father?" he asked.

"Aye she is and won't be there for sometime," Lord Stark said to his son.

"Oh," was the reply from Robb.

"Now then what is this I've been hearing that Arya is not obsessed with legends?" asked Lord Stark.

"It's her dreams father. She has been dreaming or riding Nymeria for sometime and seeing me on Greywind and so froth," Robb replied.

"It is the bond Lord Stark. The legend of the wolf riders is those of a bond like those of Valyria with dragons. A wolf pup is chosen to be with a rider of the blood of winter. The bond is forming and I wouldn't be surprised if your other children also share the same bond," the voice of old Nan said to him.

"The wolf riders? The old stories about the men and women who rode direwolves to protect us?" he said.

"Aye the chose warriors from what I understand the Septa should know a thing or two about them." Old Nan said to him.

"Very well," Lord Stark said.

"Direwolves south of the wall? I've heard you had some but I thought those are rumors," said the Free Folk man.

"No, we found the mother dead alongside a bridge. She had six pups with her five for my children and one to Prince Jon Targaryen who is of Stark Blood." Lord Stark replied.

"I shall inform the chiefs at once and to see if there are any other Free Folk who have direwolves in their midst." he said.

"Alright you take care now and have a safe journey back," Lord Stark replied.

"I will," the man said and hurried out.

"Robb, you said Arya had dreams yes?" Lord Stark said.

"Aye, father she had and she dreamed of all of us," Robb replied.

"Summon the Septa now!" he said.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Thrusting her fists into the air Arya practiced her moves with fluid ease. She used this moment of silence in the room to go over the latest maneuvers that she had learned in her fighting lessons today. Learning to flair her arms out before striking was harder then it looks and she wanted to make it look right. She was concentrating so much that she was easily startled when the door opened and the Septa entered.

Remembering her manners she shot up straight and bowed.

"Ah I now see why you didn't take a bath with the others," she said as she sat down.

"What can I do for you Septa?" she asked.

"I came to ask you about your dreams...and your obsession with the Wolf Riders," she said and Arya realized that she noticed the book on the table.

"I can't help it I dream about it every night and I think the others might dream it too. But they don't know it yet," she said.

"That is because you are most attuned to it. Women are more attuned to their environment and to magic then men are. Our senses are sharper then theirs and our minds and wits are sharper as well. I am not surprised that you are dreaming such dreams." The Septa replied.

"Is it a bad thing?" asked Arya.

"What does the book tell you?" the Septa asked.

"It says nothing, it only tells stories about them and that there are good and bad ones," she replied.

"Precisely, I should know I used to be one," the Septa said.

"Really?" asked Arya.

"That is why I asked I wanted to see you and to teach you how to be one when Nymeria is older," she said noticing the size of the wolf.

"When will she be ready to ride?" Arya asked.

"In a few months she should be ready to start training to have a rider. I still have my old weights for training wolves in my chambers. Right now she is still a pup and has much growing to do. When she is of the right size to start her training we can start then," she said.

"Wow, I thought you would laugh at it like it was a joke?" Arya asked.

"No, I am not joking and I sent a raven to Ironwrath and the Ice Dragon Sanctuary to inform them that your sister and cousin needs training as well," the Septa replied.

"So, I am a wolf rider," she said.

The Septa smiled, "It has been nearly eight thousand years since the last wolf rider had come to this land. With the rise of the dead I fear the time has come again for them to ride," she said.

"Will we be ready?" she asked.

"I don't know Arya, I don't know,"

 _DREAM SEQUENCE_

 _He could feel the fur underneath him as he held on. His direwolf Summer raced through the forest with him on his back. Robb had named him for the wolf's fur reminded him of the summer's sun. But he was determined to show them all that he was the best. Dressed in armor with his bow in his hand he held on as the wolf ran faster. He could feel Summer's joy as the trees flew past him. Alongside him he could see Shaggy Dog and Rickon on the wolf's back. Both boys dressed in furs like those of the Free Folk and playing in the woods._

 _The moon was bright behind them until a howl was heard and they saw their sister Arya on top of Nymeria. The wolf's white belly and face shown in the light of the full moon. Beside them another form caught up and they looked to see Grey Wind. The wolf easily passed them with a laughing Robb. They eventually reached the top of the mountain where Arya waited for them._

 _Then from the forest came Jon and Sansa together as they raced to the top. When they got there they all howled their ancient song to the moon. He had never felt so happy or so free in his life….if only…._

For the first time in what felt like years Brandon Stark awoke from his deep slumber….

TBC

 **A/N: how do you like that for a chapter?**

 **I had been busy with updating my other stories as well as real life situations so it was tough. But I managed to get this done and now here I am writing another chapter of Warriors of Winterfell.**

 **So how do you like this so far. The idea for this came from the movie Princess Mononoke and from my old Elf Comics about the Wolf Riders. It was something and I wanted to show you what I did so far.**

 **Now however we break away from Winterfell and go back to where Sansa and her group are. That is where I will cover the next chapter until then….see ya latas…. And remember no FLAMES, LORE MONGERS OR BASHERS THANKS**


	10. Wedding in Ironrath

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GOT OR SOIAC THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **A/n: Ok I want to make something clear to a few people about a few things. Namely spelling of certain characters and the history of some things. I just recently gotten a bunch of reviews about certain characters spelling which I will tell you I got from both the GOT wiki website and the SOIAC wiki website. So before you start blasting me about spelling I actually had looked it up. So stop trying to tell me how to spell certain people's names.**

 **And secondly about the contact lenses I had to look it up before I used it in my story. The history of contacts goes as far back as the 1400's and it was invented by Leonardo DeVinci. Back then it was mostly used to study the eyes, and the refraction power of the natural lens of the eye before light goes into it. The lens was very crude and very large when put in the eye so that is why it was not well known. It was not used for cosmetic or corrective purposes prior to the late 20th century. I actually do some research before I write a chapter so please just stop!**

 **And third hair dye was around since the ancient Egyptians who used it to protect their skin and hair against the harsh rays of the sun. And certain cultures actually used it as a means of hiding their scent from wild animals and as a way of visually telling people about their status. So before people start criticizing me about things do some research for once will ya!**

 **Also on the more worrisome note. If you had been watching the news lately my island of Hawaii the Big Island is under fire right now by one very angry goddess. So if you want to look it up just look up lava flows. I may not live anywhere near the lava, but the air quality here is so bad I can't go out doors without coughing. So if I have not written anything for a while that is one of the reasons why. The other reason is work which has been hectic and my sister's graduation from high school. Things have been completely crazy so I am lucky to even get this written!**

 **Ok now I am done with the rantings and am going back to writing this story. So anyways always remember to please leave a review and remember no BASHINGS, LORE MONGERS, AND FLAMES thank you very much.**

 **THE WARRIORS OF WINTERFELL**

 **Chapter 10: Wedding in Ironrath**

DEEP IN THE WOLF WOOD

Now the journey from Deep Wood Motte to Ironrath is a short trip about several days. The days spent on Bear Island after the Slaver's Incident was still on everyone's mind. Sansa had not seen what they did to the mainland till the Greyjoys came to retrieve them for their journey to Deep Wood Motte.

When Theon and Asha returned from Kracken Town they informed the group about what had happened on Pyke in full detail. Lord Jorah also informed Asha that Bear Island suffered as much as the Iron Islands and both agreed that something has to be done about these slavers. So both of them had made an agreement that had not been done in centuries. Not since the days where the first settlers came to the islands.

Sansa as a representative of House Stark and Jon of House Targaryen had sat down during the meeting. But both came to the agreement about the slavers. The Ironborn though pirates they normally are usually keep the Slaving business on the Essos side of the Narrow Sea. That is because it is against the law on Westeros to have any slaves on hand. Though that has not stopped some Ironborn from breaking that rule.

Asha shuttered at the thought of what happened to those men when those same slaves escaped.

Theon being the male of the two Greyjoys also listened in on the conversation being as he is the heir to Pyke. As they had discussed defensive tactics it took them long into the night to come up with something they could use. Both had been very tired when the final plans were laid out.

It was a few days after that, that they made their voyage back to the mainland with Asha's ship leading the way. While on their way back everyone got to finally catch up on what happened to them during their time away.

It was also at that time that they all agreed that this time they will stay together. So they made the journey to Deep Wood Motte before heading on the road to Ironwrath for a wedding.

"Wow I can't believe we have been invited to a wedding!" said Asha as they set up camp for the night.

"Don't you have weddings in the Iron Islands Asha?" asked Ramsey as they went up another hill.

"No, Ironborn don't have weddings like you do. Ours is more like the Free Folk, but mixed a bit with the Northern style. If I remember correctly we have two types of weddings those for Rock Wives and those for Salt Wives. The one people are most familiar with are those for Salt Wives. A man has to steal the daughter of anyone they are interested in and if the girl survives him then she is immediately taken as his wife. A Rock wife as either an arranged marriage or a marriage of love. That wedding is more like the Northern one and not as common. Father made sure of it as a way to maintain power in the Iron Islands." Asha said.

"So if that were the case then how come we are still pirating?" Theon asked.

"That is because father wanted the glory days when the Ironborn were rulers of the seas. It was what most people would call the days of blood. People feared us because we were raiders and pirates taking what we could and killing anyone we wished. Nowadays people just wanted to live in peace and not have to worry about such things anymore," Asha replied.

"So you think I might be able to do that?" asked Theon.

"First things first you have to win the Moot which you are not ready. Let the older men fight over the salt throne and let them rule it for now. Your day will come Theon when you are ready to sail back home to take back our right to the throne." Asha replied.

"So Asha you said that Theon could be the key to change why is that?" asked Dany as they started to climb up into the more mountainous regions of the Wolf's Wood.

"My brother unlike my father has been raised primarily in Winterfell as a ward. He learned the ways of the North and knows some of the secrets to helping revitalize the salted grounds of the Iron Islands. The dirt is the key Dany. If we can undo what the Lannisters and King Robert did to the ground then we can grow our own food. Father only attacks the shores and ships because my people are starving. I see it everyday when I return from sea. The fish no longer come to our shores because the rivers had been poisoned by the Lannisters. They poured oil into our rivers poisoning our fish and burning our villages. That oil still remains. Theon was studying ways to clean up the Iron Islands to help us live again. If we can get the rivers clean again we can grow food for ourselves." Asha said.

"Just like your grandfather did in the old days," said Jon.

"Exactly we depend on the sea just like any island nation, but the land also provides if you know how to harness it," Theon said.

"You've read that book that Maester Alonso gave you," Ramsey replied.

"Yeah so," Theon said.

"Nothing much it does one good if you know what I mean. When we finish our journey I want to become a master beast trainer. Lord Stark did comment on how I trained the hounds. He said that my father would have been cruel to starve them and force them to kill others. Me I want to teach them to help people like Bran. Maybe train them to find lost folks in the snow. He liked the idea and so I was thinking of doing that," Ramsey replied.

"Aren't your methods a bit, 'out of the box' Ramsey," Sansa said to him.

"A bit but I am winging it here. Remember I have to write a thesis when this is over," Ramsey replied.

"At least you are not Robb who has to write one on the Long Night," said Jon laughing.

"Oh Gods that is going to be fun," Ramsey said laughing.

"Oh Lords and Ladies the Great Long Night is upon us! Please spare your children and hopefully the damn Others don't come to consume your daughters and convert your sons!" Theon sang.

That received a friendly smack from Asha.

Sansa who barely said a word was busy surveying the land. Lady was to her right as the direwolf moved through the undergrowth. She along with Ghost is about the size of large wolves. They were growing fast and they needed to hunt. Luckily the North provides plenty of game for them to hunt and they had started tracking a deer not far from where they were. It was a small doe and it was an easy meal for both wolves.

When they managed to fell the doe both began to feast on the animal. Sansa only watched from a distance as they did so.

It was not long after that the trees started to part and they neared one of the many resting points before they reached Ironrath.

"This clearing is good, we should set up camp here," said Sansa as she stopped her horse near a stream and started to set up camp. Ghost and Lady returned with blood on their muzzles and started to drink from the stream and wash the blood off.

The others quickly gotten the Tent ready and set up the fire pit. The ground was a bit moist, but that was because it recently rained that morning. The weather didn't look good as well for the clouds started to roll in again. The tent that was given to them by Lord Glover was one that suited them fine. It was a large tent meant for a King or a High Lord but it was large enough for all of them plus some. The inner part of course can be used to make a fire which they did and special vents on the top allows the smoke to exit the tent. Therefore it kept the air in the tent clear of smoke.

Dany and Ramsey quickly went out to hunt for their meal while Sansa and Theon went to gather some herbs. Asha and Jon remained behind to guard the camp while the others gathered food. Asha quickly made a stew with some fish that she caught in the river while Jon cut some vegetables they had brought along with them.

When the others returned they had a good amount of game and herbs to go with the stew. The direwolves were sleeping next to the fire warming up their fur and enjoying the company of both their masters. Dany had placed the dragon eggs into the fire to help keep them warm. Her bag was also placed next to the fire to help warm it up for the journey to come.

"It is getting colder," Sansa said as she pulled her fur cloak closer to her.

"Your house words not mine after all," said Ramsey.

"True," Sansa replied as they continued to put kindling into the fire till it heated the entire tent. The sounds of the forest outside was eerily quiet save for the sounds of crickets and night creatures. With the direwolves relaxed even the sound of deer outside and the occasional walking bear was enough to get the group together.

"So what shall we do till we retire for the night?" asked Ramsey.

"I am in the mood for a song how about you?" asked Asha as she grabbed something from her pack. It was a lute.

"Where the hell did you get that?" asked Ramsey.

"I got it from one of the boys who traded it for some loot I plundered a while back from a fellow pirate from Essos. If you want the details he was a slaver from Slaver's Bay and being a Westerosi pirate didn't take kindly to them invading my waters. So I killed him and his men and took all their plunder and sent their ship to the Drowned God's home." Asha replied.

"Well that's good an all but can you play it?" Theon asked.

"For fuck's sake Theon of course I can play it! You heard me on the way back from Kracken Town!" Asha scolded her brother.

Theon's laugh was what she saw as he playfully gotten swatted by his sister.

It then turned into a night full of song as the group started to sing the songs they had grew up with that night. The direwolves howled as well to sing their songs while the fire burned away.

THE NEXT MORNING

As the sun rose in the east the fire had long since gone out with not a smoking tendril remaining. The group had long since packed and rode off with Dany's pack filled with fresh smoking charcoal to keep her eggs warm. The group continued to journey northeast towards Ironrath. The ironwood trees were dense as well as the redwoods and the weirwood trees. The forest was alive with song as they neared Ironrath. The holding was impressive though not as grand as Winterfell or Deep Woods Motte, but still it was impressive. The knots carved into the wood and the sigil of house Forester was well deserving.

The village around Ironrath was impressive as well. The Foresters took pride in their woodworking especially the art of making shields and bows from Ironwood. The large weirwood tree in the heart of the town with its many offerings is a sure sign that the people of the village of Ironrath are worshipers of the Old Gods.

"Holy shit is that a Child of the Forest?" asked Theon as he spotted someone that did not look human at all. This person looked like it came from the trees with its wooden skin.

"Aye, from what I remember Ironrath is near the mountains that is close to the Wall so there should be some trade between them both." said Jon as he spotted one selling goods at a nearby shop.

"Hey there's a smithy I bet he can let us fix our weapons there!" said Ramsey.

"There is one in Ironrath Ramsey and it best if you wait till after we met with Lord and Lady Forester," said Sansa.

"I can't wait to see what they would have at the wedding feast," Dany said while the boys rolled their eyes.

"I have a friend back in Kracken Town who wanted me to fulfill an order for him. I will meet you at Ironrath for the feast," Asha said.

"Shall I come with you sister?" Theon asked.

"No brother you are representing our house so it would be proper if you went with the others. I will be fine I just have to see if I can acquire some goods that some of the folks need," Asha said to him.

Theon nodded and watched as his sister rode off, "She will make a fine ruler of the Iron Islands someday," he said.

"Why put in for her when you should rule it?" asked Ramsey.

"Why would I do that?" asked Theon as they rode up to the gate.

"Because you are Balon's only heir, his last remaining son," Ramsey replied.

"Things don't work that way in the Iron Islands. If the ruler was killed then a moot has to decide on the new king. If he died of old age or sickness and he has named an heir then that child will become the next ruler. My father never wanted me to have the Salt Throne. That belongs to Asha since she was there with my father more then I have remember. And besides she is the elder of the two of us so the right goes to her." Theon replied.

"But she has to compete in the Moot to keep that right isn't it?" Dany asked when they stopped by the gate guards.

"Who goes there?" the first guard asked.

"I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell and my companions are Lady Daenerys Targaryen and her nephew Jon Snow, Ramsey Snow of the Dreadfort and Theon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands. We have one more companion who will be joining us later Lady Asha Greyjoy of the Iron Islands," Sansa said.

The men took one look at the group before ushering them in. The direwolves followed at a more leisurely pace.

LATER

"Welcome to Ironrath Lady Sansa, Princess Daenerys, Lords Snow and Lord Greyjoy welcome." said Lord Gregor Forester as he sat at the house seat. His wife whose stern features looked at them with admiration while their other children stood around them.

"Thank you for allowing us to come Lord Forester. Lady Mira expressed her invitation to us to join in your upcoming wedding festivities," Sansa spoke for them.

"Indeed she has spoken to us about it and we were surprised that a Stark would grace us once again. The last time we saw a Stark grace our halls it had been Robb Stark with Dominic Bolton, Torrhen Karstark and Micha Snow. I remember them well. Though you seem to carry yourself better then your brother has Lady Stark. Young Robb was a bit uncomfortable as the future Lord of Winterfell," Lord Forester said to them.

"I know my brother can be a bit of a prig at times or a coward, but trust me being the future Paramount of the North is a heavy burden." Sansa said to him.

"I know milady such a burden to befall someone so young would be hard if one is not ready," Lord Forester replied. When he did so a side door opened and a girl walked out of it carrying a tray of bread and salt for them to eat. When they all ate of the bread and salt Lord Forester opened his arms, "May guest rights protect you under our roof as you have eaten our food and sampled our drink. You are hereby guests of Ironrath may you enjoy your stay and please join us latter for the wedding," he said smiling.

As soon as he said so Mira who was near the right side of the table with her mother and sister raced down to embrace them. The others also took notice to how long she was holding Jon however and both Ramsey and Theon choked on their laughter much to their companion's disdain.

ASHA

Asha walked down the streets of Ironrath village looking for someone in particular. It was when she heard the hammering of steel she had to investigate. There she saw to her surprise a giant hammering down something on a very large anvil.

"Excuse me!" said a voice and Asha turned to see one of the Children that Theon mentioned before.

"Yes," Asha replied.

"Can I help you, you seem to be looking for something, or someone?" the Child asked.

"Aye, I'm looking for Lucien is he around here?" he asked.

"The jewelry maker? Yeah he is right over there!" the Child pointed to a shop not far from their smithy. Asha thanked the two before making her way down the street till she came towards a shop. There she entered the shop and found all sorts of jewelry there.

"Ah welcome to Lucien's trinkets come in, come in tell me what is it that you want and I can help with making it. Or is there anything you like that you can take home. I specialize in opals, wood, metals of all sorts or perhaps you are interested in crystals and amber?" he said when he came in the front.

He was a rather portly man with a large belly and a beardless face. His slicked back hair was peppered with black and white streaks and laughing crow's feet around his eyes. A dead giveaway for his age even the double chin and beefy hands that he sported.

"Ah Lucien it is so good to see you again," said Asha as she closed the door behind her.

"Asha Greyjoy! It has been many years since i'd seen you in the North. Though I heard you'd been hanging around Winterfell this whole time?" he said.

"Been mostly at Winterfell doing some studies as well as training my little brother," she said.

"Ah I heard about that. Tell me what can I do for you milady?" he asked.

"I brought these," Asha held up a bag for him to see.

When he took the rather medium size bag from her and reached in. His eyes filled with delight as he pulled up a handful of pearls. The pearls were all sorts of colors and all sorts of sizes.

"You said you wanted pearls sir. So I brought you the best ones we had. At least the ones who weren't plundered by those blasted slavers," said Asha.

The vendor Lucien looked through all the pearls and went through each and every one. His eyes were filled with delight at the size of them and the quality, "Milady you rule me such fine quality pearls are hard to come by," he said.

"Not in the Iron Islands and not in Kracken Town. Remember the sea is our home and I did promise to bring you some," Asha replied.

"How much do you want for them?" he asked.

"I want a necklace made for the bride," she said.

LATER

The door opened to their room and both girls looked up just in time to squeal in their delight.

"MIRA!" They said and hugged their friend.

Mira was also glad to see them as she too hugged them back. No longer in the southern silks, she wore her house colors well. The dark green dress with black trimings and a white weirwood tree branches embroidered into the fabric showed off her figure nicely.

"I am glad you came! Asher was looking forward to seeing you after I told him about your adventures on Bear Island. We hope this wedding would unite our house with house Whitehill and bring peace finally." she said.

"We hope the Gods are kind as well," Dany said.

That night they met in the great hall of Ironrath where House Forester was hosting a feast for the group's arrival.

"Thank you all for coming, as you all know the last time we had a feast like this was when Lord Robb Stark graced us with his visit a few years ago. Now you are here Lady Sansa with your party the esteemed Royals and the Lords of the Dreadfort and the Iron Islands." he said.

"Thank you Lord Forester and congratulations on your wedding," Sansa said to him.

She and the others are all sitting where the guests normally sit. A table adjacent to that of the high table in the Great Hall of Ironrath. Mira was sitting with her family as the courses came out. Northerners don't have a lot of courses unlike the southern nations. This is because food has to be rationed for winter and winter was coming.

The normal celebratory feasts for the North are usually three to four courses this ensures that everyone eats. Today the course is only three as the Foresters are preparing for a wedding which would take place in three days. So the food was first served with appetizers and soups. Then followed by the main course and then desert. Once the feasting is done the music starts to play.

To everyone's delight the musicians are playing the song, 'The Bear's Wedding,' which Sansa and the others recognized as the song from Bear Island. All of them had gotten a good laugh out of it, "I'd say this was way better then 'A Bear and A Maiden Fair," said Ramsey as he ate his meat pie.

"No kidding this song is lively," said Jon and Theon who's mouth was full could only nod.

After the feast the group milled around a bit before retiring. The Foresters were good hosts and Sansa was just glad that they had made it in good time.

As they slept into the night it was the growling of Lady that woke Sansa from her sleep. Dany and Asha were right beside her all three girls shared a room due to the size of Ironrath. It was not a large keep like Winterfell, but still the Foresters made due with their hospitality. Asha was busy looking at the window.

"Asha what is it?" asked Dany looking at her silhouette from her bed near the fire.

"I am just worried they might not like my present," Asha said.

"What present?" asked Sansa getting up from where she was reading a book that came in for her from Arya.

"I went to a jeweler today with some of the bounty they harvested in Kracken Town and the Iron Islands today. I asked the jeweler to make some jewelry for the bride," Asha said.

"Really? With what gems?" asked Dany.

"Pearls, Kracken Town and Great Wyk have a collection of oysters that produce pearls," said Asha.

"Wow is this one of your campaigns to make the Iron Islands independent again as far as economics?" asked Dany.

"Well yes, many men pay the Iron price for these. The rough shores of both Great Wyk and Kracken Point are dangerous. Men have died for harvesting the Oysters and raids come often from other Iron Islanders who wanted to take the pearls from those who harvest them. Even those who used other techniques to grow their pearls had theirs raided. Iron Born doesn't mean raiding. Most people want to put a stop to the raiding. They are tired of it. Traditionally I understand because my people have been doing it for thousands of years. But I just read in the library and found that my people were not always like this. My grandfather tried to bring it back but my father would not have it. Most of the captains agree with me that change must happen. We can't rely on being pirates anymore. The Drowned God is angry and he has a good reason to be. The Iron Islands had been attacked and even our brothers who had moved to the mainland had been attacked. He wants the Iron Price to be paid on their corpses and I will gladly give it to him if given the chance. However other things need to be done first," she said.

"The Moot," Dany said.

"Aye, it is a shame that I can't compete. I am a woman and women don't compete in the Moot. Even if they are declared the best captain of the sea," she said.

"Oh speaking of the sea Arya sent this to me as well as asked to give this to you," she said holding out the books.

"What is it?" asked Asha.

"For me it was about the wolf riders. For you it looks like it was about the history of the Iron Islands and its laws and governance." Sansa said giving it to Asha.

"When did it come in?" she asked.

"I found it just now when I discovered the book," Sansa said.

Asha looked at the book and her eyes widened. Quickly she snatched the book from Sansa and looked at it like a girl who had just gotten sweets.

"What is it?" asked Dany.

"It's the law book! The ancient law book of the sea! How did your sister find this?" asked Asha.

"It wasn't my sister it was Robb who found it while he was researching about the laws of Westeros. He asked Lord Tyrion if he could make a copy of it for you to keep," she said.

Asha wanted to cry then and there as she held the book out to her.

"He made a copy rather quickly," she said.

"Lord Tyrion did and the ancient printing press machine was only used one other time. The ones who built the machine are long dead. But at least they left instructions on how to work it. It's Valyrian Technology," said Sansa.

Asha took the letter from Sansa the one she had gotten from Robb.

 _Sansa,_

 _I know Arya had sent you a book about the wolf riders. So with that book I figure I would send this to you in hopes you will give it to Asha. I remember when she was here last trying to find ways to be included in the line of succession with her father. I found this while studying the laws of Westeros for my ruling lessons. I am going to be Lord Paramount of the North someday and studying the laws of the other kingdoms I found to be beneficial. As I was studying I came across this old book. I thought about Asha when it was found, and asked Lord Tyrion if he could copy it for me. The machine itself is very old but the instructions on its use are still in place. However Lord Tyrion thought that by copying two books it might one day take a toll on the machine. But it never did break down. The ones who know how the machine is made and how it works are long gone so by doing so we had taken a risk. But I felt it was worth it in the end. Tell Lady Asha I said hi and tell her that she will always be like a sister to me like how Theon is like my brother in a past life._

 _Your packmate,_

 _Robb_

"Packmate? I swear to the Drowned God that he spends way too much time with Grey Wind," Asha said laughing.

"But it makes sense why he would give that book to you. After all you beat Theon by milestones and if I had to guess correctly then he wants you to succeed in the Moot," said Sansa.

"Really?" Asha said.

"Everyone wants the Ironborn to stop raiding their ports. They are pirates and pillagers but if that book tells you anything more then we would like to know it," Dany said.

"Alright I will look into it," Asha said smiling.

There was a whine as Lady yawned from her resting place on Sansa's bed.

"Oh alright we will go to sleep," Sansa said laughing. The other girls only giggled at the wolf's antics before they too went to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

The next morning brought some activity as the people of Ironrath prepared for Asher's Wedding which was the day after. Dany and Sansa were in the training yard with some of the young girls who were not busy doing decorations. Mira walked out in her training clothes with a big smile on her face.

"What is that for?" Asked Dany.

"I am just happy to be out and training again. You know I had to train in secret so that they don't see my true potential." said Mira.

"Really? That must suck," said Sansa as she was practicing her fan movements.

"It really sucks trust me, but I found a room in Highgarden where I can train. Plus the swords they have helps to keep my muscles in full strength. Though I miss a good Northern Steel," she said holding out a sword for her to practice with. The sword was dulled as with all training swords and she started practicing the movements taught to her by her master of arms. The other two girls trained alongside her as they worked through the motions.

Mira it seems needed the practice as she was smiling from the bruises she gotten from their sparing match, "I needed that! You know how long it has been since I sparred with a proper northern woman?" she said as Dany helped her up.

"It would not be fair Mira for we have trained under Shifu." Dany replied.

"True but I heard she goes by the Septa of Ice now," replied Mira.

"Yes, but the North remembers her as Shifu or Sensei as well as Sempai," Sansa said as she practiced with a sword.

"No one really knows her name do they?" Mira asked.

"No one, not even us knows of her real name. Father says that she must have forgotten it long ago, but Lord Tyrion thinks that the memories behind her true name are too terrible to remember," Sansa replied.

Mira threw a punch which Sansa blocked and used her weight to throw her over. "Even so how could someone that old survive for so long? I've heard of the curse and how she died hundreds of times. Some thought she was of the dead," she said

"No Shifu is alive and well and she bleeds just like everyone else." Dany said going in for a blow which Mira blocked.

"You have been practicing but not much," said Dany.

"Living in Highgarden is a risk even when training," Mira said as she sent a high kick towards Sansa.

Both girls teamed up against Mira and the Forester girl fought hard to keep them off.

MEANWHILE

Jon, Ramsey and Theon in the meantime were working with the Forester's in the woods. Their practice is long over and the chores needed to get done. Wanting to help out with the wedding the three were sent into the forest with the herd of reindeer that the Foresters keep for harvest. There was a sick buck that needed to be brought down for meat and that is what they were going to bring in.

It was Theon who saw it first. Using his hands he signaled to both Ramsey and Jon who both nodded. Ghost stayed close to the ground not wanting to make a sound. Before they could take aim an arrow was shot from the distance and hit the buck in the heart. The animal was brought down instantly while the others went into a panic.

"Ah shit!" Ramsey cursed as all three boys made it to the trees while Ghost hid under a log. Giving a growl the wolf was the first out while the men followed him.

There in the forest was a group of men not like the Northerners or the Free Folk that sometimes pass through here. Bows aimed at the trees the three young men called them out.

"Hold who goes there?" Jon said.

There were five of them all of them dressed in armor. The armor not one they recognized for it was a hodgepodge of colors. But the swords they did recognize.

The men did not hesitate to charge and the boys were not hesitate to shoot.

LATER

"I will send men out immediately this will not be tolerated!" Lord Forester said to them.

Jon, Ramsey and Theon had all made it back in one piece with only a few wounds here and there. Ramsey was stabbed in the leg while Theon was sporting some new scars on his arm and side. Jon got some on his face where a man slashed at him with his knife. One scar was over his left eye the other going on his right from the top of his forehead down to is right cheek. Right now they are being patched up by healers and maesters while giving the lord their report.

"You boys get some rest I will make sure that no one disturbs you except for the rest of your party," he said.

"Thank you m'lord," they all said at once.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"By the Old Gods Jon look at your face!" Dany said as she helped clean Jon's face again after his stitches.

"I'm fine Dany please stop!" Jon protested as she continued to hover over him.

"No, you are my last relative and my nephew so I will hover like a mother hen," Dany said as she finished cleaning him off.

Jon could only glare, but it was not an angry one. Jon knew his aunt was only worried about him after all besides their Uncle in Castle Black. Jon was Dany's only living relative and she would go to great lengths to keep him safe and he her. After all they are family and family protects one another.

Ghost in the meantime laid on his bed curled up and fast asleep. The dragon eggs were in the fire keeping warm while the flames roared around them. When Dany was done cleaning the rest of the blood off of Jon's face she was quite upset that things happened.

"I know Dany give it a rest!" Dany huffed but she withdrew muttering about men.

"Hey don't give me that Dany they ambushed us out of nowhere. They carried southern castle steel as if someone was backing them." Jon said.

"I know, I heard you when you told Lord Forester," Dany said.

"The thing I don't get though Dany is that the armor that those men wore are hodgepodge meaning they are not just from one nation. They are far from Wildlings because Free Folk prefer boiled leathers and fur because of the temperature. And these guys are not like your typical bandits either," said Jon.

"What do you think they are Jon?" Dany asked.

"I don't know," Jon said.

A FEW NIGHTS LATER

The fire roared as the feast was held the wedding itself was over but the after wedding party had just begun. The great hall of Ironrath was filled with life. Music, dancing and laughter filled the wooden halls with light.

At the top of the stage was the bride and groom. Asher Forester and Gwyn Whitehill had happy smiles on their faces as the laughed at jokes told to them by Asher's brother Rodrick. Lord Whitehill and Lord Forester gave each other cool looks but were talking which was a good sign. The ladies of the house however had a different atmosphere. Lady Forester was chatting animatedly with Lady Whitehill and the smiles on their faces made the halls seem jovial.

Down where the guests were Sansa's party was having fun on their own. Ramsey now completely drunk was dancing with and equally Theon while Asha had several women about her from the brothel in the village. Jon was busy petting Ghost while Dany was talking with Mira. That left Sansa alone with Lady who looked just as poised as her.

The direwolf had grown a lot on their journey and is now slightly larger then a normal wolf. Ghost was even larger and if she had to guest would be the biggest amongst all the direwolves.

"You seem like you could use some company," said a voice.

Sansa turned to see a young girl in front of her. She remembered Thalia Forester the younger sister of Mira from earlier. She sang some of the songs on stage along with two of the Whitehill Bastards at the beginning of the feast.

"I could use some yes," Sansa said smiling as Thalia sat down next to her.

"What are you reading?" Thalia asked Sansa.

"Just a book my sister sent to me about the ancient wolfriders," she said showing Thalia the book.

"Are you going to ride your wolf one day?" Thalia asked.

Sansa laughed, "Maybe when she is about the size of a horse,"

"What is her name?" Thalia asked.

"This is Lady the other one is Ghost," Sansa said.

At the mention of her name Lady rose from her sleeping position feeling proud to represent her mistress. She strode over to Thalia and began to sniff her face. The girl giggled at the wolf's curious nature before a whistle from Sansa called Lady back.

"She's beautiful, can I pet her?" asked Thalia.

"Sure go ahead," said Sansa. Thalia reached out and began to stroke Lady's head. The direwolf hung her tongue out for her and began to lick her face much to her entertainment. Thalia giggled when the wolf licked her face, "Eww!" she said.

"Alright Lady that's enough her face is clean now," Sansa laughed.

Lady happily walked back to her mistress and sat down. Sansa was laughing as she drank her wine while others danced.

Thalia bid her a farewell when she noticed they were getting low on food. As she walked away it was surprisingly Gwyn Whitehill that joined her.

"May I sit here Lady Sansa?" she asked.

"You may," she said gesturing to the seat beside her.

Gwyn sat down gracefully and took a bit of fruit from across the table. She looked to the floor to see Ramsey and Theon still dancing together, "How long do you figure they will remain like that?" she asked laughing.

"Until they won the bet with Asha and your husband," Sansa said smiling to the groom whom was talking with his brother.

Gwyn laughed, "I see so they are not doing purposefully," she said.

"Nope shows them right idiots," Sansa replied.

As soon as the music started to ebb Thalia began to sing songs to entertain guests. Then several other ladies joined in adding their voices. Sansa was not amongst them. Though she was was a good singer for some reason she felt left out a bit.

"Want to contribute I know you want to," said Gwyn.

"Oh alright," Sansa replied as she stood up. Slowly making her way over to the stage she walked up the steps where the musicians were playing even the younger Forester Eathan was playing on his lute.

"Mind?" she asked.

"No go right ahead," he said and she turned to them. Her dress stitched to look like wolf fur shown to the people on stage. A pendant she made out of whalebone and wolf's teeth shown on her necklace.

Taking a deep breath Sansa began to sing,

" _Here in the twilight  
Under the moonlight  
I feel your hungry eyes  
Drums in the distance  
Echoes of madness  
Around the firelight_

 _In the heartbeat of the night_

 _Hey, hey, hey  
Till the break of day  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
Hey, hey, hey  
Dance the whole night through  
Nothing gets between  
The dancer and the moon"_

Recognizing the lyrics to the song the crowd cheered as they all got together to start dancing. With spirits renewed the crowds started to gather to dance to the tune. The bride and groom went first followed by Dany and someone that Sansa didn't know. Jon led Mira down to the dance floor as well and started to dance with her. Theon and Ramsey tired of dancing with each other grabbed other partners these ones female and started to dance. As if recognizing the beat of the party the direwolves started to howl. Their tails started to wag to the beat of the music as the whole of Ironrath partied.

When the first song ended Sansa moved on to another one even jumping off the stage to sing in the crowd. The others laughed as they joined her. She then left the music to the musicians above to join in on the dancing. She danced with all sorts of partners both male and female and then she was dancing alone. She was enjoying herself quite a bit before she became dizzy and tired. Moving back towards the seats Sansa sat down again to drink some wine.

"Are you alright?" asked Jon as he came over with Mira.

"I'm alright I think the wine is starting to get to me," Sansa replied.

"You are only thirteen namedays old Sansa your body is not used to wine yet. Why don't you head back towards your rooms and get some rest. I will have Dany check on you later," Jon replied.

"Sure thanks," Sansa said as she made her way towards her rooms. Lady was not far behind as the wolf followed her. When she gotten to the door that led to her rooms she opened the door. As she entered she went to her bed and changed quickly out of her dress. Now in her sleeping clothes she heard the music still being played out in the distance. Ironrath is not that large and so the music echoed across the ironwood forests in the night.

As she slid into the covers with Lady sleeping by the warm fire. She did not see the dark shadow that lingered just behind the door. The wine she drank made her senses extremely dull to the movements of the person hidden in shadows. Even Lady was too encumbered by her meal to noticed the man who came into the darkness.

AT THE WEDDING FEAST

"Where's Sansa?" asked Ramsey as he and Theon had joined Jon, Dany and Mira at their table.

"She had a bit much to drink. I told her to head to bed to sleep it off. She will be feeling it in the morning," Jon replied.

"Where's Asha?" asked Theon noticing also the absence of his sister.

"She is at the brothel or she is somewhere where no one is at getting laid." Ramsey said to him.

"Really? Lucky bitch," Theon muttered only to get gently scoffed by Ramsey, "Not in front of the lady you dolt!"

"Lord Snow I've heard worse in the south," Mira replied. The others could not agree more.

LATER

Dany and Mira made their way towards the shared rooms that Dany has with Sansa and Asha.

"That was a fun wedding maybe when Robb finally finds a wife to marry you can bring your family in for a party," said Dany.

"I wish that were possible with me but I have to return south soon." Mira replied.

"When will you be back?" Dany asked.

"In a few years when my term is up with Lady Margery Tyrell." Mira replied.

"Well in that case if we don't see you before we leave I hope we see each other again," Dany said to her.

"It was an honor meeting you princess," Mira said as they approached the door to the room.

Only to find the door wide open.

"That's odd?" Dany said as they entered.

Entering the room they found nothing but silence. The fire was out and all was dark. The only sounds were the wind coming from the window and the sound of something breathing heavy.

It was with luck that the dragon eggs are with Jon in the room for the men. Quickly lighting a candle Dany was in for a sight.

Sansa's bed was in shambles and the said Stark girl was gone.

"Sansa?" she said looking around. The sounds of breathing was heard as they neared the fireplace.

There was Lady looking as if asleep but her deep labored breaths proved otherwise.

"I will get the Maester and my father," Mira said as she rushed from the room.

LORD FORESTER'S SOLAR

"The kidnapper must have waited for Lady Sansa's guard to be down before he or she struck," the Maester said.

"This should not have happened the guards were everwhere," Lord Forester said beside him was Lord Whitehill and his lady wife along with the rest of the Lord's families.

"Lord Stark will have our heads first the attack on Prince Jon and his party and now the kidnapping of Lady Sansa and her direwolf," said Lord Whitehill.

"Speaking of direwolves how is Lady?" asked Jon concerned for his cousin's most precious companion.

"The wolf will live she was poisoned by a dart but she will live. Had we arrived any later then the wolf would have died," the Maester replied.

"Who could have done this?" asked Asha.

"Someone with enough ambition to do it." he said and pulled out something that was on the bed.

It was a crimson cloth. On it was a golden lion on a red field, "I found this torn from where the bed post was located," the Maester said.

"The sigil of House Lannister," said Lord Forester.

"You think the Lannisters are behind this?" asked Lord Whitehill.

"No, Prince Jon you said that the men who attacked you had haphazard armor is that correct?" he asked.

"Yes, they had armor that obviously came from other areas of Westeros. Mostly from the Riverlands and the Westerlands but their swords were southern made, castle forged," Jon replied.

"What about their fighting style?" asked Rodrick Forester.

"They were southern style sir and obviously good fighters trained soldiers," this time it was Theon who pitched in.

"Trained soldiers? Or raiders from the Greyjoy Rebellion perhaps and I mean this as no offense my lords," he said to the Greyjoys.

"None taken though Ironborn never stray too far from any source of water. We are people of the sea and as such we fight better on the water. These men the way they fought are not Ironborn far from it. If what my brother says is true then these men are too well trained, mercenaries perhaps?" Asha replied.

"Probably or remnants of the Slavers who attacked us," said Mira.

"But why target Sansa? What is the point?" asked Asher Forester.

"Sansa is the daughter of Lord Eddard Stark the Warden of the North. So she has a high position within the Stark family. So whoever took her knew what they were doing," said Dany.

"Maester!" said a voice and the Maester turned to find a young man standing there with a vial in his hands.

"What is it Matheus," asked the Maester.

"Maester you told me to look into what had befallen the wolf. I found what was a type of sleeping agent. Its a very old agent and came from the Free Cities. I also found evidence in Lady Sansa's wine." he said holding a cup.

"But who could have done it?" asked Lord Forester.

"We should question the servants and ask if they'd seen someone they are not familiar with. I believe you should do the same Lord Whitehill," Lady Forester spoke up.

"Aye, I'll get to it as soon as possible. Lord Forester as lord of this keep you should be the one to inform Lord Stark of what is going on," he said.

"I will do that as soon as this is over as well," Lord Forester replied.

"Where could they have taken Lady Sansa not even our hounds could find her," said one of the Whitehills.

"Whoever took her knew about Northern tracking and hid their evidence well," said Ramsey as he looked worse for wear in his armor and hunting bow.

"They must have been riding hard then to be miles away by now," said Rodrick Forester.

"The best we can do is alert the other lords along the southern route. Lady Asha it is best that you send a raven to your men to see if they can't find Lady Sansa. I bet your god would want tribute," he said.

Asha smiled, "I will send the raven right away," she said and disappeared out the door. Theon remained behind until the meeting was adjured. When it was done he returned to his quarters that he shared with both Theon and Ramsey. Ghost was already there whining when he saw Jon enter. Jon stroked the wolf's head knowing that he is worried about Lady.

"Don't worry boy we will find her and make those who took her pay dearly for attacking our House," he said. The look that Ghost gave Jon was a sure sign that the wolf wanted to hunt them down and tear their throats out.

"Not yet boy we can't track them if we are tired. Tomorrow we will hunt," he said turning towards the fire.

The dragon eggs were still there safe in the flames of the fire as Jon turned them slowly. Being a Targaryen he has Valyrian blood and so like his aunt is fireproof. But he was also half Stark so the cold doesn't bother him as much as it does his aunt.

He rotated each and every egg carefully before being satisfied and returning to his bed. Undressing from his dress clothes and into his sleeping ware. Jon moved his sword next to the bed to keep it safe. He noticed that both Theon and Ramsey kept their bows and their swords ready also. All three men were ready to hunt down the men who took Sansa and they wanted blood.

MEANWHILE

Dany was looking at the fire she and Asha had just gotten ready for bed. Asha having sent the raven out to her fellow Ironborn along the coast were waiting for any signs that they are heading towards the ocean. Having sent the message there is nothing more that can be done. Now it was a waiting game one she has no patience for.

SOMEWHERE IN THE WILDERNESS

In the darkness of the Wolf's Wood shadows made themselves known. Traveling lightly across the trees these men were fast as well as smart. No one thought that they would take to the trees to escape their pursuers and the cargo they had on their back is worth more then the gold that they were promised.

"She drank all that wine and I was surprised it took her this long for the poison to take effect," said a voice.

"Quiet fool!" another voice said this one belonging to the shadow's companion.

"Why? We lost those guards a ways back! It was a smart move to head into the trees. They can't see or hear us up here and their hounds wont pick up on our scent," he said.

"Yes, but eventually we are going to have to head out of the trees soon. It is a good thing that the Ironwood forests like this are tall better to hide in. But remember we have to be careful them Northern folk is not like what we were told. They were fast fuckers that's for sure," said the second shadow.

"How much of that stuff did you put in the girl's wine?" asked the first shadow.

"Enough to keep her out till we get to King's Landing. I hid the ship a ways from here after seeing dem Ironborn at the party. At least we can catch the river to the sea and get the fuck out of here." said the second one.

"Ehehehe We is going to be well paid for selling this dem highborn eh?" he said.

"Aye, we is," with that they disappeared into the darkness never to be seen again.

TBC

 **A/n: So much crap is happening right now in real life that trying to find a decent amount of time to write is becoming increasingly difficult. It was by luck that I was able to get Sunday Night off to write. Now I have some time to finish this chapter and hopefully finish my latest with Alan's Dinosaurs before JWLK comes out.**

 **Anyways here is another Chapter of Warriors of Winterfell please leave a review and remember no FLAMES, BASHINGS OR LORE MONGERS thank you.**

 **Oh and the Song used by Sansa is by Blackmore's Night called The Dancer and the Moon.**


	11. The Missing Stark

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES THAT BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

 **a/n: Oh wow thank you for those responses from the last chapter that means a lot to me! Now for those of you wishing me good luck with the lava thank you so much, but I don't live on that side of the island. THANK GOD! I live on the opposite side where the volcanic smog called VOG resides. It kind of looks like any polluted city right now but trust me being home because of it is no fun at all. Now I have do deal with storms and wildfires. Can't a dragon have a break….nope!**

 **Ok on with the story**

 **THE WARRIORS OF WINTERFELL**

 **Chapter 11: The Missing Stark**

It was around midday of the following day that the group found themselves surrounded by friends and the host families. The Whitehills who had come as guests to the Foresters for once are not fighting. Instead they are with Ramsey who represents their high lord of House Bolton. Being the bastard son of Lord Bolton does have some advantages. One of them is being respected throughout their region of the North, and House Whitehill who is on the other side of the Wolf's Wood knows from whom you pay homage too.

The Foresters however are a different matter. They are feeling rather ashamed that their main guest of honor was stolen from their own home. Mira Forester was there weeping with some of the Whitehill girls while Asher and Rodrick were discussing things with Lord Whitehill and a few other lords.

Dany, Jon, and the Greyjoys were watching this with solem looks. Ghost was by Jon's side whining while Dany had the dragon eggs in the fire beside her. She and Jon refuse to let the dragon eggs go from their sight.

"I want to help," said a voice in front of them. They all looked up to see young Ethan Forester with a boy that they didn't know standing there. Both of them looked like they want to go hunting, but from what they knew the boys were in full armor.

"Ethan what are you doing?" Lord Forester said from his perch on the dais.

"I want to help find Lady Sansa! It is not fair that we have to sit here and wait for Lord Stark's reply!" Ethan said sounding rather distraught.

"No you will not!" Lady Forester finally spoke from the side. She lifted her skirts and walked towards them, "You are not ready yet Ethan, and you hardly can shoot straight much less go after kidnappers," with that she pulled him by his ear and dragged him from the front.

"But mother!" he called much to the others good humor.

"Sorry about my twin brother," said another voice and this time it was Thalia Forester who spoke. Right beside her was a girl with Whitehill colors on her dress.

"It is alright Thalia your brother means well," Jon tried to reason.

"I know, but he worries about people. I think one day he would make a great warrior. I hope to study the healing arts one day when I come of age. When I complete my journey across the North I want to study healing at Winterfell." Thalia said.

"I want to study healing too that is why Thalia and I wanted to get to know each other better. She is into surgery and I want to get into herbology," said the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Theon.

"I am Abigail Whitehill I am Lord Whitehill's niece. My uncle is taking care of me as his charge after my father and mother passed away last winter. Thalia and I were talking about the marriage alliance and hope it works out." Abigail said.

"We hope so too," said Dany.

"We hope you find Lady Sansa soon I heard she is one of the best warriors in all of Winterfell," said Abigail.

"She is one of the best and if I am right as soon as she is free she will make those men pay for what they did." said Asha trying to sound brave though her eyes speak otherwise.

"Taught by Shifu herself," said Theon trying to add to the bravado.

"Theon you twit everyone knows that! Sansa was trained by the best and the best make her strong." Asha said.

"A true wolf of the North," said Jon.

WINTERFELL

"My Lord a raven from Ironrath," said Maester Luwin as he ran across the field from the castle. Both he and Robb were in the process of harvesting the latest wheat when Luwin came.

Putting down their scythes both men looked on with grave faces when they read the raven.

"Luwin summon the council I want to speak to them at once," he said and the Maester bowed before running back towards the castle.

It didn't take them long to come into the solar. Everyone was present as Lord Tyrion, the Septa, Catelyn, Robb, Maester Luwin, Ser Rodrick, and Lord Cassel to the solar they were also greeted by some visiting lords and those who are also on staff.

When they sat down Lord Stark was the first to speak.

"Yesterday at Ironrath there was a wedding to unite House Forester and House Whitehill to end the feud between them. However this was no longer the case as my daughter Sansa was taken." Lord Stark said.

Gasps could be heard around the room.

"Who would dare!" One person roared and that person was none other then the visiting Lord Karstark of Karhold far to the Northeast.

The uproar was clearly felt as the other lords started to mutter to themselves and also members of the staff. When Lord Stark raised his hand however all sound ceased allowing him to speak.

"This is grave news indeed for Sansa was on her journey throughout the North. She has visited a number of western holds across the west coast. But have yet to make her way east. This is also unacceptable. Lord Forester has done all he can along with Lord Whitehill. I will send word to the other lords to keep an eye out for anyone looking like they are transporting goods or carrying something other then trade. I want everyone with a hound to find Lady Sansa at all costs. Now is not the time to deal with this. I want everyone of you lords to send word to your vassals. Should anyone of them come across those men kill them immediately." Lord Stark said.

The other lords muttered to themselves for a bit before silencing once again.

"Those slavers are still here. According to this report also by Lord Forester several splinter groups were seen just in the wolfswood alone. I want patrols around Winter Town increased especially near the woods. I want the city watch to take account of all the family members in the city. Send word to all the western coastal cities and the those at the neck and east. I want Sansa found and if possible that she did escape I want her protected understood," he said.

The lords all agreed to it.

"You also need to remember that Sansa is also a skilled warrior, and has been battle hardened by fighting off the slavers at Bear Island. I'd say she is well enough to take care of herself," said the Septa.

"Though it is true Shifu you must remember that she is a Stark and the pack takes care of their own." Lord Stark said.

"Well then who do you think might have stolen her?" asked Lord Tyrion.

"I have no idea, but whoever did this obviously are working with the slavers, or had an idea of what they were dealing with," said Lord Stark.

"Who would want a war with the North and the Iron Islands?" asked one of the minor lords.

"Obviously someone who would benefit quite a bit from it. I doubt it was Lynesse Hightower. Even if she instigated it she does not have the brains to orchestrate the kidnapping of Sansa Stark." Lord Tyrion said.

"How so my lord?" asked Robb.

"It is simple, I've known the Hightowers for sometime. Having traveled around between King's Landing and the Reach. Sometimes I would stop at Old Town on my way back to Casterly Rock. Father never knew this of course seeing as I was discrete because I wanted to get some Arbor Gold for home. But while there I would often stop by Hightower to rest before continuing on to Lannisport. The Hightowers are just like any other member of the nobility in the Reach. They love to show off their wealth whenever they can. The Tyrells are no different whenever I visited Highgarden. Though Lord Hightower at least has some sense his daughter Lynesse is the most dimwitted one of the bunch. Thank the Gods none of the other family members are like her," Lord Tyrion replied.

"At least Lord Hightower had some honor in warning Lord Jorah of the attack even if the raven arrived too late," another minor lord stated.

"Yes I have to agree at least he holds some form of honor. However what does this have to do with Lady Sansa's kidnapping?" asked another lord.

"It just might be connected somehow. Think about it two nations had been attacked in the recent months since King Robert departed down south. This puts the other kingdoms on guard. We don't know if they other then the Iron Islands had been attacked and we had no word from them yet. What I do know is that if they attacked us and the Iron Islands. It is no doubt they attacked the other nations along the Sunset Sea as well," Lord Manderly who was visiting from White Harbor on the Eastern Coast said.

"I would have to agree with Lord Manderly. If the Slavers attacked the other nations then messages are late getting here. The King would have his hands full by now," said Catelyn.

"He should be in King's Landing by now since he left nearly three moons ago," said Maester Luwin.

"What do you think? Did they take her by land or by sea? I doubt they would want to remain in the North." said another voice this one belonging to Jojen Reed who was studying magic and Greenseeing at Winterfell.

"You are right Lord Reed they would not want to remain in the North. Not when Sansa's Direwolf would find her. No the best bet would be to head south at least along the coast where the ocean can hide their scent from the wolves." said the Septa speaking up for the first time.

"If they were smart that is," replied Robb.

"And if they weren't or are not able to get passage south then the best bet would be to travel by land along the coast. Also to avoid any towns such as Kracken Town or any of the holds along the way. Then book a passage either to the Riverlands or the Westerlands with some smugglers. My guess is that they knew their target and wanted to take her somewhere to hold her hostage," said Lord Cerwin who sat directly next to Lord Glover sweaty from being out in the fields with Lord Stark.

"They would find out the hard way that Sansa is not going to roll over and play the damsel in distress. Unless they keep her drugged they are going to be in for a surprise," said Robb.

"That is true Sansa was one of my best students and when she and her sister get together to cause mischief then things don't go so well," the Septa said.

"How will we find them then," said Lord Reed.

"Can you see them with your sight my Lord?" asked Lord Stark.

Jojen shook his head, "I've tried but someone placed some sort of cloak on them as if they knew that we would be able to see them from Greenseeing."

"It seems as if someone who has knowledge of the North knows how we operate. Either they are Northerners themselves or had lived amongst us for quite sometime before sharing their knowledge to outsiders. This makes them oathbreakers and traitors to be dealt with," said Lord Stark.

"If that is the case then I want every hold along the western coast be on the lookout for any ships that appears suspicious. I will ask Lady Asha to once again help us since she has helped us before. The Ironborn would be looking for a fight after what has happened to their homeland. I would gladly allow them this privilege just this once to bring Sansa home." Lord Stark said.

"Can we trust the Ironborn now that they are in disarray?" asked Robb.

"Well for this instance we can since they and us share a common goal. I will also send word to my father in Casterly Rock to be on the lookout for Sansa. If they do enter the Westerlands then as a representative of House Lannister it is my duty to aid my neighbors," Lord Tyrion replied.

"I will send word to my father and brother also to be on the lookout. I am also going to Riverrun since my father is not doing so well. I had just received word of it right before we had gotten the raven of Sansa's disappearance. So Lord Tyrion I think we can accompany each other if you are also heading that way." Catelyn said to Lord Tyrion.

"It would be my pleasure Lady Stark. I have to make a stop in King's Landing anyways for I needed to bring somethings down for Varys. I feel as if the information I provide would be more use if delivered in person. Varys has been good at keeping secrets so far and has every right to ask for assistance from me." Lord Tyrion replied.

"And what does the Spider want?" asked Lord Small Jon Umber.

"Varys has requested something concerning the Long Night and asked Lord Tyrion for books on the subject. Since the North holds such knowledge we are glad to be able to give him some more accurate advice. And since he has written to me first before consulting with Lord Tyrion for permission. I would be glad to say that he has no quarrels with us. Plus Varys is in possession of a black mirror. He has found it in the black cells of King's Landing. That is how I keep in touch with him," Lord Stark replied.

"We will leave in a few days with Yoren of the Night's Watch. He is staying in Wintertown for a few days before making his way down to King's Landing for recruitment. I will send word to him to let him know that he will have some companions to go with him," Lord Stark said to both his wife and Lord Tyrion.

Both bowed to him before leaving.

"Robb call your sister here I wish to speak with her once the meeting is over," Lord Stark said and Robb gave a short bow before exiting to look for Arya.

"As for the rest of you send word to your holds to keep an eye out for Sansa. Even by chance they head east I want all the coastal towns on the lookout," Lord Stark said.

They all bowed before standing up to leave.

The only ones in the room are Lord Stark, Maester Luwin and the Septa.

Lord Stark then pulled out a parchment and started to write. It was a lengthy letter and when he was done he quickly sealed it before starting another. This one was not as long but it was lengthy. The third letter was shorter then the previous two, but still it was a good three paragraphs. When he was done with sealing them with wax he gave them to the Maester.

"Send them by Eagle they should be there as soon as possible," Lord Stark said.

The man bowed before leaving.

He saw the door open and Arya stepped in. The girl's face was covered in soot from cleaning the kitchens as well as dirt covered hands from washing vegetables.

"Arya," Lord Stark's voice was firm.

Arya was nervous as she stepped closer and kept silent the entire time.

"Come closer I am not going to scold you for anything." he said and his youngest daughter stepped up.

"Your Septa has told me that you have done well with your combat skills is this true?" Lord Stark asked.

Arya's eyes lit up as she nodded, "I beat Torrhen Karstark today father," she said.

"I also told your father how proficient you had become in your tracking skills and your ranged weapons," The Septa said.

"Arya do you know why I called for you and mentioned these skills?" Lord Stark asked her.

"No father," Arya said.

"You are to do a mission for me. One that requires you to travel south. Though I don't like it I would not ask you to do this unless it is important." Lord Stark said.

"Alright what do I have to do father," Arya said to him.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Arya was packing her bags with Nymeria next to her. She put away her daggers and small sword. She forged the sword herself calling it Needle for it looks like a Needle. Shaping it in the Bravoosi style of swords Needle is good for stabbing as well as slicing. But unlike the normal swords it is Valyrian Steel. She managed to achieve this in her smithing class which delighted her instructors very well. The daggers also were Valyrian Steel making them stronger and lighter then ordinary daggers.

But Arya's main weapon is her bow made from weirwood and dragonbone. The bow itself is stained black to protect it from wear and tear, but also to hide it from anyone wishing to steal it. The Stark Direwolf was carved into the bow to show who owns it as well as the string made from reptile hide.

Nymeria sat just off to the side her tail wagging as she watched her mistress pack the essentials. When she was done and her pack was slung over her shoulder she began to walk out. Nymeria is now the size of a normal wolf and growing still. Though she is a lot stronger then a normal wolf as was proven when Arya mounted her. Her small lightweight size made her ok with riding the wolf at this stage and Nymeria is set to grow even larger.

With her pack on her back as well as a small pack on Nymeria Arya walked her wolf out. There her father and mother were waiting.

Catelyn already had tears in her eyes when she saw her daughter. She knew that no matter how she would argue her husband would have no other way. And besides she was strong in knowing that Arya can protect herself. She was trained since the day she could walk to be a warrior. Her husband knows this as well as her eldest son. Robb was late when he appeared he was dressed as he normally does in plain clothes. He gave his sister a hug. Grey Wind at his side barked happily with Nymeria and even exchanged gentle licks to the face to know that they will be thought of.

"Remember what you learned my little warrior," Catelyn's voice said to her.

"I will mother," Arya said. With that she urged Nymeria on as the wolf raced out into the night.

Catelyn held her husband's hand and he gave her a gentle squeeze. Robb looked on knowing that if he were to depart things were just getting uglier.

IRONRATH

The sound of an eagle filled the air as the bird landed at the rookery of Ironrath. The bird held a necklace with the sigil of House Stark meaning the message came from Winterfell. Looking at the notes and who it was addressed to the Maester quickly ran down towards Lord Forester's room. Knocking on the door he was greeted by his lord emerging.

"What is it?" he asked.

"News sir from Winterfell," said the lord.

AN HOUR LATER

The Forester Family with the exception of the younger children and those from House Whitehill were gathered in Lord Forester's Solar. The Solar was much smaller then that of Winterfell or Bear Island for that matter so the room was a bit cramped. However the nobles in that room made due with what they got.

"I had just gotten this letter from Lord Stark regarding Lady Sansa's disappearance. He has decreed that all the major roads as well as the major ports in the North be thoroughly checked and has asked that the Ironborn provide some assistance when necessary. Lady Sansa is important to all of us and if found please have her returned to Winterfell where she is sorely missed. Lord Forester you are asked to provide escort to both Prince Jon and Princess Daenerys to the Northern Grove. It is important now more then ever to have them receive their dragon training. With the disappearance of Sansa forces are working against us for the Long Night." he said.

All five of Sansa's companions were shocked by this.

"But how will we help Sansa?" asked Dany.

"Lord Stark has given me several letters delivered by eagle to me to give to you regarding your mission. He stated that each of you have individual orders as to what you are to do for Sansa and the North. As of now House's Forester and Whitehill are joined in this agreement. Lady Sansa was my responsibility and it was under my watch that she was taken. However Lord Stark reminded me that she is also a skilled warrior and negotiator so hopefully she could talk her way out of it. He had sent his youngest daughter Arya to help in tracking down Sansa Stark. She is on her way here right now to help with the direwolf. When the wolf is well they both will travel south to find Lady Sansa." Lord Forester replied.

"You said he wanted the Ironborn to help we don't answer to him." Asha said to Lord Forester.

"He said everything is explained in the letter." he replied.

LATER

"I can't believe we are leaving so soon after just arriving not even two days ago," complained Ramsey as he was once again dressed in his travelers clothes.

"I know Ramsey and I am bummed too but Lord Stark was clear. We need to help Arya find Sansa and protect the sea ports of the North from any more invasions," Theon replied.

Ramsey looked down and felt a hand on his shoulder, "Don't look at us like that Ramsey, remember you are coming with us too. Once Arya gets here we are going to make our way south with Lady. We need to get to Kracken Town and from there work our way back the way we came to find the kidnappers. Dany and Jon are to go North to deal with their dragons. They have no other choice," Theon said to him.

"I suppose you are right," said Ramsey.

"Besides I think we will have someone else accompany us as well," said Asha.

"What do you mean sister?" asked Theon.

"Mira Forester is to head back to Highgarden the same time we leave. So she will be with us for part of the journey. We don't know where those men went but we sure as hell will make their lives miserable when we find them," replied Asha.

"We will give a generous offering to the Drowned God," Theon said.

"By feeding them to Timmy," Ramsey replied.

"Oh that would be fun," said Asha as she smiled at the thought.

They laughed at the thought when both Jon and Dany knocked on the door their mood somber.

"Hey don't look at us that way we need to find a way to rescue Sansa, and Lord Stark believes that when you hatch them they would help both you and Dany with your dragon dreams." Theon said to Jon when he sat down with Ghost on his heels.

"I am just going to miss you guys," he said.

"We will miss you two Prince Snow," Asha said.

Ramsey started to sniff as he was on the verge of tears.

"I will miss all you guys," he said and grabbed the nearest person who was Jon and gave him a huge hug.

Jon feeling embarrassed hugged him back, but even he had tears in his eyes. Dany who was also crying hugged the duo and then slowly but surely everyone hugged. It was a very sad moment for everyone.

THE FOLLOWING MORNING

A howl could be heard in the distance as a lone wolf approached Ironrath. The howl was greeted by Ghost who replied back. A lone figure made her way towards them riding a large wolf. That wolf was being ridden like a horse. Ghost ran up to the wolf and offered her a greeting.

Nymeria the direwolf also replied by licking her brother's face. Ghost was about the same size if not slightly larger. Both ran towards the rest of the group with Nymeria showing signs of weariness from her travels. Arya too showed signs of fatigue. Lord Forester greeted her as she entered and did not waste time with pleasantries. She unsaddled Nymeria before retiring to her room with the other girls.

"Arya it has been a while," Dany said as she greeted the younger Stark.

Arya hugged Dany and also gave Asha a hug, "I miss you guys," she said.

"I know we missed you too so how was it with the King in Winterfell," Dany asked and Arya began her tale of what happened at Winterfell while they were gone.

By the time they went to dinner the girls were laughing so hard that they choked on their food.

"You, Robb and Bran had to clean toilets because you were spying?" said Dany between laughs.

"It was worth it," said Arya and she also produced a black mirror for them to see it for themselves. The girls laughs were soon stopped by showing looks of disgust. The scene of the Queen and Ser Jaime played into their minds. They watched the scene of Bran being pushed out of the window which made Jon very angry. He wanted to be there for his cousin but Arya shook her head. "It is not worth killing him for. Besides watching him get his ass handed to him by the Septa was worth it even more." she said.

"Wait the Septa beat the shit out of Ser Jaime?" asked Dany.

"Oh yes hold on," Arya said and showed the fight once more.

"Shit! Septa sure as hell kicks ass!" said Theon.

"Oh yes she is so fast look Ser Jaime never stood a chance and the worst part was she was toying with him," said Dany.

"Man you should have seen the look on the Queen's face when she saw that she was furious. But you can't kill the Septa she is too smart for that. Besides Bran is on his way to make a full recovery. The healers and the Maesters are making Bran do some workouts to make sure he does not lose any muscle from not doing anything." Arya said.

"Can he walk?" asked Theon.

"No, he can't put any weight on his spine for the next several months." was the reply.

"So are they using water treatments? Is that what they are using?" asked Asha.

"Yes, Bran was going to start it after I left Winterfell but that is what it was," Arya said.

"So Lord Stark sent you to help us find Sansa?" Theon said.

"Yep, he thinks the kidnappers are aiming for the Southern Border knowing the ocean is going to be guarded by Ironborn and the Northern Fleet. He believes that Sansa is intended for King's Landing because anywhere else would be too noticeable." Arya replied.

"Smart, King's Landing is a cesspool of crooks and smugglers. All sorts of trash live there and if anyone wants to disappear it would be there," Asha replied.

"So we have to hopefully get to King's Landing before they do?" Ramsey asked.

"If Sansa has not escaped till then." Asha replied.

"Alright we will wait for tomorrow since Lady Mira is joining us. She will be heading back to Highgarden and since the sea is going to be her friend we will join her. That way if they are going over land we can cut them off around Kracken Point. It is too dangerous to go through the Borrowlands and the swamps so most likely they will try to stick to the coast. Unless they are foolish enough to go on the road," Asha said.

"If they are then they are going to be dealing with the patrols around the area," Arya said.

"Worst is in the swamps especially around the neck and the southern part of the North. If that were the case then we need to watch the southern border," Asha explained.

"Then its set then we will head south with Lady Mira in the morning. Dany and Jon what are your plans?" asked Ramsey.

"We head towards the Shadow Tower since that is the closest Night's Watch castle and use the entrance to get to the True North. There we meet up with several of the Free Folk who will take us to the Northern Grove to help hatch our dragons and to teach us dragon care and dragon riding techniques." Jon said.

"I wish we could go with you," said Dany.

"I know but Father said that this is the best for you both. You are the Last Valyrians though Jon is only half Valyrian he still has the blood of the First Men and Old Valyria which is a potent mix. That and his warg connection to Ghost also aids him. Father stated in his letter that he also needs to receive Warg training while he is up there. The Shamans of the Free Folk know how to do it so they can teach him. Bran will meet him up there when he fully recovers from his ordeal in a year or so." Arya replied.

"Well it is getting late and we all better head to bed I will inform Lady Mira of our plans and hopefully we can get going at first light," Asha said as she stood up.

The others did the same with Theon, Jon and Ramsey heading out leaving Arya and Dany in the room. Asha had gone out the door to inform Mira of their plans and when they are leaving. Dany chose this time to wrap her arms around her legs as Arya went into the other room for a bath. When she emerged she was clean and waited for Dany to do the same. When she was changed into her sleeping clothes both girls just stared into the fire where the dragon eggs were being kept. Nymeria was sleeping with Lady in the Maester's tower so that left the two alone.

"Do you think she is ok?" Arya asked Dany.

Dany wrapped her arms around Arya, "I know that she would be ok she is a Stark of Winterfell and a skilled warrior. I know she will be ok."

With that the two looked into the fire together till sleep claimed them.

SOMEWHERE ALONG THE ROAD NEAR THE RILLS

Through the woods a single wagon was being pulled by a horse. On it a hooded figure was hitting the horses to allow them to keep up the pace. In back his partner kept a steady pace on his Pinto galloping around and keeping watch. From inside the wagon hidden in a trunk a single figure was struggling with her bindings. Sansa Stark was not happy at all for the containment and she struggled to get out of her predicament.

As she has done so she felt the familiar Tully anger build inside her. She could not scream because her mouth was gagged she could not move because she was tied. And worse she could barely breathe because of how stuffy the trunk was. They were pretty adamant of about keeping her tied up as if they knew what she could do. Sansa could not move and her muscles were already cramped from the lack of use.

She wanted to break out and to fight but to do so would put her at risk. Moving was out of the question so that left her to sulk and to wait till the time was right to run.

It was then that she heard the wagon stop and the men began to talk.

OUTSIDE THE WAGON

The wagon was stopped by a group of soldiers heading north along the road.

"Halt!" One soldier said to them and the wagon stopped.

"What can we do for you sir?" they asked.

"Where are you heading with that?" one soldier asked.

"I was asked to send supplies down to Kracken Town. They said they were running low with medical supplies and the shipping lanes are chocked full of pirates so they asked us to carry this over land." he said and was prepared for the soldiers. They pulled up the tarp that covered the wagon and showed the crates full of supplies. Satisfied the men let them go leaving the one trunk that was hidden to keep rolling.

As they soldiers rolled away the two men in the wagon gave a sign of relief before riding on. The road was well paved with stone so it was easy for them to travel. The North had one of the best roads outside of the capital and Dorne so it made traveling easier. They passed by several more soldiers along the way but kept going. The wagon's goods of course were all good till they got to their destination.

IRONRATH

The first light of the sun brought with it much activity as people made preparations for several departures. The first was Jon and Dany who was in full riding gear. The sigil of their house shown on their armor while Ghost trotted beside Jon. They were the first to leave just before the light broke the horizon. The dragon eggs were kept once again in their special pouch and Dany insisted that she carry them this time as Jon would be the one tending to Ghost.

The second group consisted of Arya, Theon, Asha and Ramsey with Mira riding beside them for part of the journey. Theon, Asha, Ramsey and Mira rode on horses while Arya rode on Nymeria. Since she was small enough she could ride her wolf much earlier then Jon. Jon had to wait till Ghost had gotten a bit bigger before he could ride the wolf.

By now Lady was fully recover and she too ran up to Nymeria as if knowing she was to go with her sister. With the two groups exchanging hugs and thoughts of goodbye Jon was glad that Arya had become a formidable warrior. The bow slung onto her back as well as the short sword to her side made her formidable. She wore her spider's silk clothes which doubles as a very strong and flexible armor. Her hair was braided into a warrior's braid which wrapped around her head to help with keeping it out of her eyes. Asha with her shorter hair had it up in a pony tail as she too sported new Spider's Silk clothes. Though they look like the typical rough spun clothes of the Ironborn. Underneath the clothes keep her both warm and cool and offer her extra protection.

Theon and Ramsey both sported the same types of clothes with Theon's showing more of House Greyjoy's colors while Ramsey more of his Bolton heritage. The dark blues of his tunic and trousers made him look more like a sailor then a warrior but Ramsey didn't mind. In fact he was more proud of it since the flayed man was splayed across his shirt.

They watched as Mira hugged her family goodbye as well as the newlyweds and their family. Leaping onto her horse this time she was armed with a bow and a staff. The colors of House Forester on her clothes as she leaped onto her horse. Then like lightning she was off with the others behind her. Arya proved she was the better rider with Nymeria as her steed. The direwolf was just as fast as the horses with Lady right beside her.

Into the forest they went leaving House Forester's home of Ironrath behind them as they journeyed south. To parts unknown for their journey.

WINTERFELL

At the same time another group was making their way out of the southern gates of Wintertown. The people were not up at this time but they knew that when riders leave early in the morning it was important. In this case they though it was because of the disappearance of Lady Sansa Stark. Word had gotten to the people of the small city and as such people prayed to the gods for their safe journey.

Lady Catelyn Stark and Lord Tyrion Lannister with a group of over a hundred men raced southwards. Beside them was Yoren of the Night's Watch with his wagon for recruitment and supplies for the journey. As they raced out down the King's Road a howl could be heard followed by two more. Shaggy Dog, Grey Wind and Bran's wolf that he had named Summer howled their farewells.

On the wall was the newly awakened Bran with Lord Stark behind him, Robb to his right and young Rickon to his left. Though Rickon is only six he is starting to understand that his grandfather needs his mother's attention. So luckily Lord Stark stayed at Winterfell to help with parenting duties. With the constant chores and studies Rickon was distracted enough not to notice his mother's lack of presence. It was a way for his parents to ease him away from being overly dependent on them and to allow them to attend their duties without him worrying about them.

Bran who had awakened about two days ago was up and about. But his lack of enthusiasm has Lord Stark worried. But no matter though his wife was leaving and she wished her children well before riding off. Lord Stark would have never imagined his wife to ride off carrying a weapon with her. When she first arrived she was everything a lady should be but now….things had changed much in the course of nearly twenty years. His wife had become a stronger woman since then and as such she would carry with her the hope of the North.

But first he must attend to matters at hand such as his younger son.

SOMEWHERE IN THE BORROWLANDS

As they got further south the two men grew increasingly worried. There were more patrols out for them and more still for the ocean borders. Ironborn patrol the borders probably still angered by the recent Slaver attack but the men were not worried. That was the distraction now comes the extraction.

As they neared the rendezvous point the men were quick to displace any worries. They knew that once they exchange the goods then they are free men. The package would be delivered and the men would be brought to good fortune. Unknown to them however they were being carefully watched from high above.

Sansa who was trapped inside was unable to see what was going on. But her lessons in warging do help. As part of the requirement of the nobility of Winterfell the teachings of the ancient magics of the world are part of the lesson curriculum. Since Winterfell and the Wall were built with strong magic in them it was fair that magic be part of the lesson plan. As descendants of the Warg King and the Kings of Winter they had to make do with learning all they can about their powers. Sansa may not be good at it but she does have the power of Warging like her other siblings. It like all forms of magic are a muscle that needs exercise. Since her journey began she practiced with Lady whom she has a connection with.

Now she is practicing on a raven high above. The bird is a wild bird and Sansa gently used it to help see where she was heading off to. All she could see through the raven's eye was a long road and an all too familiar plain.

 _The Borrowlands_ she thought.

Just as she saw it she lost the connection. Sansa's face was sweating and her head was hurting. Warging takes a lot to work to maintain and once the connection is broken it leaves one fatigued and exhausted.

 _It was much easier practicing on Lady since she is my direwolf and my familiar. But something like a raven that took a lot out of me,_ Sansa thought. She could not move so she didn't know how to make herself more comfortable.

But sleep eventually came and she dreamed she was Lady running beside Arya and Nymeria with Asha, Theon, Ramsey and Mira riding beside her. Arya was in her battle clothes with her weapons clearly showing. She was riding her wolf proudly. Sansa smiled in her sleep as she dreamed of her sister and wished she could do the same.

TBC

 **Whew! Hows that for a plot builder. So you see now that everyone is out looking for Sansa, but she is not completely defenseless. I had one review actually compliment the fact that I brought out the wolf in Sansa. I wanted to show her in that light. And remember she is only thirteen in this story so she has not bled yet. Oh how things are going to get fun from now on.**

 **On as a reminder the contest started on the 4** **th** **of this month so have fun.**

 **OH and please leave a review and now BASHINGS, LORE MONGERS AND FLAMERS PLEASE! Thank you.**


	12. To the True North

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **A/n: Alright folks let me make something clear to you all. Anyone who makes a very derogatory review will have it removed and reported to administration. The last person who reviewed on this story had their review removed for that purpose. It was not even constructive criticism it was straight up derogatory. So they were reported and their review removed. I had dealt with this crap for more then 15 years and now I can just delete them. If you can't give me a clear constructive criticism of this writing then don't leave derogatory reviews.**

 **Anyways that was taken cared of sorry about that. The reason why I wrote that rant was because someone left a very nasty review and I was so angry by it that I wanted to throw the computer out the door. They never explained why they thought the story was bad, but they just posted nasty things about the story and about me. So I had them removed and reported to administration. To make things clear English may not be my first language but speaking it and writing it are two different things. Don't straight up say something's bad without explanation.**

 **On another note I apologize quite a lot because it took so long to write this. The reason being is because of Hurricane LAME! * cough * Lane. I blame that blasted storm for making me work double at both my jobs damn you to HELL!**

 **With that being said on with the story summary. Warning this would be a more one side perspective.**

 **WARRIORS OF WINTERFELL**

 **Chapter 12: To the True North**

WINTERFELL

Robb Stark was at the moment pulling a very nasty weed from the field. The weed had grown in the middle of the field during the last harvest. It was an annoying plant that when pulled would not yield much. But after days of digging deep and with Grey Wind's help he finally managed to pull it out. When he did he saw that it indeed had been placed deep within the ground. The roots were thick and the branches spiny. The plant was also poisonous with its leaves leaving burns along the skin. He had to put on an extra layer of clothes to protect his skin from being burned. When he was finally happy to be free of it he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally," he said and glared at Grey Wind. The plant doesn't bother him because his thick fur protected him from its effects. The only sign of the plants influence is on his nose where the bare skin would come into contact with the plant. Luckily a muzzle helps to protect it. He may not like the muzzle but it was to keep him safe.

"Oh thank the Gods!" he said holding the large plant up.

"Did you get it my lord?" asked one of the farmers.

"Yes I got it out finally! Now to see what kind of plant it is," Robb said to him as he threw it in the back of a wagon after wrapping it up in a thick sack. The sack was to prevent any of its seeds from getting into the soil. Though the plant does not look like it would be sprouting flowers any time soon. As he headed back to Winterfell a raven flew overhead. It's tired wings and erratic movements suggested a bird that has flown a long way. Hurrying towards the castle Robb had to hand the plant to one of the Maesters who was studying Herbology at the library. The Maester was more then happy to take it while he worked his way up to his father's solar.

Of course he had to stop in his room to change and then rushed in just as his father held his eyes.

"Ah good you got here just in time. I just was on my way back from harvesting the fish from the fish pools when I saw the raven," he said. It was the day that Eddard Stark would be helping the fishermen.

As he read the note his face was grim.

"Summon the council this needs to be addressed now." he said.

THE WESTERN MOUNTAIN RANGE

The Northwest Mountain Range is a range of mountains that stretches from the Wolfswood to the Wall. Along the way the freezing cold temperatures and the occasional passing mountain clansman. But for Jon and Dany the way could not have been more harsh.

"Damn if I wasn't cold back in Ironrath I would be an icicle now," Dany grumbled as they continued along the mountain path.

"It won't be far now Dany there is an outpost up ahead we can rest there," Jon said looking at the map that was given to him by Lord Forester. Ghost trotted alongside their horses he was getting larger and Jon hopes that he too would be able to ride him someday. The direwolf was about the size of a small horse which was about his midriff. A little larger and he would be large enough according to the book.

Right now though Jon was just practicing his Warging. Something that was asked to do by Lord Stark in his letter.

 _Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen_

 _I know both of you_ _have a hard task ahead of you being of Valyrian blood and the last of the Targaryen line. Jon as the crowned prince's heir you are charged with the protection of the Kingdom. The Great Long Night is coming and the last one was over a generation long. Meaning you and Dany have to be ready. Your dragons need to be ready for battle at the moment's notice. With Sansa's disappearance it could mean a setback in our plans. We need to prepare the kingdom for the coming of the Night King. We don't know how much longer the Wall's magic is going to hold, but if we can we will try to hold them off for as long as we are able._

 _But we need your dragons._

 _Dragon fire are one of the few things that can hurt an Other. The flames themselves are imbued with magic making them hotter then normal fires. Your Valyrian ancestors knew this and harnessed this power for their own gain. Unfortunately they used their power and knowledge for the wrong_ _reasons_ _. They used it to gain power in the Eastern Continent and with the lives of many slaves built their kingdom and their magic. It was this use of blood magic that also led to their fate with the Doom. Only your ancestors knew the true consequence of their actions and fled to Dragonstone your ancestral seat._ _By refusing to use blood magic to further his gain Aegon the_ _C_ _onqueror used his dragons to bring together the realm. But even so your family squandered their chance with the_ _D_ _ance of_ _D_ _ragons. By killing off the last of the dragons and by selfishly caging them their magic diminished and they too perished._

 _I had done extensive research into their fiery secrets and found that dragons harvest the heat of the sun. The sun is the hottest thing out there and it is the source of light and fire for dragons. They also harness the heat of the earth from active volcanoes. You both studied this back here in Winterfell,_ _and you shall learn more at the Northern Grove Sanctuary. Though the dragons are ice dragons they still breathe fire._ _You must continue on North without the others. I've left instructions on what they are to do in terms of finding Sansa and returning her home._

 _But you two are my key players and I need you both if we are to survive this._

 _I send my love and my best wishes to you both._

 _Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North._

The letter was very descriptive and informative on what they should do. Even still they both worry for Sansa's safety after all she was like an extended sister to them. Even Dany would tell Jon stories of what the girls did while the men where in the fields or repairing homes or towers.

But as they went further into the mountains and further north the cold was starting to get to them. As it neared nightfall Ghost was the first to see the outpost. He whined before darting towards the specks of light ahead. Jon and Dany seeing it through the rising blizzard followed.

The outpost was a large building that was built into the rock face. The mountain that it resides on was bare the further up you go. Dany and Jon were following the road through the mountain pass when they got caught in one of the many blizzards that blows through. Ghost began to claw at the door whining the entire time. Jon and Dany were quick to put their horses away in the shelter beside the building and then opened the door for Ghost.

The place was noisy as travelers from all around were gathered in here. Jon recognized Free folk and some mountain clansmen who are seeking shelter inside. Soft music was playing from the corner where a group of minstrels were playing instruments nearby. The music stopped when they spotted Ghost as the direwolf made his way to the fire and plopped down for a snooze. Then all heads turned to look at Jon and Dany who stood by the door.

The silence was intense as if someone was going to do something.

"Welcome friends! Come and warm yourselves by my fire. I have food and drink for you all." said a female voice.

Both Jon and Dany turned to see a woman clad in a simple warm wool dress approach them. She was the first to greet them and when she did all activity returned. The music started to play once more and voices started to return to the main hall. The woman led them to a counter where it was obvious that she was the Innkeeper. Both Jon and Dany were glad to finally get something out of this gloomy day.

"Welcome travelers I get much traffic as they come through here do you need food? Drink? Or a warm bed?" she asked.

"We would like all three please," Jon said to her.

Dany pulled out a sack from her side and gave her ten gold dragons. The woman bit into it and smiled, "The full service it is. I have some food if you are interested; warm meats and stews brewing in the kitchen," she said.

"I take the stew," Dany said.

"I take a roast and any left over bones for him," Jon said pointing to Ghost.

The direwolf's snores were evident as one of the men leaned down to look at him then back at Jon.

"It is not everyday that you see a direwolf here south of the wall. Though we have them on occasion here in the mountains they are a rare sight. How did you get one for a pet?" asked the Innkeeper as she served them up their food.

"My uncle found the mother dead in the woods and she had six pups. One for each of my cousins and me," said Jon.

The woman then smiled knowing, "So it is true Lord Stark's nephew is traveling north to the wall," she said. Everyone turned towards them and cheered, "All hail the true King of Westeros!" they said.

Dany giggled when Jon's face went red.

"You must be Princess Daenerys it is an honor to meet you," she said.

"The pleasure is mine," Dany said.

"How did you know?" Jon asked.

"Everyone in the North knows about Lord Stark finding a dead direwolf on the road. They even tell of how he gotten direwolf pups for his children and they had to train them. Plus the patches on your clothes tells me your origins," she said pointing to the Warrior patches on the sides of their clothes.

"Oh so you are well versed then," Dany said.

"I see many travelers all of them telling me many stories. The Freefolk here tell me tales from the True North while the Northmen here tell me about the goings of the lands. I don't see much southerners though as you can tell," she said.

"We thank you very much Innkeeper," Jon said to her.

"Now then why don't I get you both to your room. I am sure you both want to sleep together for safety is that right?" she said. They both nodded as Jon called to Ghost who followed.

The room itself was not as lavish or as grand as any hold. But it had a small fireplace for them as well as warm wools and blankets for this cold climate. The sounds of the blizzard filled the skies outside and from the howling winds it would be a long one.

WINTERFELL

Down in the dark depths of the castle of Winterfell the Septa floated in a hot bath. Her chambers which were hidden from all but Lord Tyrion and Lord Stark. She stared at the screen above her looking and remembering what was said during the meeting just hours before.

It was not a pleasant one that was for sure. Lord Stark informed them of something sinister that happened down south.

The death of King Robert Baratheon.

King's Robert's death was by no means a coincidence. His death caused by an animal that had gotten lucky. He was drunk at the time and wanted to go on a hunt. When he came back he was heavily wounded and Maester Pycelle could not do much for the king. Varys had shown them the wounds of the king while he laid in his deathbed. But not before he was asked to come to the chambers of the king. It was there that the King insisted that he speak to Varys.

The Septa replayed the message that Varys had recorded on his mirror.

 _Inside the chambers of King Robert_

" _You wish to speak to me my King?" Varys said._

" _You...Spider I know you are good with getting messages out. I want you_ _to_ _tell Ned_ _Stark_ _what has happened here._ _I want your fastest messengers to tell him the truth._ _Tell him that_ _I fear for Myrcella and Tommen's life. Joffrey the spoiled brat is to be King according to that bitch I call a wife. I * cough * want Stannis to be King. He should be king not my spoiled son. Tommen would have made a better King then he but_ _he is too young and_ _Cersei wouldn't let him train with a sword. All my attempts to train him in secret were countered by that bitch. Myrcella is showing signs of wanting to learn as well. But I fear for them, for all of my children._ _Stannis is to be King Regent until Tommen comes of age to rule. If he still wants the crown that is. I also have many bastards that need protection Joffrey that prick I wouldn't doubt that he would want to kill every single one of them. Protect them Varys, hide them, save them do what you can,_ _" with this the King dismissed Varys and the man walked away but not before taking an object that was hanging in his room with him._

 _The message went black afterwards._

The Septa sighed as she let the video finish. Lord Stark had played it for everyone and sent it out to his wife and Lord Tyrion who also had mirrors. Arya didn't have that luxury, but at least she knew where to send messages. After sending the messages to them the Lord dismissed them with plans to accept the Prince and Princess when they arrived.

Both of them were older then they should be to start training, but the Septa was determined to start them off. Ser Rodrick was also insistent on teaching them also and so would take Tommen under his wing. The Septa of course would be teaching Myrcella and if it comes to her coming to Winterfell. But she knew in her gut that the Queen would make sure they do not head north. As she emerged from the waters of her hot tub to dry herself off. She made her way towards the center of her chambers.

The fossilized remains of what was once wood was etched into the round. It gave a mysterious appearance as she walked over it. The coloring was still there, but she knew what once was wood is now stone.

The Septa walked further in to where and empty space is. This was once a garage where her car was once kept. The car had not made it to this world but the garage did. The empty space became her personal meditation room. The room itself has many candles around it that when melted only go into specially made pots to become candles again. The mat that was woven on the ground provided a place for her to meditate and to focus her thoughts.

As she sat down on her knees she tried to still her energy as she looked at the photos of her loved ones on the wall. Pictures of her family remained up there and their faces help to keep her sane and to help her go on. Their ashes were kept in urns along with their images which helps her spirit. She already sent them on their way to the land of the dead so their souls are no longer here. But as tradition in her country back on Earth she would place the urns of her family members on their graves.

They asked her to keep them in the house to help her bring peace.

Those were the last words her family agreed upon before they got here.

 _WESTEROS MANY CENTURIES AGO_

" _Mother what are you going to do when we die?" asked a small eight year old girl._

 _The woman smiled down on her youngest child who was no more then eight. It was a strange sentence to ask a child, but that was the girl's school project. Young Angelina was busy trying to put that to paper for her school. Her son and daughter both a year older then her are also doing homework._

" _I don't know if you die before me maybe make a flower garden in your name?" she said._

" _Maybe mom will build a shrine with all our pictures in it. So that way she can cry," said the girl's older brother Alex._

" _Shut up Alex!" Angelina yelled._

" _Alex stop pestering your sister!" said Jacob the eldest child said to him._

" _But Jake, Angy wants to write about morbid things," Alex said._

" _It's for school stupid so stop messing around," said Jacob to Alex._

" _I was just…?" Alex stopped when the sound of rumbling could be heard._

" _What is that?" the woman said as she stood up._

" _Mom!" the children said to each other. Suddenly crying could be heard as the youngest child was seen running towards them. Her cries of fear were heard as she rushed into her mother's arms._

" _Harold!" the woman shouted._

 _The man Harold rushed in, "Everyone its a major earthquake come on," he said as he picked up Angelina and Alex. Jacob ran with them out of the room towards the main hallway. Suddenly the ground began to burst as cracks appeared._

" _Run!" the woman shouted._

 _Everyone rushed out of the house and down the streets. They were being followed by hundreds of others as their house fell to the massive explosions that took place not far from where they were. Looking out into the sky the woman stared into the horizon with horror as a huge cloud was heading towards them._

 _END FLASHBACK_

Dark eyes opened and the room darkened to the shrine of the family once again. The memories of the past still haunt the woman today. The Septa sighed as she remembered that day. It was the day that changed her life and that of her families forever.

She stood up and began to make her way towards her sleeping chambers. The old sheets and the mattress are still there. Once in a while she would renew the cotton stuffing or replace the springs but it withstood the test of time. The silk outer layer is still the same as always. She sighed when she saw it. A soft smile came over her at the memory of making it. But it was all gone now and for more pressing matters that laid ahead as she looked in the direction of rock she knew led north.

 _Jon, Dany may the Gods watch over your battles friends_ she thought.

NORTHWESTERN MOUNTAIN RANGE

The fire was burning hot when Jon stoked the flames the eggs were kept in. Though Jon trusted the Innkeeper he did not trust some of her guests. The guard that stood at the door to the inn was a huge Freefolk man. The other who stood near the kitchens was a man from the mountain clans. Though the woman herself was one of the mountain folk her husband was Freefolk who came from the True North. Jon and Dany insisted he tell them what to expect when they go past the Wall at the Shadow Tower.

So the woman's husband Baal had come to their room that night to tell them about the True North. What to expect there and how to best prepare. He knew who Jon and Dany were when he entered Westeros. The last of the Valyrian dragons had an image on those north of the Wall. The whole time he was there he went over Free Folk customs and the different tribes who live in the True North. How to greet chieftains and how to treat the different folks.

The whole time Dany and Jon absorbed this and was waiting for a time for them to prepare. When the hour grew late Baal excused himself and made his way to where his wife was busy with the kitchen.

There was only one bed in the room they rented for the night, but it was a large bed for the more high ranked individuals. Dany and Jon managed to sleep on both ends of the bed and often made jokes of * sleeping * together.

But as the last of the candle's light faded Jon and Dany slept on in their beds with the fires going. Ghost slept next to the fire keeping the eggs safe from those who would harm them. The blizzard continued blowing hard outside.

A FEW HOURS LATER

The quiet sounds of footsteps was the first thing that Jon noticed through his connection to Ghost. The direwolf's head was already up and his eyes searching, but as his nose twitched he knew the scent. The door opened quietly and the Innkeeper whose name they found out was Nala entered. She closed the door and rushed to their bed.

"My lord you must wake," she said quietly.

Dany who had heard Nala's voice rose from bed.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Some strange men entered the Inn not an hour before." she said and that alerted them both.

"Were they asking for us?" Jon asked.

"I don't know Baal said that these men are not the normal traders on this route. They carry weapons in concealment meaning they might be looking for someone," said Nala.

Both Dany and Jon were ready with their weapons unsheathed.

As it turns out the sounds of someone dying filled their halls. Jon and Dany held their weapons while Ghost growled low in his throat. His red eyes glowing with malice.

There was a knock on the door.

The door opened and Baal appeared, "You have to leave now!" he said giving them their riding gear.

"Who are they?" asked Dany as they rushed out of the building.

"Those men are from House Bolton but they came with a warning. They said to tell you to leave because some men were looking for you. Assassins from the looks of it." Baal warned as they rushed out with Jon grabbing the eggs in his pouch. Ghost was right behind him as they rushed out. When they came out sure enough they could hear the men going through the rooms looking for them. Fighting was heard among the guests and the assassins.

Reaching their horses Dany and Jon found to their horror that the horses were slain and their blood spilled across the ground.

"They didn't want us to escape that was for sure," he said as he and Dany rushed into the forest with Ghost right behind them. The winds from the blizzard still raging outside.

With the direwolf on their side both Jon and Dany managed to plow through the snow. If it wasn't for Ghost they would have surely perished because the depth of the snow was about their knees. Ghost's large feet kept him from sinking too far and he managed to help pull Jon and Dany away from the Inn.

Once they were away both Jon and Dany looked behind them to see if there was pursuit.

Thankfully there was none as they continued on their journey north in the dark of night.

DAYBREAK

It was daybreak when both Jon and Dany woke. Ghost kept watch all night as they slept in an old bear den. The bear had long since abandoned it but the den was warm and dry. Both Targaryens had remained hidden with Ghost's white fur camouflaging them.

As they watched and waited they could hear the horses of men pursuing them. When it was over Ghost finally moved allowing them time to leave the den. Dany carefully inspected the dragon eggs to ensure they were fine. In their haste she had forgotten to get fresh coals to put into the bag to keep them warm. That means that she and Jon must take turns to keep them warm.

When they neared the edge of the forest near the road that would take them further north. Both of them had been exhausted and hungry. The game has long since vanished leaving them hungry.

"How far did we travel Jon?" asked Dany.

"I don't know Dany but it seems pretty far since I can't see the Inn anywhere," Jon stated.

"I know but Jon we have to go North remember? Baal and Nala saved our lives getting us out and fulfilling their pact at guest rights. We were under their protection and as thus we were saved because of it." Dany said to him her amethyst eyes glowed with passion.

Jon's own grey eyes also glowed with passion born from both fire and ice. He nodded to her as they trekked on through the road.

It was another two days till at last the vague image of the Shadow Tower was shown before them. Further west the castle of Westgard and to the east Sentinel Stand. Though they may look abandoned they are actually in fact still fully run by Watchmen and volunteer Northmen. Though some castles are run only by men and others by only women. It was the secret pact formed by the First Men that was forgotten when the Andals invaded six thousand years before. Now the ones they know about are the ones occupied by the convicts and men brought north by conviction.

The others are comprised with both Northmen and Freefolk. All of them fully functional and fully operational despite what most believe.

"Alright I can see the Wall from here!" Dany shouted.

Jon was just as excited as she was while Ghost howled.

That however was short lived when the sound of hooves began to beat on the ground and Ghost began to growl.

Jon drew his sword along with Dany. The first to draw their weapons was one lead man on the right. Pulling out a bow and knocking and arrow the man took aim before firing from horseback.

"Shit!" Jon said as both he and Dany split up with both of them sheathing their swords and drawing out their bows. Running for cover the men began to fire at them. Using the trees for cover they both hid while arrows pelted their wake. Pulling out an arrow Jon unleashed one on the first man who fell. Dany did the same with a second and Ghost attacked a third from behind using his white fur for stealth.

Jon was impressed by his wolf's size. Now the size of a large wolf Ghost had grown a lot since the journey started and now the direwolf was almost equal to that of the horse.

As the men neared them Jon and Dany relinquished their bows for their swords and Dany was the first to attack. Hacking off the legs of the first horse and the blocking the blow of the man behind him. Jon took out the second man after Dany with a well aimed knife throw. Dany returned the favor with a crossbow shot to the man behind Jon.

Jon's sword was fast as he deflected the blow of a warhammer. Any other weapon would have shattered under the weight but Jon's sword was Valyrian steel and could hold. Slashing with his short sword he made short work of the third man. However the forth proved to be far more skilled then his companions. Leaping from his horse and doing a backwards flip he landed in front of Jon. Sword out he gotten into a fighting stance. Jon did the same.

Dany was fighting two at the same time. She stretched out her leg to fend off one man while using the other launch a spin to deflect the blow of another. Then backflipping using her feet to send the two men back. The third man to join the fight was also a skilled fighter. Dany used the flat side of her sword to deflect a blow meant for her heart. Then doing a spin only taught to dancers she slashed the two men behind her. Others also tried to get at her but one was killed by Ghost who leaped from the shadows to tear at the man's throat.

Dany reached for her bow and shot a fifth man riding towards her. However the sixth managed to graze her and a seventh shot through her shoulder. Luckily for her the spider silk armor she was wearing did wonders to protect her from the arrows. But that didn't stop the impact form dislocating her shoulder.

He managed to leap off and defected Dany's blows with equal speed and grace.

 _A Northerner!_ Dany thought in surprise as she deflected another one of his blows. But she was nearly overwhelmed by the few men who also showed up from the rear.

Jon was showing his wear as well having been hit from behind with a blunt weapon. Arrows were sticking out of Ghost, but the wolf proved stronger then that of an ordinary wolf. Getting on his feet once again Ghost raced towards them with teeth bared and snarling. Dany was clearly showing her exhaustion as she held her swords ready. The dual weapons both stained with blood.

By now the sun had clearly risen on the snow banked mountain peaks, but the snow itself was stained in blood. Red blood pooled around being absorbed by the snow. Everyone was either dead or sporting numerous wounds. Dany and Jon fared no better with Dany nursing her right arm even though it still held a sword. The spider's silk shirt she wore had done wonders against blades. But blunted weapons still can be damaging to her body. The massive bruise on her arm and the pain it inflicts was wearing on her.

Swinging her sword up she deflected a blow from the man in front of her. But the pain in her right arm was proving to be her undoing as he overpowered her and she went down. Rolling over and delivering a kick to the groin had the man whimpering in pain. He was forced to drop his sword in favor of protecting his privates. This gave Dany enough time to leap to her feet to decapitate the man.

Jon ran towards the nearest tree with three men behind him. Running up the tree he did a backflip over one and cleaved another. Suddenly an arrow appeared in the head of the third man and he turned to see Dany with a bow in her hand.

That left the last man who wielded a long sword and that sword had a jagged edge to it.

Jon held his blade with him and gotten into a fighting stance ready to fight. The man rushed him in a classic southern style fighting charge. Jon yielded to the blade before delivering a devastating blow to his ego by stabbing him with another shorter blade. The look of shock on his face made him look down at the blade coming up from Jon's leg and his boot. Jon did a backwards roll and delivered the blade into the belly of the man charging.

That had been a fatal blow.

The man gasped for air before falling. Jon let out a breath that he never knew he was holding. Gasping for air he rolled back up again to see Dany covered in blood along with Ghost. He himself did not come out of it unscathed. His stance was erratic and the vicious wound on his side was anything to go by. The bastard with the Valyrian blade had gotten lucky with the stab wound. It had nearly missed his vitals. But the cut was still deep and it could still get infected. He got up slowly and winced. He made a bad step when he did that last blow and his left ankle was swollen. Luckily the snow kept the swelling down.

Dany didn't fare much better with her right arm being held by her left and the sword she was holding had been sheathed in favor of the bow. It must have taken a lot of effort to use that bow with a dislocated shoulder. That much Jon could tell as the arm was starting to show signs of swelling. Her face which was once flawless has a thin long red line going from her right eyebrow to her left lip corner. If not treated it would scar.

Jon can't have that of his aunt he would never hear the end of it for years.

It was then he looked for Ghost. The direwolf was whimpering as he barely held himself up. Jon too was barely standing with all the bloodloss and so was Dany. Someone had a Valyrian steel sword for only now he also noticed several deep cuts and gashes on her flank. Jon's too for that matter.

"Those men were not typical Northmen," Dany said looking at the corpses.

"No, most were obviously from the south or the east judging by this ones clothing." Jon said looking at the man whom was fallen by Ghost near the treeline.

"What the hell is going on here? First Sansa's disappearance and now our attack? Something is going down Jon and we need to find out more," Dany said.

"But first we need to get to the Wall and then to the dragon sanctuary before we can do anything else." Jon replied.

"I know, but it is hard when our friend needs our help," Dany said.

"What can we do? Risk the lives of our dragons to save Sansa? You read what Lord Stark said we need to go North. I want to turn back and head south just like you but we have to think about the realm. As the true royalty here it is our sacred mission to protect the people of the realm. Sansa knew this for the Starks have been doing it for thousands of years. My _father_ knew this when he researched ancient prophecies in King's Landing. You have to think Daenerys the realm needs us more," Jon scolded Dany.

The look on her face was thunderous but Jon showed her that he is just as much a dragon as she was. Both glared at each other dark gray meeting amethyst. The glare only lasted a few minutes until Ghosts whimpering broke them of the silence.

Jon was the first to break contact and turn to his friend.

"Oh no!" Jon said as he saw the amount of blood coming out of Ghost.

He knew Ghost was wounded but not that bad. But what really got him was the knife that was in his side.

"Ghost!" Dany said as she too rushed to the direwolf's side. The wolf himself was indeed dear to her as she held his head and Jon tried to deal with most of the arrows.

"He's losing blood," Jon said.

Right when he said it the sounds of hooves could be heard. Both Jon and Dany went to reach for their weapons when a figure emerged dressed in black.

"One of our scouts said they saw the fighting here Commander," said a voice.

It was then they noticed the black figure wore a coat of dark black hairs. His armor was also black meaning only one thing.

He was a brother of the Night's Watch.

"Here Sir I found them!" the man said when he finally saw Dany and Jon. Ghost whimpered from where he lay.

"Shh easy boy," Jon said to him.

Several other figures emerged from the forest all dressed in black. Jon and Dany knew for a fact who they are.

They were safe.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Princess how are you?" asked a male voice.

Dany turned to find a young man dressed in dark grey robes with several chains coming down from his neck; a Maester.

"I am fine thank you," Dany said feeling better.

The men of the Night's Watch managed to get them to the Shadow Tower where the Maester there treated their wounds. Ghost was still alive but barely thanks to a deep nearly fatal stab wound. The Maester managed to have a member of the Free Folk with him who specialized in animals to help him. The man was there to treat Ghost's wounds while the Maester himself treated Jon and Dany.

As it turns out the blades that had penetrated both Dany and Jon's armor were in fact Valyrian in nature. Just as the two suspected.

Dany had a bandage wrapped around the right side of her face where the deep cut was. Jon's got similar but smaller bandages on his face. The atmosphere was silent and solemn as the two royals were out of their armor and in more comfortable clothes. When the Maester was done he left leaving both Dany and Jon alone. Ghost was sleeping in the corner while the dragon eggs were in the fire being kept warm.

The door opened and a rather tall figure entered.

"Commander," Jon said to him.

Commander Denys Mallister stood before them. He gave a respectful bow before turning towards the fire and looking at the dragon's eggs. Then he looked down at the sleeping direwolf.

"Prince Jon, Princess Daenerys it is a honor to meet you at last," he said to them. His voice was old and raspy.

"I am sorry we could not meet you earlier Commander," Jon stated, but the man shook his head before with his hand up in apology.

"There is nothing to apologize for. Even if I spotted you earlier it would have taken sometime before you were rescued." The Commander said to them.

"How did you see us?" Jon asked.

"We used the long glass from on top the wall. One of my scouts spotted the fight from there and signaled to the men below. That is how I found out about the fight," the Commander replied to them.

"Oh," was the reply from Jon.

"We've been hearing all sorts of things going on in the South. Men who come to the Wall all say that an unrest is happening in King's Landing." said the Commander as he sat down.

Now this has stirred up the two Targaryens, "What sort of unrest?" Dany asked.

"King Robert recently passed away in a hunting accident. We found this odd considering that Sansa Stark disappeared around the same time." he said.

"Don't normally Night's Watchmen avoid such politics?" asked Jon.

"Normally we do, but when it comes to the realms of men whispers are hard to miss. And often times the signs are there that the Long Night is coming. Scouts are reporting Free Folk moving south stating that the Night King is on the rise from where he sleeps in the Lands of Always Winter. I've already made my report to the Lord Commander and he in turn sent the news to Lord Stark. Then the message came about King Robert's demise." he said sadly.

"We understand that all this must tie up Lord Stark's time." said Dany trying to be diplomatic.

"No, we are ready for him as we have always been. The Night's Watch is as strong as ever with our towers all fully staffed and fully operational. The problem is how rapidly the White Walkers are building their army. From what we heard from the scouts the Night King is quickly raising the dead. I don't know where he is getting his soldiers because the Free Folk always burn their dead." Commander Mallister said to them.

"The North always burns their dead as well only burying the ashes in their sacred crypts to rest in peace." Jon said and it was true as a proud Northern tradition they always burned their dead to ensure that the Others don't take the souls and use their bodies for slavery.

"The South however has different traditions from what I heard. Only the Riverlords burn their dead in a similar fashion to ours. But others I hear bury their dead whole," he stated.

"What about the Night's Watch?" Dany asked.

"We burn our dead as well as per tradition and scatter their ashes across the winds that pierce the wall. That way they know that their watch has ended," he said.

"So, how many men do you have under your command?" asked Jon.

"About fifteen hundred men here including staff and hundreds more in the other castles." Commander Mallister replied.

"Good, Lord Stark would want them to be ready for when the Long Night finally comes," Dany said.

"How are the dragon eggs? Had they been damaged during the battle?" Commander Mallister asked.

"No they are fine sir," Jon replied.

"That is good, I will leave you to rest then young dragons. I will double patrols tonight in case someone we don't know enters the castle," he said.

They both nodded as they got ready for bed. Jon and Dany are to spend the next few days out here at the Shadow Tower before making their way to the True North. Before he blew out the candle Jon bid his aunt good night before turning in to rest.

WINTERFELL

It was late into the night and young Brandon Stark was still awake. Have been awoken nearly three days now Bran had been recovering as best he could. After hearing about his mother's departure for Riverrun and Lord Tyrion's departure for King's Landing. Bran felt utterly alone with no one other then Rickon and Arya to talk to. Robb and his father were often times busy with tending the fields and Lordly duties, but they make up for it at supper.

Bran because of his condition had to eat in his chambers. Often times one member of his family would eat with him. Tonight however he was there with Ser Rodrick because he father had to see to a fire starting near the library.

"Ser Rodrick?" Bran asked.

"Yes?" the old knight said to him.

"Will I be able to walk again?" Bran asked.

"The Maester said it would take time for your legs to heal. You had a nasty fall and the surgery he had to do on you was extensive. It was with luck that he knew how to treat you. If not you would have been crippled for the rest of your life," he said.

"When will I start training again?" Bran asked.

"Not for a while yet. Your back has to heal Bran. In order for your legs to remain strong you must heal your back. For that you need bed rest. I know a few exercises to keep the legs strong so when you are able to walk again it won't be awkward," Ser Rodrick replied.

"So I am stuck here bored then," Bran said.

"Now, now Lord Stark you are not going to be bored. You have your studies and from what I understand you would begin your magical training if I am correct." Ser Rodrick said.

"But I don't want to learn magic!" Bran protested.

"You must learn young lord. Even your mother told me you are showing signs of being a Warg like your brother. All warriors must learn how to deal with magic my lord. If we come across it we must know what to do," Ser Rodrick said.

"Who will teach me?" Bran asked.

"Ser Brynden Rivers a Greenseer from beyond the Wall. Because of the nature of your incident and your injuries he has agreed to start training you in your dreams. So if you see a three eyed raven coming to you don't be frightened of it that is just your teacher until you can walk again," Ser Rodrick said to him.

Bran sighed as he laid back getting ready for bed. The Maester insisted that Bran take his medicine three times a day. This will help ensure his back heals properly.

As he laid back to rest he felt his body start to relax and succumb to the medicine's sleeping properties.

Little did he know that his dreams will be filled with ravens.

TBC

 **OK sorry it took so long and why I had not posted sooner….Blame Hurricane Lane. But here is the latest chapter of Warriors of Winterfell. I decided that the next few chapters will be mostly from where our characters are going to be mainly. For example this one was mostly Jon and Dany trying to get to the Wall. There was also some side parts of both the Septa and Bran to see how this is going. The next would be Tyrion and Catelyn because I wanted to do them for a while.**

 **Just a reminder to you all that there is a contest going on from August 4th to October 31st so if you had not started yet now is the time. Please quality makes all the difference so there is no rush. If you are unsure of the rules just turn to the last chapter I will keep it posted for you to understand the rules. Any questions just P.M. me and I will answer them as best as possible.**

 **So if you like the story please leave a review and remember no BASHINGS, LORE MONGERS, OR FLAMES PLEASE. Flames will be removed immediately and reported just so you know.**

 **Thanks.**


	13. The Lady of the Eyrie

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **A/N: Now I want to thank all of you for your support of the last chapter! It really means a lot to me about it and your guessing games amuses me to no end.**

 **Now a lot of people had been asking about the Septa for sometime. They wanted to know why she is called the 'Septa' and all I can say is read chapters 2 to 4 it will explain everything to you.**

 **Alright with that said on with the story.**

 **THE WARRIORS OF WINTERFELL**

 **Chapter 13: The Lady of the Eyrie**

THE KING'S ROAD ON THE BORDER TO THE RIVERLANDS

Lady Catelyn Stark and Lord Tyrion Lannister had ridden as fast as they could given their company. They had ridden for nearly two weeks. After their stop at Castle Cerwyn they made their way south along the King's Road towards the Riverlands.

As they traveled they made several other stops as well informing the lords of Lord Stark's command. They even sent word back to Winterfell of the preparations underway for winter. But it was at their last stop at Greywater Watch that Catelyn and Tyrion expressed some concern. Here they met with the only other witness other then the three knights that protected Jon Snow at the moment of his birth.

"Lady Stark, Lord Tyrion welcome to Greywater Watch." said Lord Howland Reed lord of the Crannogmen of the Neck. He escorted them down a path filled with driftwood and floating platforms. Catelyn remembered coming here years ago on her way to Winterfell with baby Robb. Now as she looked at it she can admire the splendor of the swamp people and how they cleverly hid their homes.

Greywater Watch is a large dwelling deep in the swamps of the Neck. Unlike the normal castles of Winterfell and Moat Cailin, Greywater Watch is made on a platform of floating stones. These stones allow the castle to float on the swamp and away from any prying eyes. At the moment the dwelling is within reach of both Catelyn Stark and Tyrion Lannister. They along with their men followed the lord of the Swamp towards his home.

"Ah Lady Catelyn this is my wife Jyanna and my daughter Meera. My son Jojen is in Winterfell studying magic and greenseeing," Lord Howland said to her.

Catelyn accepted his hand and allowed him to guide her onto the platform. He even helped Tyrion as well whose size would have been a problem. He led them into the dwelling which was also made of the same material. Though don't let one fool you. The outside of the building looks like nothing more then reeds and branches. Inside is made of the same floating rocks as the ones keeping the house afloat.

Catelyn studied the architecture of the home back in Winterfell. It was one of the standard training she had to learn when she was learning how to be a lady of the North. Inside were small fires to keep the place lit without worry of anything catching a blaze. The stone and the wood around the structure are coated in a special wax that is non-flammable so it is safe to use. The tapestries of House Reed flowed down from the rafters emanating pride in ones house. Just like all lords of their realm.

She then turned to Lord Reed as she looked at everything then she smiled, "Lord Reed I must thank you for your hospitality your son Jojen is doing well in Winterfell. He wishes to help my son Brandon with his Greenseeing when they make their way North of the wall." Catelyn said to him.

"I've heard about your son's accident. My condolences on your behalf," he said bowing.

"Thank you Lord Reed," Catelyn said.

"You must be tired from your journey come I will show both you and Lord Tyrion to your rooms. We will discuss more later at supper," Lady Reed said to them.

Tyrion who was silent agreed with her, "A warm bed would be nice My Lady and thank you once again for hosting us," his smile was warm.

"The pleasure is all ours Lord Tyrion, Jojen mentions you quiet a bit through his letters." Lady Reed said as she led them away.

The hallway of Greywater Watch is just like the others. With portraits of families past and even scenery around them. Catelyn was just glad she was able to come this far south to see it for herself.

When she gotten to her room it was sparse save for a few things that the Crannogmen find valuable. Catelyn knows that to them the simple things were a luxury. But still the wealth is here as she knows that they make most of their coin from trading. This goes with trading with the citadel and Winterfell in goods such as poisons and rare herbs. Still Catelyn needed a bit of a bath before supper and the Crannogmen were famous for their frog cuisine. Catelyn could not wait to try their honey glazed roasted Horn Toad again.

The same could not be said for Tyrion as he was anxious as anyone else about his visit to the capital. He agreed to go with Lady Catelyn to the Eyrie and then later to Riverrun, but it was after they reach Riverrun that Tyrion has to leave her company to head further south towards King's Landing.

It has been sometime since he has seen his sister Cersei and as such he dreads the visit. Even though he saw her at Winterfell a few moons back it was not the same as seeing her in the capital. Though luckily the visit was delayed by his visit to Lysa Arryn in the Vale. Tyrion could not help but feel a sort of dread crawl over his skin.

The door opened quietly and Tyrion turned to find someone he would have never thought to see in a long time.

"Ser Arthur Dayne! It is a surprise to see you again!" he said and clasp the hand of one of the former King's Guard.

"The Pleasure is mine Lord Tyrion. Tell me how is Prince Jon and Princess Daenerys doing?" he asked the dwarf.

Tyrion was honest in his answer, "Last I heard from them they were heading towards the Wall. Both were to receive training in Dragon handling at the Ice Dragon reserve just north of the Shadow Tower."

Ser Arthur was impressed, "Lord Stark had done well in raising our Prince and Princess. When word reached of Prince Aegon's achievements I was astonished."

"The prince was one of my finest pupils and he excelled in his studies as well as in his combat training," Tyrion replied.

"So I've heard. When Lord Stark told me years ago that he would be taking the Prince and Princess back with him. I could have sworn he was going to kill them. But after witnessing what he had done to our future queen, his sister I had second thoughts. Then he offered myself and my fellow knights a place in the North for safety from Robert Baratheon." Arthur said.

"I know, that is Ned for you a good man if you ask me. I myself am made the Librarian of Winter despite our differences." Tyrion said to him.

Arthur nodded as he allowed himself to sit, "I heard about your situation Brandon Stark's accident, and then about Lady Sansa I am sorry," he said to Tyrion.

"Don't be, I expect to learn more when I go to the capital. But first I am to go with Lady Stark to the Eyrie to discuss the situation with her sister. Apparently she is of the notion that the Lannisters are behind the killing of her husband Jon Arryn. Lady Stark and I believe it was not true at all," Lord Tyrion replied.

"You think he was murdered by someone else? Do you even believe he was murdered?" asked Arthur.

"I don't know," Tyrion shrugged, "All I do know is that Lord Stark sent me to the capital to discuss this with the Queen Regent. That and also find out if Myrcella and Tommen are safe. From what I understand Robert wanted them escorted to the North while Cersei wants them to remain at the capital. Joffrey is a threat to them I assure you." Tyrion replied.

"You believe that Joffrey is going to kill them?" asked Arthur.

"I know he will, I saw the madness in his eyes. I must speak with my father hopefully he can see reason for protecting them," Tyrion replied.

"Very well," Arthur said happy to know that his true king and queen are safe from harm.

After leaving the dwarf alone to his thoughts. Tyrion sighed with relief as he sat on his bed. His face showed his weariness as he went to the baths to clean himself up. Today was going to be a long day.

LATER THAT EVENING

Catelyn was more then happy to accept the honey glazed swamp frog with roasted lizard lion. There was also fish and mushrooms enough for the lady to eat much to her delight. Tyrion had never eaten such good food. Then again different parts of the North had different recipes for different food. He was more then happy to get something to eat on this long journey.

The Crannogmen were enjoying the feast as much as him. For anyone who had come here to the swamps they would have rather avoid it at all costs. But Tyrion laughed at them for the city was well built into the trees. It was one of the secrets of the North. The Crannogmen hid their encampments and their villages within the swamps. Using the trees and bogs to build their floating villages which can be safely hidden should invaders come. But this city is well hidden from anyone. The secret is the fact that the walkways can sink into the waters of the swamp. There hidden from view no one can see the pathways or the walkways of Greywater Watch. Or the walkways that lead to Greywater village either.

The homes of the villagers melt into the trees hiding them from view. It was because the trees grow around the house making it part of itself. The people inside can then provide much nutrients to the trees and the trees offer protection from danger. The swamp is also teaming with dangers as well such as the dangerous Lion Lizards and the deadly mud snakes that live in the deadly waters below.

Tyrion was glad he got to know the houses of the North on his tour with the previous librarian. When he started as the Librarian of Winter years before Lord Stark had just returned from his campaign with Robert Baratheon. The previous Librarian before him Alexander Bolton was the first to greet Lord Stark and instantly recognized Jon Snow's true parentage. For Bolton once served time with the City Watch in King's Landing before retiring back to the North. It was during the time of Aery's father so it was a peaceful time.

The war of the Nine Penny Kings was the one that Alexander Bolton fought in and returned home from. Being the third son of the Lord of the Dreadfort meant that Lord Bolton was unable to gain any titles or lands. Unlike his brother Roose whom inherited everything and his second brother who died during the war. Alexander was then asked to be a Librarian since the previous librarian died not long before. Lord Rickard Stark was the one who appointed him as the librarian and when Tyrion came along he then became Librarian after him.

Tyrion turns out was not the first person from the south to be a librarian. Before Alexander the man before him was from the Iron Islands which surprised Tyrion quite a bit. But Tyrion didn't care as he gotten his dream job of being in the most prestigious library in all of the known world. Old Town is the only other library that can compete with this one as far as knowledge goes. But here the books go into far more detail then anything the Citadel has to offer. As a token of peace they offer to send some of their maesters up north to study here.

But given that they come here they have to swear an oath that can't be broken. Violators are quickly dealt with and sent back to the Citadel where they would be punished by the Archmaester. That was the only thing in the South that they know of the North. The Library and the Wall. Other then that the North had done a very good job of keeping things in the low key. With the vast size of the North most people would assume that the North is sparsely populated and would often times send reports of how many people died during winter. Mind you Tyrion knows that a lot of those reports are false to throw truth seekers off the scent. The true number and population in the North is kept hidden making King's Landing believe that they have the least amount of people and the smallest army.

Well they would be fooled to fall for the trap. Lord Stark only sent a fraction of the men that he truly has keeping most at home to defend the Northern Borders from invasion. Tyrion had to smirk at this for he knew without a doubt that if Lord Stark wanted to he could have brought down the entirety of the Northern Army and kill off everyone in sight including his grandfather. The same was said for Lord Eddard Stark during Robert's Rebellion and that he was very wise to keep most of his men home.

Now the tides would have turned a lot quicker if he did this, but he knew that things would have been very different had Lord Eddard Stark taken the throne.

But Tyrion was just glad he did not for after seeing for his own eyes how powerful and how _large_ the Northern army actually was then Westeros is sure to be in trouble.

With that said he bit down on his bread and found to his delight that the tart flavoring in the bread makes up for any sweetness he had with the frogs. Lady Stark seems to agree more as she finished her meal and sat there with the lord.

It was one thing about Northerners that he liked. There was no many course feasts unless it was an event like a wedding. There was only one meal and even among guests those meals are only one serving.

"So Lord Reed how goes the news from the South?" asked Lady Stark.

"When news reached us of King Robert's death we assumed as everyone else did. That he died from a boar. But news is starting to spread quickly from merchants that King Robert was a very skilled hunter. Even with his larger girth there was no way in hell he could have been killed so easily. Even when he is in his cups the King was known to be able to bring down a bear. So when word reached me about how the King was drunk when he suddenly had gotten gouged by a boar. I had my suspicions," Lord Reed said.

"Lord Stark had received news of a similar sort from the capital as well. He believes that someone is behind the death of King Robert. My own daughter was taken from us when she was on her journey. So are the events tied together?" Catelyn asked.

"I don't know but news also spread that Lady Lysa Arryn has been seen returning to the Eyrie. She did not look right in the head from what they told me," said Lord Reed.

"I apologize for my Husband's rude gesture Lady Stark," said Lady Reed but Catelyn smiled.

"I know what you meant Lady Reed, but Lord Reed was only stating what he heard on the road. Nothing more," Catelyn said

"My apologies my lady I had thought you would take offense to such news," Lady Reed said.

"No, I heard the same thing on the road here. And that is why I am heading south first to the Vale to see my sister. Then I am heading to Riverrun to be with my ailing father whom I had just gotten the letter that he is not well. Lord Tyrion is traveling to the capital after we conclude our business in the Vale." Catelyn said to her.

"Well good luck I've heard that your sister Lady Lysa has grown paranoid over the years, no offense," Lady Reed said.

"Bold words but they do hold some truth. From what I've been hearing my sister has not been alright in the head. Her son Robin has not been healthy either. I would like to see for myself what is going on." Catelyn replied.

"From what I understand going back to the earlier subject it all started with Jon Arryn's death is that right?" Tyrion asked Lord Reed.

"Yes, when we heard about King Robert's death the Crannogmen grew suspicious. Rumor has it that King Robert started questioning the blood of his own children. More so the eldest Joffrey." Lord Reed said.

"Both myself and Lord Tyrion knows that the younger two are definitely the King's. The eldest on the other hand we had heard whispers but we have no proof. That is why Lord Tyrion is heading to the capital after we conclude our business with Lady Lysa. Lord Stark wants to know the truth about his friend's death. And if possible bring both Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen back to the North. If not then back to Casterly Rock where they would be safe with Lord Tywin." Catelyn replied.

"Bring the Princess and the Prince back to the North? What would Prince Jon and Princess Daenerys say?" Lord Reed spoke.

"Both of them are undergoing their journeys right now. Lord Stark has insisted that they do so. In the mean time we need to be ready," Catelyn replied.

"The Crannogmen are always ready," stated Lord Reed.

THE NEXT DAY

Catelyn and Tyrion left Greywater Watch early the next morning. Having seen Lord Reed and giving him the instructions that Lord Stark insists be delivered before they leave for the Eyrie. Nodding his thanks both of them rode off into the early morning fog following the King's Road once again.

"So Lady Stark it would be strange to see your sister after so many years," Tyrion said playing jokes with her.

A soft smile graced her lips, "Yes it would seem, but remember much has changed over the years since I left Riverrun."

"I know Lady Catelyn and I do apologize for such a rude gesture," Tyrion said.

"It was not rude you are just cutting a joke like you normally would," Catelyn replied.

"I don't know if I will be much welcome in the Eyrie. After all you sister stated that it was the Lannisters that killed her husband," Tyrion replied.

"You mean blame the obvious? Then where would that put us? If I had not been trained by the Septa of Ice then I would have fallen for such tricks nearly ten and eight name days ago." Catelyn replied.

"True the North does have a way of erasing one's naivety rather quickly," Tyrion replied.

It took a few days to even get to the south of the Neck. Here the swamps gave way to the now fertile Riverlands. To the west just before the road swings to the east stood two towers. Catelyn and Tyrion both knew what they were and they were not stopping anytime soon.

The Twins looked ominous in the distance. Both Catelyn and Tyrion know for sure that if they wanted to cross the bridge then they would have to pay the toll. But instead luckily for them they are not heading west just yet and continued on wards towards another fork in the road a few leagues from where they now stand.

It was around evening time when they finally made camp. About another day's ride they would reach an inn near the crossroads to the Vale. Catelyn and Tyrion did not spend that much time talking for they left at first light the following day.

They marched down the road not stopping for luxuries until they came to the inn. The inn itself looked worn down but well maintained. The group stayed in the inn until it came time for them to move on. As they traveled they were about three hours till the crossroads to the High Road.

It was Tyrion's keen eye that stopped them. There in the middle of the road it looks like a cart was spilled. Catelyn slowly reached for her bow and strung it. Tyrion did the same with his crossbow and the others in their party also drew their bows and swords. Using her new skills Catelyn looked up into the hills and the trees. Now that she trained with the best the North has to offer she spotted her quarry quickly. Narrowing her eyes she managed to see the glint of the sword hiding through the leaves. She let her arrow loose and it struck true. The man dropped from the branches onto the ground with an arrow straight through his head.

Then all hell broke loose as around twenty armed men rushed towards them. Catelyn drew her sword and leaped from the horse with Tyrion providing cover with his crossbow. The horses stayed as they are being well trained for combat. As soon as Catelyn was off hers it ran into the trees awaiting her master's call. Tyrion did the same leaping off his horse. The guards also did the same as their horses as well went into the trees.

The first man that came at Catelyn was dressed similarly to the Free Folk only his movements are more savage. He swung wildly his neck was covered in a necklace of human ears. Catelyn wasted no time in dancing around him and swinging her sword at him killing him instantly. Drawing a dagger from her belt she threw it at another man who was coming at Tyrion from behind and he fell with a knife in his head. Tyrion returned the favor and shot another man that was approaching from behind Catelyn.

One of Catelyn's guards did a spinning kick at another man before slashing with his knife into the man's throat. Two more came from the rocks hoping to overwhelm them with sheer numbers. But Catelyn did not spend twenty years training with Ned Stark and the Septa of Ice to cry and wait for help. She is a Warrior of Winterfell and she would be damned to let these men take her. Swinging her sword she cut one man and then kicked another away from her. Her increase in flexibility shocked her as she did several cartwheels away from one man and wrapped her legs around another. When she reared up she stabbed the man in his eye with a dagger she had in her hand.

Tyrion was not only on the crossbow he was running with his small ax. Swinging with all his might given his shorter arms Tyrion swung at the ankles of some of the men there. When one man fell he leaped onto his chest and stabbed him with the opposite side of his ax. The man was dead instantly and even though his dwarfism is a handicap to most. He made the most of it with his ability to run between the legs of the much larger men. Hitting them with his dagger and then striking with his crossbow.

When the fighting was over only one member of their party was dead. He was shot in the head by a stray arrow from one of the attackers.

"Mountain Men," Catelyn spat as she kicked the last man down. Her dress luckily was built or combat as well as for lady fashion. Hidden in the folds are two slits that allow her to move freely when fighting. This saved her life when she took on those men. Now covered in blood all members of their party made for a small creek to wash the blood off their clothes. Catelyn burned her clothes along with the men with her. Washing and bathing in the nearby river proved to be helpful in dealing with the blood on her skin and getting out a spare dress from her pack she quickly put it on. When she was fully dressed and ready to go Tyrion stood beside her also dressed.

He was wearing the red of house Lannister, but the lion was accompanied by another sigil of a snowflake with a wolf's head. This is the sigil of the Library of Winter. It showed that he was its librarian and should be treated with respect.

The horses waited till they were on before they continued on their way down the High Road. Let the men who come through here know what happened. The would be bandits had their heads launched on spikes. It served as a warning to anyone else wanting to deal with the Stark Party.

It was a long way into the mountains of the Vale. The High Road was the entrance into the mountainous terrain. The Stark Party managed to make the journey up the mountain slope someway before the had to rest their horses. The uphill climb was hard on them and after the battle they deserve a rest. While they were waiting on the horses next to a nearby stream Tyrion could not help but break into a conversation with Catelyn.

"You know Lady Stark what would your sister think when she sees me?" he asked.

"I will not let Lysa arrest you if that is what you are talking about," Catelyn said to him. The man was grateful, "I know my lady," was his reply.

The continued their journey further into the Mountains of the Moon. It was around evening time when the sight of the Bloody Gate could be seen.

"Who would pass the Bloody Gate!" someone shouted from one of the towers.

"I am Lady Catelyn Stark of Winterfell here to see my sister Lady Lysa Arryn of the Eyrie," Catelyn called.

One of the men watching whispered to another. Tyrion and Catelyn could only wait till at last the gate opened and a man mounted on a horse appeared. The banner he carried was not one of the Vale. It was one of the Riverlands behind them.

The man who was mounted on it was dressed in black armor but with splashes of blue and red on them. His salt and pepper hair marked his scarred face. Tyrion and Catelyn knew instantly who this person was.

The man rode out to them and they can clearly see the trout on the river sigil on his armor.

"Lady Catelyn it is so good to see you," he said smiling.

"Uncle Brynden it is a pleasure," she said smiling and riding up beside him to give him a hug. He was surprised however by the bow strung over Catelyn's back.

"Catelyn dear what is that?" he asked her noticing the weapons on her.

"We were attacked uncle at the crossroads," Catelyn said.

"Well you can tell me more at dinner you must be exhausted. Come feast with us this night and then in the morning you can finish your journey. There is a storm coming so the road is unsafe for travel," he said to them.

As if the emphasize that thunder began to rumble across the sky. Laughing Brynden led them into the building attached to one of the towers. They dismounted their horses and again Brynden noticed something different about Catelyn as she gave the bridle to one of the stable boys. He then led them inside where a fire was going in the hearth.

"Thank you for inviting us Uncle Brynden," said Catelyn as she exchanged greetings with him.

Brynden Tully also known as the Blackfish was standing there with a smile on his face. He looked at Catelyn up and down admiring her choice of clothes which looks like any typical southern dress. The dark green color of her dress and the cloak with the wolf's fur collar showed where her house lies.

"I had no problem's Cat however I should question what you are wearing as far as that bow. And the fact you are in the company of Tyrion Lannister of all people," he stated his eyes showed his mistrust.

"I assure you Tyrion is not to do me any harm Uncle," Catelyn stated defending Tyrion.

"How would you know? Even here we all know him for his whoring and drinking," Brynden stated and Tyrion winced at the reminder of his former life.

Catelyn remained calm, "Lord Tyrion is the Librarian of Winter in Winterfell. As such to achieve that he has to give up certain habits. Mind you there are no rules against it however the work load he has to deal with everyday prevents him from pursuing his interests."

Tyrion breathed a mental sigh of relief at Catelyn's quick thinking. He did not want to indulge the reason why he had to give up such habits. But then again she had proven a point. He had been working a lot over the years and had not thought about drinking since he had become the Librarian.

"Very well mind you there are no brothels from here to the Eyrie. So if you want to relieve yourself you can fuck a horse...if you can," he stated and Tyrion huffed before allowing the men to leave.

Both he and Catelyn followed Brynden to another area of the Bloody Gate which is where the knights are housed. The largest rooms are for guests and people passing through. Of course Catelyn gets the larger room seeing she is a lady while Tyrion settles for the one next door.

The night was just as quiet with nothing going on, but Tyrion could hear Catelyn catching up with Ser Brynden. Of course he should not be surprised seeing as he is Lady Catelyn's uncle.

But Tyrion had felt slightly hurt about the accusations of his previous life. Living in the North had shielded him somewhat from the rumors and goings of the Southern Kingdoms. And being the Librarian of Winter had also added to it given his duties to the Library itself.

Tyrion laid down on his bed it was not soft like Winterfell, but it will do. He kept one of his knives under his pillow and his ax at his side. He also kept his crossbow on the other side of the bed. Even though Brynden Tully is to be trusted Tyrion learned the hard way that looks can be deceiving.

MEANWHILE

"Cat what was with the bow strapped to your back?" Brynden asked of his niece.

Catelyn sighed, "We were ambushed as I told you earlier. I didn't want to take chances."

"Do you even know how to string a bow much less how to shoot it?" Brynden asked.

Catelyn sighed before grabbing her bow from the side and strung it with ease. The Ironwood bow was strong and durable, but when her arrow hit the wall it was another thing.

Brynden whistled when he saw Catelyn shoot that bow. The squealing rat was a sign that it hit its mark square without variation. Slowly he went through Catelyn's weapons and picked up her sword that she had left next to her bed. When he lifted it to the light however the sight shocked him.

"This is Valyrian Steel!" he stated to her.

"My husband got it for me as a late wedding gift. It was meant to be given to me by Brandon Stark his brother but...after his death Ned thought it was appropriate to give it to me upon his return to Winterfell. He even got me a trainer on how to use it. The Mormont Women of Bear Island are notorious warriors and he insisted on asking them to train me. Since the Rebellion there had been several raids on Winterfell. He wanted me to protect myself and my children," she lied not telling him that all women in the North were trained to fight.

Brynden smiled, "Did your husband not have the men to protect you Cat?" he asked.

"At the time no. The North is far too vast and much too sparse to spare men to defend Winterfell and leave their own homes defenseless. He would rather his lady learn to defend herself and protect our children then force what little men we have from their own homes," Catelyn replied.

"I see, so how does that affect your duties as a wife?" he asked.

"It doesn't affect my duties I still spend time with my husband and children. You should see them I have five now three boys and two girls," she said proudly.

Brynden whistled at the amount of children his niece bore. It must have taken a great deal of effort if his witnessing Robb's birth had anything to do with it.

"I had to thank my trainer for teaching me how to strengthen my muscles to help with the birth of two of my children," Catelyn said feeling some remorse.

"Why's that Cat?" he asked,

"Arya and Bran's births were hard. I nearly died each time I delivered them. If it wasn't for the teachings of the Mormont Women then I would have surely perished. Those two bore strong blood of the North," Catelyn replied.

"I heard he kept his bastard nearby is that true," replied Brynden.

"Jon Snow? Yes the boy was living with us, but I love him as if he was my own true born. That boy is very quiet and very polite but he means well. He helps around the castle as best he can and Lord Stark is having him train to be Robb's protector." Catelyn said.

"Normally the sight of a base born would have your nose high in the air at the possible scorn. Aren't you afraid of what that stain on your marriage would mean?" Brynden asked Catelyn.

"Yes, but a lot has changed in the nearly eighteen years since I left Riverrun uncle. The North is not like the Riverlands so I had no choice but to accept Jon Snow into my life. Besides as a mother I can't blame the child for something his father did. Ned may have been married to me, but war makes men seek a woman's bed. It hurts still but I can't blame Jon for what Ned did. Even though he is a constant reminder of Ned's infidelity." Catelyn replied to him.

"Very well, I will end the conversation there and leave you to your rest." Brynden then gotten up and made to leave but before he did however he turned to Catelyn.

"I must warn you though Lysa is not the same either. Both of you changed a lot, her for the worst," Brynden said to her.

Catelyn watched as he walked out putting her sword to her bedside. She crawled into bed feeling the aches and pains of the day drain away.

THE NEXT DAY

The next day and the day after that it poured hard making passing the Bloody Gate impossible. Tyrion and Catelyn waited with Brynden and the others till at last on the third day of their stay it was time to leave.

It was early when Catelyn and Tyrion rose meaning that the sun was just starting to rise in the east. Bidding the Blackfish farewell they rode away with their guard.

The mountain pass that leads to the Eyrie was treacherous to travel. The rain from the previous two nights made travel slow to a crawl for the party. The slippery roadway also made it dangerous for the horses so they had to travel on foot. Catelyn was leading her horse alongside one of her guards. Tyrion due to his height disadvantage was forced to remain on his horse. One of the guards held his reins as well as their own.

It was not till the early evening that they were forced to make camp. The roads had proven too muddy for them to travel any further. The exhausting thing was is that they only traveled for about ten leagues before being forced to stop.

There was no fancy tents pitched for them only small bed rolls with a small fire. Some of the men managed to kill a few birds for their dinner. One of the men found some herbs to be used for the cooking which gave the meat a nice aroma. Catelyn was grateful for her lessons in survival back in Winterfell. The Septa made sure they trained in all forms of combat and survival. During the early years of training she remembers being out in the wilderness with several other girls learning how to survive.

"What are you thinking Lady Stark?" Tyrion asked her.

"I was thinking about the early days of training," she said.

"Ah the training days oh how I miss those," Tyrion cringed remembering his own training.

The night was quiet save for a few animals that were passing by. But by morning the group rode off again down the road towards their destination. They managed to travel fifty leagues till at last they spotted the Eyrie in the distance.

The clouds that pass through the peak that made up the Eyrie makes the castle appear as if it was from another time. The bridge that make up the entrance was the only way in or out of the castle. Catelyn and Tyrion could hear the sounds of horses not far from the castle gates.

A group of men approached baring the sigil of House Arryn. The blue falcon flying towards the crescent moon was a sight for sore eyes.

"Lady Stark your sister was expecting you two days ago," the knight said from his horse.

"With whom am I speaking with?" asked Catelyn.

"James Royce Ma'am I am a cousin of Yohn Royce of Runestone," he said proudly.

"Are you a knight then?" asked Tyrion.

"No, I am merely a guard to Lady Arryn and young Lord Arryn," he stated.

"Alright then let us be off for I could use a good bath," Catelyn stated to him.

They rode the rest of the way to the Eyrie where instead of being ushered to their rooms. Catelyn and Tyrion were ushered into the main hall where Lysa sat on a throne of Weirwood. Beside her was a small little boy suckling at his mother's breast. But that is not what disgusted Catelyn. It was the fact that the boy was six years old! He was well weaned and should not be suckling still. But her eyes went back to her sister who had a look of thunder on her face at seeing them.

Or more particularly Tyrion.

"What is _he_ doing here!" she shouted from her seat.

"He is here with me Lysa," Catelyn said.

"He is a Lannister and I told you what I think of the Lannisters. They killed my husband and tried to kill me," she said.

"Under what charge!" Tyrion spoke up.

"What charge is there? My husband was doing his duty fine he was healthy as can be one day and the next he is dead. That to me was a sign of murder and treason if you ask me!" Lysa practically yelled.

"We are not deaf sister there is no need to yell," Catelyn said in disbelief. This woman in front of her was screaming as if caught in a cookie jar.

"Yell? I am not yelling I am demanding _what is_ _ **he**_ _doing here!_ " the last part was a shriek and one everyone in the room cringed at.

"Mommy is he a bad man?" a shrilly voice said and Lysa turned down to the boy who was suckling her breast.

"Yes my sweet that man there is bad," she cooed at him.

"Then can we see him fly?" he said his voice picking up in volume.

"Why don't you run along now my sweet Robin. Mommy has got some things to say to the nice people here and then I will come by to feed you," she said.

The boy sighed before being escorted off from his perch. Now that he was gone Lysa turned towards her sister and guests.

"When your letter arrived it stated that you were supposed to be here two day ago!" she demanded, "And then you come and bring him, a Lannister here," she shrieked pointing a finger at Tyrion. Several of her guards drew their swords.

It was a good thing that Catelyn still has her cloak for it hid her sword.

"We were delayed do to a storm at the Bloody Gate. You do not expect us to climb the mountains in such horrible conditions?" Catelyn replied.

"Two days is two days you are still late or does the world still bow to Catelyn Tully." she said her voice full of remorse and hate.

Catelyn was shocked to hear such words from her sister. The sister she had known all those years ago whose heart was kind and sweet. That sister who loved all and everyone around her is gone. Instead what Catelyn see in front of her was a twisted version of herself.

What happened? That was the thought that went through her mind as she looked at her sister's crazed expression.

It was then that her expression grew stern at sight of her sister. Lysa didn't help but feel contempt at the sight of Catelyn.

"I told you that I was caught in a storm at the Bloody Gate. Go ask Uncle Brynden if you want to make sure. It would have been too dangerous to cross to the Eyrie. You should know that yourself!" Catelyn replied back.

"Still if that was the case you should have rode faster!" Lysa shouted.

"Faster? In that weather Lysa are you insane!" Catelyn shouted at her sister.

"When you said you were coming at a certain time I EXPECT YOU TO BE HERE!" she shouted.

Catelyn's eyes narrow at the sight of her sister but Lysa wasn't done.

"And it is also insulting that you dare to bring that _thing_ in here. The Imp! The son of a murderer! The ones who killed my husband the Hand of the King and the King HIMSELF!" she screamed.

"Tyrion Lannister is the Librarian of Winter and no longer under the rules of his house. Are you suggesting that he murdered your husband?" Catelyn said her voice was even.

"He is a _Lannister!_ ," she spat at them.

"M'lady if I may?" said a voice and Catelyn turned to see a middle aged man with shinny armor on. His face was windswept and red from intense riding. But his stance could be nothing more then an experienced soldier.

"What is it!" she demanded.

"Lady Catelyn and Lord Tyrion had traveled far and must be tired from their journey. Perhaps when they are rested and fed then we can bring up current issues?" the last part was a question and one that Lysa growled at. But finally she relented before she made her decision.

"Very well, find my sister a room suitable for guests. _He_ on the other hand is going to the sky cells," she said pointing to Tyrion.

"You will not lay a hand on him!" Catelyn said standing between herself and Tyrion.

"I had been hospitable to you dear sister but to him? He is a _Lannister_ and they killed my husband," Lysa said to her.

"How do you know that? How do you know it was the Lannisters that killed your husband? Lord Tywin is not stupid enough to even think about invading. He is not foolish enough to kill the Hand of the King and risk war with the Vale. So tell me dear _sister_ what drove you to find Tyrion Lannister guilty of crimes he did not commit?" Catelyn said her hand was itching for her sword.

At this Lysa laughed. Her laughter filled the hallways of the Eyrie. The sound was maniacal and frightening to most even her men seemed disturbed by the laughter. Catelyn however stood her ground and waited.

"You have no idea what goes on in the Capital dear sister. King's Landing is a cesspool of filth from the highest born to the streets of Flea Bottom. Everywhere you look there are vipers waiting for the opportunity to drag you down into the pits of hell. Playing their little games to see who would get the upper hand. My husband thought he would bring honor to House Arryn by being the Hand of the King when Robert Baratheon asked him to. You were not there when he was swallowed by the poison of court. Those vipers killed him! And they all work for House Lannister!" she said her voice filled with disdain.

"While you were out in the wilderness of the North I had to deal with the snakes of the Capital. You have no idea what it was like to deal with that bitch of a queen. To hear her screaming at every chance she got. Either from pleasure or pain I don't care, but it was enough to drive my husband to his grave. Her children...oh her filthy children all of them gold of hair like her brother Jaime. All of them look like Jaime! The filthy blood of House Lannister flows through them more then house Baratheon. Oh I know things dear sister I know them well," she said.

"So are you going to revoke the order to throw Lord Tyrion in to the dungeons?" she said.

"Of course not! Not when he is here polluting my home!" Lysa raged.

"Perhaps my lady another time," the same knight said.

Lysa growled in her throat before she waved her hand, "Fine he can stay in the servants quarters..."

"No!" Catelyn said putting her foot down.

"What?" Lysa said.

"Tyrion Lannister is the Librarian of Winter have you forgotten what he is?" Catelyn stated to her.

Lysa's eyes had shown how feral she is when she glared at her sister, "Are you saying that someone like him could become the Librarian of one of the oldest libraries in Westeros. Then Lord Stark is a fool for instigating him,"

"Lord Stark does not decide who is to be a librarian or not that is up to the librarians themselves. Alexander Bolton was the previous Librarian and he was the one who said that Tyrion Lannister was perfect for the role." Catelyn said her voice was just as firm.

Lysa's stare was just as hard as Catelyn's, and it took all of Catelyn's training as a warrior to stand her ground.

"Very well he can stay in a proper guest room until his trial in two days," she said and stood up to leave.

"Aren't you going to present bread and salt to us?" asked Tyrion.

"No," with that Lysa walked away anger clearly on her face.

"Well that went well didn't it?" Tyrion stated.

"I wish it turned out better," Catelyn replied.

"My lady many apologies on behalf of the Eyrie and house Arryn," said a voice and both turned to find the same knight as before standing there with a look of shame on his face.

"It is I who should apologize for not stepping in sooner," he stated.

"Whom are we speaking to my good knight?" asked Catelyn.

"I am Yohn Royce of Runestone you met my nephew on the road here," he stated.

"Ah yes, he was good company mind you my lord," Catelyn stated.

"Please this way I will escort you to your rooms since it is near mine," he stated and they followed him through the hallways.

It was sometime later that they finally reached the guest wing of the castle. Here Lord Yohn followed them into one of the rooms and closed the door firmly behind him.

"Lord Royce I know it is an inconvenience for you to escort us," Tyrion said to him but the knight held up his hand.

"No it is fine I don't mind," he stated and breathed a sigh, "It is not everyday someone can stand up to Lady Arryn. She had been insufferable since she returned to the Vale from the capital. And Little Robin Arryn? He is a sickly thing he is and looks like our liege lord. But his suckling at that age? He should be training in the art of combat not suckling still and spoiled rotten to the core!" at this he stopped himself after seeing whom he was addressing.

"My apologies Lady Stark, Lord Tyrion I didn't mean," he said but Catelyn the diplomat she was bid him to continue.

"It is alright Lord Royce this is the first time meeting little Robin and I hate to say it but I agree whole heartedly with you. At that age my own son was training in the training yard and attending lessons. Does Robin attend lessons?" Catelyn asked.

"No, he drove out the past two maesters who tried to teach him. Then he has a problem with seizures that is also a problem. I wanted to foster him at my home to get him away from his mother but she refused. Even threatened to throw me through the moon door if I so much as spoke it again," Lord Royce replied.

"It is unfortunate but why is she condemning Lord Tyrion he has done nothing wrong?" Catelyn asked.

"That is just it I don't understand. She became like this when Jon Arryn died shrieking like a banshee and claiming the Lannisters did it. If I didn't know better it sounded like she was trying to avoid something," he said.

Both Tyrion and Catelyn turned and looked at each other before thanking Lord Royce for the news.

"You're welcome and I should warn you to watch yourselves around Lady Arryn, Lady Stark she will try to be unfair at Lord Tyrion's trail," he said as he walked out the door.

The guards at the door opened it up for Lord Royce. Leaving both Catelyn and Tyrion alone. Then Catelyn called the men that came with her inside.

"Guard Lord Tyrion's room I fear something is not right here. Lord Royce left us with a warning I suggest we heed it," she said and they all nodded before leaving.

Tyrion himself left with them leaving Catelyn alone in her chambers. She walked over to the balcony and stared at the deep valleys below. A cold breeze came through from the North and Catelyn knew what that means.

 _Winter is coming_

TBC

 **A/n: Whew that was fun to write. As I stated earlier I had lost my job about two weeks ago. In between looking for work and going to interviews I am writing this at the same time. I actually had to watch all the clips featuring Lysa Arryn just for this chapter. I wanted to get a sense of what her character is like and how she treats her older sister.**

 **I also had a lot of fun writing this chapter. If I wrote all of what I wanted to write then the chapter would be too long. So I wrote this as the first part of the Catelyn and Tyrion portion of the story. Now mind you someone mentioned that I am dragging the plot along. But to me that is how Game of Thrones worked. If someone wanted constant action they should just watch some action flicks. That is not how GOT works.**

 **So how do you like this chapter? Please leave a review on your thoughts and remember no FLAMES, BASHINGS AND LORE MONGERS PLEASE!**

 **Thanks.**

 **Oh as a reminder there is a constest going on that ends on October 31** **st** **so if you don't know the rules I kept them on one of the previous chapters. So with that I will leave you to have fun TILL NEXT TIME!**

 **REFERENCE NOTE:**

1 League = 3.4 miles I had noticed that in the middle ages they used leagues instead of miles. I read it up in one of my old college text books. Just so you know.


	14. The Falcon, The Wolf and The Lion

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

 **A/n: Thank you all so much this means a lot to me. Your reviews means a lot and I appreciate each and every one of them.**

 **WARRIORS OF WINTERFELL**

 **Chapter 14: The Falcon, The Wolf and The Lion**

THE EYRIE

Catelyn woke to a feeling of being watched. That feeling did not go away as she surveyed the room. Years of training had her ears to the ground even in sleep. Looking about her, she was well aware that she had closed the windows before bed. The cold night winds blew through the mountain peaks giving the room a frosty chill. Slowly she reached under her pillow and grasped the handle of the knife she had hidden under it.

"Aunty?" a soft voice said.

Catelyn's eyes went wide by the sound of the soft voice that permeated the room. Slowly she looked up. The fire was still going strong in the hearth, but the figure standing there was pale as if cold.

"Robin?" she asked getting up, "Robin what is it?" Catelyn asked.

"Aunty I'm scared," he said as he came closer to her.

Catelyn watched as he paced and looked out the door.

"Robin why are you scared? Is it your mother? Where is your mother?" Catelyn asked suddenly afraid that something had happened while she was asleep.

"No, mother is fine she is asleep. It is good that she is asleep," Robin said.

Suddenly Catelyn became suspicious, "Robin what is going on?" she asked.

"Promise me you won't give me any more bad medicine?" he said.

 _Bad Medicine?_ Catelyn thought, "Bad Medicine?" she said out loud.

"Yes, mother always makes me take the medicine before she feeds me. It makes me feel funny. It also makes my head hurt," Robin replied.

"Why does it make your head hurt?" Catelyn asked.

Robin looked around before he came closer, "Promise you won't give me the medicine?" he asked.

"That I can promise," Catelyn replied.

"Mother, she is not right; not since father died," Robin said.

"I know my sister, your mother is a bit strange, but I assume it is probably because she misses your father," Catelyn replied curious.

But to her surprise Robin shook his head, "No, she is happy that father is dead. I know because she speaks about it to Uncle Petyr."

"Uncle Petyr?" now that has gotten Catelyn's attention.

Robin nodded, "Mother hates father she does not love him. Father always spends time with me and mother, but mother….she said that father is old and weak. She..." at this Robin started to look around as if someone might be listening in.

"Don't worry Robin the ones who would be listening in had been dealt with," Catelyn said. She made sure of it when she took over the guest room. It was one of the things that she learned to do when living in Winterfell. After guests arrive Lord Stark insists that the entire household is searched for any listening holes in the walls. Anything that would cause one to listen in to private conversations especially among those of the Stark Household.

She was not taking any chances here in the Eyrie.

Robin it seems was skeptical but as he looked around he cocked his head as if listening.

 _Just like a falcon, just like his father_ , Catelyn thought.

It was not long before Robin felt comfortable enough to voice, "Will the guards listen in?" he asked.

"I trust my guards with my life Robin they will not tell a soul," Catelyn replied.

Robin nodded before looking around once more. Then seeming satisfied at last he began to speak.

"Did mother tell you I have the shakes?" he asked.

"No, she never mentions anything to me other then how big and strong you are," Catelyn replied.

"I am not strong, am not big. I am small and weak and scared, mother makes me suck her breast. I am not a baby anymore and when I tell her no she makes me take the medicine. She says it is the seisures they make me mean and disobedient. She said it was father's fault he made me disobedient," Robin said.

"It's _seizures_ Robin and why are you telling me this?" Catelyn asked.

"Because I want mother to stop! I want her to stop being mean to Lord Tyrion. He has done nothing wrong, the Queen has done nothing wrong. She did nothing to father. Ser Jaime did nothing to father they respected him. Father always talked highly of Lord Jaime said that even though he did a dishonorable thing he did it to protect people. He let Ser Jaime explain himself to him. Father may not like it but he understood. Ser Jaime was a knight and a knight took vows to protect the people. He fulfilled his vows. But father said he did something worse. I don't know what he did but it involves the Queen. Then mother heard father talking to Ser Jaime and the Queen." Robin said his voice quivering.

"How do you know all this Robin?" asked Catelyn.

"I saw, through the wall. I heard voices one night after a night terror. I went to wall and listened. It sounded like children so I thought they would want to play. But they vanished before I could see them. That is when I found the hole," he said.

"The Red Keep is full of holes that is why it is called a Viper's Nest." Catelyn said.

"Snakes are not bad they are good. Prince Oberyn is good he likes me, says that I am a little falcon. Said that I have good eyes I must keep them sharp," Robin replied.

"What else did you learn Robin?" asked Catelyn.

"I went into the hole it was full of rats. I followed the voices to father's office. The hole was very dark, but I was brave. I was not afraid, I went and I listened at the end. I saw father he was speaking to Varys. Varys he is nice he gives me treats when Mother is not looking. But he was speaking to father with some ill news. Mother was listening as well; I saw her through another hole. This one was near the door. She was listening to father speak to Lord Varys. They were talking about Joffrey and someone in the streets named Gendry. I don't know," Robin said and he started to sob.

"It is alright Robin if it is too much," Catelyn said.

"Mother was furious when she heard...I remember now. Father was speaking to Lord Varys about the Queen! He mentioned that Joffrey does not dye his hair like Myrcella and Tommen. They were told by the king to make their hair yellow like the Queen. I saw Myrcella and Tommen their hair un-colored is dark like the King's. Their eyes are blue but the Queen's is green. So the king makes them put glass in their eyes to make them green. He told father that he saw the same thing and that he saw another boy in Flea Bottom that looks like the King. Several children look like the king. Father wanted to know more but Lord Varys did not have answers." Robin said.

"Robin why are you telling me this truthfully?" Catelyn said suddenly fearful of the boy.

Robin looked nervous, "I need to tell you because if I don't then mother will make me take the medicine again. The medicine makes my head hurt and makes me forget. It makes me slow and….it….it gives me nightmares. It makes me shake uncontrollably and it makes me scared. I get seizures from it and…..father…. he didn't know. He tried to help me but….I think mother did something to him," Robin was clearly frightened by the looks of it. Catelyn had heard enough.

"Robin is your mother hurting you?" Catelyn asked.

It was then that the tears began to build in Robin's eyes. He tried to wipe them from his face to show that he was not afraid. Catelyn could see that the boy was trembling. Then everything started to make sense in the Eyrie.

From the first day she came here and Robin's awful reaction to them. All the way through dinner and even the two weeks that Catelyn had been here. The reason she stayed so long was because the weather had turned downright awful lately. Autumn storms had forced them to remain in the Eyrie delaying her travels to Riverrun. In a way it was a good thing or else she would have missed this opportunity to see what was going on. She remembers seeing Robin being dismissed quite often from dinner or from the throne room. Often with the excuse of poor behavior or seizures. It was well known that Robin was a sickly boy and that Lord Arryn tried to be a good father to him.

Maybe he was and his mother was not as protective as she seems. The trembling of the boy seems proof enough, but now Catelyn was curious. Just what is going on here in the South?

It was then that she knew that she had to get to the bottom of this, "Robin dear come here," she whispered.

Robin came running to her and held her as she wrapped her arms around him. For a boy of twelve he was awfully thin far thinner then he should be. In fact it felt like he was not eating at all.

"Robin sweetling when was the last time you had eaten?" Catelyn asked.

"I...think it was two days ago," Robin replied.

Catelyn sucked in her breath outraged at what she was hearing. She then hugged him tighter promising herself that she would deal with her sister and get to the bottom of this.

LATER THAT NIGHT

When Catelyn finally saw Robin back to his rooms she told her guards and the servants never to speak a word to Lady Lysa. She had her suspicions from the start and is going to investigate this further. But first she needs to report to her husband. She also needed to see to Tyrion who as she predicted did not get a fair trial. After two days being here Tyrion was found guilty of being a Lannister involved with Lord Arryn's murder and put into prison. Now with this new twist things are just getting better and better.

Pulling out a black mirror from behind her bedding she quickly pushed the button on the side of the mirror. When it lit up and came to life Catelyn saw the image of the mirror which shown the time and the sigil of House Stark. She quickly found what she needed on the mirror to speak to her husband. When his face appeared looking disheveled Catelyn was relieved.

"Ned?" she said.

" _Cat? What is it?"_ Lord Stark's face was clearly worried when Catelyn asked for him.

"I have some news Ned that you need to hear _now_ ," Catelyn replied.

The sleep quickly left his face when she said it, _"What is it Cat?"_ he replied.

Catelyn reported what happened in the past two weeks even what Robin told her. When she was done Lord Stark's face was grim. In fact it was more then grim it was angry.

" _Are you sure about this Cat?"_ Lord Stark stated.

"Yes, and if we don't act soon Tyrion Lannister would be killed on false charges," Catelyn replied.

" _Find Lord Royce tell him your suspicions, but tell him for the safety of his liege lord he must keep quiet,"_ with that Lord Stark had a determined look on his face.

"I will seek him out I love you Ned," she said.

" _I love you too Cat,"_ with that Lord Stark's image faded to black leaving Catelyn to look into the mirror with tears nearly falling from her eyes. But then those tears were replaced with a determined look.

Getting out of bed she looked towards the still raging storm outside. If Robin was right there was a door right on the balcony. Getting dressed without handmaidens was easy enough the North never needed them. But she was glad for it now as she put on her battle gear and called in her guards.

"Did you hear what Lord Arryn said?" Catelyn asked her two guards.

"Yes Lady Stark," the one on her left said.

"Good I will head over to Lord Royce's room using the passageways that young Robin has shown me. I need you two to guard my door and pretend that nothing happened is that understood?" she said.

They both nodded and went to resume their role in guarding the door. Catelyn quickly strapped her sword on she quickly went outside to see where the passageway is. To her surprise it was right beside her window! The balcony has a slight ledge but the doorway was just near that edge. Catelyn was impressed by how they built it into the balcony. Perfect for anyone to come and listen in to conversations as well as assassinations. Pushing the door open she quickly entered the passage. Closing it behind her she was impressed that the door resembles the brick wall so that way it was well hidden. Following it down she managed to find what she was looking for.

The exit that led to Lord Royce's room was near the fireplace. Slowly and quietly Catelyn opened the door and entered the room.

Lord Royce's rooms are well lavished with animal pelts on the floor and banners with his house sigil hanging on the walls. From the looks of it Catelyn could tell that the Royce family are frequent visitors to the Eyrie. As she looked around everything was quiet….too quiet.

Walking further into the room she was just in time to see someone with a knife over Lord Royce's sleeping form.

Without hesitation Catelyn drew her sword and pointed it to the throat of the assassin. "I would not do that if I were you," she said.

It was when she said it that Lord Royce awoke, "What is going on here!" he demanded. Just as he said it the assassin attacked Catelyn with a dagger of his own. Catelyn dodged and her hand instantly blocked with her sword. Then in an instant she used her other hand to grab the wrist of the man and threw him across the room.

"Lady Stark?" Lord Royce said but Catelyn ignored him and went for the assassin. The man knowing he was outnumbered ran for the window and leaped over the edge. Rushing to the edge and looking down she did not see a body fall. So Catelyn knew that the man probably grabbed onto the ledge and found himself a hiding spot from one of the passageways.

Putting away her sword she turned to see Lord Royce standing behind her with his sword drawn. Catelyn knew that she was caught and instantly raised her hands in surrender. "Lady Stark what is going on?" Lord Royce said.

"You should tell me, I came in here to speak with you and I found that assassin trying to kill you." she said.

"I don't understand who would want to kill me?" asked Lord Royce.

"My question is why would they want to kill you? What had you done to warrant such an act?" asked Catelyn.

"I don't know Lady Stark I only came here to ask Lady Arryn if it were possible to foster young Lord Robin. It was his father's wish that his only heir be fostered by my household until he comes of age. It was decreed by my Lord himself. Yet when I came here I was met with nothing but resistance by your sister. The young lord from my perspective is a spoiled rotten little brat who deserves a good spanking," Lord Royce replied.

"All is not as it seems Lord Royce that is why I am here," Catelyn said.

"Really? Then why are you here? And where is my guards?" asked Lord Royce.

"Most likely dead I will go to the door and look myself you get dressed." Catelyn said as she walked towards the door and opened it. The two guards fell but not before Catelyn felt for a pulse. Feeling a weak pulse she sighed with relief.

"They are alive but heavily drugged," she said pulling out a dart from the neck of one of the guards.

"What is it?" Lord Royce asked.

"Not here I will explain in my chambers once I put the guards someplace safe where they can recover," she said.

Taking their armor off was easy and Lord Royce was surprised that Catelyn knew how to remove the armor from their bodies. When she was done and they were resting on his bed she then made Lord Royce follow her down the same passageway towards her own chambers. When they entered Catelyn made sure the door to the passage was sealed tight and locked before searching her room. She made sure no one was there to hear her.

"Lady Catelyn I must insist; what is going on?" Lord Royce asked.

"Things are not as they seem. Earlier Lord Robin came to my chambers begging for my help," she said.

"Lord Robin? But why? I would think that he would seek out his mother?" Lord Royce replied.

"I thought so too till I noticed that his eyes were clear. He was not speaking like a complete child though his words were broken I assure you my lord they were clear." Lady Catelyn said.

"What did he say?" Lord Royce asked.

"He said that my sister has been feeding him some sort of medicine. But instead of helping him it makes him into the state that you saw in the main hall," Catelyn replied.

"If that is the case then we need to know what she has been giving him," Lord Royce said.

"We also need to know what my sister did back in the capital. From what young Robin has told me my sister overheard a conversation between the Spider and Lord Arryn. The young lord was hiding in the servant ducts when he spotted his mother. They spoke of one of King Robert's children being a baseborn. He said that Lord Arryn thinks one of the children mostly likely Joffrey might be a bastard. It was two nights before Lord Arryn died that he overheard the conversation. Lady Lysa was furious thinking that Lord Arryn is questioning Robin's origins. The young lord is afraid that his mother has completely gone mad. The medicine she was giving him induces seizures to makes him dependent on her. So unless we know what is happening we can't help him." Catelyn replied.

Lord Royce looked thoughtful, "You know my lady from what you are telling me something is going on and I bet my money that Lady Lysa is abusing her own son. You said that he begged you to stop her from giving him anymore medicine yes?" he asked.

"That is right my lord," Lady Catelyn replied.

"Then we need to act quickly and the only way is to figure out a cure for the medicine that Lord Robin takes. So that means we have to know what was in it and I'm afraid the only one who knows is the Maester and he is loyal to Lady Lysa," Lord Royce replied.

"Not really, I know someone who is skilled at this sort of thing," Catelyn replied.

"Who?" asked Lord Royce.

"Tyrion Lannister," Catelyn replied.

"Tyrion Lannister? But he is locked up in the Sky Cells! How are we going to get him? You saw that trial it was rigged!" Lord Royce said to her.

"Of course it was rigged! My sister wishes to start a war with the Westerlands that is something I can not allow. Lord Tyrion may be the Librarian of Winter, but he is still Lord Tywin's son and if I know that old lion he will want war to get his son back," Catelyn replied.

"Let's hope that a raven has not left the Eyrie for the Westerlands Lady Stark," Lord Royce said.

"Indeed,we need a plan and we need it soon," Catelyn replied.

"I agree," Lord Royce said.

THE SKY CELLS

The nights were bitter cold and the winds howled across the cell. Tyrion huddled close to the door of his cell; his only source of warmth. He kept quiet for it any noise he makes would bring the guard back to his cell. He was calm though because the cold reminded him of Winterfell and his home in the Library of Winter. The bitter winds of the Vale were crisp and soothing. But inside his mind was reeling he knew Catelyn would try her best to get him out, he was sure of it. But the bitter cold nights and the rainy days did not help him. He was freezing and wished for his northern clothes. But instead he was dressed in a simple tunic and breeches. His regular clothes were taken when he was sentenced. The trial given to him by Lysa Arryn was rigged for there was no chance for him to defend himself. The boy Robin only laughed from his seat.

As he looked from his perch on the cliffside he noticed something approaching. Quietly and swiftly it came closer and closer. Then suddenly it landed right in his cell.

An Eagle!

It was a white eagle a bird that the North uses to send messages through the most remote places of the countryside. Faster and quieter then a Raven an Eagle can bring longer messages and packages to their recipients. They brought one from the North to send a message quickly to Lord Stark. Right now it stood before him.

Tyrion raised himself up and approached the bird. His hand was outstretched as he slowly stroked the bird. The eagle recognized him as one of its handlers and from the small chain around its neck it was one of the birds used by the Library. The eagle lifted its leg indicating the message that it carried as well as a parcel. As soon as the parcel was taken the eagle flew off back towards its cage.

Tyrion looked down at the package. It had the seal of House Stark on it and he quickly opened it up. There inside was some proper clothes as well as his weapons and a letter. He recognized the handwriting as Catelyn's. Quickly he had gotten dressed and sighed at the warmth his clothes had given him. And he felt much more comfortable now that he had his weapons back. Though he misses his crossbow and his axe. Tyrion was just glad Catelyn had given him his daggers. He missed the two daggers with the lion's head engraved on them. He had forged them himself with some help from Lord Stark. It was a valued gift and one Tyrion was not going to waste.

He then looked at the letter attached to the parcel.

 _Tyrion,_

 _I need you to be ready. Lord Royce and I are going to get you out of there tonight. I will explain the rest of the plan when it comes into fruition._

 _Catelyn_

Tyrion nodded as he waited for the plan to take effect.

CATELYN'S ROOM

"Lady Catelyn are you sure this is going to work?" Lord Royce asked.

The sun had risen over the horizon. Lady Catelyn was inside Lord Royce's rooms using the what she now knows as the servant's passages. The servants came through the same passage earlier that morning to stoke the fires and to serve Catelyn her morning meal. After breaking her fast Catelyn and Lord Royce discussed getting Tyrion Lannister out of the Sky Cells.

"We need to wait till evening and when that happens we must get to Tyrion. It would not be easy seeing as the guard is a trusted servant to Lysa." Catelyn said.

"So how are we going to do it?" asked Lord Royce.

"Simple, the only way to get to him is from the open area of the cell. One side is open so we can do it that way. All we need is some rope which I can have one of my men provide," Catelyn said.

"Climb down to the Sky Cells? You are a lot braver then I realize Lady Stark," Lord Royce said.

Catelyn could only smile as her plan is about to come to fulfillment.

LATER

It was just after lunch that Catelyn saw her sister. She was busy speaking to several men about a disturbance just south of Gull Town. When she was done she turned to her elder sister.

"Ah sister how is your stay here in the Vale?" Lysa said to her.

"It is very well thank you," Catelyn replied knowing very well that Lysa was only pretending to be civil for the sake of her guests.

"Good, the roads are still too treacherous to travel from what I hear but at least the rains have stopped," Lysa said to her.

"That is wonderful news hopefully I can get to Riverrun in record time," Catelyn said to Lysa.

"Yes, I know and I also know that there is going to be an execution later this week," Lysa said her voice filled with glee.

Catelyn's face started to pale, "You can't mean executing Tyrion Lannister?" she said.

"The traitor must die! He is a traitor to the crown and a threat to my sweet Robin. His family killed my husband and crippled your son so how can you defend that man in the dungeons?" Lysa said to her.

"Tyrion Lannister did not cripple my son! He is innocent! His brother and sister are the ones who hurt Brandon. I will not condemn a man who is innocent for the crimes of his siblings. I sure hope you reconsider sister for executing Tyrion would mean war with the Westerlands. And I promise you that Tywin Lannister will not spare you should you decide to commit an act of war." Catelyn replied.

"I have the Knights of the Vale at my back sister and Tywin will have no chance to invade the Eyrie. He and his ilk will pay for my husbands murder!" Lysa said.

"We shall see sister because as it stands you know nothing of war. Tywin is a seasoned warrior and an expert strategist what you say right now would mean death for you and Robin. Think about that before you execute Tyrion Lannister. If you choose to do so then House Stark and House Tully will not help you when Tywin comes knocking on your door." Catelyn replied before turning on her skirts and walking down the corridor.

As she walked she could hear her sister screech in rage. Lysa threw things around like a child throwing a tantrum. Catelyn was convinced that something must be done about her sister's behavior and part of her investigation would be to see what the other lords think of their Lady. Turning the corridor she spotted one of her, 'bodyguards' standing there waiting. As they walked she pulled out the black mirror. The mirror's reflection was slight and won't reflect much of the light unless in the direct beam. As she looked she could see a person following.

The person was nothing more then a servant, and after turning towards the gardens she watched as the servant disappeared into one of the many passageways of the castle. When she entered the gardens and then the Godswood she spotted the servant yet again. Deciding on changing tactics she walked across the godswood towards the Sept where she knelt down in front of the various statues mimicking prayer. Though she still is a devout worshiper of the Seven Catelyn retained the skills she had learned of the North. Kneeling down to pray she waited silently for her follower to pursue her.

She held her dagger that she had hidden in her sleeve ready. As the person came closer Catelyn waited till the doors to the Sept closed. She waited till the servant knelt down next to her as if going to pray. Looking over at the servant Catelyn could see it was a girl. Then like lightning the girl went to strike at Catelyn. But Catelyn was quicker as she grasped the girls' wrist and twisted. The girl sent a kick towards her but Catelyn was quicker.

Drawing her dagger out she met the assassin with the speed of serpent. The girl was strong for a servant but Catelyn had her suspicion as to what the girl really is. The girl threw a kick in Catelyn's direction but she did a back flip to avoid the foot. Landing on her feet she gotten into a fighting stance.

The servant girl was surprised by Catelyn's fighting stance. Her left hand was out in front of her while her right hand held a dagger. The girl attacked again aiming high but Catelyn was faster as she raced towards the girl before using the wall as a launch pad. Leaping over the girl she backflipped with her legs outstretched. Landing on all fours she was up instantly after the servant peeled herself off of the wall. Covered in blood from a broken nose she turned to Catelyn.

"Who are you?" Catelyn demanded.

"I should be the one asking that question Lady Stark. Who trained you? Those are not the skills of a noble woman." the servant said holding her knife to her hand.

"My training is none of your business," Catelyn replied.

The servant woman attacked again this time she did a series of cartwheels but Catelyn only ducked down and delivered a sweeping kick knowing her off balance. She went crashing into one of the shrines.

The crash apparently was heard from outside as the door was swung open and several guards came into the room. Lord Royce was among them as they surrounded the girl. The girl held the dagger to the swords of several men. The woman looked shocked at the number of men surrounding her. She held her knife ready to fight but it was Catelyn's own that made the woman surrender.

The woman's hands lifted but Catelyn wasn't done with her yet. Slowly she reached up with her remaining hand and tore off a section from the woman's face. Instantly the woman's face changed to that of a man and the others backed away in surprise.

"Who sent you?" Catelyn demanded.

The assassin glared at her but Catelyn held her dagger and repeated in Valyrian. The shocked look on the man's face was all she needed to know. Then he started to mutter, "I know not whom my employer is I was sent to deal with the target." he said.

"I'm the target I would presume?" Catelyn said.

"No, you are a liability," was the reply.

Catelyn was not surprised by the assessment. Most assassins kill the witnesses to avoid anyone identifying them. However this one made a huge mistake. Taking her knife she came closer to him.

"You don't know who I am do you Faceless Man?" she said.

"No, I was paid not to know my targets," The Assassin said.

" _I am Lady Catelyn Stark, Wife of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and if I remember correctly killing a Northern Lord goes against you vows,"_ Catelyn said in Valyrian.

The man's eyes widened in alarm. Realizing his mistake he knew what the punishment is.

"Take my life then for I will be dead anyways for my failure," the Assassin replied.

"Very well then," with that Catelyn cut his throat allowing him to bleed to death the floor.

The man surrounding her were shocked when Catelyn cleaned the knife and put it back. The one who was the most surprised was Lord Royce. He could only stare at Catelyn as she turned to him.

"Lady Catelyn I did not know you understood Valyrian?" Lord Royce said.

"I took it when I was in Winterfell. The Library of Winter has very good books on the language and I found myself wanting to learn it. Even though it was the language of the Targaryens." she said.

Lord Royce whistled at the sudden admission of Catelyn, "You grasp of the language is very good Lady Stark I commend you on your fast thinking. But what intrigues me is the fact that I just watched you use a knife like a seasoned warrior on an assassin."

"My husband insisted that I learn to defend myself should Winterfell be invaded. When Robert's Rebellion ended he did not have enough men to defend the castle. Even during the Greyjoy Rebellion he did not have the resources. So he insisted that the Master of Arms from Bear Island teach me how to defend myself," Catelyn used the same story she had told her uncle. That the women of Bear Island are famous as warriors. So why not use them as an excuse to tell the Lord of her fighting style.

"I see a wise decision of Lord Stark, but why not have the women be your body guards?" Lord Royce asked.

"Of that I don't know but it helped me numerous times including the birth of two of my children. So in a way I am grateful for the teachings," Catelyn replied.

"Well if you life is still in danger where are your men?" asked Lord Royce.

"They are doing what I asked them to do, protect Lord Robin. I can take care of myself as you saw but I fear for his life," Catelyn did not want prying ears to hear what she had to say. Lord Royce caught on to the statement.

Turning to his men the addressed them, "Guard the doors and make sure no one enters. I wish to have a private word with Lady Stark and what you saw in this room stays in here understand?" he said to his men.

The nods and acknowledgments were heard as they left the room.

"Where are your guards?" he asked.

"I asked them to get me a sample of the medicine used by Lord Robin. I also told them to check Lady Lysa's room for anything of value to use for our investigation. They will return to me this evening when we retrieve Lord Tyrion," she said.

"Lady Lysa will know that someone searched," Lord Royce said.

"Not really, my guards are discrete that is why Lord Stark hand picked them. He had sent me a raven telling me to investigate Lady Lysa because we had received a letter from her telling us the Lannisters were the ones who killed Jon Arryn. But…." Catelyn didn't finish.

"But you believe otherwise," was the reply.

"Exactly, we believe something else is going on here that is why my daughter Sansa was taken recently. Someone is trying to start a war. If that someone is my sister then there will be hell to pay with both the North and the Westerlands. Lord Tywin will not stand to see Tyrion executed there will be deadly retribution and I don't think the crown will stand for it either. After all the Queen is a Lannister and if her father goes to war the Crown will surely rise the rest of the realm. You don't want that do you?" Catelyn asked.

"No, I don't," Lord Royce replied.

"Then help me! Help me figure out what is going on here! We need to know! We need to stop this madness before it starts. First the death of Jon Arryn and then the death of the King. Something is going on here and we need to find out what it is," Catelyn said to him.

Lord Royce nodded, "It is what my honor as a sworn Knight of the Vale and Lord of Runestone demands. That I must protect my Liege Lord from harm. If Lord Robin is in danger then it is my sworn duty to protect him." he said to her.

"Glad we have an understanding," Catelyn replied.

A knock happened just then and then it was swung open to allow Lysa Arryn to storm in.

"What is going on here I heard that you had been attacked sister!" Lysa said with her own guards.

"I am fine sister, Lord Royce was only seeing that I am safe and wanted to give me privacy to gather my thoughts," Catelyn replied.

"But you were attacked! Who would dare attack the Lady Stark of Winterfell so far from the North? I demand to know answers!" Lysa said.

"I don't know but this person was dressed like one of your servants sister. I don't know who sent him, but I hope you would have the answer," Catelyn replied.

"I don't recognize him but then again I don't really pay attention to servants. That is twice that this is happened. I will triple the guards to ensure that you are safe. Where is your guards Lady Catelyn?" Lysa said noticing the absence.

"They are where I told them to be guarding my door from anymore break ins." Catelyn said not telling her of their real mission.

"You should have at least two with you at all times from now on. I will not have another death in my own home!" with that Lysa left muttering about tending to her son.

Both Catelyn and Royce breathed a sigh of relief as well as those of Royce's personal guards. When she left they quickly made their way towards Catelyn's rooms where the rest of the Northern guard remained. Once inside Catelyn quickly turned towards the guards, "What have you found?" she asked.

One guard stepped up, "Lord Robin had these next to his bed m'lady," he said presenting some bottles. The bottles were sealed tight but from what Catelyn could tell the smell alone was strong enough to make her dizzy.

"You have done well and what about Lady Lysa's rooms?" she asked.

The door opened and another man entered he breathed a sigh of relief as he closed it behind him, "Sorry I'm late had to avoid a few guards outside of the Lady's room. She has guards everywhere patrolling every room." he said.

"Did you find something?" Catelyn asked.

"Yeah these," he said producing a clear bottle with some ashes inside along with some documents that were hidden inside his cloak. Catelyn quickly took them before thanking the guards.

"You know what to do once the sun sets," Catelyn said.

The man nodded before leaving with two other guards. Catelyn breathed a sigh as she looked at the documents in her possession.

"What are they?" asked Lord Royce.

"I don't know but we will find out once Tyrion gets here I want him here to see this," Catelyn replied.

MEANWHILE

Tyrion waited patiently having taken out his gear and hiding them away from the door so the guard can't see them. When his meal was given and thanking his height he put them back on before waiting. It was not long before a rope could be seen over the edge of the cell. Tyrion could barely see it as it was off to the side of the hole meaning that whoever was climbing down knew not to get seen. The sounds of rocks falling meant that someone was coming down. Tyrion put on his gear and rushed to the edge to see what was coming.

When the person shown himself his balding appearance and happy face was more then Tyrion could hope for.

"Bronn!" he said happily.

The man smirked, "Ya miss me little lion!" he said to him.

Bronn was one of the Northern guards who had originally come from the south. When he entered the North he originally was going to be sent to the Night's Watch to pay for crimes done in the capital. But Lord Stark had seen something in him that made him change his destiny from Watchmen to Guard. Not that Bronn didn't mind the Library of Winter was amazing to behold. And after learning how to read and write from the man himself as well as how to fight the former criminal had a new setting in life.

And it was partially because of this man before him. The Librarian of Winter, Tyrion Lannister had given him a purpose. Bronn was not about to waste it by being a sellsword. The training he had gotten in the North was something that no man had dreamed. It was twice as grueling and the fighting style was way different then what he normally would see in the Southern Kingdoms, but Bronn would not have traded it for anything in the world. The best part is the brothels and the whores he got to meet while up there. They were the best thing that has happened to him.

Now however he gets to pay back part of his debt by helping Tyrion.

The smaller man ran up to him to offer his hand. Bronn shook it before offering his back, "Come on Lady Stark is waiting," he said.

Tyrion was glad to get out of there as he hoisted himself onto Bronn's back. The former sell sword made his way back to the rope before leaping onto it and climbing upwards towards the rooms.

CATELYN'S ROOM

Lord Royce had long since returned to his rooms to avoid being noticed by Lady Lysa or anyone else in the Eyrie. Catelyn had to play her part carefully while looking at the samples on her table. She had moved the bottles to her chamber to avoid being noticed by the servants. By hiding them in a vase no one took notice of the changes of appearance in the plants.

When the sun had fully set the ropes leading to the Sky Cells below began to move. Catelyn waited till at last Bronn returned with Tyrion on his back. When he came back over the balcony Catelyn helped him up and got him to sit down allowing Tyrion to dismount.

"Glad you're safe Tyrion," Catelyn said to him.

Tyrion smiled, "As much as I enjoyed the view I would rather not spend another night freezing my balls off," he said as he moved towards the fire placing his hands on the flames he was glad for the warmth. After a few minutes of warming himself up Catelyn offered him some wine to help with warming his body.

"Ah nothing like a good glass of wine to help with warming yourself," he said.

"Yes and I have something to tell you," Catelyn said and began to tell him about what she heard and what she had seen while he was in the cells. To Tyrion's surprise Catelyn told him about the visit of Lord Robin Arryn and about the attempted assassinations. When she was done Tyrion was deep in thought. His mind processing what he was told by Catelyn about the events that had happened, and about what is about to occur.

"Catelyn do you have the samples?" he asked.

"Of course and I have your things thanks to the guards," Catelyn said.

"Good, I will need a few things from them," Tyrion said.

Just as he said it there was a knock on the door. Tyrion quickly rushed to the door and hid right when Catelyn asked who is to enter.

"One of Lady Lysa's handmaidens m'lady," said the guard.

"Let her in," Catelyn said.

The woman was quickly rushed into the room. Her demeanor was shy and her composure meek. Her eyes looking towards the floor in humility when she was presented before Catelyn.

"What can I do for you child?" Catelyn asked.

"I am sorry to bother you Lady Stark, but Lady Arryn wishes to let you know that supper is ready," she said.

"Thank you," Catelyn said as the girl left to fulfill her duties.

Once she was gone Tyrion emerged from his hiding spot behind the door. Breathing a sigh of relief she nodded to him before heading down to supper. After she left Tyrion immediately went to work pulling out the bottles from their hiding spot.

MEANWHILE

Catelyn walked down the corridor that would take her to the main dining hall. When she entered Lysa was already sitting there with Robin. The boy looked to be just as thin and frail as before only he didn't look like he was eating. Dark circles were under his eyes, from what she could tell he was taking it well.

"Ah sister please we are waiting for you to eat with us," Lysa said indicating that Catelyn should sit to the right of her.

"You're late! She's late mummy!" Robin said his eyes glazed over and his hands were trembling.

Catelyn nodded before sitting next to her sister. The three course meal was more then Catelyn could stomach, but she made due with what she had. She did not want to insult her sister so she ate in silence. Lysa however was not silent as she ate her meal.

"So when are you leaving dear sister?" she asked.

"In a few days, by then the roads should be safe enough for travel," Catelyn replied.

"That is good I hope your journey to Riverrun will be a safe one," she said.

"I know sister and might I ask for Tyrion Lannister's release!" she said.

"No, he will be executed the day after you leave. I don't want you interfering with his execution," she said.

"I hope you know what you are doing sister because when Tywin Lannister hears of this there will be retribution," Catelyn replied.

"He can't get into the Vale; no one can. Only if one were to pass the bloody gate would they be able to enter. The Mountains of the Moon provide protection against land invaders and the sea is as dangerous as that of the Stormlands. So if he were to come here his army would be killed instantly." Lysa said arrogantly.

"Then may the Gods continue to provide protection dear sister," Catelyn said as she looked at Robin the boy had not touched anything on his plate the entire time. In fact it looks to be uneaten and empty.

"Lord Robin?" she asked gently.

The boy looked up and Catelyn could see that Lysa gave him the medicine he feared, "You look rather pale are you feeling well?" she asked.

"Robin had a seizure this morning so he is recovering. The Maester said he should eat something to help with the dizziness right sweetie?" she said.

The boy only hugged his mother and Lysa's eyes softened as she held onto her dear son. Catelyn knew she had to act quickly for the boy was nearly skin and bone. When she was done with her meal she went off to her rooms once more.

Once inside and the door securely shut she saw Tyrion with several books out and the bottles in his hand.

"What have you found out?" asked Catelyn.

"Well I have found out what she was giving Robin," Tyrion said.

"What is it?" asked Catelyn.

"Essence of Moon Sugar," he said.

"Essence of Moon Sugar? You mean Skooma," Catelyn replied.

"Exactly, able to cause one to experience intense moments of bliss. Often sold in the streets of the Free Cities most notably Asshai and the Shadowlands it is a very strong narcotic. Moon Sugar is often used by sorcerers to see evil or to ward against it. If used enough one can become addicted to it. In children however it can be dangerous causing seizures and forces the body to reject food. What the fuck was she thinking," Tyrion said.

"Not even I would indulge my children into taking Skooma. That is dangerous!" Catelyn said.

"Apparently the Maester has been administering it for sometime. The bottle I had gotten from Lysa's room also is skooma." Tyrion replied.

"We need to get Robin out of here now," Catelyn replied.

"Does Lord Royce know?" asked Tyrion.

"He will now," Catelyn replied as she opened the door to let Lord Royce through.

"Lady Catelyn did you find out what Lord Robin is taking?" he asked when he entered.

"Yes, have you heard of Skooma?" asked Catelyn.

"Skooma? You mean the drug used in incense to help calm the nerves?" asked Lord Royce.

"Normally if smoked in incense it is harmless because it is administered in smaller doses, however when drunk or consumed it has very 'potent' effects," Tyrion replied.

"Is that what Lord Robin is taking?" he said.

"Yes, in liquid form it is dangerous to consume because the person taking them would become delusional. Their minds would be reduced to that of a child. Unable to comprehend what is going on and make them highly irrational. Priest use them in rituals that help them gain visions. It leaves one in a state of paranoia if they are not careful," Tyrion replied.

"What about children?" Lord Royce asked.

"In children it is worse since their minds and bodies are still developing and growing. Skooma causes a child's mind to be reduced to that of an infant causing seizures and impairs the growth. Robin is twelve name days old yet his mind is that of a two to three name day old. By now he should have been learning how to protect himself and his people instead because of his mental and physical state he is reduced to nothing, but skin and bone. For Skooma causes lack of appetite, seizures and mental impairment in children," Tyrion said.

"What does Lady Lysa gain in all this?" Lord Royce said.

"I don't think Lysa is aware of what she is doing to Robin. The drug is very addicting and it will take time to overcome. Robin however can be saved by switching out the medicine that he has been taking. If we can do that and get rid of the Maester, find out who he is working for then we can help save House Arryn." Tyrion said.

"But from what I understand you both will be leaving in a few days," said Lord Royce.

"That is why we need to act quickly! Robin can't stay here no more. He needs to be taken out of the Eyrie and the Vale completely. He has to go North. I will take him with me to Riverrun and then to Winterfell. You need to do something about Lady Lysa gather as much of the other lords of the Vale and tell them what is going on. We will inform Lord Tywin what is going on before we depart. That way we can prevent a war from starting. If we can reduce bloodshed before Winter hits the better," Catelyn replied.

Lord Royce nodded in agreement, "But the cure must be given then and Robin has to understand why he needs to take it."

"I can deal with Robin, the real problem is my sister. She plans on executing Tyrion the day after I leave for the Riverlands," Catelyn said.

"Oh, that is not good," Tyrion replied.

"I know, so we need to leave quickly and get Robin out faster," Lord Royce said.

"What we need is a distraction for when that day comes. I need to be out of here before then," Tyrion said.

"Alright, but how do we deal with both Lady Lysa and Lord Robin," asked Lord Royce.

"Leave that part to me," said Catelyn.

TBC

 **Whew sorry about the delay I started my new job recently so things have been very hectic with my busy schedule. If you had not notice I have a contest going till the end of the month so October 31st is the last day for the contest. If anyone is interested the contest rules are a few chapters back. I know I am not the best at making things like this, but I tend to try. Winners will be announced in December I can't push it sooner because of the holiday season.**

 **But anyhow how is that for an interesting chapter? Things are getting more and more twisted. Just one more chapter to finish Catelyn and Tyrion's arc and then we go into Sansa's story. Man I am loving this story more and more and the things I come up are fun to do. I hope you are all enjoying this and I will hear from you in the next chapter. Oh and before I go please remember to leave a review and no BASHINGS, LORE MONGERS, AND FLAMES PLEASE! Aloha!**


	15. Lysa's Hidden Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

 **A/n: Thank you all for your support of this story it means so much to me. Everyday someone new favs and follows the story which makes me happy. That puts this story up to 379 favs and 466 follows as of the day I started to write this chapter. Man I feel so good right now despite all the crap I dealt with in the past few months. So anyhow it is 2019 and the contest is over and since it was obvious that it was ignored or not well received I removed the chapter that contains the contest rules. If you are angry about the update with no chapter I do apologize for it.**

 **And in case you are wondering the terms of Skooma and Moon sugar came from the Elder Scrolls video games. It is a narcotic that is similar to Heroin as far as symptoms go. Just for future reference.**

 **Alright with that said on with the story.**

 **WARRIORS OF WINTERFELL**

 **Chapter 15: Lysa's Hidden Truth**

THE EYRIE, THE VALE OF ARRYN

It was in the dead of night when the group gathered in Catelyn's rooms once again. Tyrion along with Bronn had been busy gathering intelligence into Lysa's things. Lord Royce was following the movements of the guards and Catelyn on her sister and nephew's own movements.

"Alright we are almost ready and my men have been gathering my things as we speak. I must leave two days from now. We had been planning this all week and it is about time we fight back. Tyrion how is the cure?" Catelyn asked Tyrion Lannister.

"The cure is complete and ready the ingredients we had your men gather was sufficient enough. Are your men ready to depart Lord Royce?" asked Tyrion.

"Yes, I will see you at the Bloody Gate your uncle will be waiting for us I presume?" Lord Royce replied.

"Yes and I hope you informed your nephew as well of what is going on?" Catelyn replied to him.

"He and his men are ready as we speak if anyone should follow us then it is without a doubt that we can hold them off," Lord Royce said to her.

Catelyn breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know if this might go off smoothly or not, but one thing was for sure Lord Robyn can't stay here any longer. They have to break him away from Lady Lysa and get him to safety. She and her cohorts had planned this and soon it would be time to strike. They had gone over the plans for days every movement of everyone so the final phase fell to Catelyn. And this time she would be doing it alone.

So as the men began to make the final preparations she dressed in her battle gear. A silk dress that was split down the sides and the middle to allow for better leg movement. A pair of specially made travel pants and boots that are made for climbing and silent movement. Tucking her dress in with specially made straps she grabbed her sword and strapped it to her back ready for battle. Her knife she placed at her side and her bow and quiver are also placed behind her. Then tying her hair in a tight braid and then wrapping it into a bun. Two specially made hairpins with the wolf's head in silver to hold it in place. The final part was the head wrap and mouth cover that goes around her face. This was to make sure no one recognizes her. The only thing that shows were her eyes but specially made glass makes them look a different color then what they were. She then became a shadow as she slipped from the window into the moonless night of the Eyrie.

Silent as a ghost Catelyn climbed the walls towards the highest part where she knew her sister to be sleeping. The boots on her feet are more flexible then those of ordinary boots allowing for better grip on the stones of the castle. Her gloves on her hands better fitting and having a ridged surface on the palms, better for gripping. Climbing further she managed to reach her destination and slipped into the shadows just as the servants entered the rooms to make sure it was ready for their lady.

Lysa entered her chambers looking flushed as she laid down on her bed. She was beside herself as she undressed and her handmaidens placed her night dress on her. As soon as she was back in bed they all ran out of the room leaving her there on the bed to sleep. Catelyn however watched as Lysa got up from her bed and reached into her drawer for a bottle. It was a dark bottle that much she could tell and watched as Lysa uncorked it and drank from it. The smell that came from the bottle is too familiar to Catelyn.

 _Skooma_

"They think they could rule me can they? Lord Royce thinks that I can't rule the Vale as good as any man. Already the reports of a good harvest have made it to me. All because I placed more guards at the villages where farms grow! What is wrong with that? And doubling the taxes? It is necessary to keep them fed; I ran the math. The people have no right to complain. If they wanted protection they are going to get it. Petyr your lessons to me are going well I can assure you. My sweet Robin, my beautiful boy is growing strong all thanks to you. He is an obedient child willing to learn from his mommy. Oh yes the medicine works wonders in making me strong Petyr. It makes me very strong and beautiful and I am still as witty as they are. Robin is growing stronger and stronger still and more beautiful then those wretched Targaryens! Jon had no idea Petyr he had no idea! He was a fool to think that wretched Maester can help him! He has no idea what he has done to me! Poisoning my babies! I will show them one day Petyr I will show them!" Lysa's hysterical laughter filled the bedchambers causing Catelyn to shudder in disgust.

She watched and waited for Lysa to finally succumb to the skooma as it finally took hold on her. Her ranting did not go as full ranting to Catelyn. She heard the name all to well _Petyr_.

 _Could she mean Petyr Baelish?_ Catelyn thought as she waited.

As soon as the ranting and raving ended she observed Lysa slowly stumble into bed as if drunk. The dark drink dripped from the side of her mouth as she crawled in. When she was tucked in her eyes slowly closed and she was asleep. As she slept on Catelyn waited till she was deeply asleep before she entered the room.

The warmth from the fire blazing in the hearth warmed her now frigid bones. She walked into the room and looked around with the silence of a cat. Looking around she spotted the bottles of Skooma on the table next to the bed. She also spotted one or two of them on the ground. Walking closer towards the door the leads towards the solar she waited till Lysa was not moving. The drug fully kicking in as Catelyn took a cloth and softly opened the door.

If the windows were not shut then Catelyn would have entered the solar. But like the solar in Winterfell the Eyrie has two doors that allow air to get into the room. But at the same time keeping the warmth from escaping on cold nights. Exploring the room she looked around silent as the shadows. She began to go through drawers and books hoping to find something of value that would help her in seeing what is going on with the world.

A noise suddenly filled the room and Catelyn quickly hid herself near the fire place. From there she saw something that would make her skin crawl.

The Maester entered the room his chain rings clinking with his steps and his robes making swishing noises as they drag along the ground. Catelyn watched as he quickly switched out the bottles of skooma for Lysa before exiting the room. The loud shutting of the doors to the solar means that the Maester had finally gone. Breathing a sigh of relief Catelyn slipped back into the room.

As she looked around she noticed that the full bottle of skooma was just on the side of the table. Looking at the moon outside Catelyn took note of the phase in which the moon resides.

 _It is nearing the frost moon we don't have much time before autumn starts to set in_ she thought as she turned towards the bottle. The bottle itself looks ordinary but something caught Catelyn's eye as she looked down on the table.

Lysa apparently had been sloppy in her consumption of the drug. A bottle had obviously rolled under the table. Kneeling down Catelyn quickly acquired the bottle and sniffed it. The familiar sweet fragrance of moon sugar dwarfed her nose. Shaking her head she quickly put the bottle in one of her many pockets before once again entering the solar.

The solar is empty save for the light of the nearby fireplace and the torches along the walls. Using the faint light to her advantage Catelyn began to work around the desks hoping to find something of value. She looked through books remembering how they were placed so that she could replace them when the time came.

 _Let's see here, financial logs, supply logs, letters from lords about their grievances, taxes, spending….now wait a minute!_ Catelyn thought as she was going over some of the financial records in the books. Looking inside she began to see something that did not sit right in her stomach.

 _This can't be right? Since when did Lysa order extra supplies for the Eyrie? This is not normal during the summer unless it is harvest time. And harvest time is not going to happen for another three moons!_ Catelyn thought remembering her lessons on the Vale and when they started harvesting their crops.

But something else didn't add up for the amount of supplies coming in and the amounts they cost. Going over the books again she spotted something that surely caught her attention.

 _Weapons? Lysa is ordering a large number of weapons, armor and military supplies. What is going on here? Is she planning….Ned needs to know right away!_ Catelyn thought as she quickly pulled out the mirror she kept with her at all times. Putting the backside of the mirror over the pages she quickly pushed the hidden button on the bottom of the mirror. A quickly adjusting of the image and a flash of light appeared. It happened in an instant before disappearing. Looking at the mirror Catelyn saw the image of the books and pages right in the mirror. She quickly looked to see if anything was disturbed.

Lysa's heavy snores filled the room but just to make sure Catelyn checked the room next door. The only sounds were those of the servants passing in the passageways around the keep. She made sure it was her sister that still slept in her bed. Drool came out of her mouth and dark circles were around her eyes. A sure sign that she is in a drug induced sleep for the time being. Breathing a sigh of relief Catelyn quickly went back to work.

But as soon as she stepped into the solar she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Taking to the shadows she quickly placed the books back where they belonged before seeking refuge next to the fireplace. As soon as she hid behind a pillar she spotted two of the guards enter the room. The first checked the solar putting his torch around the room while the second went into the bedroom. Catelyn thanked the Old Gods and the New that the clothes she wore made her blend into the shadows perfectly.

Checking the rooms one of them quickly looked over their lady before departing. When they departed Catelyn once again emerged from her hiding place. Walking towards the desk she was silent until she heard noises coming from the window this time. Hiding under the desk she watched as servants came through the servant passages. Rekindling the fires and changing out the torches before departing. Once she was sure they were gone she quickly went back to the desk. When she did so she hit her head on the desk. Luckily the noise was soft so the guards outside didn't hear a single thing. Leaving her hiding place from under the desk Catelyn looked up to see the drawer that she had bumped by mistake.

Looking at it she went to close the drawer but thought better of it. She then looked inside. Using the light of the newly rekindled fire and torches she saw for herself that one of the parchment papers underneath was a letter directed to Lysa. Taking it out Catelyn carefully read the contents. Shocked she quickly made copies of the letter using her mirror to take the images. Then placing the letters back she made her way towards the window.

Just as she was about to open it she did not hear the servant that entered to check on the various plants for the room. It was lucky for Catelyn that her clothes hid her form for she quickly hid back under the desk. Waiting for the servant to leave. Looking around she waited once more for the servant to walk back out the way she came. As soon as she left Catelyn quickly looked out to see what the servant has been hiding. She went towards the few plants that decorated the room. Going through it she was surprised that she found something that would make her skin crawl.

A single flower was growing just hidden under the leaves of the plant. Its dark red pedals and fiery looking appearance made it look as if it was a plant form hell.

 _That would explain the aroma that I had been smelling,_ Catelyn said as she gently put the leaf back. It was thankful that she had her mouth covered or else she would have succumbed to deep sleep like Lysa.

 _I wonder if Robin is suffering the same thing?_ She asked herself and quickly took the images with the mirror. She slipped the mirror back into the bag before slipping back out onto the balcony and climbed out into the cold night air. The wind began to pick up as she climbed but she remembers where Robin's rooms were kept. Getting out she managed to find the right balcony window. Slipping in she saw that Robin was fast asleep when Catelyn stepped in his eyes shot open unlike his mother who remained asleep.

Getting up in alarm he went to scream until Catelyn revealed her face to him.

"Aunty Cat!" he whispered and rushed to her side. Tyrion's switching of the bottles seemed to work for the young man was growing stronger. If he was not ready when they leave then he could have died from leaving his ancestral home. The guards were at the door day and night even near his room. But Catelyn only smiled as she looked outside to see two familiar faces standing there in knight's armor. Nodding Catelyn returned into the room.

"Aunty Cat why are you dressed like that?" asked Robin.

"Robin dear has there been any special smells going in your room lately?" she asked the boy.

"There was but it made my eyes burn so I went to find it and threw it out the window. When the servants came back and demanded to know why I threw the flower they brought me I said it made my eyes burn," Robin replied.

Catelyn was glad for if Robin was allergic to the flower then that means he won't be suffering its effects.

"Aunty why does that flower smell so funny?" Robin asked.

"It is a dangerous flower, if it makes your eyes burn than that is a good sign. It means your body is telling you of danger," Catelyn replied to him seeing as Robin is not ready to know about allergies yet.

"Ah, so will I learn this when I leave?" Robin said.

"Yes," Catelyn replied.

"Good the sooner I get away from mother the better!" Robin replied.

"Surely you must love your mother?" Catelyn asked feeling bad for the boy.

"I love mother and she will always be my mother, but she is sick and she hurts me and I don't know what will happen to her when I leave," Robin said.

"Your mother will be very angry with us for taking you but you need to grow. You are not a baby anymore and don't need her breast. If she is keeping you this way it is not good and it will make you weak to your lords," Lady Catelyn said to him.

"When you are ready I will come," Robin said.

"Thank you Robin, how is the new medicine?" Catelyn asked him.

"It is good the small man gave me it to help me get better. I have not been sick since," Robin replied to her.

"Good, you will need to be strong," Catelyn said as she slipped through the window after wishing Robin good night.

As she was heading down she noticed an increase in the guard since the day the woman tried to kill her. Catelyn had to be extra cautious as she went further down the craggy face of the castle towards her own rooms. If the guards saw her then she was in deep trouble.

When she landed back on her balcony Lord Royce was already waiting for her along with Tyrion and Bronn.

"How did it go?" asked Lord Royce.

"You should see this," Catelyn said and brought out the mirror. Showing the letters to Lord Royce the man was furious at what he just saw.

"These documents are a sign of treason!" he said.

"As they should be, it coincides with Lord Robin's accounts of hearing his mother spying on Lord Arryn. It means that Petyr Baelish is somehow behind this but we don't know how." Catelyn said while getting out of her battle gear.

"So you think Baelish is behind this?" Tyrion asked.

"Yes, I recognize this writing for I know Petyr's writing anywhere," Catelyn said to him.

"If he was writing to Lysa then it is more imperative that I head for the capital," Tyrion inquired.

"That is not all before I entered the room Lysa was still awake and she kept muttering to herself about all that she and Petyr had planned. The woman was talking to ghosts! She mentioned something about Jon Arryn and about raising taxes. She even mentioned something about, 'Lessons,' but those are the ravings of a mad woman," Catelyn replied.

"Perhaps not," said Lord Royce as he looked into the letters and the pictures the mirror recorded.

"What do you mean?" asked Tyrion.

"I am reading through some of those records and you mentioned weapons being imported. Imported from where?" asked Lord Royce.

"I have no clue and from the looks of the amount of weapons she is carrying she plans to go to war," Catelyn said.

"Either war or preparing to repel someone but whom…." Tyrion said.

"We can look at them later when we are back in Riverrun right now we need to focus on getting Robin out of here," said Bronn.

"Right, the best time is between the shifts at the second moon rise. That was when I noticed the guards change shifts. There is a gap between them when the first shift is fast asleep. We can sneak our way in there and get Robin. Either through the servant passages or the windows," said Catelyn.

"The windows would be better then we don't have to worry about the shifts," said Tyrion.

"That would cause a problem," said Catelyn.

"How so?" asked Lord Royce.

"When I was waiting for Lysa to sleep I noticed that the guards do routine checks into the rooms. The Maester and several servants also go into the rooms. I don't know why they do so since it was never allowed in Winterfell and not even Riverrun. So I don't know why it was necessary. The Maester and the servants I understand but the guards? I think the drugs is making Lysa very paranoid," Catelyn replied.

"That does seem to make it rather difficult, but not impossible," said Bronn.

"So you have a plan for Robin?" said Tyrion.

"Yes and how we can get him out. I can arrange for a raven to be sent to me after all. The Maester is bound to check the message but if I can arrange for my nephew to send word from my home it can set me up to leave sooner. That way I can make arrangements for when you manage to get Lord Robin out," Lord Royce said.

"Excellent I can have everything ready until then," said Catelyn.

With that said Lord Royce made his leave through the passages towards his rooms leaving Tyrion and Bronn standing before their lady.

"Tyrion I need you to look at this and see what kind of skooma we are dealing with. But if I am correct this is 'World's End,' the worst kind of skooma," Catelyn said presenting the bottle to Tyrion.

Tyrion took the bottle from Catelyn and sniffed it. Then dipping his finger into the bottle he felt it in his fingers before sniffing it again. "This is Skesis Thra it is just as bad as World's End but twice the hallucinogenic effect." Tyrion said.

"Skesis Thra?" Catelyn asked.

"Aye, named after a fairy tale the damn dealer created about another world with all sorts of creatures, damn crack head," Bronn said to her.

"Those creatures came from the Library and the man who created this version of skooma is a maester who should not have been in the alchemy section," Tyrion said.

"Why do you recognize the maester?" asked Catelyn.

"Can you describe the maester Lady Stark?"

"No it was too dark all I knew was that he was dressed in tattered robes with less chains that I thought one would have," Catelyn replied.

Tyrion cursed when he heard the description and at that sign Catelyn grew worried, "Do you know him?" she asked.

Tyrion nodded a reply, "Unfortunately I do his name is Qyburn a former maester turned drug dealer. He was exiled from the Citadel for stealing books from the Library of Winter on dangerous alchemy. He wanted to develop a formula for bringing back the dead and manipulate the mind. Something that is greatly forbidden. His studies on diseases is highly advanced and it was through his work that we found a proper treatment for greyscale and dragon pox. But his experiments into necromancy and narcotics is what got him thrown from the Citadel. Such acts should not be tolerated!" he said.

"What happened to the old goat?" asked Bronn interested.

"I never knew, nor do I care, but now that he is here this complicates things," Tyrion replied.

"It means we have to move quickly," Catelyn said and with that they all went their separate ways.

For the next day things were set in motion. Tyrion for his safety returned to the dungeons to ensure that he was still there dressed in rags and freezing. Lord Royce and Catelyn would address stately issues that would require attention should they have been at home. Lysa as expected ran the Vale with an iron fist. Little Robin also was present but Catelyn could tell that he was taking his medicine like he should. The boy's eyes were brighter and he looked healthier with color returning to his skin. He even began to eat more and gain a bit a weight.

Already the raven arrived for Lord Royce while they all were breaking their fast. The raven as expected told that Lord Royce had some business to deal with back in the Runestone. So with that being said he left in the early afternoon with his men and entourage. Catelyn knew that the day afterward she was to leave to head over to Riverrun. At least there was some bit of truth to it as she was expected to see her ailing father. Lysa in the meantime was becoming more and more terrible the day she was there. She would constantly laugh about her victory over the Lannisters and Catelyn cringed at the amount of delusion she was spewing from her mouth.

 _She has completely gone mad_ , she thought that afternoon while attending court with her.

Lysa has sent an innocent man through the moon door instead of listening to his problems. The elderly man was only asking for more time to harvest his crops. Something Catelyn knew Ned would have granted given the man has a generous amount of land to till. But Lysa wanted things in a timely manner and so as punishment sent him through the moon door and forced the man's son to return home to harvest the crops before Lysa burns it to the ground. It was a waste in Catelyn's opinion as she watched the events taking place.

The only one who remained silent was Robin who watched with pity as the younger man was dragged out. All the while crying for mercy. Catelyn felt bad for them and held her breath while court went on.

Later that afternoon after court ended she was walking towards the sept to say her prayers to the seven. At her side was of course her bodyguards making sure she was safe while she entered. Two remained at her side so as not to repeat the same episode as before. She prayed for wisdom from the Crone and strength from the Warrior. She even prayed for mercy from the Mother and the Maid. To the Stranger she prayed the man that fell through the moon door receive mercy on the other side. It was as the light of the setting sun that Catelyn looked up at Bronn. It was almost time.

Getting up she made her way out the door and was greeted by Lysa who stood there alone in the courtyard of the sept.

"Lysa what a pleasant surprise!" Catelyn said taken off guard.

"Sister, may I walk with you?" she asked.

"Yes, you may what is that the lady of House Arryn needs of me?" Catelyn asked.

"I know you are leaving tomorrow on which the day after I will be conducting my execution into the Lannister traitor. Are you sure you are not up to staying?" Lysa asked.

"I'm afraid not, I promised Ned that I would return home in a timely manner as I have duties back up North. And I also promised Edmure that I would visit him and father in Riverrun before father passes from this world," Catelyn replied.

"I see," said Lysa as they walked down the hallways towards Catelyn's rooms.

"Speak truly sister what is the real reason why you are here?" asked Catelyn suspiciously.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. Can't your younger sister pay you a visit?" Lysa replied to Catelyn as they entered the stairway that would take them back up into the main reaches of the castle.

"Yes, you may but throughout this whole visit you had been busy with your duties and thought the better of it," Catelyn said.

"I understand a lady's duties is to her people first and others second as I see you are doing now," Lysa replied.

"Yes, my duties is to the North and to Winterfell. My husband only granted me leave so that I can visit you and see father once more before his passing," Catelyn said to her as she looked at the dress that Lysa was wearing.

Gone was the airy dress that she wore that allowed her to suckle Robin. Instead she wore a dress that a normal lady would wear meaning that Lysa has one of her rare days of clarity. So Catelyn has to tread carefully when dealing with this Lysa for this one is not delusional. She is well aware of things and will call her men to slaughter them if she is not careful.

"I understand and I thank you for coming to see me and Robin it means the world to me. I had not seen you since you were married to Eddard Stark and bore his first born son," Lysa replied.

"Yes, my son has grown into a handsome young man and soon when my husband can find a match, married off. My daughter Sansa…." Catelyn said but she was interrupted.

"Is she the one who was kidnapped?" Lysa asked.

"Aye, the same, my darling Sansa," Catelyn said and wished for the gods in heaven to intervene and save Sansa from danger. But then her mind won out and she remembers that Sansa is a warrior and not a damsel in distress. She took a deep breath trying not to show how much it angered her that she was taken so easily in the night.

"You're angry sister," Lysa said.

Catelyn had to choose her words carefully, "I am very angry Lysa. My eldest daughter has been taken from me when she was collecting taxes from a lord who refused to pay. That lord was using his own daughters to seduce the other collectors. My husband sent Sansa to investigate and look what happened. Ned feels devastated by the whole ordeal. But mark my words when we find her those who took her will feel the cold wrath of the North upon their ass. Winter will come to them and their families," she made sure her voice was hard as if she were a grieving mother. To show her rage when needed and how to hide it. Right now she was showing a bit of the rage she felt for both her sister and the people who kidnapped Sansa. Looking at her sister and the clear eyes she held means that she is in withdrawal right now. The craziness that she felt when she was under the influence was enough to convince Catelyn to be cautious.

Lysa it seems was taking the bait, "You feel angry that your husband allowed your eldest daughter to travel alone with only a handful of your guards. She should have stayed home or at least have her brother with her," was the reply.

"The North's traditions are different from the those south of the Neck. Their daughters are to be taken to every hold in the region to show the lord that a maid is to be had. And she gets to see for herself possible suitors. But it is Ned who makes the final decision on marriage. Sansa only supplies interest to both herself and the lords. And if a lord proves himself to House Stark then Ned will decided to have Sansa married off. When she was taken it was when she was visiting one of the vassal houses of House Glover. It was just after the slavers attack on the west coast. We had no idea some of them made it that far inland until she was taken at Ironwrath." Catelyn replied.

"So your husband is searching the entire realm looking for her? What if she is not here? What if she is across the narrow sea in Essos?" Lysa replied.

"If she is across the Narrow Sea then the Gods help the fools when we find them. My husband will not stop until we find them and kill them all," with that Catelyn walked ahead of Lysa hoping she would take the hint.

Apparently her sister has other ideas, "When you are done visiting me and then father will you return to Winterfell?" she asked.

"I have to, you know that," Catelyn replied.

"I apologize sister I did not mean to insult you on your duties as wife of Lord Stark. I...I'm sorry it has been so long since I last saw you and with Jon's death...things have been hard," Lysa said to her.

"Why are you really here sister? Surely this visit to speak to me has nothing to do with other matters such as your son and your duty to the Vale?" asked Catelyn.

Lysa hesitated she was so sure in her step before now she was stopping short. She looked away for a bit before finally turning towards Catelyn, "You should visit the capital sister before you return to Winterfell I'm sure Petyr would love to see you again," she said.

"Petyr? Petyr Baelish? he's in the capital?" Catelyn said trying to pretend she didn't know. _Now's my chance to get some answers_ she though.

"Yes, I sent a letter to him informing him that you are visiting from Winterfell before making your way to Riverrun to visit father one last time. He has not heard from you in many years Catelyn. I told him the North is very far away and that you are busy trying to help your husband run such a large region of Westeros. He understands being the Master of Coin in the capital." Lysa replied to her.

When they finally made it to Catelyn's rooms the guards looked hesitant before letting her in. When she entered Lysa was surprised that the room was bare of anything. The only things were the items that came with the room. The tapestries telling of House Arryn's greatness in the Vale. The mural of the Eyrie stood proud near the side. And the tables were filled with items that Catelyn prefers for lunch. The fire has been going and looks as if a servant had just rekindled it something that has shocked Lysa.

"Expecting a mess?" Catelyn asked.

"Somewhat," she replied.

"Things change over the years Lysa. I am no longer the indecisive young woman going off to be married," Catelyn said to her.

"I used to remember always cleaning up after you. You were so chaotic with your dreams of marrying some lord and ruling over a castle. I've always thought you would marry one of Father's vassals and I would marry a handsome knight. But alas you got to marry the lord of a great house while I was stuck marrying an old man," Lysa replied.

"I'm sorry if it made you unhappy," Catelyn said to her.

"Unhappy? I was miserable the entire time sister with several children dying in childbirth how do you think it made me feel!" Lysa replied as she walked around the room.

"I am sorry for your loss sister," Catelyn said to her.

"You know what makes me happy sister…." Lysa said to her.

"What?" asked Catelyn.

"My son, Robin, he was the first child born that survived. I loved him the moment he came into this world. Jon did too and we both loved him. Then he gotten sick one day and that was when the seizures started. When the seizures came day after day then we knew that Robin was not an ordinary child," Lysa said.

"What did Jon do?" Catelyn asked.

"He of course went to the Maester. Maester Pycelle helped all he could but it was not enough. He even recommended Maesters who are better specialized then he is in Robin's condition and one of them even gave Pycelle the medicine recommended to help him. Of course my little boy will always be little to me. The same babe suckling at my breast till there is nothing left. He will always be my baby but I want him to remain as a baby," Lysa said to her.

"Lysa, sister, babies grow up that is what motherhood is all about raising them till they are grown. All your work in raising them will show when they are adults," Catelyn said.

"No, it means that they will no longer depend on you. They will no longer love you and respect you as they should. They should be kept locked up and protected from harm. Is that all too much to ask!" Lysa said and Catelyn looked up to see that her sister has once again fallen under the influence of skooma.

"No, it is not too much to ask sister but it is a fact of life that your children will grow up to become adults. It is our job as mothers to be there for them. To show them that we still love them even if they choose wrong and to let them go knowing we did the best for them," Catelyn said to her.

"No! They are our babies they had come from our womb! They are our creation they should not be growing up! They should be suckling at our breast, they should be wrapped in our arms they should be protected by us! They are our children our creation! They should not be like those filthy Lannister pigs!" she screeched.

"Lysa control yourself!" Catelyn said when Lysa came into a full rant at her. When she started to throw things around Catelyn watched as she ranted and raved about her son.

"My son is my baby he should be with his mummy always! He should be by my side! He is MINE!" she shrieked and launched herself at Catelyn.

Instinct took over as Catelyn weaved out of the way of Lysa and gripped her wrist then with her strength threw her to the bed. Lysa landed with a thud and bounced twice before settling. Catelyn glared over her like a wolf to a sheep and Lysa shrunk back in fear.

"You dare to attack me the Lady of Winterfell? Wife of Lord Eddard Stark and eldest daughter of the Lord of Riverrun! Lady Arryn of the Eyrie you have gone TOO FAR!" she said. Her anger getting to her as she started to growl.

"Cat, Sister please!" Lysa said.

"GUARDS!" Catelyn shouted.

The door opened and Lysa's guards came into the room seeing their lady on the bed someone called for Lysa's handmaidens. When they entered not five minutes later they quickly rushed to their ladies side. Helping her up one of them turned to Catelyn.

"What happened?" she asked rather rudely.

"You will address me properly girl!" Catelyn glared down at the girl. The handmaiden quickly backed away from her.

"Take Lady Arryn back to her room she has had another episode today and is not feeling well. And tell one of the servants to bring up her supper she will be eating in her chambers tonight." Catelyn said and they quickly helped Lysa up and quickly rushed her out. Her guards bowed showing their respect before they too left the rooms. The side door opened and Catelyn saw a servant enter the room. Looking at the mess the person quickly went back into the passageways to inform other servants of the mess.

Catelyn wished she could clean up the mess but being as this is not Winterfell where she has do things herself. She allowed the servants to do it for her. As they did so Catelyn was glad she had everything packed away into the wheel house before getting up to leave the room to the servants. As she walked out her guards accompanied her down the stairs towards the main hall.

There she spotted Robin writing on a piece of parchment. Looking over his shoulder Catelyn could see that he was practicing his writing.

 _Good the boy is willing to undo what his mother had done_ , she thought as she came to him.

"Is mother going to be ok? I heard her screaming?" Robin asked looking up.

"Your mother will be fine young Robin she just had another episode," Catelyn said truthfully. Robin looked down at his hands and Catelyn was quick to notice the change. Kneeling down she came eye level with him.

"Your mother will be fine, she is in her chambers resting," Catelyn said.

Robin nodded in understanding, "When do we leave?" he asked knowing that the time is soon upon them.

"Tonight, for I fear your mother's condition is getting worse," she said and Robin nodded before going to his room. The bodyguards assigned to him nodded before escorting him towards his chambers. Getting up Catelyn walked towards her own chambers making sure that the servants are done cleaning it. When she entered the room it was as if no one destroyed anything; minus a few vases and tables. But the room was once again spotless and clean.

Catelyn turned towards the setting sun already starting to dip on the horizon. The evening breeze started to set in which in this time of day was very cold to those who are not used to it. Living in the North for several years has made Catelyn immune to it. In fact to her now it seems rather cool then the icy chill that a normal person would feel. Wrapping her cloak around her, she started to head towards the door.

Opening the door she nodded to her two guards who immediately started follow. As she walked down the hallways she passed the Maester who was heading towards Lysa's chambers.

"Maester?" she said to him and he turned towards her, "Yes, m'lady?" he asked.

"How is Lady Arryn doing?" she asked.

The Maester sighed, "She has had another episode today. She was doing so well in recovering from the loss of her husband. Your presence has helped her in so many ways Lady Catelyn. Someone to remind her that there are other things to look forward to. But I'm afraid that she relapsed. From what I heard earlier from the servants she destroyed your room. She should not have done that and I apologize for the way m'lady has mistreated you," he said bowing.

Catelyn sighed knowing a well faced lie when she sensed it, "Tell me Maester how is young Robin taking it? Last I spoke to him this afternoon he looked a bit off?" she said.

"He...he refused to come out of his chambers. After hearing about his mother he will not come out to have supper. The servants refused to go to his room for young Lord Arryn is having another one of his….episodes as well. So I requested that the servants leave the plate on the table in the usual spot. There he can eat when he is hungry. I cannot tell you anymore Lady Stark," the Maester replied.

"I understand and thank you Maester." Catelyn said to him.

"Thank you for caring Lady Stark," he said before departing leaving Catelyn to watch him go. She turned and walked down towards the dining area as if to eat alone. There she used the shadows to vanish behind a pillar. Both her guards did the same thing. As soon as they vanished a single servant appeared carrying a tray of food towards the table. There they placed it on the table before vanishing. But Catelyn was patient. She knew there was a set up when she saw it. It was as if like clockwork something did appear.

It was the Maester.

He followed Catelyn to the main dining area and noticed that she was not there. Seeing the food on the table he walked towards it. His chains clinked as he moved. Pulling out a vial he started to pour a substance into a goblet before walking away. Catelyn's eyes narrowed knowing full well that someone was trying to poison her. Luckily for her she was smart enough to have her own separate goblet waiting for her when someone does this. This time she waited till the Maester left knowing full well that he would be watching.

Choosing to leave she walked away from the table towards the main hallway that would take her down towards the courtyard. Her footsteps were silent and her image that of a shadow. No one knew of her departure for she was the wind in the halls. The servants never saw her for she never took the same way twice. As she neared where the wheelhouse was park just in the main courtyard she looked towards the window where her sister's chambers would be.

Pulling out a small round object she elongated it. It was a viewing glass and looking up she did not see her sister. Satisfied she climbed into the wheelhouse and it rode away into the dark of night. The horses feet were covered with cloth and padding to silence their steps along with that of the wheel house as they exited the main courtyard. No one was allowed to light torches till they were well away from their host.

Only when they made it around the bend where the newly risen moon was hidden from view did they light the torches. Catelyn breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned back on her seat.

"That was too close m'lady," said a voice and Catelyn smirked at the sight of Tyrion Lannister sitting across from her.

"Indeed it was my friend," she said.

"So are we going to Riverrun now?" said a voice and Catelyn smiled at her new passenger.

"Yes, we are heading to Riverrun to see you grandfather before he passes and then onwards to the North to Winterfell to see your Uncle," she said.

The face of young Lord Robin Arryn shyly looked up at her. Is features were still sunken from the lack of food and proper care. But Catelyn was confident that with proper nourishment and some exercise he would grow into a fine young man. Hidden in a simple plain cloak the boy was both scared and excited to finally be able to do what he wanted with life.

"So young Robin how does it feel to be free from your mother?" Tyrion asked.

"It feels both frightening and exhilarating at the same time," Robin replied looking out the window into the darkness.

"Don't speak so soon Lord Robin after all when your mother realizes that you are gone she will be in a frenzy," Catelyn said to him.

"Will she come after us?" Robin asked.

"Oh you bet the Gods she will raise an army to get you back," Catelyn replied.

"But not to worry Lord Robin the Vale only answers to you not her. You are the sole heir to the Eyrie and to the ruling branch of House Arryn. She is but a woman and a wife to your late father. Should you choose you can disown her and throw her out of the Eyrie as a sign of shame. But that is when you come of age," said Tyrion who sat next to Robin.

"Will Lord Stark help me with my seizures?" Robin asked.

"Yes, he has the finest healers and Maesters there and when you are ready you can go wherever you want." Catelyn said to him.

"I would like that," Robin replied.

"So do I young Robin, So do I," Catelyn said to him.

TBC

 **A/n: Whew sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but so much has been happening with work and rewriting my Mass Effect stories that it took up a lot of my time. So Anyhow I just saw the trailer for the final season YAY! So I knew I have to get my butt in gear and finish this chapter. This is the conclusion to the Tyrion and Catelyn portion of the story and I am now going on to Sansa. So if you want to know more about what is going to happen You need to wait. I will warn you though getting updates will be slowed down a lot due to my hectic work schedule so updates will be slower then before.**

 **But not to worry I am not abandoning this story, not one bit!**

 **So please leave a review but no FLAMES, LORE MONGERS AND BASHINGS PLEASE! Thank you very much!**


	16. A Wolf in King's Landing

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES THEY BELONG TO BOTH GEORGE R. MARTIN AND HBO I ONLY OWN MY OC THE IMMORTAL KNOWN AS THE SEPTA AND THE PLOT OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **a/n: Oh wow I am back folks and I thank you all for reviewing my last entry into my story. For those of you who were wondering no I have not abandoned this story not by a long shot. The only reason why it has slowed down a lot more is because of my work schedule and rewriting my Mass Effect stories. I wanted to do that for a while so that is why it was hard for me to work on this story. But anyhow I digress I have this chapter up for you all to read it was something that I wanted to do for a while. Plus this portion of the story has a lot of action sequences so be prepared for that...ok maybe not THAT many action sequences but you know my drift.**

 **Anyhow enough of my ramblings and on with the story!**

 **THE WARRIORS OF WINTERFELL**

 **Chapter 16: A Wolf in King's Landing**

THE GOLD ROAD 103 LEAGUES FROM KING'S LANDING

The sudden stop from the wagon was what finally woke Sansa from her long sleep. She had been mostly drugged throughout the journey from the North. But here her captors had run out of the drug that has kept her under. Trying to stretch it out only meant that they had gotten dangerously sloppy in their work. And that is what Sansa was counting on when she finally makes her escape from this hell hole. The only thing that plagued her from the entire trip was how in all the known world has she been kidnapped?

She thought about it the entire time she was in that trunk and the only conclusion she could think of was that the Slavers had an inside source. Someone on the inside to inform them of the comings and goings of the Northern Houses. But the only one she could think of was the former Lady Mormont. The lady had been kicked out of Bear Island when she had proven to be a prune and paid the price for it.

But something doesn't add up?

Sansa had to think about it the entire trip and her conclusion was that whoever paid for these men to attack the North paid a good deal of money. And that was something that no one nation can afford...or can they? House Lannister might be one of them but for what purpose? They and the Starks have nothing on each other to start a war. Granted they never liked each other, but still Tywin Lannister would never dare attack the Starks. Besides to the South, the North has nothing to offer such nations, not even the Lannisters would want a piece of the North. There was nothing but timber and wastelands to them.

And that is how the Starks wish to keep it.

Still it does not make sense to attack the North and make off with one of its Ladies. That part did not make sense unless Sansa was to be used as a bargaining chip to whichever house dared to take a daughter of Lord Stark. Still they are in for a surprise when they realized that you can't tame a wolf no matter how much food you give it.

Still as they headed further to the east Sansa kept her eye on the rise and fall of the sun. Through the cracks in the trunk she could make out the sun's position and the position of the stars and moon at night. For several moons now she was kept locked in that trunk and if not for her training she would have died by now.

"Whoa!" the sound of the wagon stopping had Sansa suddenly alert as the men quickly gotten off. Straining to listen the young warrior waited to see what the men who kidnapped her would do. From the sound of the voices Sansa could make out the sounds of men on horses meaning they were either a passing caravan of people or a group of highway patrol guards. Still she could see that she was well in the south because from the sounds of the voices they didn't sound Northern. That and the temperature here in the more southern reaches is far warmer then the North.

As she listened she could barely make out the accent of the men her captors were speaking to. They were both Westerlanders from what she could tell meaning she is somewhere on the Gold Road either in the Westerlands or in the Crownlands. Either way she was no longer in the North and she wondered how far south she actually was.

"Alright thank you sir!" said her captor and Sansa could feel the wagon as it began its journey once again. She felt the familiar bump of the wagon as it was being pulled by the tired horses up front. The passing of the sun and then the eventual sound of birds gave Sansa a sense of where they were going.

 _South_ _East_ she thought as they continued on their journey.

As the day progressed and at the third stop the wagon eventually gave way to a different sound. The sound of sea gulls and birds and the noise of the ocean. Sansa was surprised when shadows came over her head as she entered the gates. She knew that she was in a very large city by the sounds of the people around her. There was only one of two places and Lannisport was not one of them.

 _This can't be Old Town for I am too far east for that. Neither am I in Lannisport for the sound of the ocean is on the wrong side so that means….no!_

Without a doubt Sansa realized in an instant where she was...King's Landing the capital of Westeros and seat of King Robert Baratheon, or former seat of King Robert Baratheon. From the news she had heard the King had died just before she was kidnapped. That in itself is a mystery. But she had no doubt that he was probably murdered by some wretch somewhere, probably the queen for his adultery. Either way of they are in the capital then that means whoever is behind her kidnapping would want to cross the Narrow Sea.

She needs to escape sooner rather then later. She must not be allowed to disappear to the East. Sansa needed to wait till her captors stop before making her escape. She waited till the cart was stopped before the gates to allow the guards to inspect the cargo before moving on. She remembered when she was taken in the dead of night and thrown into a wagon and stuffed into a trunk. She couldn't move because they injected her with something. She didn't know what it was but it prevented her from moving. Even now the poison in her system is starting to wear out and she could feel her hands and feet again. Sansa had no doubt that if they wanted to they could have killed her. But instead they must have had plans for her.

As they entered the city she could hear the cries of the birds above her and the voices of the people around her. People come and go in the capital and the smell that permeated from the streets is enough to make her want to gag.

 _Asha was right the streets do smell like shit_ she thought.

The smell was horrid along with the smell of fish and the sea. Sansa could hear the clattering of the horses as they trotted through the streets towards their destination. She waited still watching through the cracks of the chest she was in until the buildings stopped moving. When they did she could hear voices as people quickly went to move the cargo from her captors carriage.

It was here at last that they finally removed her trunk from the carriage. She could feel the hands lifting her up from where she was near the base of the carriage seat.

"Careful with that cargo it is very fragile and very valuable!" shouted a voice and Sansa knew it was one of her captors. The other must have gone somewhere when they hauled it carefully to the ground.

"Take it upstairs to our room, but be careful with it!" her captor said.

She could feel herself being lifted and carried into someplace dark. The sunlight that filtered through the cracks of her chest suddenly disappeared leaving it very dark for her to see outside. She could not see where she was going but when she gotten up towards the top of the stairs she could feel her prison even out and placed on the ground about five minutes later. The door to the room was shut that much she could tell but the sound and the smell of King's Landing was still permeated even in here. Sansa remained still when the trunk was opened and she could see that she was in a dark room. She was then placed on the bed and felt the familiar feel of the needle enter her skin once again keeping her paralyzed from harm. Her anger grew as she was once again unable to move. She glared at the man as her eyes began to close once more.

It was many hours later in the quiet of the night that Sansa woke from her slumber. Her mind was a fog at first until the images of her arrival in the capital fueled her. She struggled with her ropes, but found that she was still too weak to move. The door opened softly and she remained still as she heard quiet footsteps enter. She didn't recognize the boots that came into the room. But she could smell the perfume that came from the person who entered.

 _A whore?_ She asked herself.

"Ah you finally arrived!" said one of her captors.

"It is about time you got here! Do you know how hard it was to break away from Lord Baelish's establishment to come here!" said a voice on the other end. It was a woman's voice that much Sansa knew.

 _Could this be_ _Lynesse Hightower?_ Sansa thought to herself.

"It took us a while to get here because we had to avoid Lord Stark's men. The raid on the West Coast had people up in arms. Many of them south of the Neck are blaming the Ironborn. But them Northerners and those of the Westerlands know better," said one of the men.

"No matter did you find it?" the woman asked.

"Yeah we found it and a prize to boot," he said and Sansa saw the torch light over her head.

"Who is this?" the woman said.

"We don't know, some woman that we took from one of the rooms. The bitch looks good enough to sell in Pentos once we get off this rock," the man said.

"Pentos? I much rather sell her in Tyos away from these bastards or Slaver's Bay where we are out of reach of them crazy Northerners!" said his companion.

"You dare bring this bitch here! If she so much as spill her guts out to someone of influence then we are all in deep shit you hear me you idiot!" the woman said.

"Relax we got her paralyzed with Gorgon's tears she will be fine," said one of her captors sounding smug.

"Gorgon's tears?" the woman said.

"A poison that was concocted in Yunkai used by slavers to transport slaves back to their masters. Made for runaways and escapees for easy recapture. She wont get away so easily," said the other man with them. He was the other companion to her main captor.

"So how did you capture her then?" said the woman as she came closer.

"Girl was drunk as shit from a wedding party in a castle they called Ironrath. She tripped over herself in one of the highborn's rooms and fell asleep inside. Glad we got her before one of them nobles did or else we would have been in shit creek," said the first man.

The woman's footsteps could be seen coming closer so Sansa quickly closed her eyes feigning sleep. The woman felt along her head she could feel her fingers caress her red locks. And then feel along her skin caressing her face. She then felt along her arms and her legs. Even her breasts and her womanhood was felt by this woman. Sansa had never felt so violated in her days.

"Sell her to one of the pleasure houses in Yunkai you will make a fortune with her," she said feeling her up.

"What do you say she is worth?" asked the second man.

"Pleasure houses in Yunkai pay a very hefty sum for a virgin such as this one. She would make a great bed slave," the woman said.

"Don't red priests have red hair?" asked the first man.

"I heard that Wildlings also have red hair for it is a rarity. Have fun boys and remember to keep her untouched for the price will be higher if she is kept intact," she said before heading towards the door. Sansa could hear the sound of something clinking as her many trinkets gave a soft chink as she exited the room.

 _Gorgons tears! I did a research paper on the poison a while back when I was in lessons! I remember this!_ Sansa thought as the men quickly started speaking to each other.

"Yunkai? Well that is a good suggestion. The whores there make these ones in King's Landing look like nothing more then brood mares," said the first man.

"Well I heard the ones in Lord Baelish's establishment are quite reputable. Some say that they have an instructor from Yunkai and a few other cities in Essos that specialize in the arts of pleasure," said the second.

"Well if we can sell this bitch off in Yunkai or Lys then chances are we have ourselves a fortune," he said.

"I just wish I could do this bitch now though," said the first.

"No, leave her be for the moment, like the broad said if she is still pure then she will get us a higher price." the second said.

"Very well what should we do with her in the meantime?" asked the first.

"Well we could leave her here, but then she would starve. Maybe we should feed her first?" asked the second.

"And let her escape are you stupid?" ask the first sounding irritated.

"Look the girl is obviously not going anywhere so what is the point?" the second said to him.

"The girl is obviously going to escape because we were dumb enough to let her go so she could eat. Bad enough we have to let her pee and shit but to eat? Everyone has to eat but we can't cut her loose!" said the first.

"Hello dumb ass we are only going to feed her not cut the ropes around her we need her alive and alive means she has to eat!" said the second.

"No and no!" said the first.

Sansa listened to them argue the entire time fighting amongst themselves even when the Innkeeper came to silence them. She was staring at the wall her mind going into a frenzy trying to remember what she knew about the poison in her system.

 _As I remember Gorgon's tears is a poison that is non-lethal meaning it is not going to kill me. But I have break free of it somehow. The effects can last for days on end. Their must be a way for me to flush it out of my system if only I can remember!_ She thought to herself as she fought the hold of the poison. Her mind was foggy as she thought to herself.

It was then that she heard the sounds of rain and wind. The sound of thunder and the darkening of the sky came over the skies of the capital. It was slow at first but with each passing moment it grew louder and louder. The arguing of the men still going on behind her, but Sansa began to remember what it was she was trying to see.

 _Of course! Gorgon's tears are flushed out with water! I need water and what was the other ingredient….I need to pee! That was it I need to drink enough water to pee it out! Gorgon's tears is good for paralyzing the muscles in the body. but it can only last as long as the person doesn't drink enough water! That is why slavers only give enough water to keep them alive but not enough to counter the effects of the poison! That's it!_ Sansa said and she needed to figure out a way to get the water to her.

Luckily for her the roof of the inn she is currently in had a leak. The storm was blowing through the window causing the two men to stop arguing and to try and stop the rain from coming in. The first one quickly went to the window to try and close the shutters. The second was rushing to the other window. She could hear them quickly shut the windows allowing them to have the torch light to keep the room lit. Sansa could feel tears form from her eyes as her eyes dried out once again. This time she waited unable to move as the water started to seep through the cracks of the shutters. The rain was coming down in torrents now and all she had to do was wait.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Sansa kept drinking the water that seeped down from the window towards her bed. It pooled near her head for the men didn't know that the water was coming onto her bed from the shutters. She could feel herself letting out her pee as a warm wet feeling was going once again between her legs. She relaxed herself to allow her to go. Each time she drank now more and more she urinated all over herself. The two men didn't know what was going on as they had long since drunk themselves into a stupor and had fallen asleep.

Sansa worked hard to get the urine out. She feel drained by the time she could not go anymore and still there was more water coming into the room. She had to work fast on breaking free of the poison's bonds and get out of his room. She then looked down at her toes knowing her training as a fighter and a warrior. She then calmed herself and allowed herself to relax. Then she listened to the sounds in the room. The only sounds other then the storm outside was the two men sleeping just beside her in the only other bed in the room.

Praying to the gods for strength she then willed her feet to move. Taking a deep breath each time she did so she willed her big toe to twitch. It took a lot of effort but after about ten minutes her toe started to move. The feeling in her toes started to return with each passing minute. As she did so the feeling in the rest of her legs started to return as well.

THREE HOURS LATER

Sansa could finally move her body around as her legs finally had feeling return to them. After so long it was hard to get used to being able to feel her hands and feet again. Even with the pain of the ropes around her ankles and writs she knew she now has a chance of getting out. All she needs now is a way to cut the rope. She slowly turned herself over so that she can look at the people on the other bed in the room. She found that one of the men was passed out on the floor. While the other was sleeping on the bed.

She slowly inched her way down from her bed towards the first man. Using her elbows and knees as a way to propel herself across the floor. Sansa slowly approached him using the faint light from the nearby lamps to guide her. When she got near the man she could see that he clearly was a sell sword slaver. His leather armor and ornate knives are a dead giveaway.

Seeing one of the knives Sansa slowly used her toes to reach for the knife. Taking one out with the silence of a cat she then slowly and quietly moved away from the first man towards the window and her bed. Getting back onto the bed she then used the knife to cut the ropes from her limbs. And once she was free used her newfound freedom to head towards the door.

The noise of the storm outside masked her departure from the room. Her bare feet were silent as they avoided the creaking in the wood and the shuffling of the dirt in the stone. Once she reached the stairs she listened in for anyone in the building. Hearing nothing she crept down the stairs barely keeping upwards due to the lack of feeling in her legs. But once the blood returned she nearly fell over from the pins and needles that came with it.

Moving around she managed to get just enough feeling back into her feet before she made her way into the street. The innkeeper ignored her thinking her some sort of whore and not paying her any sort of mind. This allowed Sansa to move about freely as she entered the stormy streets of King's Landing and disappeared into the shadows.

HOURS LATER

The cold rains kept falling and the wind howled throughout the night. Sansa rushed from shelter to shelter trying to get away from the inn where the men where staying. As she ran she noticed after about two hours that someone started to follow her. Instantly she took to the shadows searching for a place to hide. When she couldn't find none she found herself trapped.

Then at the strike of lightning a figure emerged two in fact.

"Well, well look what we have here! Looks like our quarry has finally woken up!" said a familiar voice.

Sansa cursed when the first slaver appeared. He was soaked and angry at the girl before him. Sansa glared at them both when they both appeared in the alley that she ran into. With nothing else to lose she got into a fighting stance.

"Oh what is this? Little girl wants to fight? Look she can fight," said the second slaver as he came into the alley to join his companion.

Sansa was ready this time with her head clear. She waited till they came closer with knives in hand before she struck.

The first man came first his knife was flashing before the lighting lit the sky. But not before Sansa struck his wrist in a firm grip before striking a blow to his elbow which shattered it. Screaming in agony the first man went down when the second man came with his own sword towards Sansa. Sansa's reflexes were slower due to her extended time tied up but they were still fast enough to avoid losing her head. Leaning back she avoided the blade the man wielded. Bringing her leg up she smashed her foot into the man's chin causing him to drop the sword.

Sansa quickly caught the sword and spun in midair before extending the blade and cleaving the man's head off. The first man came back at her hoping to catch her off guard but her kick to his face stopped him. She then dropped into a splits before stabbing the man through his gut with the second man's sword. Then twisting the blade she cleaved upwards causing blood and gore to spill into the streets. The heavy rain draining the redness into the darkness.

Lighting flashed again and the two men were gone leaving Sansa alone with a sword in her hand. Dropping the blade she then disappeared into the night before the city watch could find her.

In the early morning hours Sansa found herself looking for a place to rest. She was cold and hungry and without anything to wear other then her sleeping clothes. Cursing herself for not having her battle clothes on her she looked around for something to wear. The only things that were available were hanging from rope lines high above her head.

Going into stretches Sansa prepared herself for the climb upwards towards the clothes lines. Then taking a running leap she launched herself into the wall and leaped to the opposite wall of the alley. Bouncing from one side to the other Sansa was glad that the buildings in the capital were so close together. Then reaching the top where the lines were dangling she vaulted herself onto the top of a window. There she carefully removed some garments which she saw hanging from the line. Satisfied for what sort of garments she was wearing Sansa quickly ran across the rooftops to find a safe place to change.

SOMETIME LATER

The sun is showing in the early morning and already people are starting their day. Sansa now dressed in the attire that she had stolen walked down through the smelly streets of King's Landing.

 _Asha was right it does smell like shit!_ Sansa thought as she held her nose to the nasty sight of a boy defecating on the side of the street.

 _I must be in Flea Bottom the poorest part of the city_ she observed as no one was wearing fancy clothes save for the few merchants who sell their craft there. Sansa remained vigilant as she walked through the streets, avoiding the many thieves and cutthroats that roam the alleys in the early morning.

As she walked her stomach began to growl and protest to her dismay. She realized that she hadn't had a proper meal in weeks and the only thing she had to eat was the small portions those goons give her to keep her alive. Sansa then started to look for food stalls. Places where people buy their wares from. Using her stealth skills she weaved through the streets stealing trinkets here and there from random folks who looked like they got a bit of money. She then went on to buy herself a meal from a vendor on the opposite side of Flea Bottom.

Keeping her face hidden she ate her fill before moving on. She walked around seeing people randomly selling their goods and trying to fool the slightest person into giving up their random coin. Sansa had to laugh at such random acts of stupidity. But then again she had to humble herself because her father once told her that the common people of the Southern Kingdoms don't know how to read.

 _It is a common thing in the North for the small folk to learn how to read. Educators from all over the region go to villages and teach children how to read and write. It was the law there. I had forgotten that the_ _Commoners of the_ _Southern Kingdoms don't know what it means to read a book or to see the world differently through words. It must be a very simple life not to be able to read,_ Sansa thought as she watched the merchants on one busy street sell nearly rotten food to a peddler.

 _Where is the king?_ _S_ _houldn't he be helping those in need with his leftovers? I mean a king can't eat that much food can he?_ Sansa thought as she went down one alley and began to climb up a wall.

When she got to the top she could see the distant peaks of the Red Keep from where she was at the bottom. The ocean breeze blew across her hair and the sound of the sea gulls called above her head. The crows were especially loud as they screeched their next meal. The smell of death and decay littered the streets as well as the lingering smell of rotting fish and defecation, and all Sansa could see was the red palace overlooking the smelly streets of Flea Bottom and the rest of the capital.

After what seemed like hours, but was only a short amount of time she climbed down from where she was on the rooftops. Coming back to street level Sansa walked further down the filthy streets. Her mind was busy with possibilities.

 _First things first I have to remember what Septa said. When in a situation when I don't have my companions to help me I need to think on my feet. I need food, shelter, water, and money. I can't rely on thievery for long, the City Watch would take notice. So that means I need a job to sustain myself. Second I need a place to sleep, shelter to rest my head and collect my thoughts. So that is priority. Third I need weapons._

That last comment came after Sansa witnessed a man get beaten for having a loaf of bread. Several other men came to him and demanded his food. When the man refused he was beaten nearly to death and the thugs made off with his bread. Sansa had witnessed the entire thing and knew that helping the man would not be in her favor. After all if she wants to blend in she had to learn the streets of this city. Forced to leave the man behind she walked away down into the corners of the alleys. There she remained in the shadows looking towards the crowded buildings and hovels for homes. Though she was raised in privileged Lord Stark made them stay with the small folk as a means of teaching his children what it means to be among the common people. So Sansa was used to such conditions. It was part of her training as a Warrior of Winterfell.

As she came down the street she noticed a small shop off to the side. The smell of metal burning and the amount of weapons on the front meant that it was in fact a blacksmith shop.

 _Perfect_ Sansa thought as she walked towards the shop.

She walked over to the stall and noticed an older man there selling his wares. From the soot on his face and the dirt on his skin. Sansa could tell that this was the master of the shop. The other much younger man who was heavily muscled from years of pounding metal was probably his apprentice.

"Well young man what can I do for ya?" the blacksmith asked Sansa as she approached.

"I was just looking at your wares sir," Sansa replied.

"Oh I am sorry ma'am I didn't recognize ya! You must excuse me for my eyes are not what they used to be," the man said. Sansa could see the blackened teeth of this man from not having proper dental care. His breath added to it as bits of rot and poor hygiene probably aided in his poor health.

"Oh I don't mind I just wanted to see what sort of wares you have," Sansa replied as she picked up a knife and examined it. Though the materials are what you expect from a southern knife the craftsmanship is extraordinary.

"You have such fine skill sir, tell me is this for a lord?" Sansa asked.

"Ah you must have noticed the quality of that knife ma'am. No that knife is for sale and forged by my apprentice in the back. Gendry here is good with a hammer and has learned quickly in the years that has been with me. Though it is without a doubt that one day he will take my place as Master Blacksmith," the man said to her.

"Tell me are you from here? From your clothes you don't seem to be the type of man to come from someplace such as this?" Sansa asked.

"Ah the young lady has a good eye. Unfortunately no I don't come from Westeros I came from Qohor in Essos. I learned many things there including how to forge Valyrian Steel," he said.

"Valyrian Steel? isn't that the kind of weapons that the Lords have. My mother told me of such things when I was younger. She was a servant to a lord once before moving away to be with my father," Sansa elaborated the story of how her parents met.

"Ah so you know a bit about steel? Tell me how is it that such a fine young lady knows about steel. Your mother surely doesn't know a thing about steel. Who taught you about steel?" he said.

"My father, he said that if a man knew the secrets of the earth and the riddle of steel then any sword or armor he forges can protect armies," Sansa replied.

The man smiled, "Ah the story of Crom, I heard that when I came here to King's Landing. The man who figures out the secrets of steel and earn its mysteries can forge the strongest blades anyone can see. I like you, young lady and to answer your earlier question yes I do cater to lords and help them with weapons. But don't actually forge Valyrian steel from scratch. I remake them and repurposed them. You see the magic that creates them also protects them from harm. So in order to create new swords I have to break down the spells that forged them in the first place and mold them into new swords," with that he pulled out a very fancy knife.

Sansa stared at the knife as he handed it to her. She held the knife in her hands. She could feel the magic that was in the steel thanks to her training. As she felt the pulse of the sword she missed her own. The one she forged from the blacksmith in Winterfell. She slowly handed the knife back to the smith in front of her.

"This knife has it been reforged as well?" asked Sansa.

"From little bits and pieces of broken weapons that I get from traders. They tend to throw them out because they can't be sold. However when forged right it can be a useful weapon." the Smith replied.

"Does it have a scabbard?" asked Sansa.

"No, that is one skill I don't know how to do. The person I normally send this to the get a fitting has been dead for sometime. He died of fever last year," the Smith replied.

"You know if I can help I could make a scabbard for you. It is the least I can do," Sansa replied.

"If you can do that the weapon is yours," the Smith replied.

"Really you would depart this knife for someone who doesn't have any coin to her?" Sansa asked.

"Well normally no, but you have a good head on your shoulders when it comes to steel and weapons. Perhaps you can help me with making the scabbards for my swords," he said.

"I can do better then that I can help you forge some of your weapons. For it seems you have a bit of them behind you," Sansa asked.

"Young lady don't joke! A woman like you doesn't know how to wield a hammer," he said trying to be polite.

Sansa smiled, "I know a thing or two about hammering steel. My father taught me since we had to make ends meet up North. If you would allow me to help maybe we can work something out?"

The old smith looked at her up and down his eyes taking note of Sansa's torn clothes and her youthful face, "You look awfully young to be by yourself young lady. Tell me where is your father?" he asked.

"It is a long story one I will tell after I help," Sansa insist.

He took a good look at her, "If you can help Gendry for one hour then I will decide if you can stay or not," the old Smith said.

Sansa smiled and walked right in.

FOUR HOURS LATER

Tobho Mott the old master smith of Steel Street stared at the young lady currently helping Gendry with as much shock as one would at his age. The old man could not believe that the young woman who had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere looking for work has helped fill his orders in record time. The young girl looks no older then thirteen, but she could wield a hammer like she was a man in his twenties. Gendry was just as shocked as he witnessed first hand the woman lifting the heavy hammer and striking the steel down. When she had taken off her cloak the first thing that blew Tobho's mind was her red hair.

She had fiery red hair like the embers of a hearth. But at the same time the well scarred and muscled arms she wielded were tell tale signs of someone who knew work. He thought of her as nothing more then a farmer's daughter, or that of a fisherman but never in his life had he known that this girl had the skills of a journeymen smith! In fact she is about the same level as Gendry!

As for the young man himself he was just as surprised as he at the girl's skill. She not only helped him with sharpening the swords, but she also helped with reforging some broken blades, making armor and creating the much needed scabbards for many of their swords. She was well versed with a hammer and knew her way around the smithy. Gendry knew that she just might be the answer they needed to help with the orders that are coming in.

MEANWHILE

Sansa could not have been more thrilled to be behind a forge again. Sewing, knitting, carving, and forging were things she enjoyed doing. Just doing things with her hands in general was a relaxing and thrilling thing for her. Not only was she having fun, but she was also making coin for doing so. The Master Smith was bringing in a fair share of coin from the various nobles that live here in the capital. Not only that but her skill in carving has helped the old man with finishing some of his finer blades for his lords to use.

"Hey old man!" yelled a voice from outside the stall.

"Yes, what is it?" called Tobho.

"Where is that order I placed days ago! You said you would have it done by now!" he shouted.

Sansa looked up from her work on one of the scabbards. She peered out of the stall at a rather pompous looking lord standing just outside of her stall. The man was large as his gut was protruding from his belt. His neck was just as large with his face just nestled in the round folds of fat and skin. His clothes were highly ornamented with gold threads and jewels. His large fat fingers were also ornamented with many rings. Each with large jewels on them as well. Some of them had sigils and markings meaning that he is some kind of nobility. Sansa put up a disgusted look on her face.

"Best not have the customer see that," said a soft voice.

Sansa turned her head. Gendry smiled from his spot in front of her. His hands moving as he was forging a new sword. The molds they used to create these swords makes Sansa's eyes roll at the cheap and degrading method they use to make such weapons.

 _If only he knew how to make a proper sword from proper methods,_ she thought.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because those they see as inferior who make such faces at them are punished for such disrespect," Gendry said to her.

"Just because I show my dislike doesn't count for such harsh treatments," Sansa replied.

"I don't know how it is where you come from, but here in the capital one does not show such disgust without fear of being punished. The Mad King is a good example of such behavior and King Robert's goons do the same." Gendry replied to her and Sansa quickly averted her gaze from such a man.

 _If only he knew who I really was then he would cower before me,_ Sansa thought as she put the finishing touches on another scabbard.

Then she put the scabbard on the side to dry the stains before grabbing another sword for measuring.

"Girl!" Tobho yelled from the front.

"Yes sir!" Sansa said standing up.

"Go fetch the sword over by the far wall the one with the bird symbol on it," he said and Sansa quickly went towards the back to retrieve the sword. Walking over to the Master Smith the man nodded his thanks before showing the blade to the noble man in front of him. The man's kholed eyes it up as he retrieved the sword and looked it over. Thanking the man he paid the amount that was due and walked off.

It was only as he was walking off did Sansa noticed the four guards with him dressed in colored armor. They walked through the streets with their hands on their swords while their lord walked around like an overgrown walrus. Sansa snorted as she watched him go. Such a man is not worth her time even if he knew her true identity.

"Bastard!" she cursed at him before turning back towards the forge.

"Careful girl there are ears everywhere. Here in King's Landing no secret is kept for there are ears that are within these walls," said Tobho.

"They don't know enough," Sansa replied as she got up and went back to her table. There was a scabbard that she was making there for one of the swords that seemed to be by itself. Picking it up she began to mold the leather to her liking.

"Tell me what is this?" Tobho asked as he gently picked up the scabbard that she was making the leather casing for.

"I noticed the sword there in the corner and thought I could make one last scabbard here. The sun is nearly setting and my job is done," she said.

The Master Smith gently picked up the newly finished scabbard. The rivets along the outer edge and the markings on the scabbard give it a feel for someone of fine standing. Slowly he walked over to where the sword was and picked up from where it was sitting. Sansa noticed for the first time that the sword was a bit rusted and worn out. Setting it down the smith looked at the girl.

"Alright girl since it is obvious you know your way around the forge why don't you tell me a bit about this sword?" he asked.

Picking up the sword from where it was Sansa ran her hand over the now rusted blade. The dent marks and the old blood stains marked it as a sword from a battle long fought. She looked at the steel and saw for herself how dented and beat up the metal actually was. Up upon closer inspection something caught her eye.

A single ruby shown on the hilt of the sword itself. What was once a dragon's head had since been shattered and broken with the hilt long since torn off. As if something massive had impacted the sword and destroyed the hilt. Looking at it in the light Sansa's eyes lit up at the familiar lines that went down into the blade.

"Valyrian steel!" she said.

"Aye, that is Valyrian Steel but it has since lost its magic when it's owner was killed in battle many years ago. A passing peddler found the sword and traded it for gold. He thought it was castle forged steel the next best thing. However I had worked with Valyrian steel for many years and know what it is truly worth. But it is even rarer to see one so degraded as this." Tobho said to her.

"My father shown me Valyrian Steel once when he worked on a sword for one of the lords up North. The sword needed to be polished and he knew it was Valyrian Steel when he saw it. It was light as a feather and harder then anything ever forged. It even remained sharp, you said it lost its magic? How could it have done so?" asked Sansa.

"Well I know you already know the answer, but I will tell you for Gendry's sake. He is learning how to work Valyrian Steel so he will need to know this when I pass from this world." Tobho said as he sat down near the stall. The sun had just set behind the western wall and the lamps had started to come out for the night.

"It is about time we head on home, tell me young lady do you have a place to rest?" Tobho asked her.

"No, I don't, I just recently got here without my consent," Sansa replied.

The Smith looked at her with curiosity, "My, my young lady do you have a tale to tell. While we go over today's earnings why don't we all have dinner at my place. There you can tell us all about your story and how you got here….um I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" he said.

"I am…" Now Sansa had to think of her reply for she can't lie to this stranger. Tobho and Gendry are risking their lives for someone like her. And since she can be useful around the shop she might as well earn her keep. Septa always said that when you enter a man's home be him friend or stranger you must be honest with him. Your name for starters is a first. If he is a man to be trusted then your real name you must risk. Be him an enemy then his throat you must slit.

"I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell,"

TBC

 **a/n Whew that was a long one just several more days till the last and final season starts….SQUEAL! I am such a girl! Ok, ok I was trying my best after work to get at least this chapter up before the new season starts. I told you all that I would be doing Sansa's story next. So what do you think? And remember to leave a Review but no BASHINGS, LORE MONGERS OR FLAMES PLEASE! Thank you!**

 **P.S. the whole 'Story of Crom,' thing was from the movie Conan the Barbarian with Arnold Schwarzenegger.**


	17. The Girl with Red Hair

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES THEY BELONG TO HBO AND GEORGE R MARTIN.**

 **A/n: Oh man the response! You guys are awesome! Over 500 follows! I squealed when I saw this I wanted to cry so badly! Oh man * fans myself * oh man I am so happy! YES! Ok, ok enough of that. I am just excited that season eight is finally here! I have all my DVD's out to re-watch and binge on my days off. So I wanted to let you guys know that this is a moment of epicness for me.**

 **Ok, ok I'm good so anyhow thank you all for your response with the last chapter of W.O.W. it means a lot to know that people do in fact like this story. This is a first for me. So that shows how much I've improved over the nearly 20 years I've been writing fanfiction. It means a lot. Thank you so much and as always please leave a review but no, FLAMES, LORE MONGERS OR BASHINGS PLEASE!**

 **Thank you**

 **THE WARRIORS OF WINTERFELL**

 **Chapter 17: The Girl With Red Hair**

LANNISPORT

The busy streets of Lannisport were full of traders, sailors, and merchants of all sorts. Arya had never seen a city this busy since Wintertown. But she managed to maneuver her way through the city without any problems. The wolves remained at her side as she walked through the streets and allys. Asha, Theon, Ramsey and Mira all had accompanied her on this journey so far. But in a day or so they will have to part ways. Asha agreed to take Mira to Donstonbury where she can ride back to Highgarden. The Forrester Girl had been a good companion to Arya and even helped her in some of her more difficult subjects.

Even as far away as Lannisport, Arya still had lessons to learn. One of the things she has learned was the way people dressed. Arya was used to the way people dressed in the North with thicker wool clothes because of the cold weather. Here in Lannisport further south people dress in more ornamental clothes to show their status. So reluctantly in order to blend in she had to dress as a girl. It was a good thing that the Septa insisted she learn womanly skills as part of her training. Even though she hates it, the lessons given to her proved useful in blending in.

The wolves on the other hand where kept to her side refusing to remain on the ship. She would occasionally stroke through Nymeria's fur to sooth the wolf who was not used to the noise of the streets. But even then it drew some stares as people had never seen a direwolf before. Lady being a more mild mannered wolf ignored the noise as she kept to the rear. The saddle on Nymeria was a dead giveaway seeing as Arya needed her for travel so she kept the saddle with her bags on Nymeria's back while Lady carried Sansa's.

 _Sansa has to be here_ , she thought as she tried to keep an eye out. Still the bright colors of the many silk skirts and banners of Lannisport can be a bit disorienting for someone who is not used to it.

"My young lady aren't you far from home," someone said to her.

Arya turned to find a youthful figure in front of her dressed in fine silks. His golden locks splayed across his face in a golden shower. Yet the very roots are dark as if his hair was dyed to look golden. Arya knew in an instant that this Lannister Imposer one who would use this as a means of luring people in before stealing from them...or in her case raping them.

She could smell such vile people from a far off. She gave a silent whistle. The man suddenly became aware of hot breath on his face. He turned to find himself in the face of a snarling wolf. Backing away in fear he ran for his life with his pants wet. Smirking Arya gave Nymeria a good pat before going off into the crowds once more. She began to explore the town going from place to place in hopes of finding information on Sansa's whereabouts.

The people of Lannisport parted ways after seeing the wolves giving Arya a wide berth as she looked through the many stalls of the street vendors. She even paid for a bag of dried meats and pasties before walking further into the streets. But as she walked she was unaware of the person following her until she heard something.

"Excuse me," said a soft voice.

Arya turned her head to look at a boy in rags. He was dressed as any beggar on the street. His dirty face and unkempt hair as well as his nearly rotten teeth make up for the appearance.

"Can I help you?" asked Arya.

"Can you spare some coin so that I can eat," he begged.

Arya reached into her pouch and pulled out a few dragons to hand to the boy. As she did so the boy beckoned her to follow. Giving a silent command to the wolves she made her way through the alleys towards a rundown building near the edge of the city. When she got there the boy looked both ways before whistling. Before her a group of children appeared all of them in rags. They looked at Arya in awe before the boy who led them turned to her. Feeling apprehensive she pulled on her knife ready to defend herself from these children. But the boy who led her here only raised his hands in a peaceful manner showing that he did not wish to cause harm to Arya and the other children did the same.

"Who are you?" Arya demanded still not wanting to put the knife away.

"I am Aaron and we do not wish to harm you Arya Stark," he replied.

"Why did you lead me here?" Arya demanded and with that the wolves approached from either side growling a warning. The other children backed away in fear but the boy in the front answered.

"The Spider wishes to lend his assistance to Arya Stark of Winterfell. He says to tell you that we help you find the whereabouts of your sister." the boy said.

Arya smiled it was the first ounce of good news she had today.

SOMETIME LATER

The Lion's Den is an inn located along the docks of Lannisport. Held in the more populous area the inn is a place where traders and passing sailors go to rest before moving on towards either inland or further along the coast. It was here that Theon Greyjoy sat in a chair enjoying a few drinks. Being careful to slowly sip his ale he waited for his sister and her three companions to return.

"Finally I am tired of looking at this shit hole!" a voice called.

Theon looked up from his drink to see a man enter the inn. A large smile came to his face when he recognized the figure. Dark curly hair at shoulder length greeted his ghostly white face. But his dark gray eyes were what sought him out as he moved towards his table. Ramsey Snow sat down right in front of his companion. His face clean shaven without a trace of facial hair. A trait from his Bolton heritage.

Theon on the other hand was sporting a goatee that grew from his journey from Ironrath. Both men looked at each other before laughing.

"It's about time you got here!" Theon said offering him a drink.

"Sorry had to deal with some shit faced loser in the streets out to steal my gold," replied Ramsey as he sat down and laughed at him. Theon smirked as he handed him a mug full of ale. Taking a drink he was surprised by the taste.

"Is this?" he asked.

"Aye, this is Bogmire Ale one of the finest from the Neck. The man there trades with the Crannogmen so he has a readied supply on hand for those who want it. And believe me it is quite popular here in Lannisport," said Theon.

"Well shit me silly I want a swig!" said Ramsey as he took another cup of the ale that came to them. Theon luckily paid the tab early on as they drank. But they both knew that drinking too much would not be good for them in the long run. So with some hesitation on their part they stopped drinking the ale and ordered water to help sober them up.

When it was done they both ate a hearty meal before going back to business at hand.

"So Greyjoy where is your lovely sister?" Ramsey asked as he leaned back on his chair.

"Making final preparations to sail in two days time," Theon replied as they ate their meal.

"Really? Leaving so soon?" asked Ramsey.

"Yeah, that is the plan we leave in two days time. Arya said she is going to head out on land while the rest of us head out by sea. Mira said she would send word to Highgarden about the latest news in the North. Lord Tyrell wanted a full report upon her return. After all she is Lady Margery's handmaiden till she is in her twenties," replied Theon.

"Shit! So what are going to do till then?" asked Ramsey.

"Well we can do what we came here to do; gather information," Theon said as he leaned back in his chair. Ramsey joined him not wanting to lose a bet or two to his best friend.

TWO HOURS LATER

It was getting dark when Arya returned to the inn that she and the others were staying in. Already the noise was overpowering as she walked in. The wolves unfortunately due to their size has to stay with the horses in the stables. The innkeeper has a special room for the hounds of lords and ladies alike. But the wolves were too big for the dog pens. So the direwolves were kept with the horses instead. With some reassurance that they will be alright Arya headed up the stairs towards her shared room with Asha and Mira.

The Forrester girl had been with them since leaving Ironrath and since arriving in Lannisport she was very good in getting the route needed to return to Highgarden. Asha offered to take her to Dunstonbury which is the town closest to Highgarden. After agreeing Mira agreed to get Lord Tyrell to help in the search for Sansa.

"He feels responsible for allowing such a bitch to travel on foot out of the Reach. According to him Lord Hightower banished her from his house with nothing but the clothes on her back. It would not surprise me that she had to whore her way to get some money. But who knows at this point. The main thing is to find Lady Sansa and return her home," Mira said to Arya and Asha that night.

"The Spider is helping us in locating her. And his information has shown me a direction the men had gone." Arya said as she produced a map. Pulling it out she unrolled it out for them. As they looked at it, it was a map of Westeros but more important it was a map of all the main trade routes.

"These roads connect to Lannisport here so the thieves didn't come here directly. From what the Spider told me the two men who kidnapped Sansa had made their way out of Lannisport quickly and towards the east," said Arya pointing to the road map.

"That's the Gold Road, but they have to go south first before they reach it. Bringing the dangerously close to Clegane Keep." said Asha.

"Clegane Keep?" asked Mira curiously.

"Home of the Mountain the realm's most dangerous knight. He is not known to be very friendly and the one person he fears is his liege lord. So they must have risked quite a bit to travel there," said Arya.

"Maybe not," said Asha as she looked at the map better.

"What is it?" asked Arya.

"I think they didn't go south. The two men must have information about Clegane Keep so the only alternate route is just as risky but not as dangerous. That is to go north towards Casterly Rock which would bring them closer to Tywin Lannister. But then again Tywin would probably ignore the pleas of the Starks. If they had gone past Casterly Rock onto the Gold Road then chances are they are heading east." Asha said.

"Why would they go east?" asked Mira.

"Think about it where does the Gold Road lead?" asked Asha.

"King's Landing?" Arya replied in realization.

"Exactly, I think they are trying to get across the Narrow Sea. They can't use the Sunset Sea for it is too dangerous. Not with Ironborn looking for blood. So they have to across the land towards the capital and hopefully take a trade vessel to Essos." said Asha.

"Then we need to get to the capital," said Arya standing up.

"No, _you_ need to get to the capital. Theon, Ramsey and I will remain on this side to secure it after we take Lady Mira to Dunstonbury. Euron Greyjoy is still out here and we need to find him. Chances are he might be at the Sunset Isles biding his time. Who knows what is going on but we need to ensure that no more attacks happen here," Asha said to her.

Nodding in understanding Arya leaned back on her chair, "I will leave just before first light, that way I can avoid any suspicious guards," she said as she moved to where the plate of food was and tucked in.

"We will leave tomorrow night when the tide is good. I need to make sure that supplies are checked properly before we depart," replied Asha as she leaned back into her chair.

"We will continue checking for word on Sansa, but if your information is correct then the men who took her are probably already in King's Landing. The only trouble they would be having is that the ships have to go through some heavy inspections before departure. That is something that not even the King can stop," said Mira.

"The King can stop it, but it is against Westerosi law to smuggle any slaves to Essos. So if they are planning to smuggle Sansa out of King's Landing they would have to know someone on the inside who can do it," replied Asha as she leaned in.

"Well I can look for that. I've already told the kid to inform Lord Varys that I would be needing his help to find my sister." Arya replied.

"Can we trust them?" Mira asked as he took a bite from her plate.

"What choice do we have?" Arya replied, "Besides Sansa could be well on her way to Essos by now. So as long as we are sitting here we are wasting time!" as she shot up she wanted to do nothing more then to grab Nymeria and head off to King's Landing, but a gentle hand landed on her shoulder. Startled she turned to see Mira smiling sadly at her, "Before you go off to instant danger Lady Arya, perhaps it is best to rest your wolves before you travel. After all they will need their strength if they are to make the journey."

That seemed to calm Arya down for now as she sat back down at the table. She wanted to chase after her sister, but things are as they were. It was then that Arya had remembered that the wolves are not yet fully grown yet. Though they are the size of small horses they are still young. And they will need to gather their strength if they are to grow larger.

"Alright I will tend to them after I have eaten. God's know that they grow fast," with that she started to dig into her plate of meat and cheese.

LATER

It was dark outside when Arya went into the stables. The Lion's Den has an adjacent building which houses the horses of the many nobles and traders that come through Lannisport. The branch of house Lannister that runs the port has been making good coin in trade alone. If by chance the mines in the Westerlands run out then trade would have been the only other option left to keep the coin running. And in order to do so House Lannister of Lannisport would house stables at their inns for traders to use at their leisure. The horses are for rent and when they are used the people who rent them are charged a fee. If the horse is killed then another fee and jail time would be added.

But the stables are also for rent if one brought their own horse. The Innkeeper didn't know how to charge for wolves but Arya paid the standard fee to house the direwolves. Since the wolves had grown quite a bit since leaving the North they are now the size of small horses. According to her book these direwolves are special because once bonded to a human they will be larger then their wild cousins.

As she walked through the stables she could hear the sounds of the many horses in the stable. Some of them were a bit unsettled by the presence of the wolves but Arya assured the Innkeeper that the wolves are trained. They will not kill a horse unless Arya commanded them. As she neared the stable where Lady and Nymeria were kept she could hear the whimpering of Lady as she entered the stable. Arya knew it was because the wolf missed her master. Kneeling down she began to stroke the direwolf calming her down as she whimpered her distress.

"Don't worry girl we will be with your mistress soon," she said and offered her some meat that she had gotten from the butcher earlier in the day for the wolves. Though she preferred to hunt her meat Lannisport is no place for direwolves to roam free. So with a heavy heart she has to provide the meat till it was time to leave. As she got up Nymeria whined for attention. Arya giggled as she stroked her wolf Nymeria rolled her tongue out as Arya knew her sweet spot. As she felt the chill of the air she rose from her spot. Nymeria whined once again.

"You get some rest girl tomorrow we will head out to find Sansa," she said and headed towards her room.

THE NEXT MORNING

It was well before sunrise when Arya woke. She had prepared her supplies long before she went to bed. Rising early she did her morning routine before checking on the wolves. As soon as she had done so she saddled up Nymeria once again. The others were asleep when she rode out with the predawn wind. The guards didn't notice her as she rode Nymeria out of Lannisport and faced north towards the looming figure of Casterly Rock. The seat of the house of Lannister looms ever so close to the sea. But Arya didn't notice it one bit as she urged Nymeria and Lady on wards towards the northwest and onto the Gold Road.

The passing guardsmen didn't notice her or paid her little mind until they noticed she was not riding a horse. By the time they turned around Arya was far enough ahead that they didn't bother to chase her down. The girl in question loved it as she headed towards King's Landing and the hope of finding her sister.

KING'S LANDING

The sun had barely shown above the horizon when Sansa woke from her slumber. Her red hair was dark as the darkness in her room. As she got up she realized that the fires had gone down and so went to rekindle the fire in her room. When the blaze was bright she rose from her sitting position. Determined to get some training in before her time in the forge she did a few warm ups to wake up her muscles. As she did so she also practiced a few forms to keep her skills sharp. After her warm up Sansa quickly gotten dressed in her in the clothes she borrowed from the maid and went out onto the rooftops to see for herself the rising sun of King's Landing.

Often times when she rises from her slumber back in Winterfell she would train with the other girls. As they did so she would see the sun rising just above the horizon far in the distance where the faint shadows of the forests and the mountains beyond lay. This time the sun rose from the Narrow Sea just beyond the Red Keep home of the King. As the first light touched the red stone walls, she rose from her crouched position and made her way downwards towards the forges.

When she got there she was not surprised to see a few apprentices already at work on the latest orders. The forge fires have to be kept hot so some apprentices had to work throughout the night to keep it that way while working on the latest order for some lord or another. Sansa smiled when she saw the few that were there and greeted them upon entering. They in turn greeted her back with a wave of their hammers before returning to work.

Finding an empty forge that was just starting to cool Sansa quickly heated it back up again using the charcoal from the nearby pile and some fresh wood to bring the fire back up. When the forge was hot again she set about to read what needed to be done. All smiths needed to know the basics in reading in order to know what the lords wanted. So she saw for herself what needed to be done.

 _Hmmm this sword looks like it has been well used and the dents could use some work. But the steel is bent our of shape! Look at that dent and those chipped edges I bet someone needs to really work to bring this steel back,_ she thought as she looked at the sword in question.

It was a rather large great sword of immense size. The sheer size of it was too big for anyone else to wield if they weren't strong enough to work through it. But Sansa knew that she has to build her strength back up again and what better way to do it then to work through steel. Septa did say that one's body would become as hard as steel if they work the forges enough times. So she picked up the sword at first and felt the weight.

 _It definitely needs work! The sword is off balance! By the Old Gods and the New!_ She said looking at it.

Then with a determined look she added more wood to her forge before beginning to heat the sword.

MEANWHILE

Gendry was the first to come down to the forge. Hoping to relieve the night time apprentices after breakfast so that they can get cleaned up and head off to bed for the day. When he gotten to the main forge he was surprised to see Sansa already there working the forge as if she was a master at it.

 _To the Gods old and New!_ _F_ _or a high born lady she can wield a hammer,_ he thought and remembered the events of the night before while eating supper with Master Tobho.

LAST NIGHT

" _I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell," the girl said to both master and apprentice smith._

 _At her words both men looked at her in stunned surprise and both rose from their seats to show respect, "Forgive us for making you work m'lady we didn't know," Master Tobho said to Sansa. Gendry was stunned to silence when Sansa revealed herself. His voice was stuttering when he realized that this girl here before him was a woman of high status. And as such she should have been at the Red Keep not here in Flea Bottom on the Street of Steel forging weapons._

" _I didn't reveal myself to you if I had not felt you could be trusted. I am not here of my own free will. I am here because of what had happened to me back in my own home," Sansa replied._

" _M'lady we had heard rumors of your abduction_ _we didn't know," Gendry finally spoke though his voice was broken and shaking for this was the first time he found himself in the presence of a highborn woman who did not belittle him. Sansa smiled, "How old are you Gendry?" she asked._

" _I am ten and seven years m'lady," he replied._

" _I am ten and three years and not yet flowered and yet you treat me as if I am going to step on you why?" Sansa asked well aware of why she was treated this way. It was a known fact that the highborn of the south do not put themselves in the same shoes as the lowborn. Gendry looked down at his feet and she heard it shuffling before he replied, "Please forgive me m'lady but a woman of your status is usually not found forging steel in a forge. Most often we see the highborn women in their wheelhouses and carriers being weighed on by men and servants alike. You are the first I've seen wielding a hammer as if you worked the forge before," Gendry was sure that Sansa would start retorting him._

 _But the only thing that came from Sansa was a soft smile, "Please forgive me Gendry_ _but_ _when has a lady used a forge?" she said amused._

" _Never m'lady," he replied nervously._

" _Well women in the North differ greatly to those here in King's Landing," with that she then moved towards the hearth where the maid was cooking the evening meal._

" _May I?" Sansa asked. The woman nodded as Sansa tasted the soup._ _The taste was spicy to say the least but she knew this dish well, "Curry?" she asked the maid. The woman nodded, "I acquired the recipe from a traveler a few years ago," The maid replied._

" _Well it could use some thing hold on," Sansa said as she looked around till she spotted the_ _jar she was looking for of dried beans. Now when she took this she crushed the beans and threw them into the pot. Stirring it the fragrance that came from the pot was irresistible. The maid even looked longingly at the pot as Sansa handed her a spoon._

" _Go ahead try it," she said to her. The maid dip her spoon in and after blowing it to cool it down took a sip of the broth. Her eyes lit up instantly at the taste that came from it. Sansa smiled at the woman her gray eyes shown with mirth._

" _Coca beans add flavor to the broth and bring out the texture of the contents," she said. The woman nodded as she put the jar to the side to be used later. Sansa then turned to see the two men staring at her in utter shock._

" _A Northern woman must know how to cook for winters up in the North are a lot harsher then those in the south," Sansa replied. That gotten a nod from_ _Tobho_ _and_ _a surprise look from Gendry._

" _I've heard stories like that of how the North is the as cold as the deserts of Dorne is hot. So tell me Lady Sansa how are you planning on hiding your identity should someone inquire of it?" Tobho asked a serious expression on his face._

 _Sansa laughed, "I've already thought of it and if they ask tell them my name is San it is a Northern Commoners name and it is close enough to my real name_ _that not many people would put the dots together." the two men reluctantly nodded._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Sansa nearly laughed at the thought as she waited for the steel sword to ripen to the right color before taking it out to pound on the anvil. The men were also surprised when she told them the culture of the Starks and how Northern Women learn how to cook, clean and mend the weapons of their men because Winters are harsh and the climate is harsher on its people. So she told them that they needed to adapt and so the women sometimes take up the mantle of men's work to help the menfolk out. Here the women either clean, cook, sew or entertain their menfolk to procreate with them.

This seemed to get them into thinking things a bit different as she checked the steel to see what needs to be worked on. Putting it back in the fire Sansa then cut her thoughts and returned them to the forge at hand. The sword that she is working on was in a desperate need of being maintenance. So as she pounded the steel Tobho returned with Gendry and watched as Sansa worked. They were just as surprised as the rest of the apprentices that walked in that a woman could work the forge.

Sansa paid them no heed as she worked her mind on the steel and the impurities that she pounded out of the metal. The great sword that she forged began to take shape once the sun rose to its zenith and then started to dip into the west. But still Sansa worked the sword her mind on her training. The only time she stopped was to allow the sword to heat up again as she took a quick bite to eat from an apprentice which was nothing but bread and some meat. Then washing it down with some water. Getting back up again she checked on the metal before beginning the process again till all the impurities were gone from the metal.

When she was done she let the metal cool in the oil vat that Tobho had laid aside for her. She learned that oil works better then water when cooling the metal as it does not cool as fast. Even though the vat lit up in flames it did not last long as they quickly dissipated before going back to checking the steel in the light.

 _Perfect_ she thought as she saw the sword a bit better. Then going over to the grinder she sat down with the sword and began to polish and sharpen the blade. The sparks that came from the grinder gave her the satisfaction that the sword would be better once she was done polishing it up.

It took about six hours but Sansa managed to finish with her work adding a new leather hilt to the sword she then placed it in its scabbard. Just as a dark shadow appeared over her head. Sansa turned her head and looked up, and up to the largest human she had ever seen.

 _He could have easily been mistaken for a small giant_ she thought looking up at the man.

"Ah San this is Ser Gregor Clegane he is here to pick up his sword," Tobho said to her though his voice quivered in fear. Sansa looked up at the mountain of a man and knew who he was instantly by reputation.

 _He is the Mountain! The one who killed off Princess Elia and her brood! By the Old Gods and the New I just repaired the sword of Gregor_ _Clegane_ _!_ She thought as she presented the sword to him. The man stared at her with a gaze that normal men would back away from but Sansa showed no fear. She is a wolf and wolves do not show fear even if she was terrified. So instead she smiled gently at him before presenting his sword. Large beefy hands took the sword from Sansa and unsheathed it revealing the now shining blade. He looked at Sansa's icy gray eyes as he bent over to get a better look at her.

"Girl," he said to her.

"Yes, m'lord," she said making sure to add a bit of a quiver to her voice.

"The old man there said you were the one to repair my sword is it true?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath Sansa nodded, "My father taught me how to wield a forge sir for he had no sons. Go ahead and try it on that dummy over there," Sansa said pointing to the wooden dummy off to the side. The dummy has seen many hacks from lords and customers testing their steel but the Mountain rose. Taking the sword in hand he walked over to the dummy. The with a mighty swing cleaved the dummy… but nothing happened.

He stared at it in shock but before he could say a retort the dummy slowly but surely began to slide in half and then fell in one clean slice. The very center of the dummy was seen and everyone in the forge looked at the cleavage in shock. Ser Gregor looked in amazement at the steel that was forged in front of him before storming up to the girl in question.

"No one has been able to lift my sword much less work with it girl. You must have some strength to you," with that he tossed the sword to Sansa who easily caught it in one hand on instinct. To the shock of everyone else she was able to hold the sword up without flinching or wilting. Gregor walked closer to her his interest piqued.

"Girl what is your name?" he asked and Sansa said to him, "San,"

"Well _San_ you do good work, I like," he said and she watched as a man struggled to bring the heavy plated metal into the shop.

"Those bastards at the Red Keep can't work my armor for the steel is too heavy to work with. But then again they said the same thing about my sword. The only ones who could work on it had been the old man and this one here." he said pointing to Gendry. "But for you will make an exception little girl." he said.

"This will be your test I have armor that needs to be worked do you think you have the balls to work on it?" he said daring her to say something. Sansa knew this was a test of aptitude and so she raised her chin up to accept the challenge.

"How old are you girl?" Ser Gregor asked.

"Ten and three," Sansa replied to him. He laughed when he heard it. His bellow could be heard from the people outside. Those who peered in quickly disappeared for if they could hear the Mountain laughing then bad things are going to happen.

"Have you flowered yet little girl?" he asked.

"No," Sansa replied.

At this point Ser Gregor laughed harder and his laugh was deep, "A child commands the forges like a master! That is something new! So tell me girl if you truly forged the sword and lifted it up to present it to me shows that you have strength, I like that," he said and called for one of his many squires to bring his armor. The man who was just as beefy as Ser Gregor struggled with the armor plating. Gendry had to walk outside to help the man with getting it into the shop. Sansa watched as they placed it on the table to be worked then he walked towards the door but not before paying Tobho.

"I will be back in three days to collect my armor best get to work," with that he was gone.

As he walked away the other apprentices turned to look at Sansa and she suddenly felt herself in the center of all the eyes staring. It was finally the master smith himself that cleared his throat. "That is the first time I've heard Ser Gregor give a complement like he did you San," he said.

Sansa was still shaking from being in the presence of the man who killed her friend's sister-in-law and her children. She held up her hands to stare at them for a bit before looking down at the armor.

"San?" Tobho asked.

"San?" asked Gendry feeling concerned for his newest friend.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause a fuss," Sansa said finally coming to her senses. The feeling of fear suddenly escaped her and she found herself on her knees to the ground of all places. Gendry could feel her shaking as he held her shoulder.

"San?" he asked.

"Gendry take San back upstairs for a while I will make sure the armor is placed where she can work on it when she is ready," he said. Gendry gently lifted Sansa up from the floor and carried her up the stairs towards the area where the guests sleep. There he placed in on the bed in the room that Master Tobho has assigned to her.

"Lady Sansa?" he asked. He was met with nothing.

"Lady Sansa?" he asked again.

Sansa this time reacted as she was jerked back into the realm of the living by Gendry. She smiled sheepishly as she looked at him with embarrassment and shame, "I am sorry I am acting like such a child Gendry," she said.

"None taken m'lady but if it means something to you Ser Gregor scares everyone in King's Landing," Gendry replied.

Just as he said it the door opened and Tobho came in with something in his hand. Taking the cup Sansa sipped it and found that it was in fact an herbal tea of sorts.

"It will help you to relax Lady Sansa. It is a tea brewed for such occasions back in my home of Qohor." Tobho replied as he too sipped some of the tea.

Sansa sipped the tea and instantly knew the ingredients. She remembered the same tea the Septa drank after a hard day of training and drank the contents to allow her to calm her nerves. When she was done she could feel herself getting better at being calm.

 _Pull yourself together Sansa you are a Warrior of Winterfell for Old God's sake!_ She thought.

"I am quite surprised that you picked _that_ particular sword to work. Normally I would have my apprentices work on far easier swords and I work on the larger harder metal ones to appease my customers. But you not only worked the steel like a master smith but you sharpened it to that of a Valyrian blade. Girl who truly taught you the art of steel?" Tobho asked her.

"A smith named Mikken back in Winterfell taught me how to mold steel. My father insisted that the girls in the castle help out with the servants as much as they could since fever took most of them last year," Sansa lied. She knew better then to reveal too much information about the North and what it is capable of.

"You have learned quite a lot for one year?" said Tobho as he sat down on the nearby chair.

"I was taught since I was young at father's insistence. My sister Arya and I would fight over what girls should do. I wanted to be like my lady mother and learn about what the ladies in the south would do. However Arya wants to be a knight knowing that she can't and so father had enough of our fighting and made us learn how to forge steel instead. It was punishment for destroying his solar in one of our many quarrels." Sansa said which was partially true. In a bid when they were younger both Sansa and Arya wanted to practice their lessons and chose the solar as a practice ring. What started as a simple practice turned into destroying the solar. As punishment Lord Stark made them work with Mikken for a few months to fix the broken weaponry around the solar.

It was with luck that the weaponry was not the major weapons such as swords or spears. Instead it was minor knives made from dragon-glass and shields that were on the wall that the girls broke. Sansa remembered that memory well and she cringed every time she thought about Mikken's punishment for them.

"So you took up smithing afterward to pass the time?" Tobho said.

"I actually grew to love it as well as sewing. There was so many things you can make with steel, silk and leather. My sister and I begged our father to let us keep learning how to make steel work. Our mother was furious of course saying that metal work is no work for a lady. But Father allowed us to learn saying that it may come in useful someday." Sansa replied.

"Your mother is right of course learning to smith is no work for a lady. However your craftsmanship shows through your steel. I've seen it and so has Ser Gregor. The girl with the red hair forging steel for the strongest, most savage knight in the Seven Kingdoms. It was a work of art to inspire him to allow you to do his armor. But here is your test girl prove it to him and show him what a girl from House Stark can do," he said.

Sansa smiled at those words as she rose up from the bed. The shaking quelled when she did it and she thought it was something to see as she turned towards Tobho and Gendry. She walked out towards the forge to look at the armor that sat on the table. It was heavy that was for sure and the nicks, dents and tears in the armor were obvious. Still she could see the worn leather underneath. As she walked over to the armor she heaved it up without much trouble. Strength training helps when it comes to heavy lifting.

As she looked at the armor and the leather underneath she could not help but laugh at the sheer wear and tear the armor has. _How many men have worked this armor, none from the looks of it. Either that or he has been working a lot,_ she thought. From the firelight she could see the obvious tears in the armor that need to be repaired. The gauntlets especially look as if they had seen a lot of combat.

There was evidence that it looked like it had gold plating underneath and the front looked like three hounds on it. Probably his house sigil for the Cleganes are a recently new house for the Westerlands. Taking a rag she rubbed the gauntlet and sure enough signs of gold and black could be seen. _Well looks like I have my work cut out for me,_ she thought as she started to work on the metal.

The first thing she did was take apart the glue that held the leather padding to the armor. When she done so the damage done to the leather and the armor became more apparent to her as she looked at it. Turning to Master Tobho she asked, "When was the last time someone worked on the Mountain's armor?"

Master Tobho was calm when he replied, "Not since it was forged. The metal is heavy and the armor even more so for someone of the Mountain's strength. I think the last blacksmith that worked on it died because he was not able to complete the work to Ser Gregor's satisfaction," he replied.

"So why does the armor have leather attached to the inside? Doesn't the metal have to be separate from the leather under-padding?" Sansa asked.

"That was one of the mistakes of the previous blacksmith. He put leather padding inside hoping it would help protect the knight better but instead it only angered him. That was because you are not supposed to glue the leather into the armor. The leather is supposed to come off separately as I am sure you've already known. So I hope when you reforge the armor that you don't make the same mistake." with that he got up and walked out followed by Gendry.

That had Sansa swallow at the story told to her by the master smith. But she looked at the leather and shook her head. Knowing that it had to be replaced she got to work on making the leather come out of the armor. As she did so she wondered why the previous blacksmith would put so much leather under the armor. That was just plain stupid on all counts. But she shook her head clearing her thoughts and began to work on the metal in front of her.

The first thing she started to do was pound the metal on the armory table. Using a hammer she started to work on the many dents and tears in the armor. Then she took a large pair of thongs and placed it into the forge fire to heat it up so she start could start repairs.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Sansa wiped her arm on her brow at what had to be the umpteenth time she did so. When she looked at the armor she was satisfied at how the repairs were coming along.

"Not bad," said a voice and she turned to see Gendry at the forge staring at the armor she had on the table.

"Thanks, but this is just the beginning stages I still need to reshape it. I only repaired the worst of the tears to the chest plate. I still need to work on the legs and the arms before the helmet," Sansa replied. Impressed Gendry lifted the now cooled plating to see for himself the breast plate. It was massive to say the least just like its owner but the deep gauges he saw earlier are now gone. The only ones are the minor holes and several dents here and there.

"You know I would had just made a whole new armor," he said smirking.

"I would have too only Ser Gregor does not look like a person who would deal with a whole new set of armor," Sansa replied. Again Gendry nodded his head agreeing with what she said, "That is true, that is so true," he replied.

"Anyhow I better get back to work this armor is not going to repair itself," she said as she went to get her hammers to work on the armor once more.

LATER

It was well into the night when Sansa called it quits. Her arms hurt from all the pounding of the hammer, but she was glad that she managed to get the breast plate done. All the repairs to the plate had been finished but now it needs to be polished but that will come later. She set her station to be ready for the morning when her arms are relaxed and her tools are ready for the rest of the armor. The breast plate had to be one of the most damaged of all the armor next to the gauntlets but at least now it is done. Tomorrow she can work on the rest of it given that there are only minor things needed to be done to fix and maintenance them. As she started to get ready for the night and turn things in to the night apprentices she walked towards the pile of wood on the side. Slipping them into the small kilt on the bottom she made sure that the excess charcoal was taken out and the new wood put in.

"Ya know for a lady that is good armor you are forging San," said an apprentice. Sansa turned and smiled at the man in the corner. He was one of the men that was apprenticed to Tobho that comes in only at night. As part of his job he does the easier stuff as well as keep the fires going. A forge can't be hot enough without someone to take over at night to ensure that the fire remains hot.

"Thank you, it was a pain to get out the worst of the damage from the breast plates, but tomorrow I can do the easy stuff," Sansa replied as she set to go to bed to rest. The first apprentice of the night set to work on the swords that he was supposed to work on, while his partners went to work on another knight's armor. Sansa knew that she had to practice before bed or else she would get rusty. So getting up she walked out towards the rooftops like she normally would to practice her swordsmanship.

Looking around to make sure no one was following her she started on the simple movements. As she done so she did her usual warm ups and cool downs. When she was done she was sweating still but ready for a nice bath and bed. Walking down towards the bathing area Sansa knew the maid had made her a bath when she could smell the oils from the steaming water. Rosewater was relaxing but Sansa insisted on mint because it opens the lungs and allows for her skin to breathe again.

"The water is ready for you m'lady," the maid said and Sansa thanked her before slipping into the water. The hot water felt good on her skin and it is one of the luxuries that Tobho has brought with him from Essos. The North also treasures such baths for it keeps one clean and prevents illness from ravaging the towns and villages.

Here in King's Landing however only the privileged are able to afford baths. Most common folks either don't bathe at all or go to the ocean to clean themselves of the nasties of the day. Still as the water relaxes her Sansa felt her worries slip away as she took a rag and washed herself of the dirt and grime of the forge. The water turned to black as she rinsed out the muck. When she was clean again she rose to the surface and once again gave a good rinse before leaving the tub.

Later when she was in her bed she untied her hair letting it fall past her shoulders down her back. It ended in her mid back but Sansa didn't care. As she took her time brushing it with the brush provided by the maid she spent sometime combing out the tangles that had gotten into it. When she was done she carefully got up and walked over to her simple straw bed. It was all the guests could get in King's Landing. Unlike the soft feather beds of the palace or the fur beds of the North here she has a straw bed. Luckily for her the bed was lined with soft linen sheets to absorb sweat and make it more bearable to sleep on hot summer days.

 _But summer is ending_ Sansa thought as she felt the cool winds of autumn coming through the window. It was a sign that winter is coming and that the Starks are always right.

Getting into bed Sansa curled herself up and felt the cold air coming in through her window. The feelings of home race through her as she dreamed of Winterfell and playing with her wolf.

THE NEXT DAY

Sansa was hitting hard once again on the metal of Ser Gregor's armor this time she started to sing. As she did so a song came to her one that Mikken the Smith taught her as she was learning.

FLASHBACK

" _So why are you singing to the metal Master Smith," a young nine year old Sansa said to Mikken. She was learning how to forge steel as was required by all Starks when they are beginning to train._

" _Ah, the song of steel, a man or woman who takes up the smithcraft often sings this song. It is meant to call forth the steel as it is being shaped and formed into something new. To bring out the strength of Crom the legendary God of a world long forgotten. It is said that one who sings to steel helps to make it stronger. Forge it to be better and the steel listens to the song and wants to be stronger just to hear it one more time," he said making Sansa smile, "Will you teach it to me?" she said._

" _Of course I teach it to all my students," Mikken replied._

END FLASHBACK

Sansa struck the hammer against the steel as she was reshaping the broken grieves of the Mountain's armor. Someone gotten lucky and completely mangled it. But Sansa was not afraid of the metal as she had to reforge the entire thing once again. But as she done so she started to sing towards the armor. It started as a hum which was quickly turned into something new. Those who were near her could hear the song and stopped what they were doing to listen.

This did not go unnoticed as Gendry who was monitoring the day shift quickly took notice as well as he too stopped to listen.

" _Oh hear my words_ _oh mother of steel,_

 _who comes to us from within the earth._

 _From the Mountain's heart, I picked your stone,_

 _An Ore so warm it touched my soul_ _._

 _With a hammer in hand, I sing my song_

 _forging it to the armor for one._

 _With a hammer in hand, I sing my song_

 _Forging_ _a sword_ _for a warrior's great_ _h_ _and._

 _With a hammer in hand, I sing my song_

 _remembering the earth's great call._

 _Taking stone and making steel_

 _forging fire by my side_

 _I turn this ore into great steel,_

 _The Enigma's riddle on my mind._

 _With a hammer in hand, I sing my song_

 _I forge great swords and I forge great shields._

 _Make the armor against the Ice_

 _for winter's cold you will defend._

 _Hear my prayer mighty smith,_

 _steel's great riddle on your lips._

 _Sing of the Enigma's gift,_

 _Let the earth give you the warrior's soul."_

When she was done singing she had finished the grieves as she placed them on the side with the breast plate to be polished. As she was started the next one and the song began again she stopped when she heard clapping. Turning in surprise she saw Gendry along with a few other apprentices. Embarrassed she put down her hammer and looked down towards the grown sheepishly.

"Don't stop San that was great. I didn't know you could sing," said one of the apprentices.

"Well I was taught to sing by my mother back home. The my father taught me the song he said that since we in the North worship the Old Gods it is our prayer to the Gods of the Earth thanking them for giving us this gift," she said.

"Prayer is good when forging steel," a new voice said and the men turned away to greet their master who had just come down the stairs. As he came down the apprentices quickly returned to work. Gendry being the senior apprentice stood by his side.

"You did well San," he said as he picked up the finished breast plate. It was clearly repaired but he was surprised by the seamless repairs on the armor. He was also surprised by the newly mounted hounds on the front of the breastplate. The metal was clearly welded to the breast plate but the hounds had dark eyes and so finely crafted that he had no idea when Sansa did the crafting. But as he picked up the newly finished grieves he was even more surprised by the size and the shape of them. They were just like the old one only shaped more for the mountain's legs then the original.

"How do you know how Ser Gregor's legs are?" he asked her.

"I took a guess," Sansa replied.

"Hopefully your guess is correct for Ser Gregor will be here tomorrow to collect his armor," said Tobho as he examined the metal.

"This teacher of yours was he from Essos?" he asked.

"No sir, he was from the North like I am. His name is Mikken he learned from his father who passed it down to him. He knows not how his father learned the smithing craft but perhaps one of his forefathers came from Essos," Sansa replied.

Nodding his head Tobho examined the armor and found no flaws. When he put it down he examined the piece that Sansa was working on part of the side protectors and the arm guards. He noticed the small flakes of metal there on the side.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Just some steel patches for the armor. I would have reforged the armor but it would take too long so I used Master Mikken's technique of repairing armor. Using pieces of steel forged into the metal," Sansa replied.

"I've only seen such technique in the area east of Yi-Ti on my travels to learn the Smithing craft," Tobho replied looking at the work in progress. He was impressed by the technique to repair the metal using outside materials. That would explain why Sansa was working at the forge twice as long as normal. The metal has to be extra hot to wield to the breast plate. Such techniques are often thought of as magic but Tobho knows better.

"Is that how you got the three hounds to remain on the breast plate?" he asked.

Sansa nodded and having a look of impression he turned towards the boys, "Well what are you doing gawking get back to work," he said and they quickly scrambled to get back to their duties. Turning he saw the smirk on his face, "When you are done and he comes to inspect the work I would assume that you will take some time off," he asked.

"Probably, I do need new clothes," she said indicating the current clothes she wore. They were borrowed from a few of the apprentices since dresses are not suited to smithing. The apron she has on is a bit large for her smaller frame but Sansa knew that she would one day grow into a tall woman. So that meant dealing with the apron until the time came.

As she took her piece of armor once again and began to work out the dings her mind went back to the old song as she hummed it one more time. It was an old song and one that she loved to sing when she was working on metal. Singing it she worked till late in the night when her hands could no longer work. Piece by piece she worked till at last she could not work no more. As she looked down her hands were filthy and her brow sweaty. Her red hair was no longer red it was dark with sweat and grime from the smoke and coals and the braids she wore to keep it up were starting to come out. But Sansa was satisfied that everything was done. Now all the armor needs is a bit of polish.

As she worked on the metal she decided to forgo the usual cleaning solutions the smiths had. Instead she went for the more practical solution by grabbing some sanding paper that the smiths had to the side and then going to the nearby well for some water. Sansa became aware of danger as soon as she put the bucket into the well. It was like a foul taste in the air as she slowly turned to see several men dressed in tattered garment staring at her.

"Well, well what do we have here," one of them said.

"Well pretty thing what are you doing out here in the dark of night?" asked another. She could hear several people quickly running away from the situation maybe someone to get the city watch. Most she knew only wanted to hide in their homes away from danger. But Sansa was not afraid and she knew that one day she would run into riffraff on the streets. Asha warned her of such ilk back in Winterfell. The street smell she had gotten used to as well as the sight of people defecating just outside the smith's halls. Tobho insisted some of the boys make sure that no one does so for it is bad for business. But there are those at night who would love to do so when they think the smiths are asleep.

But these characters are not here looking for a place to defecate they are here looking for trouble. And from the smell they are drunk which means they were probably at the local pub down the street. Sansa slowly turned towards them making sure to keep her head and her body looking meek and scared. It was a way of showing that she was harmless. But if these thugs are looking for what she thinks they are looking for then they are in for some trouble.

"Well, aren't you a sweet thing. Tell me doll what ya doing out here this dark of night?" the first man said. From what she could tell there was four of them all of them looking for trouble.

"I was just getting some water," Sansa replied making her voice sound weak and timid.

"Is that so?" said the first man as he and the other three came closer surrounding her from all sides. In the light of the moon Sansa could see that they were scrawly men meaning they probably live off the streets. The stench of alcohol is clearly present on their breath.

 _Yep clearly drunk_ , she thought.

"Yes," Sansa replied adding a quiver to her voice to make her sound meek and scared.

"San?" a voice said and the men turned to see two of the Smithing apprentices looking for her.

"I'm over here by the well," Sansa called and they were seen with a torch. All four men turned to look at the two young boys holding the torch.

"Go away lads there is nothing for you to see," the first man said.

"I don't know it seems like you are picking on one of Master Tobho's apprentices," said the first apprentice who spoke.

"I said go away there is nothing for you boy," the second man said.

"Want to start something," said a third voice and this time Gendry and Master Tobho came marching out of the smithy. Both of them with angry looks on their faces. And all of the recent party carried weapons.

"Hey man we don't want to start nothing we just was out looking for a good time," said the first man.

"Well good times are over now get lost before I send you straight to the Stranger," said Master Tobho. The men quickly dropped what they were doing knowing that they were going to be trouble and fled leaving Sansa there breathing a sigh of relief.

"San are you alright?" said the first apprentice as he ran to help her from the well. The second apprentice helped to get the bucket of water from the well and the others quickly rushed to her side.

"I am fine, I was just getting water when these men came out of nowhere," Sansa replied.

"The streets are not safe at night. This place is crawling with scum and next time ask the boys to show you were the indoor well is. The smithy has one," Tobho said.

"Sorry sir I didn't know," Sansa replied.

"Not to worry you are still new to the shop and don't know where everything is yet. How about we head on inside and you take a break for now before finishing your armor. Ser Gregor will be in that afternoon due to his duties with the Queen's guard," said Master Tobho.

"Alright thank you," Sansa replied as they guided her inside.

Once back into the shop Sansa quickly took a cup of water that one of the boys handed to her. Taking quick sips she thanked him before looking at the armor she was polishing. She already had the rough grit out and just started on the legs and arms since they were the worst that needed polishing. Looking at her rough hands she could tell that she can easily blend in as part of the common people of King's Landing. Her time in the capital shows her how dangerous the streets are at night. Something she should have noted her first night here. It was a stupid mistake and one she would never repeat. The other mistake was forgetting to take her knife with her. The Valyrian steel blade had become a part of her the whole time she was here. Ever since the master gave it to her she was willing to take it everywhere until she could forge weapons on her own.

Until then she has to work to pay off the debt she owed the master smith for the knife. Putting the cup back down Sansa walked back towards the smithy where her armor was waiting. It was almost finished it just needed to be polished. So getting to work Sansa began to polish the armor to its original form.

TBC

 **A/n: Wow this took a while to write up considering I was not** **feeling completely well these past few days. I had just gotten out of the hospital.** **Anyhow I am going to make this brief since I am recovering from surgery so I am not feeling 100 percent as of late. So I am going back to bed and for now please leave a review but no BASHINGS, FLAMES OR LORE MONGERS PLEASE anyone degrading the writing will be reported so constructive criticism only! Thank you!**

 **P.S. the Song was one hundred percent made up by me.**


	18. Riddle of Steel

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES THEY BELONG TO HBO AND GEORGE R.R. MARTIN.**

 **A/n: Ok, I admit the writing bug has got me and I am writing yet another chapter of W.O.W. instead of updating my other stories. But when you just watched the last episode of G.O.T. you can't stop thinking about what might happen next. Someone asked me if I read the books which I replied no. So most of my information is coming from S.O.I.A.F. Wikipedia page and separate source materials that I bought at a used book store. So when I have the time I will sit down and read more into the novel world with my world of Ice and Fire Book. Maybe that would help me write a bit more until the prequel series starts.**

 **But anyhow I thank you all for your lovely reviews of the last chapter of this story and well wishes for my post surgery. I love you guys so much and don't worry there is more of Sansa's adventures in King's Landing Coming up.**

 **THE WARRIORS OF WINTERFELL**

 **Chapter 18: Riddle of Steel**

KING'S LANDING

Sansa's hands were swollen by the time she was done polishing the armor to a shining glint. It shown with the brightness of the sun. She spent the entire night cleaning and polishing as well as dying and painting the metal with special inks that were kept in the back of the shop. She found it fun to actually work on something she enjoys, but she was more at the moment frightened of the outcome of this day.

For it is the third day and Ser Gregor the Mountain is coming for his armor.

The armor is large for a man as large as him and dyed with yellows and black for the hounds. It shown with a gleam that would blind any man a hundred fold. Still Sansa would not be satisfied unless she was sure that everything was perfect. She was still very nervous as she inspected the inside of the helmet. It was done right and nothing seems to be out of place.

"San!" called one of the apprentices.

Sansa stood up from where she was putting the final touches to the helmet, "Yes," she replied.

"Master Tobho wants to speak with you," he said.

Sansa quickly got up and made her way out towards where the main stall was in the Smithy. There the Master Smith would be able to do his coin exchange without anyone accidentally getting hurt while getting the things they need. When she got there Master Tobho was once again standing there with his merchant robes on helping customers with their orders. In front of him was a group of people all buying to get a chance to have a weapon or something as ordinary as a utensil. It was a service that the shop also does and often times it was done by the night time apprentices or those just learning the Smithcraft.

Other things on the walls around the shop included the horse shoes of various sizes each of them looking like they could last forever. But Sansa knew that it was only through wear and tear that a shoe would eventually give out and had to be replaced.

"You called me Master Tobho?" she asked.

"Ah San there you are, this young man here has a problem with one of his horse shoes can you tell me what is wrong with it?" he asked her.

She looked down at the horse shoe in the boy's hand and she found herself smiling. She knew what was wrong with the shoe instantly.

"Pardon me but is your horse from the country side?" she asked.

"Ya, what difference does it make?" asked the boy who looked no older then ten and four. His face confused as Sansa looked at the shoe in particular.

"Well the shoe I am holding is too light for your horse. Unless your horse races a lot this one is not meant for a horse such as the one you are giving this shoe to," Sansa replied.

"I use my horse for the farm he is not a race horse," the boy replied.

"Then you should have given him a heavier shoe so that his feet don't become lame from wear and tear," Sansa replied as she handed the shoe back to the boy.

"What would you know you are a girl!" the boy said his noise sticking out and defiant.

"You will watch your mouth boy," Master Tobho said to him and the boys forgetting the older man was with them quickly backed away. They quickly ran off back the way they came with the shoe. Huffing Tobho turned towards Sansa, "I am sorry for what the boys said."

Sansa giggled, "Don't be, I am used to boys from other places calling me other names as well as declaring that I can't do anything."

"Well we just have to….oh dear," he said and just as he said it Sansa turned her head and her face went pale at the sight of Ser Gregor.

The man was just as imposing as he was the first time she met him. He rode on a large destrier horse his form casting large shadows in the street. Many people rushed to get out of his way as he made his way over with a group of rough looking men. Sansa stood her ground when he finally stopped by the smithy and gotten off of his horse. His large form took in Sansa's much smaller frame.

"My little girl you are still as brave as you were the day I met you," he said to her and Sansa felt frightened but she stood her ground. She was a warrior and warriors don't run from a fight no matter how frightened they are.

"We are honored to have you Ser Gregor," she said making sure to keep her responses curt and not elegant like those of a noble lady.

"Where is my armor!" he demanded and Sansa quickly showed him inside the smithy wasting no time with pleasantries. As she took him towards the back of the shop where her own smithy was kept. It was a surprise to see a look of interest on his face.

"It is too fancy!" he said looking at the armor.

"It may look fancy but looks are deceiving," Sansa said.

Ser Gregor quickly walked up to the armor and punched it with all his might. What surprised the knight was the fact that there was not a single dent on the armor. The three hounds shown brighter then they had before, but the armor didn't move. It was on a manikin that was made to the specifics of the Mountain's height and width. However not feeling satisfied he went towards the side where the spears were kept. Taking one in hand he proceeded to stab and target the armor. Then going for a sword he went to cleave it only for the sword to bounce back. There was no breaks in the armor no signs of scratches.

Startled and surprised the knight turned towards the small girl on the side, "Are you sure you made this armor?" he asked.

"As sure as I repaired the sword. You said three days and in three days I repaired your original armor and made it stronger," Sansa replied standing tall.

"Boy! Help me with the armor!" he shouted to a burly looking boy who looked no older then fifteen. Though his patched looks would mark him as a squire. The boy quickly rushed towards his side and together with another one of his men Ser Gregor put on the armor. He was even more surprised by the sheer shape that it actually fit him.

"It feels lighter then my old armor are you sure that this was from my original armor girl?" he asked Sansa.

"Yes sir I just tempered the steel a bit more to give it strength as I repaired it," she replied not telling him about her singing to it.

Sansa watched as Ser Gregor moved about in his new armor. He did not look as awkward as he did before hand and he certainly didn't look as if he would fall over anytime soon. In fact now he looks more like the predator he should be a hound that hunts men. But still he moved about as if he wasn't wearing armor. When he was done he had the boys take the armor off and walked towards the girl.

"You did well girl but I have one final test," he said holding out a dagger. This one was rusted and barely able to cut anything much less kill someone.

"You want me to work with it?" she asked.

"Aye, and this time I am going to watch," the Mountain replied.

Inside Sansa was nervous as heck but she didn't show. Instead she took the knife and dipped it in acid to remove any loose rust from the blade. Then took it to the grinder and started to work with it to remove the rust from the blade. The mountain watched the whole time. As he watched her work his eyes looked in wonder at how she cleaned the rust from the knife. Then she got a whet stone to sharpen it and clean it further. When she was done she even remade the handle which was already destroyed.

By the time she was done it was late and the sun had long since set in the west. When she presented the knife to him it was as if nothing had happened to it. Taking the knife from her hand he looked at its beauty and the sheen that shown from it. Testing it on his hairy forearm he smirked to himself when the blade cut through the hairs like butter. Sansa was very anxious when he did it and when he was done put the knife back in its sheath.

"So your words spoke true girl. You do know your way around metal for no woman would know how to sharpen a knife much less _clean_ it. Boy! Bring my purse the lady deserves her payment," he said getting up from his seat on a bucket and walked towards the front of the booth. The men had already loaded the armor onto the wagon for transport back to the Red Keep. When they returned they held a heavy purse one so large that Sansa was sure that it would fall out of the bottom. Throwing it onto the table the Mountain stared at Sansa.

"You did good work girl no one has been able to work my armor since the smith who created it passed years ago. Who are you?" he asked.

"I am called San sir," Sansa replied.

"Until I need my sword sharpened again San," with that he got up and walked out leaving the bag on the counter. He got on his horse and began to ride towards the east where the Red Keep was. Breathing a sigh of relief she nearly collapsed to the ground but a pair of strong arms held her up.

"Easy there m'lady you had quite an ordeal," Gendry said as they helped Sansa towards a seat. Taking a seat she sat down and was offered a cup of tea. When she drank the tea her nerves began to fade and she once again felt calm. Taking deep breaths she steadied herself willing herself to calm once again. For Sansa did not want to worry the boys any further with her fears.

"You had made quite an impression on Ser Gregor with that armor and with that knife," Tobho said to her.

"I had to prove to him that I was the one who repaired his armor," Sansa replied feeling proud that she could prove a man wrong. It was not right for her to suddenly shy away and let someone else do her work. She was brought up better back in the North. Here in the South, in King's Landing, women were used mainly for breeding and child rearing not so much for other things. But Sansa is proving them wrong. By fixing the armor of Ser Gregor she made an impression on the king's most ruthless knight.

"But you proved him right," said Tobho as he put the sack down. It was a large sack with enough gold to feed them for a while. Taking a handful he put it in a smaller pouch before giving them to Sansa.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off m'lady. You had worked hard these past few days so after you feel refreshed why don't you spend today and tomorrow off by exploring more of the city. I am sure no one will bother you then," he said.

Sansa gratefully took the money and was helped up by Gendry who supported her on weak legs now that the event was over. She felt she needed to rest for at least a few hours. She had been up all night as well as all day the day before working on the armor. With little sleep and a whole lot of work her muscles ached and were stiff. By the time she as helped into the bathing room the maid had already prepared a bath. Luckily for her the water was steaming which allowed her to soak her muscles in the hot water. The small fire on the side that warms the water also comes in handy as the maid helped with washing her hair. Sansa could not move at all due to the stress of working the forge and repairing the armor of Ser Gregor. It was lucky she did not have to make the armor from scratch or else she would have not slept at all.

"M'lady your arms are hard as steel that is a lot of stress for a woman," she said as she reached over and grabbed some oil from the side. Taking it into her palm she began to massage Sansa's arms and shoulders to loosen up the muscles. Sansa thought she had died and gone to heaven. Her muscles began to loosen from the stress. That combined with the hot water and the scent that the maid put in she was exhausted.

When she emerged she could barely walk as her legs felt like jelly. The maid had to help her dress and to bed. When she had laid there sleeping she could not help but feel as if her life in King's Landing was about to get more interesting.

SOMEWHERE ON THE GOLD ROAD

The distant howl of wild wolves alerted Arya that she was not alone on the Gold Road. Already traveling late at night the young Stark girl did not rest during the day. And since she spotted several thieves it was not safe to stay anywhere at night. Already Nymeria and Lady had grown to the size of regular horses and according to the Septa they will become larger still. Arya even read a passage in her book stating that Direwolves when bonded can grow as large as a warhorse to accommodate their human rider. Nymeria is already carrying Arya because of the fact that Arya is a lot smaller and lighter then her other siblings. The chilly winds of autumn told her that her house words are coming ever closer to the south.

But she and the wolves knew they needed to keep on moving avoiding the large contingencies of men from both the Crownlands and the Riverlands. She kept her distance as they traveled. Even when she crossed into several villages the people often thought of her as strange riding a wolf instead of a horse. But still Arya did stay at the occasional inn or two. Seeing as the wolves are still growing they would need to rest once in a while to regain their strength before moving on.

But as she looked up into the night sky the moon shown brightly above her she could barely make out the red comet that shown in the sky. It was a sign that the time of the Long Night is nearly upon them. And soon the realm of man is about to get a rude awakening.

Suddenly Nymeria stopped along with Lady. Both wolves were on alert as something darted through the bushes and the trees. They both started to growl low in their throats and Arya reached for her bow. As she knocked the arrow and prepared to fire another growling noise was heard. Then silently from the trees just off the side of the road was a wolf. It was not as large as Lady or Nymeria but it was a wolf none the less. Both direwolves had their ears back in warning as the wolf came closer. It stopped at one point looking at the three of them. Its fangs were bared and ready to attack but one look at all three and then the fangs retracted. It's ears pulled up and its tail started to wag. It then barked as if signaling someone.

Then out of the bushes more wolves revealed themselves seeing for the first time someone who rides a wolf. Arya slid off of Nymeria and approached the wolf. His wild eyes old and wise beyond his years. He snapped and snarled at Arya before finally relenting as she kept a safe distance her eyes soft to show she was not an enemy. Then slowly the wolf bowed low showing his respect to a wolf rider. Arya remembered what she had learned from her book by lowering her top half of her body but kept her eyes looking directly into the wolf's. It was their way of respect, the way of a wolf rider. One who is both wolf and man. When she returned to her normal posture the old wolf lifted himself up and it turns out that the entire pack had copied the old wolf. Getting up they all started to howl into the night sky. A sign of their respect.

Lady and Nymeria both began to howl to show their acknowledgment of the wolves. It was over when the old wolf looked back at them one final time before disappearing into the woods. The pack followed not far behind with one obviously younger wolf coming up to Arya and sniffed her outstretched hand before backing away and disappearing. Both direwolves raised their heads to acknowledge them before Arya relaxed again. She then gathered some wood to make small fire to keep herself warm. Nymeria and Lady both laid down to sleep beside the fire. Arya leaned closer to Nymera since she is after all her wolf. The direwolf in turn put her paws down to allow her to rest. Arya then grabbed her blanket to curl up and shut her eyes hoping tomorrow they would make it to the capital.

The next day brought new things for Arya as she gotten up to pack up her belongings. The fire had long since gone out and she made sure that it was completely out before she hid the ashes and removed the stones from their place. Making sure to keep everything hidden she saddled up Nymeria once again before riding off into the sunrise. The only thing that was left was nothing but dirt and a few paw prints in the mud.

KING'S LANDING

As the sun rose Sansa rose with it. She felt refreshed but at the same time a bit stiff from the long hours working the forges.

"How are you feeling Sansa," said Tobho as he sat there beside her bed.

"I feel as if the world had sat down on me with a horse," she said being honest.

"Well it certainly had after all the hard work you put into repairing the Mountain's armor," he said as he studied her for a bit.

"How long was I out?" Sansa asked suddenly concerned that she was not able to earn some pay.

"Only for a day and a night but you are fine. The boys knew that you worked tirelessly to complete that task. Everyone here in King's Landing knows Ser Gregor's temper. So it was wise of you to ensure that the armor was sound before giving it to him." Tobho replied as he poured a cup of water for Sansa. When she accepted she was grateful for the cup of cool water.

"So what happens now?" Sansa asked him curious to see what else is there to do.

"I think now you've paid your debt to me since the Mountain graciously paid you well. But the question remains are you going to work for me still, or are you going to go back North?" he asked.

Sansa had to think about it but she knew that if she wanted to go home she would need more then just a bag of coin. She needs weapons and food but as it stands the latter would be hard to come by.

"I think I will stick around for a while at least until I can get enough supplies to return home. But I should at least let my father know that I am safe," she said.

"I will arrange for that, there is a place not far from here that sends messages. Traders who specialize in message sending who often deal with information trading. You can write your message and send it there." Tobho said.

Sansa was thrilled to hear this and thanked the man before trying to get out of bed. Her legs felt like jelly as she began to walk towards the bath area. When she got in the maid had already warmed the bath for her as she lowered herself into the tub. The soothing hot water caressed her skin and loosened her muscles. Sansa felt herself relax as the blood began to flow back into her legs. As her muscles and joints loosened under the hot water she allowed herself some luxury before finally leaving the bath.

When she left the bath she dressed in some day clothes that she once again borrowed from the maid. Then she stretched her muscles and performed some of her forms to help her with her activities for the day. Taking this as her cue Sansa made her way out of the room and towards the main solar where everyone was finishing their plates. There a tray was waiting with food on it for her to eat. Some meat and cheese was there but little else. Sansa understood that even the master has his limits on food.

"How are you feeling Sansa?" Gendry asked her as he finished his food.

"I feel tired and drained but I should be able to do some things in the forge today," Sansa replied.

"You are not going to the forge today," said Tobho as he wiped his mouth with a cloth.

"Why?" Sansa asked.

"Because you spent three days working on this armor and your body has a need to heal. I've always made my boys take a few days off to recover from big projects like this. So for you m'lady you need to take some time off. And also you need new clothes those clothes from my maid my suit you for now but you need clothes of your own." Tobho said to her. Sansa nodded her thanks as she slipped on a pair of boots that were provided to her. Taking the coin in her purse she hid them in the maid's pocket before rising to get dressed for the day.

LATER

The many shops in King's Landing's Flea Bottom were full of people. The smell of human waste, garbage and fish littered the ground but Sansa by now had grown used to it. But as she looked around from the rooftops she decided to get her bearings by looking at the highest points. Since Flea Bottom smells like shit she moved on to the other districts in the city. Most preferably the areas where merchants sell their goods.

It was here that Sansa had made it to the Street of Looms an area within King's Landing that has shops specializing in clothes and materials needed to make clothes. Sansa needed this area to make her own clothes. Since she had seen the loom in the Maid's quarters she assumes that the maid comes here to get her materials needed to make the master's clothes. Leaping down from the rooftops she mingled into the crowd wanting to stay hidden from those who would want to rob her blind. Sansa had dyed her hair the color of night making it the same color as Jon's to hide her features. She also put on a hood to keep her face out of the bright light of the southern sun. By making herself blend in better she was able to move more freely without attracting attention.

As she looked through the shops she noticed several different strings used for the loom to make clothes. She had bought distinct colors of yarn as well as an embroidery ring and thread for her to use. She even had some clothes that she had bought that were already pre-made to allow her to return the maid's clothes. Thanking the merchants she moved on to the Street of Flour to get herself something to eat. What she never expected was the price of one piece of pastry such as her favorite lemon cakes to be so expensive.

As it was she moved on to someplace where she can rest and eat her lemon cakes. As she ate she was overwhelmed by the site of many people begging in the streets. Most of them were ordinary people like her trying to get by. The city watch in their golden armor only march on by occasionally kicking or shoving the downtrodden and the many beggars in the streets. One woman was there with her two children begging. Suddenly not feeling hungry Sansa walked up to the woman and handed her her lemon cakes as well as some coin to get her something to eat.

"Oh thank you but you need this just as much as I do," the woman said.

 _If only you knew_ Sansa thought.

"No, you need to feed your children more then myself and my needs," Sansa replied before walking off. The woman thanked her as she walked down the streets her tattered clothes helped to hide her.

Just as she was about to walk out of the Street of Flour and back onto the Street of Loom she saw something she rarely had ever seen outside of the North. It was in one of the cloth shops hanging on a shelf. As Sansa walked closer to it her eyes became large and her mind came to a standstill.

She could not believe it when she saw it.

"Something caught your eye ma'am?" asked the shopkeeper when he came up to the booth. Sansa was instantly chastising herself for letting her guard down.

"Yes, I was looking at those large spools you have up there," Sansa replied.

The man looked up at them and sighed, "Ah yes _those_ I thought they were silk threads from Essos but they turned out to be from the North. Worthless I should say because I can't dye them to use on my loom," he said.

"How much is for one spool?" Sansa asked knowing the true value of the spools in which he spoke.

"One copper dragon for they are practically worthless," the man said.

"I'll take them all," Sansa said and offered him a gold coin in exchange," the man's eyes widened, "Ma'am surely you don't want something of a bit more value then some old thread from the North. You can't even work the colors you want into the string!"

"I want those spools and nothing else and just so you know I am from the North. I know Northern silk and I wanted to see something from home in so long," she said.

The man gave her the basket full of the silken threads. They were covered in dust and hardly anyone noticed. Sansa is ecstatic to seeing something from home. Frostback Spider silk is rare in the Southern Kingdoms but its value in the North is so much more then here in King's Landing. She took the silken spools and put them into the basket she had with her. They were large in comparison to ordinary spools of string which are used for stitching. She started to head back towards the Street of Steel where Tobho's Smithy is located.

As she walked towards the Street of Steel a scream could be heard. A few men from the nearby tavern were harassing a woman. She was trying to hold her clothes as they tore them up. People gave a wide berth to these men not even trying to help her.

"Come on now sweety why can't ya give me a taste of your fucken tits like how ya gaves him?" One of the men said to the woman as he held her in front of everyone.

"Don't you touch me!" the woman shouted and proceeded to slap him hard. The man had blood coming down from his mouth where she had struck him and his face shown the hand mark of her strike. Taking his tongue out and licking the blood he then struck the woman hard. She fell into the ground and held her face where a bruise was sure to take form.

Sansa who was watching felt her hackles rise at the sight of it. She looked around, but there was no city guard to police the event. There was no gold cloaks and the people fled from the scene. Sansa was there along with several other people who could not get out of the way or cleared the streets. The men continued to beat her until she could not take it no more. Walking over to the nearest stall she asked the merchant to hold her basket. Walking over to the group one man raised his fist to be struck only for Sansa to quickly grab him.

When he looked at the delicate hand that followed the fist she held his arm firm.

"Let go of me bitch!" he yelled at her.

"Leave her alone," Sansa growled the wolf in her appearing for the first time in a while.

"Go the fuck away bitch and don't look back," the man shouted to her. His friends grouped around her and Sansa wished she had a weapon but she can fight just a well without one.

"Hey Mouse it looks like this one is nothing more then a little girl! What says you girlie wanna play? Bet ya neva flowered yet!" he replied.

Sansa smirked as she placed her feet into a fighting stance. "How old are ya girlie?" the second man in the group asked he was taller then the first man but a lot thinner. The man to the right of him was a lot more muscled but smelled a lot like fish.

 _He is probably one of the fishermen that work around the bay_ Sansa thought.

"Look ya bitch either ya gets out of hea or we's going ta hafta take care of ya's afta dis bitch!" the third man said this one clearly much heftier and a lot meaner by his demeanor.

Sansa waited, "Fuck you!" she said taunting them.

"Dat's it wat ya say boys we teach dis brat a lesson!" the first one said as he was the first to come up to Sansa.

When he reached his hand out he found out really fast that Sansa was not an ordinary little girl. As soon as he laid a hand on her clothes she grabbed it with lightning quick fingers and pinched a pressure point just behind his thumb which caused his whole hand to go numb. She then held his thumb and twisted his hand back before kicking him in the groin and sending him flying back into his friends.

The men looked down at their fallen companion and then up at Sansa in surprise. By now the hood had fallen off and Sansa's black dyed hair shown. Her gray eyes however shown through with the wildness of the wolf that she truly was. But that was not to last as the men quickly gathered their wits after their companion fell withering in pain and quickly reached for their swords.

Sansa knew this fight was going to be rough.

The first man came charging with his sword drawn and slashed downwards towards Sansa. Sansa instead of ducking out of the way reached upwards with both hands and caught the sword in between. Surprised the man was not prepared for the girl as she also sent him flying by leaning backwards in backwards flip still holding the sword. The man went flying overhead and Sansa became the new wielder of the sword. Flipping it in her hand she gotten into another fighting stance. The third man came at her with his sword which she easily blocked.

Dodging around him he tried to slash again a few more times but Sansa's speed proved to be too much for him. She then ran up a wall and flipped over him. In his momentum to get her, he went face first into the wall. Using one hand she parried the blow of the second man who came back into the fight. Flipping the sword in a stabbing motion which was not familiar to the men, Sansa used it as a shield to defend against the first man who came back to his senses in a rage. He tried to strike low for her legs but she flip over him using the momentum to kick him in the head. The other two men came at her and one managed to knock the sword away from her. But as she kicked him in his right knee causing it to shatter from the cracking noise. The first man came again and she back flipped away from him as he slashed low hoping to get at her underbelly.

Sansa dodged him and did a duck and roll to retrieve the sword. Then as the two came at her at once she rolled her wrist deflecting a blow with the sword that should have crippled her. But instead the man was unbalanced and with the flat end of her sword she sent him sprawling to the ground. Before he could recover Sansa off balanced the second man with the sword's flat side and sent him flying towards the first. This caused the first man to fly into a wall and fell to the ground unconscious. That left one of the offenders.

 _Why do they always come in groups of three?_ She asked herself as the last man came at her.

Sansa rolled her shoulders as she ran towards him sword in hand. When he slashed down she bent backwards and used her flip to plant her feet under the chin of the final man and flipped him over sending him into the pile of bullies in the wall. When his back hit the wall he fell towards the ground in an unmoving heap. Walking towards them Sansa saw the first man start to regain his senses. She held the sword to his throat and the man instantly became alert.

"You will leave and never bother this woman again do you understand me?" she said making her voice sound almost like a growl.

The first man stared at the sword and then at Sansa.

"Who….who araya?" he asked.

"My name is of no consequence you are to leave and never bother this woman or anyone again understand?" she said. The man quickly nodded before he struggled to stand. Helping his companions they quickly left the square.

"What is going on here!" a voice shouted and several men appeared in golden plated armor. Sansa knew who they were the City Watch.

"They attacked her!" said a woman from across the street pointing to the group of men who went after Sansa.

"Aye, we saw them they attacked the woman and this girl saved her," said another person a man who came out of his home after witnessing the fight.

"They gotten beat up by a little girl and she was defending that whore," said another man this one with his family.

"Is it true?" he asked Sansa and the girl nodded.

"Where did they go?" asked the second Watchmen.

"That way down the alley they look like they were fishermen judging by the smell," Sansa replied and the first Watchmen sighed, "Sounds like Mikko's lot again looks like we are going to have to file a report with their boss," and with that they ran down the alley after the three men.

"Thank you!" the voice of the woman said as she came to Sansa and held her in a tight embrace. Sansa returned the embrace seeing as the woman was nearly raped and judging by her bloodied face and bruises she was beaten quite badly.

"We should get those looked at, where do you live?" Sansa asked.

"I live in one of the brothels near the Red Keep," the woman replied. Sansa quickly gathered her things including the sword that was dropped on the ground, before following the woman home making sure to keep an eye out for more trouble.

The Brothel the woman mentioned is just a ways away from the Street of Loom and Sansa followed the woman down a few alleys into the street. They had to cross back into the Street of Flour and then took a few more streets down into the heart of Flea Bottom. Then right at the junction of The Hook and Eel Alley was the main road to the Red Keep. But when she entered into the more richly housed neighborhood. Sansa could see why a brothel might be located here. It was at this location near the southern part of the city closest to the palace most of the nobility and rich merchants live. It was here that Sansa found the brothel that the woman was talking about. It blended in with most of the buildings of the street save for the mocking bird sigil on the door.

"Here we are," the woman said and stepped inside. Sansa quickly followed after her and what she found in this establishment was different then what she had mostly seen in most brothels.

There were women everywhere, most of them were of course naked for their customers with scantly anything on except a few jewels to make them more enticing. There wee even some men there too. All of them dressed in extravagance and some had intoxicating perfumes on them. There were some folks that were completely covered in rag working the floors and changing the sheets. The sounds of babies and children could be heard out towards the back of the establishment and from what Sansa could guess were the children of the various whores who live in this establishment.

Now Sansa is no stranger to brothels for there are several in Wintertown back home in the North. Her father of course runs the brothels collecting half the money they make and the other half goes to the women or men who work in them. This pays for their expenses as well as childcare should any of them forget to take moon tea.

Here in King's Landing however is a different story. From what she understands in her studies the brothels in King's Landing are run and operated by private owners and it is they who get rich and none of it goes to the crown. _If only they could take half of it,_ she thought then it would solve a whole lot of problems.

"This way," the woman said and led Sansa further down the hallway were the rooms became more extravagant. The sounds of men and women in various rooms filled her ears as she passed many whores are many customers before coming to the main room. There was even music playing somewhere in the building and she could hear the soft sounds carrying through the rooms.

Sansa was led to a different part of the brothel house. Here the extravagance was non existent and instead it was a more homely feel. There were children and older women tending to the needs of the various whores that worked the home. Some washing clothes, some sheets, others were cleaning and feeding the various children that came running through the brothel. The boys were kept as servants while the girls were being taught how to please their hosts.

 _A sick way to do things,_ Sansa thought as she worked her way towards the very back where a very old woman was tending to her friend.

"By the Gods Precilla what happened!" a voice shouted and Sansa turned to find another woman running towards them. She was rather portly but her homespun dress and apron showed that she was not one of the whores of this establishment. Instead she must be one of the servants at least that is what Sansa mused.

The woman quickly rushed up to the woman in front of Sansa and quickly checked her face as well as her body. Seeing the bruises she quickly ushered two more girls into the room to help her head towards the back. That was before she turned towards Sansa. When she saw Sansa's face and the sword in her hand she was taken back by the glow of Sansa's silvery eyes from beneath her hood.

"What happened?" she asked.

"My friend here saved my life Georgia so go easy on her," the woman named Precilla replied. The woman Georgia turned to Sansa. She looked her up and down before offering her a seat. The seat itself was not one of those normally used by the girls. It was one normally used for servants with its hard seating and back.

"Here now have a seat I'll fetch you some water and maybe something to eat," Georgia said and vanished around the corner. Precilla returned with the two women and an old woman who looked far older then any of the girls in the establishment. Slowly Precilla also sat next to Sansa and it was here that she was being subjected to some immediate medical care. The old woman started pulling things such as a mortar and pestle to grind the herbs that she brought with her. She then started to gather some of the plants she had and mix them together. Then she started administering them to the various bruises around Precilla's now naked body.

"I didn't get to properly thank you for rescuing me," Precilla said to Sansa as the old woman moved from the bruises to the various cuts on Precilla's body especially the deep gash on her face.

"Hold still Precilla I am trying to get this last one on your face," the woman said as she bore a needle and thread to the woman Precilla's face. The woman wanted to scream at the pain she was in and Sansa bit back the instinct to hit a pressure point to deaden the pain. However the woman was quick seeing as she probably had experience before and stitched Precilla up nicely. The stitches were tight enough to allow healing, but the way she did it had made sure that when the wound does heal there won't be a really bad scar.

"You know men love women with scars," Sansa said speaking up.

"Says you, your a Northwoman aren't ya?" the old woman said looking at Sansa.

"Yes, I am San I work at Tobho's smithy down the street," Sansa replied.

"Oh I've heard of ya! The girl who can make the Mountain kneel with the armor she forged in her smithy. No man has ever earned the respect of Ser Gregor. And no woman has ever escaped his wrath. But I thought it was the word of fools when they stated that a woman forged his armor. I see ya now you don't look like much," the woman replied.

"Gamy please! San here just beat da crap out of dem boys down in the Street of Flour. I saws it myself she came out of nowhere with dem fists and look," she said pointing to Sansa's sword, "She even kept da sword da man has left behind," she said to her.

"Aye, I have to say I never saw a woman hold a sword like dat. Tell's me do you know how to use it?" The old woman Gamy asked. Sansa nodded her affirmation.

"Ha! Knew it, I knew dem fighter types when I see's it!" she said to her.

Just as she said it the door to the back room opened and a finely dressed man entered. Sansa saw that he had two other scantly dressed girls with him, but from the way he carried himself and the way they addressed him she could only guess that he was the brothel owner. He moved towards Precilla and examined her face and her naked body.

"Who did this to you," he said in a finely cultured voice. His accent Sansa picked up quickly as a noblemen from the Vale. That much was obvious but she don't know what house he was from as he does not have any sigils on his clothes.

"Just some men from the pub down on the Street of Flour sir. Was on my way back from the client's house when they jumped me. If it wasn't for this young woman here I would have been killed. She beat dem men up for me," she said.

The man rose up to look at Sansa who kept still. He had the gaze of a predator stalking his prey when he approached. He looked her up and down trying to assess the situation.

"Who are you girl?" he asked slowly.

"I am San," Sansa replied.

"San? Tobho's apprentice? I've heard of you from some of the men that come into my establishment. They said that you were the one who forged Ser Gregor's armor?" he replied. His voice was smooth as silk but to Sansa it felt like oil on water and it made her skin crawl.

"Yes, I am she, I spent three days and three nights forging the armor to be what it is now," she said proudly.

"I see," the man replied as he beckoned Sansa to follow him.

She walked behind him as he walked through the establishment towards his office. It was up the stairs towards the third floor of the three story establishment. As soon as Sansa walked through the hanging beaded entrance there was a large desk that was next to the door while a large couch was just on the opposite wall. Well cushioned seats were everywhere and the smell of pungent perfumes filled the room with its fragrance.

"I apologize for the smell I had a very bad incident with a customer earlier that the maids had to clean up," he said and Sansa looked down and noticed a bit of brown stain still lingering. She said nothing as she looked up at the man as he slowly sat down behind his desk. He looked Sansa up and down noticing the sword still in her hand.

"That is not your sword isn't it?" he said.

"No sir it is not," Sansa replied keep an eye on the man in front of her as well as listening to the noise behind her.

"You don't have to worry I am not here to punish you. In fact I am here to thank you for the safe return of one of my girls. Those men have been harassing them for sometime in that area of the city. When I have a customer in that area who wants a private audience with one of my girls I try to hire someone to escort them to the area. Tell me did you notice any bodies anywhere or any other men nearby with weapons?" he asked.

"No sir I've haven't seen any, in fact she was alone sir," Sansa replied remembering to slur her words to make it sound as if she was of the lower classes.

"I see," the man said and went to write something down on a piece of paper. Sansa had no doubt that the message he was writing was for someone to deal with the woman's bodyguards.

"I will will have to arrange for something of a reward if that is what you would want," he said. His oily voice filled her ears but she was well versed in speech-craft something from her lessons back in Winterfell.

"All I want was to ensure that the lady was brought back safe sir. For it is not right for someone to leave a woman's side if she needs an escort," Sansa replied standing tall. The man eyed her again taking note of the way Sansa held her sword to the way her feet were planted. He also took note of the well muscled arms and legs that Sansa had exposed. She still held the basket that had her silk thread and even that impressed the man.

"You look like someone who has worked the forges all her life, yet you seemed to be well established in the fighting arts," the man said looking at her again.

"My father was a soldier for Lord Stark and since he has no sons he trained his two daughters instead," Sansa replied holding her head up high and standing her ground.

"Your father?" the man asked curiously.

"Yes, you would not know him sir he was lowborn, a common soldier, He died a while ago of a fever. My sister and I separated hoping to make ends meet to work off my fathers debts. I came here while she went elsewhere looking for work," Sansa replied.

"Does this work involve blacksmithing?" the man asked.

"Yes, my sister and I were taught by my father. Like I said he had no sons so he wanted to pass on his skills to us for a trade," Sansa replied standing tall.

"So he taught you both how to forge a sword and how to use it, how interesting. You see when I heard from one of my customers that Tobho had acquired a female apprentice I thought it was laughable. Till I later discovered that she repaired the armor of Ser Gregor Clegane making it stronger and lighter for him to use. He was grateful of course spent a few hours here in my establishment. He bragged about it for hours even got his name engraved on the inside of the armor which I no doubt you learned from your father," the man said.

"Aye, I did he taught us how to read it was something he learned when he was growing up on Bear Island. He along with my grandfather before him and so forth had always taught their sons how to read. But when my father had no sons we were taught instead. But since Bear Island is famous for its warrior women he thought that it would be good to teach us how to fight as well as make weapons," Sansa replied smoothly.

"I see," the man said leaning back against the large chair that he created.

"Did I offend you sir?" Sansa asked dipping her head to the side to see him from a side view.

"No, I was just curious because you mentioned your father but not your mother why?" he asked and Sansa knew where this is going. He was questioning her motives to see if she would slip up on her lie. But she was prepared and kept the story as it was.

"My mother died sir during childbirth to my sister. The birthing fever took her and she perished a day after she gave birth," Sansa replied.

"I am sorry for your loss then," the man replied.

"Thank you sir," Sansa replied.

"You keep calling me 'sir' when I am a 'lord' why is that?" the man finally asked as Sansa looked down towards the floor something commoners do when addressing the nobility.

"I am sorry m'lord I had no idea! I thought you were just a manager for this establishment?" Sansa replied to him.

The man sighed as he leaned back on the chair, "I apologize for my behavior I am used to more _upscale_ customers and clients. But you are not a client but a guest and as such I need to make my apology now for such horrible interrogations on my part," the man said. He stood up and walked towards the front of his desk. Sansa stood her ground as he leaned against it. His thin frame looked small compared to the size of the desk.

"You don't know how much my girls mean to me San. And to have them hurt like that hurts me even more then it hurts my business. I care for my girls and I just wanted to see that they are being taken cared of as well. Precilla was supposed to be escorted by two guards to and from the clients home. Why they left is unknown but I will look into it. Had you not been there on time I would have been very worried and probably had to deal with her death. When she came back late I was about to send the city guard to look for her. But seeing as you returned her to me makes me feel a whole lot better," the man said.

"What will you do with the men if you find them?" Sansa asked him.

"I will deal with them when the time comes. But for now I want answers from them," the man said and turned to go back behind his desk.

"Am I free to go now m'lord?" Sansa asked him.

"Not yet, I still haven't given you a reward for helping Precilla return home," the man replied.

"Oh no sir I….surely don't deserve it," Sansa replied playing meek and submissive.

"Nonsense you helped me so let me give you something in return," he said being insistent.

"Oh no sir! I was just helping a lady in need for that is what my da always taught me as such," Sansa replied trying to downplay any part in gaining a reward of any sort.

"Oh, alright," the man relented, "Why don't we just put in a favor I owe you then shall we?" he said and offered his hand. Sansa then took his hand being careful not to squeeze too hard to show that she had strength.

"Quite a grip you got there," he said to her.

"Sorry that is from working the forges," Sansa replied to him looking into his dark brown eyes. He became unnerved by her silvery gray eyes as they released and she took this as her cue to leave but before she did.

"I am sorry m'lord, but I never asked for your name?" Sansa asked.

"Oh I am sorry where are my manners you can call me Petyr, Petyr Baelish," he said and Sansa nodded before she exited the building and made her way back towards the Street of Steel.

LATER

"How was your day out San," said Gendry when Sansa returned.

"It was eventful to say the least," Sansa replied. As she went to the table to eat the food presented to her by the maid.

"Did you get some new clothes?" Tobho asked.

"Yes, and I did get some thread to start making my own," Sansa replied as she presented the basket of silk yarn.

"Interesting planning on using the loom I would assume?" Tobho replied and Sansa nodded an affirmative to him. Happy to help he finished his meal in silence while Sansa told Gendry and the others what happened during her day. They were excited to hear about how she saved a whore from some nasty fishermen and how Lord Baelish rewarded her with a favor.

At the mention of Lord Baelish, Tobho lowered his goblet to the table slowly and it did not go unnoticed by Sansa, "Is there anything wrong Master Tobho?" she asked him.

"You said you saved one of Lord Baelish's girls is that correct?" he stated and with Sansa's nod he looked her directly in the eye, "Lord Baelish is the King's Master of Coin a man steeped in connections throughout the city. To earn his favor means that you have put yourself in a position where you can be discovered. Just be careful next time alright Sansa," he said and Sansa nodded her understanding, "I will sir."

"Good, just be wary of him and all the other high lords. They are not as honorable as those in the North. Here they are snakes and vipers in the grass. So be mindful of what you do should you need anything. The only good thing out of it is that you are now in his good graces since you saved his precious whore. If there is one thing Lord Baelish cherishes is his whores. They are his eyes and ears in the city and if you tell them a story you must stick to it. They are a savory lot here and so are the children in the streets. They serve the Spider, the King's Master of Whispers. When I made this establishment I had to learn how to find the right people for work. As long as they are loyal things go good for me and them. If not then...this place is a viper's nest and at any minute someone will come and cut you out of it." he warned her.

Sansa nodded her understanding knowing all to well the Game of Thrones being played in the city. Excusing herself she went to the bathing room she shares with the maid to have a bath drawn. After bathing she went to the other area she shared with the maid where the loom was kept. It was a simple loom with two wooden straps for the person using it to attach the first layers of string before the weaver weaves designs in them. However Sansa needs to do some work on her silken threads before she can begin to use the loom.

 _A_ _h_ _gross they have to be washed no wonder the weaver saw them as useless!_ She thought as she looked at her rolls. Indeed the silken threads looked discolored and dirty meaning Sansa has to spend a good deal of time cleaning them.

Luckily for her she had thought about it before hand and bought the right ingredients for the job. Reaching into her basket she pulled out a jar of powder from the basket. Also in it was another jar with a different substance one that had a pungent odor. Using the washroom as a place to clean her silken threads she pulled out other ingredients as well. Taking the others into a mortar and pestle she began to grind the plants and small stones into a thick paste. Then taking the two jars of powders she began to mix it into the mixture. That began to give it a soapy texture in it.

 _Perfect_ she thought as she went to the basin she had the silken threads in. Pouring water that she had gathered from the well and boiling it in the nearby fire. Sansa then heaved the heavy pot up and toward the basin. Pouring the water into the basin she then added the mixture until the water started to boil and froth.

Then she took the spools of silk and began to soak them into the mixture to clean them.

 _There, they should soak for a few days then afterwards I can finally add color to them and weave them into proper clothes,_ she thought as she prepared for bed.

As she headed up the stairs she informed the maid to leave the basin as it is to let the spools soak. She explained the reason for it and the maid nodded her head in understanding stating that she had to do the same for sheep's wool back where she was from. As soon as that was done with that she retired for the night having a long day ahead of her and more to come soon afterward.

SOMEWHERE OUT ON THE KING'S ROAD

Arya moved like a shadow. After losing the men who were following her for sometime she and the wolves disappeared into the forest far from the roads and hoping to make the men follow her. From their clothing they were Lannister men but from the rough appearance of the armor they were not the normal men.

 _Either they are bandits who had stolen armor from Lannister guards or they are deserters of the Western Army,_ she thought as she hid deep in the shadows of the trees. Nymeria blended well with the foliage while Lady waited on the other side. She hid well in the underbrush hoping to catch the men off guard. But Arya held her hand out to signal to the wolves as silently as possible.

 _Hold your ground_ she thought to her wolf. She remembered her lesson with the book that the direwolf can understand your thoughts and emotions. They can understand words as well if they are bonded. However they can't speak to you because they lack the proper vocals to do so. They can let you know how they are feeling by using body language and tail motions.

Arya saw the single tail wag from the distance meaning that Lady understood the signal. They waited till the men past but all she could hear was their complaints about potential slaves and a man named Euron.

 _Euron where did I….Wait they must be Ironborn. By the Gods these bastards must have stolen the armor from some Lannister soldiers!_ Arya thought as she readied her bow. Holding it out she readied her arrow for the right moment to strike.

There were about ten men in total all of them wearing armor. But Arya knew the many weakness in the armor and the leg was one of them.

The other was the horse.

Letting her arrow loose she struck the horse in the rear of the group. The animal screeched in pain before throwing its rider from its back. The man fell right when the others pulled out their weapons. It was now that Arya unleashed a long howl as the signal she was waiting for. Lady who was on the far side charged along with Nymeria leaving Arya in the trees where she was hiding. Taking another arrow she took aim before unleashing it onto one of the men who happened to turn around. The small opening where his mouth is was just enough for the arrow to penetrate. The man choked on his own blood as he fell from the horse.

Another man was brave enough to pull out his weapon and started to go for the wolves. But Arya had the element of surprise and shot him in the knee. He went down right when Nymeria leaped onto him finishing the job by tearing into his throat, knocking off is helmet, and then separating his head from his body. In the time it took to plan the ambush it took about ten minutes. One minute per man before there was only one person still standing. He was struggling to get free as the bounds in front of him were any indication. He looked in fear as the wolves came closer their muzzles covered in blood and dripping on the forest floor.

He cowered until Arya appeared between them her arrows had been retrieved as she approached the man before her.

"Who are you?" he asked her as she knelt down face to face.

"The question is, who are you?" she asked him.

"Please I just want to go home to my family those men, I don't know where they came from. They took me to shut me up I swear it," he said crying as both wolves growled low. Arya had her knife out and pointing at his throat, "Why didn't they kill you?" she asked.

"Its the wolves m'lady they were interested in the wolves. One of them said he recognized the white one from Bear Island. Said he nearly gotten out alive. When they took me they were going to kill me until they saw her. Please! I am begging you I just want to go home!" he was clearly crying now and Arya saw that he was indeed telling the truth.

Taking her knife she cut his bindings and the man quickly ran off into the woods. Both wolves stood beside her she quickly gathered her things and leaped onto Nymeria's back once again, "Let's make sure he gets home safely," she said and both wolves took off after the man. When they caught up to him Lady got in front cutting him off from escape. Startled he turned towards Arya.

"It would be faster if you get on her back she won't bite," she said to him.

The man was shaking, "Are you sure? I saw her take out a whole group of those men?" he said remembering that Arya mentioned the wolf was a 'she.'

"They won't kill you unless I command it and should any harm come to me they will kill whomever is responsible," Arya replied.

Lady lowered herself to the ground a clear invitation to the man and with Arya's insistence slowly climbed onto the wolf's back. Raising herself to her full height the direwolf was ready to ride.

"Where is your home Mister?" she asked.

"Argus, m'lady I am just Argus and my home is about a league from here," he said pointing towards the west. It would delay Arya's search, but if someone needs help she was not going to deny him. Taking this as a cue she urged Nymeria towards the west the wolf was glad for the run and bounded westward down the road once again.

LATER

After ensuring that Argus was going to be alright Arya backtracked back down the road towards where she had left the bodies. By now the stench would have attracted animals to the kill since they were located so far off the road. When she returned it was with luck that not many animals had started to clean the carcasses. She then began to search the bodies looking for any clues as to why they were following her. So far she found nothing but that doesn't mean anything as far as she was concerned.

It was not until she had gotten to her third body that she saw for sure that these were not Lannister men. The third man's armor was clearly not fitting properly as it should for a common soldier. Rolling him over the armor came off easily falling to the side leaving the man's true clothing exposed. Grey homespun clothes and a light dusting of salt and from what she could tell the man reeked of fish.

 _Definitely Ironborn, Euron Greyjoy must be searching for Sansa as well, if not he sure as hell making an effort to have his men dress like Lannister soldiers,_ she thought and knowing she would have to inform her father when she gets to King's Landing Arya wasted no time on getting back on Nymeria.

"Let's go girl," she said and both wolves took off once again down the road towards the East where in just a day's time she would get to the King's Road that would take her to King's Landing. She just hopes that Sansa is still there.

TBC

 **Thank you all for reading this far into the story. We are now getting into the more fun parts with Sansa and Arya. Things are really starting to heat up out there and because they never went to the capital with their father. The war of the five Kings would have to be altered in a way to compensate for that difference. But you will have to keep reading to find out more. And please don't forget to leave a review and remember no FLAMES, BASHINGS, LORE MONGERS, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY!**

 **Thank you**


	19. Wolf At the Door

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES THEY BELONG TO HBO AND GEORGE R.R. MARTIN.**

 **A/n: Ok folks sorry it took a while to write this but I had a lot of things going on in my life that would prevent this from proceeding further. Now as you are well aware things are starting to get interesting in King's Landing with Sansa running around disguised as a blacksmith's apprentice and Arya making her way by wolf. So without further a due on with the story.**

 **WARRIORS OF WINTERFELL**

 **Chapter 19: Wolf at the Door.**

KING'S LANDING

After the events of the previous day Sansa returned to work; but not at the Forge. After coming home from the Street of Silk she managed to get her things onto the bed. As soon as she had done so she began to weaver her cloth while waiting for the silk threads that she had gotten from the market to soak in a mixture that she created. The Frostback Spider silk needs to soak for at least two days before she can properly make cloth from it. The clothes created from the silk serve also as a sort of armor for her to wear under her regular clothes on a day to day basis. She also has to weave cloth from the baskets of ordinary string she has also to make herself some clothes so she can return the borrowed ones to the maid.

It was no easy task for someone like Sansa, but she told the Master Tobho and Gendry she needed clothes other then those borrowed from the maid. So with loom in hand she started to weave her cloth. The maid was most generous to loan her the loom to help her make her clothes. As she worked the men watched her form cloth from such a small loom. But it helps to know a thing or two about how to be a proper woman. It was this part that Sansa enjoys her time in the quiet of the upstairs. The wind from outside cooling the room from the heat of the day.

As she worked on her cloth she once again found herself singing her song as she worked. The song this time was different it spoke of home and of Winterfell. As she hummed the song her hands moved on their own weaving the string on the loom till she had a sizable cloth. As she put the ends together to tie them off Sansa then took a candle and burned the edges so the strings don't come undone. When she was done she set that one down and began to weave the next one. This one was a bright red and gold. As she weaved she again hummed her song as she had done so perfecting her art till the evening came.

Sansa had worked into the night and the next day after waking and breaking her fast was found once again working in the forge. This allowed her mind to wonder at the designs of the clothes she would need to live in King's Landing.

As she worked the forges she was currently working on a sword that had obviously been broken by one of the city guards. The sword had seen better days as she placed it into the fire to be heated before hammering the broken pieces together again. When she was done she sharpened it and placed it on the side to be ready for when the owner comes to claim it. It was a simple task and took about three hours to complete. When she was done and moved onto the next it was then that Gendry came to see her.

"San you have a visitor he says he is from the fish markets, and claims to be the boss of the men who attacked you a few days ago," Gendry said breaking Sansa of her concentration.

"I'll be right there," she said as she put her things aside and placed her latest work in the oil bath to cool. When the flames went out she then proceeded to greet her guests.

When she got there there was an older man about Gendry's height and build, but his clothes speak of a man who spent his time out at sea. He stood tall with three men behind him, three men she recognized.

"Are you the one they called San?" he asked.

"I am she," Sansa replied.

The old man glared at the three men behind him one of them had his leg in a splint as well as several bandages around his body. The other two men looked the same, though one of them had a sling for his arm and around his wrists. The old man who was speaking sighed as he looked at Sansa. His old haggard eyes scanned her up and down from her dyed hair to her haggard appearance before turning towards his men.

"You were attacked by a little girl?" he said his voice growled.

"She came at us, she did! Little beast moves like a wolf!" the first man said his arm moved a little as he said it and he winced.

"You're lucky I didn't club ya and feed ya to da sharks for that ya weak minded fool!" the old man said before turning back to Sansa.

The old man then showed his age as he sighed, "I am Mikko, I run da fishing companies here in King's Landing. These three men work fah me and from what dey told me you put up one hellavah fight. I can see where you get ya strength from if ya work them forges all day," he said. Sansa nodded which was the way a commoner would greet someone of the same rank even if he is a merchant.

"I am San, apprentice to master Tobho the Smith. I was in the markets when these three men attacked an innocent woman. I could not help, but to protect her from harm," she said to him looking at him square in the eyes. Mikko became unnerved by the sight of such silvery eyes as Sansa's stare seemed to pierce his soul. He then turned and looked at the men, "Well don't just stand dare apologize to da lady. You attacked first if wha I heard is correct from several witnesses!" Mikko growled to them.

Sansa watched as all three men began to spout their apologize at her begging for her forgiveness for their drunken antics. Sansa then folded her arms as she glared at them all, "You were lucky so far it was one of the prostitutes that you attacked and not a highborn. What would have happened if you attacked one of them? Surely their fathers would not take kindly to you attacking them," Sansa replied not mentioning that she herself is highborn.

The three men looked down towards the ground their shame apparent as well as their smelly appearance. It seems as if Mikko made them reek out in the streets. They were messy to begin with while Mikko himself had better clothes even though his scent was of the sea. "Oh don't worry about dat little miss dem idiots have learned dare lesson especially after ya beat dem silly. Say out of curiosity how did ya learn to fight like dat?" Mikko asked.

"My father was a smith and a soldier for Lord Stark back in the North. He wanted his daughters to learn how to fight like the She-Bears of Bear Island. After he died and myself and my sister were separated we wanted to continue his legacy. You see I was taken from my home sometime ago sir and fought my way free from a group of bandits. I made my way to King's Landing hoping to make a wage so that I eventually make my way back North to see to my sister if I ever find her again," Sansa replied the lies on her tongue were well rehearsed. Mikko nodded his understanding, "I am sorry for ya loss lass and hopefully we can make amends wat has been done."

Sansa watched as he reached into his pocket and brought up a bag of gold in his possession, "Give this to ya master and tell him dat Master Fisherman Mikko sends his apologies for my men attacking one of his students," with that he and the three men walked away leaving Sansa alone with Gendry behind her. Gendry then took the bag and placed it in the box where they normally keep their money. It was forged of course from hard steel and far too heavy for any thief to take. Not only that the lock to the safe is different from normal and that it requires a sequence to be placed in order for it to open. Sansa remembered Master Tobho telling her that he had gotten it from a merchant in Slavers bay who had gone to the ruins of Valyria. That place has a fortitude of treasures, but most don't go there do to the Stonemen that roam the area or the boiling seas that would melt a man's bones off if they weren't careful.

Sansa knew the stories, but she also knew the truth. It was one of her research projects a while back on the Doom of Valyria. She remembered the Septa telling her that when a volcano was going to awaken it would shake the earth to let the people know so they could flee. But the Valyrians paid no heed and paid for it with their lives. The Targaryens were lucky as they heeded the warnings and fled to Dragonstone to wait out the doom. Others never made it past the doom and were wiped out by the fourteen brothers. It was an old tale and one she and Dany had looked into during their time in Winterfell.

Speaking of home Sansa sighed as she walked back towards her forge to work once again on another blade. All it needed was a good reshaping before it could be polished and all the kinks and edges worked to perfection. It was going to be a rather boring day.

THE KING'S ROAD

The King's Road was the one road that connected several kingdoms in the realm together. Arya remembered her lessons with Lord Tyrion on why the King's Road was created in the first place. As she rode in the early morning on Nymeria she passed by several caravans heading towards the capital. Some baring the banners of the many lords of the realm. She knew that her father would eventually make his way down to King's Landing to pledge his allegiance to King Joffrey in order to keep the peace and to protect the realm. As she passed by several of the caravans she noticed that several of them were on high alert. Arya could not have been more cautious at this time seeing as there was in increase in Lannister and Baratheon soldiers along the roads to the Crownlands.

Staying away from the roads she and the wolves remained just off into the woods and traveling by night to avoid detection by any guards. Wolves thankfully are not noisy like horses because their feet are padded instead of hoofed. They can travel undetected until they can sneak up on their prey before striking. It was an edge that Arya was thankful for as she traveled through the forests towards King's Landing.

"Alright girl we are almost there," Arya said as they could see the city just down the hill from where they were in the woods. The road was just below them winding down towards the city. However the problem Arya was facing isn't even how to get into the city it was how to get the _wolves_ into the city. Already they are as large as small horses and are said to grow even larger by the time they made a year. It had already taken Arya some time to get this far south most of it by sea which is much faster. Now that she is here in King's Landing after two to three months on the road. It was time she figured out a plan to get into the city undetected.

Looking around at the walls she spotted a caravan of travelers heading towards the city. The only problem she would be having is fooling the travelers that she was just an ordinary girl with horses….or so she would believe.

Looking towards the wall she used her trained eye to spy for anything she could use for grasping. However the only thing that would allow her access is if she could somehow get to the shore. If she remembered Lord Tyrion's map of the city there were several passage ways that lead into the sewers. If she could get in there that way with the wolves…..

"You may not like this girl but this is the only way," Arya said to Nymeria as she stroked the wolf's fur. Nymeria growled showing her displeasure at the thoughts that passed through her by Arya. Lady was more agreeable seeing as her master was in the city. The many chimneys smoked across the countryside allowing Arya to see just how populated King's Landing truly is. She smell of the sea and the sounds of the people could be heard from this high up in the hills. The sounds are carried by the wind and so does the awful smell of the sewers.

Taking a deep breath Arya led the wolves into forest to await the night when it would be time to travel to the city.

TOBHO'S SHOP

After the incident with the fisherman Sansa finished working on the sword before calling it quits and returned to her room to work on the loom and making her clothes. She had spent the rest of the morning and into the night working and it was rather late when a knock came to the door.

"Come in!" she said and the door opened to the maid as she walked in with a tray of food for Sansa.

"Here you go m'lady I brought you something to eat since you had not eaten all day," she said as she placed the tray down on the table next to Sansa.

Placing the loom down Sansa went to where the food dish was and smelled the aroma. It was a simple stew that the maid had cooked along with some bread and cheese. Thanking her she began to eat her fill of food. When she was done she went to wash the dishes aware that the meal was watery and not the usual amount she would eat.

"Wasn't there food at the markets?" Sansa asked the maid politely.

"No, ma'am they were out of the essentials. The traders claim that there is war coming to foot from the south. After King Robert died and his son Prince Joffrey took over a rumor went around saying that he is the bastard son of the Queen. If the rumors were true then he is no Baratheon. Both of King Robert's brothers Lord Stannis and Lord Renly have heard these rumors and are preparing for war with each other, and with the King. King Joffrey his ordering his men to seize any food that comes in through the gates. So the supply of food is limited," the maid replied. Sansa's eyes frowned this does not bode well for her or for anyone in the North. The two brothers starting a war could surely hinder their plans to protect the North from the coming threats. This much Sansa knows as she looked at her meager meal.

"Do you know of any other claims?" she asked the maid.

The maid shook her head, "I only know what I heard at the markets from the merchants. Anything else comes from the heralds that speak of the King's decrees. They say that King Joffrey is as mad as the mad king. But how will I know, I am nothing more then a servant," she said.

Sansa nodded her thanks as she finished the dishes before heading off to the loom once more. The sun had begun to set in the west behind the distant walls that separate King's Landing from the rest of the world. Sighing to herself she began to weave her cloth once again putting patterns into the stitching and colors into the device. But as she gazed out a cold wind began to blow from the north. With it the sounds of wolves in the distance. Sansa stood up from where she was and crawled out of the window. The cold air greeted her as she made her way to the top of the building. Looking beyond the walls she could make out the distant light of the sun and the stars as they began to peak through the darkening sky.

The wolves howled once again and she looked towards the walls surrounding the capital. It was here on the roof of the building that she listened to the sounds of the distant howling. The wind carrying the sound to her ears. And with it the ache for home and the wilderness of the far North.

 _I hope Jon and the others are alright? I know this journey was for their benefit as well as mine,_ Sansa thought as she looked towards the trees for any assurance. But as the sun set she could see the guards begin to change along the walls. Though they are nothing but pinpricks to the naked eye. Sansa could see the glint of their armor as they moved along the far walls. The smells of the many cooking fires began to come to life around the many homes in the capital. And she was here enjoying every last bit of it.

Getting down from her perch she entered her room again and stared at the single long fabric that she had woven. It was gray with no colors on it plain and simple. But Sansa had inlaid some other ingredients into her clothes. For starters the ones she plans to use for the forge would be inlaid with salts she had procured from the markets. It was made from the hairs of a fire rat. A creature native to areas in Essos with volcanoes or extremely hot environments. Fire Rats enjoy these places because they feed off the ash of the fallen and their droppings are used by some Essossians to grow crops because they are so fertile. But their fur is what is most useful. If weaved right it can be a fireproof cloth that helps to protect the users hands when forging weapons or working the hot furnaces of the Qohor smithy.

In fact she remembers Master Tobho having a pair of fire rat gloves that he brought over from his home in Qohor. She remembers him mentioning it once. So now she acquired some fire rat fur from a merchant at the docks who thought it was a horse pelt. But Sansa knew better since fire rats are rare in Westeros. Most merchants have never seen one in the south. But the North and Dorne had seen plenty of them. In fact it was thanks to the fire rats that Winterfell has its heating systems beneath Wintertown. And Sunspear has an abundance of fruit all year long thanks to the fire rats that live there.

Sansa smirked at the once plain looking salt. The salt is made from shed fur when a fire rat molts. If in its purest form is placed in a forge it would make it burn hotter. The only thing that was hotter then that was dragon fire. But hot enough to get the job done. If woven into cloth and mixed with crushed raven feathers and mint it can be used to fireproof your clothes. Raven feathers because of its magical properties and mint because of the property it has in cooling ones mouth. Sansa had to thank her lessons in alchemy that helped her in understanding ingredients.

When she forged the ingredients together for an hour she was able to come up with a cloth that was fireproof. She smirked to herself as she gotten to work on finishing her weaving. When she was done she has a sizable cloth that she can use to stitch her clothes. As she did so she had a design in mind. As she waited for the cloth to air out which was the final part of this particular process Sansa decided to read a bit. Going over to the wall were several books mostly about smithing and about tales of knights and ladies but Sansa decided to read a book she found interesting.

 _The Dance of Warriors_

It was a tale of ancient warriors from far beyond the Bone Mountains and the nation of Yi-Ti. She sat down and began to read.

MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST

Arya waited after Nymeria and Lady howled into the sky. She knew no one else but Sansa would have understood the comfort of home. The wolves howling was a sign that the Starks are still around and that the lands of the North are safe. That is why the saying 'There Must Always be a Stark in Winterfell,' was always said with cherished lips. But for Arya it was a sign of things to come.

"Alright girls let's go," she said as she began to make her way towards a tree not far from where she was. Arya had discovered it not too long ago while surveying the land. It was an entrance, one of several she found along the forests surrounding King's Landing. Many more are found near the rivers and the fields, but from what she understood they are entrances to the city. Going by water would be disastrous as ships from all over would see her and the wolves. And going by the front entrance would surely alert the King.

No, no she would do this herself and she would go in quietly. So using the entrance she slipped in followed by the wolves. As soon as Lady's tail was in she quickly closed the door. This way anyone who was passing by would miss her entrance. Quickly as she could she dug into her bag and pulled out flint and steel. Quickly lighting a torch she and the wolves made their way down the long dark tunnel towards the capital.

As she walked she could smell the foul stench of human waste and wondered how often one cleans the sewers. By the size of the many clogs and thick stale waters not often or not at all. The smell was horrendous and the wolves started to whine.

"Easy girls we must be under or close to the city walls by now," Arya assured them as she led them deeper into the tunnels without a clue as to what direction to take. The only think she has was her senses of sound and smell. She could tell which way was the right way by the sound of water and by the smell of waste. The fresher the smell the closer one has to the city.

It was also here about two hours later that she found the pots.

"What the hell?" she whispered to herself as she walked underneath the overhang that separates her from where she needed to go from where she came from. Here in front of her were rows upon rows of glowing green pots. Each one smelling strongly and oozing in some areas. The river of sewage that flowed underneath traveled slowly by while these pots were sitting in the area untouched. Both Lady and Nymeria whined in fear and Arya knew that these pots were not good that is for sure. Slowly she approached one and taking her finger dipped it into one of the pots. Rubbing the glowing substance she sniffed it.

The smell was putrid and the sight of it unnatural in the glow of the torch, she then knew that something was wrong. The sounds above her were all the signal she needed to know where she was at as she looked upwards towards the ceiling. She then looked around at the rows of pots in this chamber each one looking rather old. But it was still something that unnerved her.

 _Where are we?_ She thought as she continued to walk further and further down the line of pots. When at last she came to a tunnel she saw both Lady and Nymeria slowly followed from behind their ears back in fear at the sight of the pots, but Arya was determined to memorize the pots as she walked once again into the darkness.

SANSA

The night was quiet as was Sansa's rest by the next morning she was woken by the sounds of shouting. Getting up she walked out to see the maid shouting at one of the apprentices. As she looked, the boy in question was one of the older apprentices. From the looks of it he was trying to sneak into the laundry.

"Master Tobho forbids whores from being inside the apprentice dorms! You should know better then to sneak in one of those filthy girls from that brothel down the road!" she shouted at him.

The boy in question was no older then six and ten years and Sansa could not help but think of Robb, Jon and Theon when they were up to no good. For behind the boy being scolded two other apprentices were pointing fingers and teasing him. Oh Sansa was familiar with those sort of boys. They are full of fun and mischief something that should be desired in some males. It shows a free spirit in itself.

Today however the poor boy who was being punished was not the one who caused the problem.

"Um excuse me?" Sansa said finally stepping up.

"Oh, I am sorry m'lady I didn't mean to disturb you," the maid said surprised.

"What is the cause of all this?" she asked.

"I was in the wash when I caught this young man playing with the Master's weapons!" she said.

The weapons in question were a pair of swords and armor that was brought over from Essos. It was made by Master Tobho himself to achieve his skill at manipulating Valyrian steel. The swords themselves were Valyrian steel while the armor was picked up from an unknown source. Sansa was not pleased by this.

"You do know that those weapons are dangerous right?" she said to the boy.

"It wasn't me!" the boy protested.

"It was you I saw it!" the maid said.

Sansa smirked, "Are you sure it was him because if he truly was playing with such sharp weapons then his hands would have shown signs of use. Not like that of a smithy but he would have been a bit cleaner and sweatier….unlike you three over there!" Sansa said glaring at the three boys trying to hide from the two women.

"Come out this instant!" the maid shrieked.

The three boys came out all of them sweating and all of them looked like rabbits that are in the den of a wolf. Sansa looked at them up and down before realizing that one of them looked like the guilty boy.

"You there boy! You don't look like you came from the forges, were you playing with the master's armor and weapons?" she asked him.

The boy remained silent but not before the one to his right spoke up, "It was me," he said feeling brave.

"Really? From your appearance and the appearance of your friend you had come from the forges. If you truly were the one playing with the master's armor and weapons there would have been soot all over it or signs it have been thoroughly cleaned and polished in a hurry. But the armor does not have signs of silt from the forge. Meaning that you are lying," she said with a smirk on her face.

"I am not lying!" the boy said.

"Tell that the one who really did it," Sansa said looking a the boy in question. His clothes were still clean and he does not smell of soot, metal, and dirt. In fact he smelled clean like he had just woken up and his breath was fresh like the mints he ate before starting the day.

"So tell me why are your friends lying to protect you? And why is it that this boy is taking the punishment for something he had not done?" Sansa asked going into older sister mode. She was all too familiar with such nonsense since dealing with many siblings and students back in Winterfell.

Finally the boy sighed, "I did it," he said and the other two gasped as if trying to get him out.

Sansa left when the maid decided to drag all three to see the master smith. She in the meantime went down stairs to get something to eat and then return to the forges to begin work. As she put on her borrowed apron and clothes she greeted the other apprentices already there to take over from the night shift. She quickly left the group heading down towards her station where a golden armor waited for her.

"One of the King's Guard has been here last night." said Master Tobho as he walked up to Sansa.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yes, they come by often enough. Normally they would go to their own smith at the palace, but the man unfortunately has met an untimely death," Tobho replied.

"The royal smith died? From what?" asked Sansa.

"The man angered the King and has found himself hung for not creating the right size armor for his majesty. Prince Joffrey thought he was trying to kill him and had him strung out in front of the courts and killed on sight. Though back then he was only a prince and not a king. He claimed the man tried to kill him with making armor that was too heavy. Poor bastard never stood a chance. So now the King's Guard comes to us to have their armor repaired and maintained. The Red Keep could not afford to have another incident so King Robert decided not to have a smith inside the palace walls for fear his son will have another….incident," Master Tobho replied.

"You mean the King refuses to get another Smith because he can't afford one?" said Gendry who had also awoken to start his day.

"What do you mean?" Sansa asked.

"None of your concern San, right now this armor needs tending to so it is time to get to work," he said. Sansa graciously took the armor and went towards the back where the tables are to start detaching the links. As she had done so she noticed that this particular armor was worn out and looking rather old as if it was not worked on for quite a while. The sigil of the King's Guard are still on the front though its appearance has worn down. Intrigued Sansa continued to work on the pieces to get them separated before she can start the cleaning process.

MEANWHILE

Arya had not slept since coming into the tunnels. The light of the sun blazed down from the streets above through holes in the ceiling. But the stench gets worse as the day progresses. But that has not stopped her from discovering more and more deposits of those green jars and the stench they bring. It was through sure discovery by accident that she found the true nature of those jars.

She had discovered it when she gotten some on her shoe and she had gone to one of the disgusting streams of waste to wash it out. When someone who was obviously smoking above her on his or her pipe threw their still burning ashes into the sewers. That in turn caused the green substance leaking away from her shoes to catch on fire.

Shocked Arya quickly threw the shoe down the filthy stream where it burned bright green for a few minutes. That is until the entirety of her shoe was consumed. Then it snuffed out. It was then that Arya knew what that substance was.

 _Wild fire_

Arya knew this substance well. An artificial fire source created by Aerys's the Second's Pyromasters as a means of destroying King's Landing. With this much still here and oozing into the sewers something is not right.

 _Why hasn't King Robert gotten rid of these vats of Wild Fire?_ Arya thought as she and the wolves looked at the now ruined shoe in the muck.

 _We need to find Sansa NOW!_ Arya then looked for a place for her and the wolves to escape to. So far most of the tunnels lead to the Red Keep, a place she dare not enter. It was full of guards and the wolves would surely be killed by the many spears and arrows. And who knows how the new King Joffrey is like. She had to think of where she was by the sounds of the people outside. From the voices and the sounds she is near the great Sept of Baelor the massive building dedicated to the Faith of the Seven.

Suddenly a sound could be heard from the tunnels both Nymeria and Lady growled low in their throats. Teeth could be seen in the faint light of the sun above as a group of men entered the tunnels. From their scent they were just people out for a good time. But Arya knew that these tunnels were dangerous and someone stupid enough to wonder in here was surely in for a surprise. Quickly dousing the torch by stuffing it into the water she waited in the dark as the men wondered through. Their voices laughing and joking as they wondered through the tunnels. Thankfully they did not enter the room with the Wild Fire vats. It would mean trouble if that were to happen. Instead they turned down another route away from the tunnel and towards another part of the city.

"Come on girls we need to get out of here," she whispered to them.

The wolves whimpered their disdain for the sewers as they followed her further.

It was another hour of retracing where the men went that finally led them to a stairway towards the streets above. Thankfully the door was unlocked as she looked outside.

The sun was just between it zenith and setting meaning it was mid-afternoon in the capital. Men and women were both walking along the streets dressed in rags of the poor. Due to the smell even above ground Arya knew that the days spent in the tunnels must have led her to Flea Bottom, the slums of King's Landing. She quickly closed the door just enough so she can see outside, but allow enough light to penetrate the doorway. When she looked at the two wolves both Lady and Nymeria were filthy and their fur matted in so much grime and filth that it no longer was the fluffy fur coat that it should have been. Instead it was hung down in waves making them appear as if they were more horse then wolf.

That gave Arya an idea.

"Stay here I will be right back," she whispered to them. The wolves whined as they were left behind with Nymeria sporting Arya's saddle and Lady holding another saddle and bags. She quickly snuck out of the tunnels looking for something in particular.

It was there that she spotted it at a nearby stable that has seen better days. The stable master looked like an ogre then a man and the assistants were nothing more then fat blobs lounging about rather then keeping the horse pens clean. In fact some of the horses appeared dead or dying with a homeless man feasting on the rotting flesh of a horse that appeared to have died days ago.

Arya looked on in disgust at the sight of so much decay. The pens were horrendous, the animals barely alive or already dead. And the worse part of it was the smell! And the Stable Master never cared at all. All he cared about was eating as he was currently doing with fly covered plates, some with maggots crawling around in it. If Arya was not raised to be a warrior she would have been hurling.

She looked around a bit more until she spotted what she was looking for. A pair of horse bridles for wagon horses. Running quickly she took two of them and snuck out the way she came in which was through the back door. It was all too easy for her to get away from the nasty mess that was the stables.

When she had gotten back the wolves were waiting as she went to work to modify the bridles to aid in disguising the wolves. When she was done she then went to the waters that were coming from the walls in small trickles. Through it was disgusting she took one of the horse brushes she had stolen from the stable and began to brush the wolves fur after soaking it in the nasty water. Nymeria whimpered under the ministration as well as Lady.

"Now try not to groom yourselves girls we need to make sure you pass as horses," Arya said as she finished her brushing. The amount of filth and oil had plastered the fur to the wolves sides making them passable as horses. The only thing that needs work is their feet.

 _Lucky for me I have that covered_ she thought as she looked at her handy work.

The wolves look like really _ugly_ horses or at least mules with their fur pressed against their bodies making them look rounder then their true lean forms. Instead of their normal sharp teeth the bridle Arya modified hid their canines by elongating their noses a bit more and rounding them off. She also had stolen some leather and rags to make their snouts look like a horses snout so that people won't question their appearance. And thanks to all the oil and filth that she had gotten into their coats they are less fluffy and more muscled like a horse. This way it hid their long fur and made it less fluffy. Their tails also were oiled down with filth to look like a horses tail. Their eyes were hidden behind a specially made bridle which instead of being used to house wagon horse eyes would hide the wolves eyes allowing them to see but not be seen.

Looking at her disguise Arya was proud of her work. Now fully hidden from view she opened the door and the wolves came into view. Now they were well hidden from plain sight. She quickly began walking Nymeria by grabbing onto the reign and Lady being tied behind followed. People paid them no mind as she walked through the streets. Due to her filthy appearance from walking in the sewers, Arya looked like any other person walking through King's Landing.

 _Now to find Sansa_ she thought as she began to search for her long lost sister.

TBC

 **A/n: Whew that was a bit much to write. The idea came from Assassin's Creed Brotherhood with Ezio, the main character, can ride his horse through the main streets. I figured that since the direwolves in my story are far larger then the ones in the book and the show I would think they can blend in as horses if one was careful.** **So Anyhow I made this one shorter then the rest because I am currently in the process of looking for a new home. You see I have to be out of my place by the end of November so my priorities is to finding a house to live in. So if any of you ask why I was delayed even longer then usual then now you know why.**

 **Other then that I hope you enjoyed this chapter I had to get it out somehow. And hopefully within the next chapter the sisters would reunite and start all sorts of trouble in the capital. So enjoy it while you can and please remember to leave a review and now FLAMES, LORE MONGERS AND BASHINGS PLEASE!**


End file.
